


Naprzeciwko. Część 1

by Isamar



Series: Naprzeciwko [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Saving the World
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 98,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamar/pseuds/Isamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po tragicznych wakacjach Hermiona Granger samotnie wraca do Hogwartu na siódmy rok, gotowa ignorować wojnę tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe, podczas gdy Harry i Ron wyruszają na poszukiwanie horkruksów. Wojenny Hogwart, dramione-ale-jeszcze-nie-teraz i dużo dobrych rzeczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

**KRUCZY ŚPIEW**

Rozdział pierwszy

**Przygrywka**

 

♠

 

Wielkie, bursztynowe oczy, brązowe przy źrenicach, złociste na obwódkach tęczówek, patrzyły na nią z wyrzutem, kiedy wyjęła kopertę z ptasiego dzioba i otworzywszy szufladę, wrzuciła ją na stertę podobnych. Sowa zamachała dwa razy śnieżnobiałymi skrzydłami i zahukała w wyrazie protestu.

— Nic z tego, Hedwigo — powiedziała Hermiona Granger. — Nie będzie odpowiedzi, możesz wracać tam, skąd przyleciałaś.

Hedwiga zahukała groźnie jeszcze raz, ale nie widząc żadnej reakcji, rozpostarła dumnie skrzydła i wyleciała przez otwarte okno. Dziewczyna natychmiast je zamknęła i oparła głowę o chłodną szybę. Późnopopołudniowe słońce igrało w bajecznych zdobieniach oplatających słup pobliskiej latarni i odbijało się w bielonych drzwiach domu naprzeciwko, rozświetlając barwny witraż. Kiedy Hermiona jako mała dziewczynka przyjeżdżała do babci w odwiedziny, uwielbiała oglądać te słoneczne refleksy. Odkąd tu zamieszkała, nie mogła znieść widoku witraża. Jak i wielu innych rzeczy.

Pierwszy list przyszedł w połowie lipca, dostarczony przez małą, ruchliwą sówkę, która przyniosła także kilka następnych. Bardziej odruchowo niż zdecydowanie wrzuciła je, nie czytając, do szuflady. Nic, co mógłby jej powiedzieć Ronald Weasley lub jego młodsza siostra, nie miało znaczenia.

Dopiero kiedy list przyniosła wielka sowa śnieżna — wieczorem trzydziestego pierwszego lipca — ciche otępienie ustąpiło niepewności i lekkiemu zaniepokojeniu. Co jednak zupełnie nie przeszkodziło Hermionie pozbyć się przesyłki tak samo jak poprzednich, z większym nawet przekonaniem. Bo przeczytanie listu wiązało się z koniecznością odpowiedzi, a gdyby nawet chciała porozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, przelanie tego na papier byłoby zbyt kłopotliwe, by podejmować trud. A ponieważ listy przychodziły nadal co dwa, trzy dni, uznała, że jej postępowanie nie miało żadnych tragicznych konsekwencji.

Wobec tego Hermiona milczała, starając się nawet w myślach nie poświęcać za wiele czasu Harry’emu i Ronowi — z bardzo dobrym skutkiem. Już wcześniej tego lata odkryła w sobie talent do ignorowania wszelkich nieprzyjemnych kwestii, co buddyści, zdaje się, nazywali drogą ku nirwanie. Zresztą, w porównaniu z innymi sprawami, o których stanowczo nie rozmyślała, chłopcy nie rozpraszali jej tak bardzo.

Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy w połowie sierpnia została niespodziewanie zaatakowana z drugiego frontu. Kiedy nie przeczuwając żadnego podstępu, otworzyła kopertę z pieczęcią Hogwartu, oprócz kartki z informacją o rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego i spisem potrzebnych przyborów, znalazła w środku krótki list od profesor McGonagall, która przejęła na stałe funkcję dyrektora. Wraz z delikatnie wyrażonymi kondolencjami zawierał on wiadomości o tajemniczym wyjeździe Harry’ego i Rona — z sugestią, że dyrektorka dobrze zna cel ich wspólnej _podróży_ — i zapytanie, czy w związku z tym, że Hermiona im nie towarzyszy, można jej oczekiwać pierwszego września w Hogwarcie.

List był skomponowany zwięźle, ale na pewno nie chłodno, tym bardziej nie pobrzmiewał w nim potępiający ton. Mimo to Hermiona zrozumiała, iż dyrektorka uważa ją za winną tego, że chłopcy samotnie wyruszyli w śmiertelnie niebezpieczną misję, pozbawieni jej umiejętności, inteligencji i rozsądku. A przecież nie była pełnoetatową niańką panów Harry’ego Pottera i Rona Weasleya. Pomagała im we wszystkim, od prac domowych po kolejne przygody o niepewnym wyniku, ale robiła to z własnej woli. Nie miała natomiast obowiązku podążać zawsze i wszędzie tam, gdzie powiodą ich wielkie nadzieje i inne fantasmagorie. Zwłaszcza gdy jej własne życie zaczęło przypominać koszmarny sen, z którego nie można się obudzić.

Dlatego też odpisała, że owszem, wraca do szkoły, by zdać swoje owutemy. Nie było to zresztą złym pomysłem. Ostatecznie miała niewielki wybór — pójść za Harrym i Ronem, nie wiedząc, gdzie mogą być, lub pozostać w mugolskim świecie, w którym nie tylko nie miała nic do zrobienia, ale też nie czuła się już bezpiecznie. Powrót do Hogwartu był znacznie lepszą alternatywą.

W odpowiedzi otrzymała kolejną kopertę. Po otworzeniu odkryła w niej odznakę prefekta naczelnego, która dziwnie ciążyła w dłoni, oraz prośbę o stawienie się w gabinecie dyrektorki po uczcie inauguracyjnej. Hermiona odrzuciła ze wstrętem odznakę, przedmiot jej wieloletnich westchnień, ale poczuła się usatysfakcjonowana biegiem zdarzeń. Przez ostatnie sześć lat jej wyobrażenia o przyszłości koncentrowały się na skończeniu szkoły z jak najlepszymi wynikami. Tak, choć wcześniej i tego nie przemyślała, powrót do Hogwartu był najlepszym wyjściem.

 

♠

 

Bo nie była już bezpieczna. Powinna mieć świadomość, że kiedy umrze Albus Dumbledore — jedyny, którego zawsze obawiał się Voldemort — śmierciożercy zechcą urządzić mały pokaz tego, do czego są zdolni; wariacki taniec śmierci i zniszczenia. Powinna pamiętać o wypadkach zeszłego lata, o rzekomych katastrofach i ofiarach, których jedyną winą była mugolska krew, brudna krew dla tych piewców czystości rasowej. Powinna wiedzieć, że zło nie śpi, i samej sobie też nie pozwolić na odpoczynek.

Powinna, niewątpliwie. Ale zapomniała. Gdy wróciła do domu po szóstym roku, wciąż miała przed oczami biały grobowiec, a w nim zaskakująco delikatne i kruche szczątki dyrektora Hogwartu. Wypuściła tylko Krzywołapa z koszyka i zostawiwszy szkolny kufer w korytarzu, podążyła za dziwnie cichymi rodzicami do kuchni, gdzie przy znajomym, drewnianym stole opowiedziała o ostatnich tygodniach. Gdyby była mniej zaabsorbowana swoją opowieścią, być może zwróciłaby większą uwagę na to, że rodzice nadal milczą, od czasu do czasu wymieniając znaczące spojrzenia, i domyśliła się, że należy oszczędzić im drastycznych szczegółów. A to z kolei nie upewniłoby ich w powziętej pod jej nieobecność decyzji.

Gdy skończyła, zapadła cisza, wśród której rozległ się głośny, gardłowy śpiew kruków.

— Hermiono — odezwał się tata, gdy ptaki umilkły. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że wyrazi kondolencje lub spróbuje ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale sposób, w jaki unikał jej wzroku, sugerował coś innego. — Rozmawialiśmy o tym z mamą już wcześniej i doszliśmy do pewnych wniosków. Nie będę owijał w bawełnę: obydwoje uważamy, że nie powinnaś wracać do Hogwartu. Magiczny świat nie jest dla ciebie bezpieczny. Nigdy nie był, a teraz…

— Tato, przestań… — spróbowała, dobrze wiedząc, dokąd to zmierza. Nieraz, odkąd dostała list z Hogwartu, prowadzili tę rozmowę.

— Troll w łazience, bazyliszek na korytarzu, zbiegły morderca w dormitorium…

— Syriusz _nie był_ mordercą — zaoponowała natychmiast, ale tata powstrzymał ją uniesioną dłonią z wyciągniętym palcem wskazującym, a jego twarz nabrała irytująco nadętego wyrazu, którego Hermiona szczerze nie znosiła. 

— Oczywiście, że nie był, ale mógł nim być. I bez problemów dostał się do szkoły pełnej dzieci.

— Nikomu nic się nie stało.

— Może wtedy — wtrąciła niecierpliwie mama, a Hermiona jęknęła w duchu. Mama zawsze była bardziej ugodowa i skłonna do dyskusji niż tata, uparcie trzymający się swojego zdania, dopóki ktoś mu nie udowodnił, że nie ma racji. A skoro miał poparcie mamy, nie było szans, by go przekonać. — A co z bazyliszkiem? Pół roku leżałaś martwa, Hermiono!

— Nie martwa, tylko spetryfikowana.

— Nie byłoby żadnej różnicy, gdyby profesor Sprout akurat nie hodowała mandragor.

— Wtedy sprowadzono by je, żeby wyleczyć uczniów. W Hogwarcie dbają o nas, nauczyciele nie pozwoliliby, żeby któryś uczeń…

— …umarł? Jak ten chłopiec, Cedrik Diggory? — dokończył tata. Szybkim ruchem palca podsunął opadające na koniec nosa okulary i złożył splecione dłonie na stole. Kiedy była dzieckiem, siedział dokładnie w ten sposób, gdy odpytywał ją z lekcji, spięty bardziej niż ona, i nie rozluźniał się, dopóki nie udzieliła wszystkich poprawnych odpowiedzi. Teraz jednak żadna poprawna odpowiedź nie istniała.

— To był wypadek — powiedziała cicho. — Zabił go Sami-Wiecie-Kto. I śmierciożercy.

— Czyli ci, którzy teraz mordują mugoli i ich dzieci. — Nie odpowiedziała, nie mogąc zaprzeczyć, ale ojciec kontynuował wyjaśniająco, jakby zarzuciła mu kłamstwo: — Słyszeliśmy, co mówiłaś, Hermiono. I słyszeliśmy o wielu innych rzeczach. Przez cały rok utrzymywaliśmy kontakt z Weasleyami i prenumerowaliśmy „Proroka Codziennego”, a i w naszych wiadomościach niejedno widzieliśmy, chociaż ludzie nie wiedzą, co właściwie się dzieje. Ale my wiemy: trwa wojna. Może nie rozumiemy wszystkiego, ale doskonale wiemy, z czym to się wiąże. Nie jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni. _Ty_ nie jesteś tutaj bezpieczna, skoro jesteś naszym dzieckiem, dzieckiem mugoli.

— I przyjaciółką Harry’ego Pottera — dodała cicho mama. — Bo to jego śmierciożercy chcą dopaść, prawda?

Jakby na potwierdzenie kruki na zewnątrz ponowiły swoje krzyki. Mama skrzywiła się i wstała, by zamknąć okno, ale to tylko trochę stłumiło żałobny skrzek. Nie usiadła z powrotem przy stole; stanęła za krzesłem ojca i oparła ręce na jego ramionach, a on, niemal automatycznym gestem, uścisnął jej dłoń. Hermiona odczytała ten odruch lojalności jako zapowiedź punktu kulminacyjnego przykrej rozmowy.

— Więc co zamierzacie? — zapytała zrezygnowanym tonem, wiedząc, że odpowiedź jej się nie spodoba.

— Uznaliśmy, że powinniśmy się wyprowadzić — zaczął powoli tata. Już chciała mu wskazać, jak niewiele to zmieni, gdy dokończył: — Nie tylko stąd, z domu, ale z Anglii. Na kontynencie jest bezpieczniej, tam nie sięga wpływ Sama-Wiesz-Kogo.

— Wyprowadzić się z Anglii… — powtórzyła głucho Hermiona, zbyt zszokowana, by zareagować gwałtowniej. — Niby jak? I gdzie?

— Na początek myśleliśmy o Francji — zaczął tata, biorąc jej opanowanie za dobrą monetę. — Moglibyśmy zamieszkać pod Paryżem. Mój kolega, Allistair Blunt, zaproponował nam wspólne otworzenie gabinetu dentystycznego. Tutaj ciągle narzekał, że brakuje mu pacjentów, a tam podobno nie może się od nich opędzić.

— Nic dziwnego, z takim nazwiskiem. — Mama roześmiała się krótko dla rozładowania napięcia, ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła jej na to. Siedziała odrętwiała, czując, jak wzbiera w niej złość. Mama tymczasem kontynuowała ze sztucznym podekscytowaniem, jednocześnie krzątając się przy herbacie: — Przejrzeliśmy już kilka ofert domów do wynajęcia, ale czekaliśmy z wyborem na ciebie. Na razie możemy zatrzymać się w hotelu i zrobić sobie krótkie wakacje, zanim zaczniemy pracę. Podobało ci się we Francji, na pewno szybko się przyzwyczaisz. A jeśli tam będzie spokojnie, mogłabyś nawet kontynuować naukę w tej francuskiej szkole magii, Beauxbatons, tak?

— Szkoła nie jest najważniejsza. — Hermiona zignorowała postawiony przed nią kubek i zachęcające spojrzenie mamy, jakby wypicie z rodzicami herbaty oznaczało zgodę na ich plan. — Nie wrócę do Hogwartu, ale nie mogę wyjechać z Anglii.

Ojciec wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy prychnięciem a pomrukiem. Uniesione brwi nadawały jego twarzy wyraz uprzejmego zainteresowania, ale drgające kąciki warg zdradzały, że jest poirytowany i z trudem powstrzymuje wybuch.

— I co dalej? Będziesz walczyć z Harrym i Ronem przeciwko Sama-Wiesz-Komu? Złota trójca kontra mroczna strona świata?

— Tak — odpowiedziała gniewnie.

Tata poruszył się gwałtownie, tym razem nie kamuflując prychnięcia, a mama z westchnieniem opadła na krzesło.

— I gdzie pójdziecie, co zrobicie? — zapytał ojciec.

Milczała przez chwilę. Uważała, że żadna odpowiedź i tak nie miała znaczenia, podjął decyzję i prowadził dalej dyskusję tylko po to, by zmusić ją do uznania jego słuszności. W duchu przyznała, że nawet samej siebie by nie przekonała argumentami, których mogła użyć. Brzydka prawda wyglądała niestety tak, że nikt — ani ona, ani Harry czy Ron — nie miał pojęcia, gdzie powinni się udać. Wiedzieli, że muszą zniszczyć horkruksy, Harry wystarczająco dobrze znał przeszłość Voldemorta, by wytypować kilka miejsc, gdzie mogliby zacząć szukać. Ale tak naprawdę nie sądziła, by znalazł którykolwiek z horkruksów, nie wspominając o zniszczeniu ich. Mieli za mało informacji, Dumbledore umarł za wcześnie, a oni, przy całym oczytaniu Hermiony, wciąż niewiele wiedzieli o magii. Po śmierci dyrektora rozważała nawet możliwość zaproponowania Harry’emu, by zostali w Hogwarcie; nie jako uczniowie, ale po to, by przygotować jakiś plan, ale jego rygorystyczny ton, gdy mówił, że nie wróci do szkoły, zniweczył jej zamiar.

— Nie wiem, tato — powiedziała w końcu zmęczonym tonem. — Wszędzie, gdzie będzie trzeba.

— I co, będziecie tak po prostu ścigać tego czarnoksiężnika? Hermiono, posłuchaj samej siebie. Ten mężczyzna jest mordercą bez skrupułów, a na cel obrał sobie eksterminację dzieci mugoli, takich jak ty — może nawet zwłaszcza ciebie, by dotknąć tym Harry’ego. Co wy we trójkę możecie zdziałać? Wiem, że umiesz zamienić żółwia w piękny czajniczek — dodał ironicznie, sięgając po herbatę — ale jak to może pomóc w walce?

— Potrafię zrobić znacznie więcej, tato, zdziwiłbyś się — odparła cicho.

Ojciec wziął tylko cukiernicę, jakby prowadzili zwyczajną popołudniową pogawędkę, a nie rozważali pokonanie Voldemorta.

— Oczywiście. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby w Hogwarcie uczyli was mordować. I bardzo dobrze, bo siedemnastolatkowie nie powinni się zajmować walką z mordercami, od tego chyba są aurorzy. — Upił łyk herbaty, oblizał wargi i odstawił filiżankę na spodeczek.

— Aurorzy nie wiedzą tego, co my, aurorzy _nie znają_ go tak, jak my…

— Szczerze wątpię. Mają znacznie więcej doświadczenia i są wyszkoleni, a wy troje jesteście tylko dziećmi. I zginiecie jak dzieci, jeśli kiedykolwiek spróbujecie z nim walczyć. Nie mogę powstrzymać Harry’ego, tym powinno się zająć jego wujostwo… — Zignorował jej pełen irytacji syk. — …chociaż, naturalnie, nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby nam towarzyszył… Ale tobie nie pozwolę tak bezsensownie ryzykować życia.

— Jesteś naszym jedynym dzieckiem, Hermiono. — Mama położyła dłoń na jej ręce i obdarzyła ją palącym spojrzeniem. — Nie możesz umrzeć, nie możesz nam tego zrobić. Musisz żyć.

Poczuła dławienie gdzieś w gardle i zbierającą się w oczach wilgoć, ale nie mogła sobie pozwolić na słabość. Nawet jeśli mama patrzyła na nią w ten sposób. Wysunęła rękę i schowała pod stołem.

— Muszę iść z Harrym.

— Nie ma mowy — odparł tata i zniecierpliwionym gestem, kończącym rozmowę, złapał gazetę, przy której zwykł pić herbatę. — Nie musisz się rozpakowywać, wyjeżdżamy jutro rano.

— Nie pojadę z wami — powtórzyła raz jeszcze, starając się mówić cicho, ale stanowczo. — W świecie czarodziejów jestem dorosła i sama mogę o sobie decydować, a ja zdecydowałam, że zostanę.

— Nie należysz do świata czarodziejów, należysz _do nas_ , a w _naszym_ świecie nie jesteś pełnoletnia. Nie narażę twojego życia i naprawdę nie sądzę, żebym dlatego był złym ojcem. Za dziesięć lat nam podziękujesz.

Mama próbowała załagodzić ostre brzmienie słów ojca spokojnym uśmiechem, ale Hermiona odwróciła wzrok. A kiedy tata zaczął czytać pierwszy artykuł — a raczej udawać, że czyta, bo jego oczy się nie poruszały — bez słowa opuściła kuchnię i zniknęła w swoim pokoju. Samotnie spędziła resztę wieczoru, celowo ignorując dźwięki dobiegające z kuchni podczas kolacji. Słyszała przyciszone głosy mamy i taty, ale starała się nie rozróżniać poszczególnych słów. Nie wiedziała, jak jeszcze mogłaby spróbować ich przekonać, a choć wymyślała dziesiątki argumentów, wyobrażała sobie, jak ojciec zbije je jeden po drugim. Z racjonalnego punktu widzenia miał przecież rację: wyjechanie z kraju było najbezpieczniejsze. Nie miał jednak świadomości, że jeśli Harry nie pokona Voldemorta — a potrzebował jej pomocy — to nikt nie będzie bezpieczny. I w Anglii, i poza nią. Zaczynała wierzyć, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby przeniesienie się do Rona, zanim dojdzie do tego nieszczęsnego wyjazdu. Rodzice nigdy nie byli w Norze, więc by jej nie znaleźli, a jednocześnie wiedzieliby, że jest dobrze chroniona przez Weasleyów. Sami faktycznie mogliby wyjechać za granicę, nie musiałaby się wtedy o nich martwić.

Ale podejmowanie szybkich decyzji nigdy nie leżało w naturze Hermiony Granger. Zamiast natychmiast przenieść się do Weasleyów, jak by to zrobił na jej miejscu każdy młody Gryfon, przyłożyła głowę do poduszki, postanawiając przy śniadaniu wrócić do tematu, i zasnęła.

 

W środku nocy otworzyła gwałtownie oczy i przetarła mokrą od potu twarz, jeszcze czując gwałtowne bicie serca i urojony ból w łydkach. Z sennego koszmaru wyrwało ją głuche uderzenie i czyjś bolesny okrzyk.

— Przeklęty kufer! No cholera jasna, będę miał siniaka jak dynia…

Wciąż myśląc o morderczym biegu o życie, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą jej umysł brał udział, powróciła do rzeczywistości i uświadomiła sobie, że przebudzenie zawdzięcza bagażowi, nadal stojącemu w przedpokoju. Tata musiał porządnie przywalić w kufer, skoro zaczął kląć. Próbując się uspokoić, przewróciła się na drugi bok i niewątpliwie zaraz by zasnęła, gdyby nie usłyszała słowa, które w tym domu mogła wypowiadać tylko ona.

—  _Silencio_!

Zaklęcie? Hermiona poderwała się z łóżka, w jednej chwili przytomniejąc. Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nigdzie nie znalazła różdżki. Wobec tego, najciszej jak potrafiła, podeszła do drzwi i wyjrzała na korytarz.

Zimna podłoga mroziła jej gołe stopy, gdy szła powoli, dłonią przytrzymując się ściany. Długie, pozbawione okien pomieszczenie tonęło w mroku, dziwnie przypominając hol, którym uciekała we śnie. Jedynym źródłem światła była wąska, błękitnawa smuga sącząca się przez uchylone drzwi od sypialni rodziców. Mając w pamięci skrzypiącą podłogę, Hermiona zbliżyła się powoli, stąpając delikatnie jak kot. Zza drzwi dochodziły złowrogie szepty, które wzbudzały w niej bardzo złe przeczucia. Pożałowała, że nie poświęciła więcej czasu na poszukiwanie różdżki, ale było już za późno, żeby po nią wrócić.

Powoli zajrzała przez szparę w drzwiach do sypialni rodziców. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, nocna lampka o czerwonym abażurze była zgaszona, a blade światło padało z lewej strony, z wysokości metra nad ziemią. Zupełnie jak wyczarowany różdżką Lumos. Czując narastający lęk, Hermiona przesunęła się odrobinę, by zmienić kąt widzenia. Jej wzrok padł na łóżko, gdzie w wymiętej pościeli spoczywał jakiś nieregularny kształt. Dziewczyna wytężyła wzrok i zachłysnęła się powietrzem, gdy dostrzegła, że nieforemna postać to człowiek o dziwacznie powyginanych kończynach. Bordowa piżama w kropki wyglądała nazbyt znajomo, ale ubrane w nią ciało leżało nieruchomo, nieporuszone nawet najmniejszym drgnieniem oddechu.

—  _Krrrucjo_! — Usłyszała Hermiona głos z lewej strony. Nienaturalnie przeciągnięte er i mocne jot w ostatniej sylabie rozbrzmiało echem w jej głowie, a bolesny jęk, który rozległ się zaraz potem, sprawił, że jej serce zatrzymało się na chwilę. Mama, to była mama, mała, drobna kobietka, która najwyraźniej nie miała dość siły, by krzyczeć, i tylko piszczała jak umęczone zwierzę.

Ten sam okropny głos zaśmiał się wulgarnie i skrawek czarnej szaty mignął w szparze drzwi. Hermiona cofnęła się instynktownie, a podłoga zaskrzypiała pod naciskiem jej stóp. Dziewczyna zamarła, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się szerzej i stanęła w nich ubrana na czarno postać. Była dziwnie wiotka, ale wysoka, głową sięgała niemal do sufitu, a twarz skrywała pod maską. Okropną, białą maską, która wpatrywała się w nią z przerażającą obojętnością, kiedy ręka uniosła różdżkę.

Mając przed oczami wycelowany w siebie drewniany koniec, Hermiona poczuła, że jej serce, przed chwilą zamarłe, bije koszmarnie szybko, jakby chciało się wyrwać z ciała, zanim ogarnie je ból. Panika wzięła ją w posiadanie, nakazując ucieczkę, gdy spod maski usłyszała pierwszą sylabę klątwy. Adrenalina uderzyła jej do głowy i Hermiona skoczyła, na wpół świadoma celu. Ciemne, ciche uliczki i jazgotliwe, neonowe chodniki migały jej przed oczami, kiedy deportowała się raz za razem, jakby ktoś ją gonił, zupełnie nie koncentrując się na miejscu przeznaczenia. Dopiero kiedy upadła na kolana, czując palące pieczenie w boku, rozejrzała się dookoła. Naprzeciwko dostrzegła białe drzwi z witrażem oświetlonym przez delikatnie zdobioną latarnię przed domem. Poznając okolicę, w której wylądowała, obróciła się i przygryzając wargi z bólu, powlekła się do domu babci.

 

♠

 

Dwa miesiące starsza Hermiona skrzywiła się nieprzyjemnie na wspomnienie tamtej czerwcowej nocy. Dotarcie do babci nie było końcem problemów. Gdy półżywa z przerażenia dostała się do domu — po kilkunastu minutach gorączkowego łomotania w drzwi — nie była w stanie powiedzieć, co się stało, ale szybko odkryła, że przy ostatniej teleportacji musiała się rozszczepić, bo w lewym boku brakowało jej skóry. Rana nie była duża, ale wymagała szycia, a ponieważ Hermiona cały czas się trzęsła i łkała, babcia miała utrudnione zadanie. Dopiero połatana i znieczulona alkoholem opanowała się na tyle, by opowiedzieć o ataku śmierciożerców. Starsza pani Duffley wiedziała co prawda o istnieniu świata magii, ale nie miała pojęcia, co się w nim dzieje, dlatego nie wierzyła wnuczce, sądząc, że przyśnił jej się jakiś straszny sen. Jednak pół godziny po przybyciu Hermiony rozległ się dźwięk telefonu. Dzwonił policjant z informacją, że dom państwa Grangerów doszczętnie spłonął, a strażacy wydobyli z niego dwa zwęglone ciała. Ton, jakim mówił, że nie znaleziono córki Grangerów, jasno sugerował, kogo podejrzewa o podłożenie ognia.

Kłamstwo babci, że wnuczka przyjechała do niej poprzedniego popołudnia i została na noc, oszczędziło Hermionie wyjaśniania mugolskim policjantom, co się stało i w jaki sposób tak szybko uciekła z domu. Następnego dnia, kiedy przybyły we dwie na miejsce zdarzeń, policjant powiedział — i same mogły to zobaczyć — że z domu została ruina. Nie zachowało się nic, co ze względu na jej szkolne wyposażenie i książki było sprzyjającą okolicznością. Mężczyzna dodał też, że to był wyjątkowo dziwny pożar: strażacy nie mogli go ugasić, ale ogień nie rozprzestrzenił się na sąsiednie domy, nawet nie sięgnął płotu, i wygasł, kiedy pochłonął cały budynek. Hermiona, w przeciwieństwie do niego, nie była tym w ogóle zdziwiona.

Kiedy policjant wytłumaczył, jak będą próbowali wyjaśniać sprawę, pożegnał się i odjechał, w rosnącym pod płotem krzaku rozległ się szelest. Hermiona podeszła bliżej i rozgarnąwszy gałęzie, znalazła nieco osmalonego Krzywołapa. W pysku trzymał jej różdżkę.

 

Kot i różdżka były jedynym, co ocalało po ataku śmierciożerców. I najważniejszym, po rodzicach, co chciałaby zachować. Przyjęła więc z ulgą znalezisko i zmoczyła rude futerko kolejną porcją łez, boleśnie świadoma, że oddałaby i Krzywołapa, i różdżkę, gdyby w zamian mogła odzyskać mamę i tatę.

Kolejne tygodnie upłynęły jej na załatwianiu formalności związanych z pogrzebem i odszkodowaniem, z którymi udało jej się uporać tylko dzięki pomocy babci. Kobieta, która od zawsze wydawała się Hermionie bardzo stara, w obliczu wyższej konieczności żwawo wzięła sprawy w swoje ręce. Dniami biegała z wnuczką po urzędach i sklepach, kompletując rzeczy pierwszej potrzeby, a wieczorami, kiedy już mogła sobie na to pozwolić, parzyła hektolitry herbaty, siadała z Hermioną na tarasie i płakała olbrzymimi łzami, które skapywały po jej długim nosie do kubka. Rankami z nowym zapasem sił zabierała się do pracy, twierdząc, że nic tak nie pokrzepia jak porządny płacz. Hermiona nie mogła się zdecydować, czy bardziej się jej dziwi, czy podziwia.

Ona tak nie potrafiła. Nie płakała ani na pogrzebie, ani potem. Gdy minął pierwszy szok, pojawiła się wszechogarniająca, niemożliwa do okiełznania wściekłość, która sprawiała, że chciała niszczyć, rozwalić i spalić wszystko na swojej drodze, ale z pewnością nie wylewać bezużyteczne łzy. Lecz w spokojnym, mugolskim świecie babci nie było miejsca na jej destrukcyjne zapędy. Wkrótce odkryła inny sposób na zwalczanie smutku: niemyślenie. I w krótkim czasie opanowała tę metodę niemal do perfekcji, stale sprawując kontrolę nad zamkniętymi drzwiami w swoim umyśle. Był tylko jeden słaby punkt w tym sposobie: czasami drzwi się uchylały, a wtedy całą sobą czuła tę szaleńczą złość, zmuszającą ją do krzyku, który zagłuszyłby wszystkie podłe myśli.

Tak upłynęły im wakacje. Do końca sierpnia wszystkie najważniejsze sprawy zostały uporządkowane, pieniądze z odszkodowania wpłynęły na mugolskie konto Hermiony, a jej szafa była kompletna. Brakowało tylko magicznego wyposażenia, po które należało wybrać się na Pokątną. Do tej pory odwlekała konieczność odwiedzenia magicznego świata, ale sierpień dobiegał końca i musiała nabyć artykuły szkolne. Z tego powodu wcześniej niż zwykle opuściła swój pokój.

— Babciu! — zawołała niepotrzebnie, bo zapach zapiekanego sera poprowadził ją do kuchni. Kiedy tam weszła, przywitał ją widok babci machającej ścierką i próbującej wydobyć z piekarnika źródło zapachu.

— Pomyślałam, że zrobimy sobie wieczór włoski — poinformowała ją kobieta, wskazując stojącą na stole butelkę wina i dwie pękate lampki.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wyniosła naczynia na taras. Na zewnątrz zapadał zmrok; słońce schowało się za koronami najwyższych drzew, a przyjemny chłód owiał jej twarz. Na wciąż zaróżowionym niebie pojawiły się pierwsze, ledwo widoczne gwiazdy.

— Wiesz, babciu, powinnam pójść na Pokątną po rzeczy do szkoły.

— Najwyższa pora, wrzesień za pasem — zgodziła się babcia, stając w kuchennych drzwiach z pachnącą blachą w rękach. — No, z tą zapiekanką to my same się nie uporamy, trzeba będzie jutro zanieść trochę Willisom. Bidulka cały dzień pracuje, a on ma dwie lewe ręce, więc chyba rzadko jedzą coś ciepłego. — Ustawiła blachę na stole i opadła na ogrodowe krzesło, podając Hermionie otwieracz do wina. — Mam iść z tobą czy wolisz pójść sama?

— Będzie szybciej, jeśli pójdę sama, mogę się teleportować na Pokątną i z powrotem — odparła dziewczyna, nie dodając, że w razie kłopotów woli nie mieć pod opieką żadnego mugola. Wystarczająco trudne było znoszenie wciąż powracającego w myślach bolesnego skowytu matki i świadomości, że jeszcze żyła, gdy Hermiona w przypływie paniki uciekła z domu. Nie zniosłaby, gdyby i babci coś się stało. Tu nic jej nie groziło, już drugiego dnia po przybyciu Hermiona rzuciła na dom i mieszkańców wszystkie sobie znane zaklęcia ochronne, ale nie mogła zagwarantować jej bezpieczeństwa poza domem.

— No dobrze, w takim razie ja może zabiorę się za małe, jesienne porządki. Smakuje ci zapiekanka?

Hermiona przytaknęła i niemal z radością zatopiła się w przyjemnej paplaninie babci o zawartości strychu, przeplatanej ploteczkami z życia sąsiadów.

Kiedy skończyły, babcia rozłożyła krzesła do postaci leżaków i ułożyły się wygodnie z kieliszkami w dłoniach. Niebo zupełnie pociemniało, widać było coraz więcej gwiazd.

— Tam — powiedziała babcia, wyciągając rękę do góry. Pod jej palcem rozbłysnął jasny punkcik. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie z dzieciństwa zabawę w wyznaczanie miejsc, gdzie pojawią następne gwiazdy.

— Teraz tam — powiedziała.

Przez dobry kwadrans w milczeniu pokazywały sobie nowe miejsca, aż na ciemnogranatowym niebie zabrakło wolnej przestrzeni. Dopiwszy ostatni łyk wina, Hermiona poczuła znajomą wilgoć w oczach. Zacisnęła mocno powieki, by ją powstrzymać, i spojrzała w prawo. Babcia wpatrywała się w nią z uśmiechem, mimo że z oczu spływały jej wielkie łzy.

— Wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze, zobaczysz — powiedziała staruszka, ściskając jej rękę.

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uścisk. Dzisiaj bardzo chciała w to uwierzyć.


	2. Chapter 2

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

**KRUCZY ŚPIEW**

Rozdział drugi

**Kto odejdzie zawsze będzie sam**

 

♠

 

Budynek, w którym niegdyś urzędował pan Ollivander, przedstawiał sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Nigdy nie wyróżniał się spośród innych sklepów na Pokątnej, a jego jedyną ozdobą był wysłużony szyld nad drzwiami, ale teraz, pusty i jakby poszarzały, zdawał się mocno postarzeć w tym krótkim czasie. Zupełnie jakby od zniknięcia właściciela minął nie rok, a dziesięciolecie.

Hermiona patrzyła na to z uwagą, pod powłoką chłodnej obojętności ukrywając szczery żal. Tu kupiła swoją różdżkę, której o mało nie utraciła ze wszystkimi rzeczami podczas pożaru, tu rozpoczęła się jej przygoda z magią. Obserwowanie upadku tego miejsca było dla niej kolejnym ciosem. Martwiła się o pana Ollivandera, tajemniczego, białowłosego staruszka. Nadal nie wiedziano nic o miejscu jego pobytu, a choć mógł porzucić sklep i udać się w drogę, wszystko wskazywało na to, że dopadł go Voldemort.

Dochodziła siedemnasta. Na ulicy Pokątnej Hermiona znajdowała się od dziewiątej. Na szczęście miała już wszystkie podręczniki, składniki eliksirów, nowe szaty i inne przybory — zakupiła je dzień wcześniej, tak jak zapowiedziała babci. Dzisiaj przybyła tylko po to, by dokończyć procedurę zakładania skrytki w banku Gringotta, co, jak się okazało, ze względu na podjęte środki bezpieczeństwa trwało bardzo długo. Doszła bowiem do wniosku, że warto by wymienić pieniądze odziedziczone po rodzicach oraz te z ubezpieczenia — rzecz jasna, nie wszystkie — i przechowywać u Gringotta, skoro i tak musi się tam udać. Nie sądziła tylko, że zajmie jej to dwa dni, zamiast kilku godzin. Niemniej gdy wszystkie ustalenia, sprawdzanie dokumentów, testy tożsamościowe i inne tego rodzaju przyjemności miała za sobą, była zadowolona z decyzji. W końcu bank prowadzony przez gobliny był bezpieczniejszy niż mugolskie, choćby rekomendowane przez ekonomistów. Nie dalej jak tydzień temu widziała w popołudniowych wiadomościach, jak zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia zapadł się gmach wielkiego centrum handlowego w Londynie, wraz z oddziałami poczty, banku i sieciowych sklepów oraz dziesiątkami mugoli, których jeszcze w czasie nadawania wieczornej transmisji próbowano odratować. W przeciwieństwie do dziennikarzy, doskonale wiedziała, kto był za to odpowiedzialny.

A teraz, kiedy wszystko zostało już załatwione i mogła wrócić do domu, stała przed sklepem Ollivandera i przyglądała się swojemu zniekształconemu w szybie odbiciu, nie wiedząc po co. Może dlatego, że kiedy widziała swoje rozmazane rysy, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przypominała matkę, inną we wspomnieniach niż ta zniszczona, oszalała z bólu postać, która wracała w koszmarach. _Musisz żyć, Hermiono_ , mówiła bez poruszania zakrwawionymi wargami, stojąc w drzwiach sypialni, a Hermiona kiwała głową, unosiła różdżkę i wołała _Krrrucjo, Krrrucjo, Krrrucjo_. I nigdy nie budziła się przed czasem; może dlatego, że był to jedyny sposób, by jeszcze raz zobaczyć matkę, nawet jeśli ta właśnie umierała.

W szybie widziała ją znowu, całą i zdrową, tylko trochę wyższą i okrąglejszą. Ale złudzenie nie trwało długo. Wyraz bolesnego zamyślenia nie pasował do Heather Granger i czar prysł, Hermiona znów widziała tylko siebie. Odwróciła się wreszcie i odeszła, rozsądnie uznając, że pora wrócić do domu — zbliżał się zmierzch, babcia mogła się martwić.

Nie tylko sklep Ollivanderów wyglądał inaczej niż we wcześniejszych latach. Cała ulica Pokątna sprawiała wrażenie szarej i opustoszałej. Zniknęły powystawiane zawsze przy sklepach przedmioty, stoiska ze świeżymi ziołami, przedmiotami artystycznymi, śmieciami mugoli i wszelkimi drobiazgami, którymi amatorscy sprzedawcy próbowali zainteresować przechodniów. Nie było dla kogo tego wszystkiego przygotowywać — brakowało klientów. Podczas poprzedniej wizyty na Pokątnej nie spotkała żadnych znajomych, pomijając ojca bliźniaczek Patil, który nie mógł jej znać, u Gringotta. Tam, skąd szła, panowała pustka, pierwsze skupiska ludzi pojawiły się dopiero przy Gambolu i Japesie, gdzie trzech czy czterech chłopców wraz ze zniecierpliwionymi rodzicami oglądało gadżety wystawione za szybą. Zaraz jednak i oni odeszli w swoją stronę, zgodnie stwierdzając, iż u Weasleyów jest większy wybór. Dalej, od banku Gringotta, mieszczącego się w pobliżu, aż po koniec Pokątnej, gdzie znajdował się Dziurawy Kocioł i przejście do świata mugoli, było trochę więcej przechodniów, ale nijak się to miało do tłumów sprzed dwóch, trzech lat. W tym odcinku Pokątnej swoje siedziby miały Esy i Floresy, apteka, sklep z kociołkami oraz Szaty na Wszystkie Okazje Madame Malkin, cieszące się największą popularnością.

Jednak najmocniej uderzyła Hermionę, dzisiaj już w nie tak wielkim stopniu jak wczoraj, wszechogarniająca szarość i atmosfera strachu. Ludzie przemykali tuż przy wystawach sklepowych, jakby bali się, że idąc środkiem ulicy, staną się potencjalnymi ofiarami. Sąsiad zerkał na sąsiada spode łba, z doskonale widocznym z boku przestrachem. Nikt nie czuł się bezpieczny, każdy widział w każdym śmierciożercę, inferiusa czy nawet samego Voldemorta.

W gruncie rzeczy Hermiona nie powinna być zaskoczona, już w zeszłym roku ludzi opanował lęk, mogła więc się domyślić, że przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, na skutek kolejnych ataków i śmiertelnych ofiar, trwoga jeszcze się pogłębi. Żyjąc wśród mugoli, wciąż nieświadomych zagrożenia i nazywających wszystkie ostatnie zdarzenia „tragicznymi wypadkami”, nie myślała o pogrążonym w nieustającym strachu świecie czarodziejów.

Zbliżając się do znajomego budynku o krzykliwej wystawie, dziwnie kolorowego w ponurym otoczeniu, zwolniła. Nadal nie napisała ani do chłopców, ani do Ginny. Państwo Weasleyowie mogli się o nią niepotrzebnie niepokoić. Powinna wpaść do sklepu bliźniaków i przekazać, że z nią wszystko w porządku. Dzień przed odjazdem do Hogwartu na pewno nie ma nikogo z rodziny, a Fred i George nie powinni zadawać zbyt wielu pytań. To znaczy, oczywiście _będą_ zadawać mnóstwo pytań — ale oni, w przeciwieństwie do Ginny i pani Weasley, należeli do tych członków rodziny Weasleyów, z którymi potrafiła sobie poradzić.

Zanim zdążyła się zdecydować, wpadła na kogoś, kto wychodził zza rogu, z ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

— Przepraszam — wydukała, zła na siebie za nieuwagę, która w tych warunkach mogła ją dużo kosztować, po czym uniosła głowę i jej gniew przybrał na sile, zmieniając kierunek. — Malfoy.

— Granger. Jak miło cię widzieć w ten pogodny dzień — odparł w podobnym tonie stojący naprzeciwko chłopak.

Był wyższy i chudszy niż zapamiętała, twarz miał bladą, w lekko niebieskawym odcieniu, a włosy w nieładzie i — czyżby? — trochę tłustawe. Skinął jej głową, nieco zbyt szarmancko, by uznać to za zwyczajowe powitanie, zaś wredny uśmieszek na jego twarzy i złośliwy błysk w oczach jasno dowodziły, jak bardzo się cieszy ze spotkania.

Obrzuciła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

— Co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem kryć się w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze razem ze Snape’em? — spytała z goryczą, chociaż przez ostatnie kilka tygodni czerwcowe wydarzenia zmalały do rangi bardzo odległego wspomnienia, na dodatek mało wyraźnego.

— Może gdybyś _ty_ miała kiedykolwiek i w jakimkolwiek celu uciekać ze Snape’em — powiedział tak, jakby sama myśl o tym była wybitnie absurdalna i napawała go obrzydzeniem — to z pewnością skończyłabyś w jakimś podłym miejscu, ale _mnie_ stać na lepsze warunki.

— Tak? Więc tatuś ujął się za synkiem, by miał zapewnione wszelkie wygody — zakpiła. — Ale czy on przypadkiem nie gnije w Azkabanie? Bo wiesz, jeśli o mnie chodzi, to podejrzewam, że ma tam inne sprawy na głowie niż dobro jedynaka. Ale zaraz, jest jeszcze matka! — przypomniała sobie. — No tak, wszystko jasne. Rodzinna fortunka uszczuplała trochę na rzecz Ministerstwa Magii i już jesteś wolny, Malfoy.

Draco zbladł jeszcze bardziej, o ile to możliwe, i skrzywił się paskudnie. Przez chwilę sądziła, że ją przeklnie, ale przesunąwszy wzrokiem ponad jej głową, opanował się; zupełnie jakby niepatrzenie na nią działało kojąco.

— Nawet nie musiała uszczupleć, Granger. Ta, jak to powiedziałaś, rodzinna fortunka sama sobą reprezentuje wystarczający poziom, by szychy w ministerstwie zatrząsnęły portkami. Malfoyowie zawsze sobie radzą. Godzina na herbatce u ministra i ktoś taki jak ja może sobie spokojnie spacerować wśród powszechnie szanowanych obywateli i rozmawiać z takim kimś jak _ty_. 

_...zamiast dzielić celę z tatusiem_ , dodała w myślach Hermiona, ale głośno prychnęła tylko:

— Daruj sobie przechwałki, Malfoy. Nic ci nie zarzucili, bo nie zabiłeś Dumbledore’a, wiem o tym. Nawet do tego się nie nadajesz — powiedziała obojętnym tonem. Pod koniec roku, gdy usłyszała od Harry’ego o wydarzeniach na Wieży Astronomicznej, przez chwilę nawet współczuła Malfoyowi. Ale to człowiek, który potrafił obrazić ją zwykłym „dzień dobry” i wybitnie nie zasługiwał na jakiekolwiek cieplejsze uczucie. — Twój _zwierzchnik_ zapewne nie był zadowolony z niepowodzenia, ale to u was ostatnio rodzinne, prawda? A ty się przestraszyłeś jego _polityki_ i nawiałeś, co, Malfoy?

Ręka Ślizgona powędrowała w kierunku kieszeni. Widząc jej spłoszone spojrzenie, którego nie zdołała powstrzymać, chłopak uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Opanowała wzbierającą panikę, wiedząc, że na środku Pokątnej, nawet tak wyludnionej, nie może jej nic zrobić. Największa magiczna ulica w Anglii wieczorową porą to nie to samo co dom w cichej, mugolskiej dzielnicy w środku nocy.

— Nie twój interes, Granger, co i z jakich powodów robię. I radziłbym ci nie wypowiadać się na tematy, o których nie masz pojęcia. Zajmij się sobą, bo o ile mi wiadomo, wiesz znacznie więcej niż ja o tchórzostwie i _nawiewaniu_. — Uśmiechnął się paskudnie, sprawiając, że coś ciężkiego przewróciło się w jej żołądku. Merlinie, nie było go tam, _nie mogło go tam być_ , rozpoznałaby go nawet w szacie śmierciożercy. Ale wiedział, co się stało, wiedział, że uciekła, słyszała to w jego głosie. — „Prorok Codzienny” od tygodni huczy o wyjeździe Pottera i Weasleya. Kolejna misja ratowania świata, co? A ciebie z nimi nie ma. Nieładnie tak zostawiać przyjaciół, nie uważasz? Jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, żeby Potter poradził sobie bez ciebie... Zginie, biedaczek, i co zrobimy bez naszego bohatera?

Zęby rozbolały ją od zaciskania szczęki, toteż spróbowała się rozluźnić, ale dłoni zaciśniętych w pięści nie była w stanie rozprostować, mimo że krótkie, ostre paznokcie raniły jej skórę. Przez moment nie miała pojęcia, skąd w rozmowie nagle pojawili się Harry i Ron, i dopiero po upływie kilku setnych sekundy uświadomiła sobie, że Malfoy wcale nie mówił o jej rodzicach, cały czas musiał mieć na myśli chłopców.

A jednak zrobił to. Zburzył mur, skrupulatnie budowany przez poprzedni miesiąc, którym otoczyła wszelkie wyrzuty sumienia i poczcie odpowiedzialności za rodziców i za Harry’ego i Rona, by się od nich odgrodzić. Żaden, nawet najstraszliwszy koszmar nie zrobił na niej tak silnego wrażenia. Nagle wszystko wróciło i zalało świadomość, sprawiając, że coś się w niej zagotowało od nadmiaru.

— Nie masz prawa — powiedziała powoli, sama nie wiedząc dobrze, o czym mówi. — Nie masz prawa.

— Wzajemnie — odparł spokojnie, jakby zupełnie nie obchodziło go, co jej zrobił.

Minęła chwila, nim dotarło do niej, że istotnie nie może go to obchodzić. A wtedy natychmiast odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Za sobą usłyszała głośne kroki. Zerknęła przez ramię; chłopak oddalał się z dumnie wyprostowanymi plecami i wysoko uniesioną głową. Nie, nie mógł wiedzieć o jej rodzicach, tylko o Harrym i Ronie, o tym pierwszym nikt nie miał pojęcia… Ale czy na pewno?

Ktoś potrącił ją łokciem.

— Przepraszam — burknął mężczyzna w długim, szarobeżowym płaszczu, chowając gazetę do kieszeni. Wzruszyła ramionami, ale człowiek pognał w przeciwnym kierunku, zupełnie nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Pomaszerowała dalej, wyliczając składniki antidotum na Veritaserum, by nie myśleć. O niczym.

 

♠

 

Dworzec King’s Cross był jak zwykle zatłoczony. Ludzie przepychali się na peronach, z zaciętymi minami pędzili do nielicznych wolnych ławek, gonili z ciężkimi walizkami do pociągów, a także wyskakiwali z nich, by w czasie postoju kupić jakiś drobiazg w najbliższym kiosku. Pomiędzy nimi krążyli strażnicy, bacznie pilnujący porządku. Jeden z nich, stojący na peronie dziewiątym, zatrzymał właśnie jakiegoś chłopca, na oko siedmioletniego, i pochylając się nad nim, tłumaczył, jak wielkiego przewinienia się dopuścił, biegając po peronie, i jaką krzywdę mógł tym wyrządzić społeczeństwu. Hermiona, która od dobrych pięciu minut czekała, aż mężczyzna zajmie się czymś, skorzystała z okazji i szybko skierowała swój wózek bagażowy na barierkę pomiędzy peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym. W chwili, gdy wózek dotknął metalu i magiczne przejście ustąpiło, spojrzała szybko do tyłu. Pewna, że nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, znalazła się na peronie numer 9 i ¾. Z niemiłym przeświadczeniem, że po raz pierwszy nikt jej nie odprowadza, ruszyła wzdłuż wagonów Hogwart-Expressu.

Tutaj tłum nie był tak uciążliwy — nie było go wcale. _To dlatego, że jest wcześnie_ , przekonywała siebie Hermiona, wiedząc, że do odjazdu pociągu został jeszcze kwadrans. Ale wyglądało na to, że Hogwart nie będzie miał w tym roku wielu uczniów. Widać rodzice nie byli przekonani, że szkoła jest bezpieczna, czemu trudno się dziwić, skoro pojawili się w niej śmierciożercy. Z drugiej strony, po ataku przejścia musiały zostać zniszczone lub odpowiednio zabezpieczone, jeśli Hogwart nie został zamknięty. Czyżby nie wszyscy w to wierzyli?

Uśmiechnęła się krzywo do swoich myśli. Najwyraźniej nie wszyscy byli tak zdesperowani jak ona i uważali, że są bezpieczniejsi gdzie indziej. Jednak przynajmniej z jej klasy powinno być sporo osób. Został im już tylko rok nauki i owutemy, skoro ukończyli siedemnaście lat, rodzice nie mogli im zabronić powrotu. Zakładając, że chcieli wrócić.

— Hermiona! Hermiona Granger!

Rozejrzała się dookoła, ale nikogo nie zobaczyła. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła kilkanaście stóp przed sobą dziewczynę wychyloną z jednego z okien i wymachującą ręką w jej kierunku. Miała długie, jasne włosy, targane przez wiatr, i zielony wianek z bliżej nieokreślonych roślin, których łodygi spływały razem z włosami za okno. Luna Lovegood wpatrywała się w nią jak zwykle szeroko otwartymi oczami, a energiczne machanie nijak nie pasowało do jej sennego zazwyczaj usposobienia. Hermiona uniosła niepewnie rękę w geście powitania, zamierzając na tym zaprzestać i uciec na drugi koniec pociągu. Nie miała ochoty na kłótnie o chrapaki krętorogie, zwłaszcza że te stworzenia nie istniały. Toteż niemrawym krokiem, prowadząc przed sobą wózek, zbliżyła się do odpowiedniego okna.

— Cześć.

— Tak sądziłam, że wrócisz do Hogwartu, skoro nie pojechałaś z Harrym i Ronem. Na początku, kiedy przeczytałam o tym w „Proroku”, zdziwiłam się trochę, bo przecież jesteście przyjaciółmi — oznajmiła Luna tonem dalekim od uszczypliwości. — Ale to dobrze, że wróciłaś. W Hogwarcie nie będzie dużo osób.

Skinęła lekko głową i, mrucząc pod nosem jakieś słowa wyjaśnienia, ruszyła do najbliższych drzwi, gdzie z wielką niechęcią zaczęła wtaczać kufer po schodkach, po raz pierwszy w życiu — zawsze zajmował się tym tata albo któryś z Weasleyów. Było ich zaledwie trzy, ale równie dobrze mogła być setka — nieporęczny do przenoszenia kufer skutecznie utrudniał wtaszczanie. Udało jej się wciągnąć go na drugi stopień, gdy źle stanęła i, zaskoczona bólem w kostce, puściła bagaż, który zaraz spadł na peron. Hermiona zaklęła pod nosem, ale nie zostało to niezauważone — gdzieś z dołu dobiegł ją krótki gwizd jakiegoś młodszego ucznia.

— Minus pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru, jak tylko dojedziemy do Hogwartu, Granger. Za niewybredne słownictwo — powiedział tymczasem Draco Malfoy, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją. — I kolejne pięć za dawanie złego przykładu — dodał, kiedy chłopak przemknął obok nich.

— Nie możesz odejmować mi punktów — odparła ze złością.

— Oczywiście, że mogę. Jestem prefektem, Granger, i to naczelnym.

— Kto o zdrowych zmysłach pozwolił ci zostać prefektem? — zapytała Hermiona, jednocześnie postanawiając, że przy wieczornym spotkaniu z profesor McGonagall poruszy ten temat.

— No cóż, zwykle to przywilej dyrektora, nieprawdaż? Widać _dyrektor_ McGonagall uznała, że należy docenić moje zasługi dla szkoły…

Hermiona pobladła z oburzenia.

— Jak śmiesz w ogóle sugerować, że profesor McGonagall mogła… — zaczęła i urwała, widząc, że kilka osób przygląda jej się z zaciekawieniem. Minerwa McGonagall nie miała nic wspólnego z planem zamordowania Dumbledore’a, Malfoy po prostu jak zwykle ją prowokował, wyraźnie napawając się ohydnym udziałem w zamordowaniu dyrektora, czego każdy inny by się wstydził. Należało więc zignorować głupie aluzje i udawać, że nic się nie stało. — Gryffindor nie ma jeszcze żadnych punktów, ujemnych się nie przyznaje, a rok szkolny się jeszcze nie zaczął. Zresztą też jestem prefektem naczelnym, więc nie stoisz wyżej w hierarchii prefektów. Nie możesz odejmować mi żadnych punktów. A skoro tak bardzo ci zależy na pokazaniu, jakim jesteś _wzorowym_ prefektem, to jest tu jeden ciężki kufer do wtaszczenia.

— Już się robi — powiedział z sarkastyczną uprzejmością, wyciągając różdżkę. — _Wingardium Leviosa_. Wybacz, Granger, nie przyszło mi do głowy, że nie znasz tego zaklęcia.

Jeden ze stojących obok dzieciaków zachichotał. Hermiona zmierzyła go srogim spojrzeniem. Na Merlina, całe lato korzystała z różdżki, a na peronie jakimś cudem zapomniała, że może używać czarów. Widać sześcioletnie przyzwyczajenie zrobiło swoje.

— Pozwolisz, że odprowadzę także twój wózek — dodał tym samym tonem Malfoy.

Hermiona bez słowa złapała kosz z Krzywołapem, z którego dobiegło głośne prychnięcie, i weszła do pociągu. Kątem oka dostrzegła jeszcze, że Malfoy odjeżdża wózkiem, stojąc na metalowych prętach, jak zwykli to robić mali chłopcy. Widać kontynuował przedstawienie dla publiczności.

— Hermiono, tu jesteśmy — usłyszała senny głos Luny, dobiegający z korytarza. Aż nazbyt dobrze wiedziała, kto kryje się pod owym „jesteśmy”. Co prawda, nie uda jej się unikać Ginny do końca roku szkolnego, ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by odwlec moment spotkania jeszcze o kilka godzin.

— Przyjdę do was później, na razie muszę iść do przedziału prefektów — powiedziała tchórzliwie Hermiona i zaklęciem unosząc kufer w powietrzu, odeszła w kierunku lokomotywy.

 

Dotarłszy do celu, Hermiona zrozumiała, że decyzja o mianowaniu Malfoya prefektem naczelnym podyktowana była koniecznością. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się jedynie trzy osoby: Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan i nieznany jej blondyn w okularach, trzęsący wszystkimi, wyjątkowo długimi kończynami — najprawdopodobniej świeżo mianowany piątoklasista. Niemniej Hermiona była zdania, że Ernie — przy wszystkich swoich wadach — byłby lepszym naczelnym niż Malfoy.

— Cześć — przywitała się ze wszystkimi, po czym zwróciła do nieznajomego. — Jestem Hermiona Granger, z Gryffindoru.

— Andrew Carrots — wyszeptał nieśmiało, ściskając jej rękę. — Ravenclaw.

— No to mamy dwoje Krukonów, Puchona i Gryfonkę — podsumowała Padma. — Brakuje tylko kogoś ze Slytherinu.

— Nie martw się, Patil, gniazdo węży nie pozostanie bez opieki. — Rozległ się z korytarza głos Malfoya. — Wybaczcie spóźnienie, pełniłem obowiązki — dodał, zerkając znacząco na Hermionę.

Ernie Macmillan podskoczył z wyciągniętą różdżką.

— Draco Malfoy! Śmierciożerca! Morderca! Do ataku na trzy!

— Ernie… — spróbowała go uspokoić Hermiona, wyciągając do niego rękę, ale nie zdążyła. Z różdżki Puchona wystrzelił promień, który minął Malfoya o cal. Drzwi przedziału za Ślizgonem eksplodowały.

— Trzy było tylko zmyłką taktyczną — wyjaśnił Ernie.

— Miło, że szybko i skutecznie interweniowałaś, Granger — burknął Malfoy, wsuwając się głębiej do przedziału. Machnięciem różdżki naprawił drzwi, ale nie schował jej z powrotem do kieszeni. — Ten wariat wysadziłby mnie w powietrze, a ty dalej byś mu tylko erniowała.

— Ludzie, co z wami?! — zawył jednocześnie Ernie, bo Padma wyrwała mu różdżkę. — To Malfoy, zabił dyrektora! Jest śmierciożercą! Powinien tkwić w Azkabanie, a nie jechać do Hogwartu.

— Dzięki za obmalowanie mojej skromnej osoby w tak szlachetnych barwach — powiedział Malfoy, rozsiadając się obok Andrew, który wędrował spłoszonym wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego — ale zapomniałeś wspomnieć o najważniejszym: jestem prefektem naczelnym.

Ernie zdębiał i opadł na siedzenie.

— Malfoy nie zabił Dumbledore’a, Ernie — powiedziała cichym, ale stanowczym tonem Padma. — I już to sobie wyjaśnił z Ministrem Magii, a skoro Scrimgeour uznał, że można mu pozwolić wrócić do szkoły, to ty chyba nie powinieneś mieć co do tego wątpliwości.

— Ja nie wiem, co on sobie wyjaśniał i za ile, ale mnie nic nie wyjaśniał — zaoponował Ernie.

— I nie zapłacił. — Malfoy najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił, doprowadzając Puchona do szału. — O wyjaśnienia też nie proś, miałbym kłopot ze sprowadzeniem tak poważnych tematów do twojego poziomu.

— Malfoy, nie utrudniaj — zasugerowała Padma. — Ernie, mogę ci oddać różdżkę? Będziesz już spokojny?

Puchon przytaknął, ale nie spuszczał z Malfoya czujnego wzroku.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego go wpuszczają do zamku po zeszłym roku, ale ja się na to nie zgadzam. Ze względu na bezpieczeństwo nas wszystkich żądałbym…

— Świetnie, zgłoś to Radzie Nadzorczej, z pewnością chętnie cię wysłuchają — bezdusznie przerwał muł Malfoy. — A teraz pozwolicie, że przejdziemy do istotniejszych kwestii. Granger i ja jesteśmy w tym roku prefektami naczelnymi. Ty kto jesteś? — zwrócił się do siedzącego obok chłopaka.

— A-andrew C-carrots — wyjąkał wspomniany.

— Świetnie. No więc wy dwoje i A-andrew C-carrots jesteście prefektami na zwykłych prawach — Nieśmiały blondynek zarumienił się mocno, kiedy usłyszał, jak Malfoy go przedrzeźnia. — W sumie jest nas pięcioro, to za mało. Kiedy dojedziemy do zamku, zostanie wybrana kolejna trójka, żeby w każdym domu było po dwoje prefektów.

— W takim razie trzeba wybrać czworo — przerwała mu Padma. — Po przyjeździe do zamku zamierzam zrezygnować z prefektury. Zostałam korespondentem „Proroka Codziennego”. Pisanie i przygotowania do owutemów zabierą mi i tak za dużo czasu, nie będę miała kiedy patrolować korytarzy i zajmować się pierwszakami.

— Mam nadzieję, że teraz nie piszesz żadnego zjadliwego artykułu dla tego szmatławca? — zapytał Malfoy. Padma obruszyła się na takie określenie, ale Hermiona w duchu zgodziła się z nim. — Bo ktoś musi patrolować korytarz w pociągu.

— Dzisiaj jeszcze mogę wam pomóc — zgodziła się łaskawie Padma.

— No to do dzieła — Malfoy zachęcająco wskazał głową drzwi. — Znacie drogę.

— To już? — zdziwił się Ernie. — A gdzie pozostałe instrukcje?

— Wszystkie nowe wiadomości otrzymamy w zamku, Macmillan. Wyobraź sobie, że nie poświęciłem całego lata na korespondencyjne ustalanie z McGonagall zakresu twoich obowiązków. A nowemu zwykłe reguły możecie objaśnić po drodze.

— A ty co będziesz robił w tym czasie? — zapytał podejrzliwie Puchon.

— Ja i Granger mamy kilka spraw do wyjaśnienia. Są pewne kwestie, które dotyczą tylko prefektów naczelnych — dodał złośliwie. Ernie wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony, pogardliwy dźwięk i opuścił przedział razem z Padmą, a Andrew podążył za nimi, ostrożnie zamykając drzwi.

Malfoy westchnął z wyraźną ulgą, osunął się na fotelu, oparł nogi o miejsce naprzeciwko i ułożywszy rękę pod głową, zamknął oczy. Do kompletnego obrazu spokoju i beztroski brakowało mu tylko źdźbła trawy w zębach. Hermiona odchrząknęła sugestywnie.

— Więc co to za super tajna sprawa, Malfoy?

— Co? Jeszcze tu jesteś? — Chłopak otworzył oczy i popatrzył na nią szczerze zdziwiony. — A, to. Nie ma żadnej sprawy, chciałem mieć przedział tylko dla siebie. Ty też już możesz sobie iść.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego, niepewna, czy mówi poważnie, ale ponieważ z powrotem zamknął oczy, musiała uznać, iż naprawdę był na tyle bezczelny. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy zdąży rzucić na niego klątwę, ale usłyszałby szelest szaty. A pomimo nonszalanckiej postawy, nie przestawał zaciskać palców wolnej ręki na różdżce. Prawdopodobnie wyczarowałby tarczę, zanim jeszcze zaczęłaby inkantację.

Cóż, widać, stał się nieco sprytniejszy, ale z pewnością nie bardziej uprzejmy. Cokolwiek Draco Malfoy przeszedł w ubiegłym roku szkolnym i w ciągu lata, nadal był tym samym aroganckim, nadętym gnojkiem. Co prawda trochę bardziej ostrożnym w doborze sposobu obrażania innych, ale przyświecał mu ten sam cel. Niemniej zrobił się stanowczo zbyt wygadany. Coraz bardziej przypominał ojca. Także w knuciu intryg i wykorzystywania swojej pozycji, bo nie wierzyła, by zdołał kogokolwiek nabrać na swoją skruchę.

Niezadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, Hermiona wstała z miejsca. Chciała zostać w przedziale prefektów do końca podróży, by uniknąć spotkania z Ginny, ale nie miała zamiaru spędzić całego dnia z Malfoyem. Pozostawało jej tylko przyspieszyć konfrontację i jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą.

— Nie zapomnij tego wypłosza, którego nazywasz kotem. — Dobiegł ją głos Malfoya, kiedy otworzyła drzwi. — Przymierza się do zaatakowania kogoś, odkąd tu weszłaś.

— Raczej odkąd ty tu wszedłeś — poprawiła go, sięgając po koszyk, z którego faktycznie dochodziło złowróżbne prychanie. Krzywołap musiał dopraszać się o wypuszczenie od dłuższego czasu, ale nie usłyszała go przez krzyki Erniego.

Nie odezwawszy się już ani słowem, wyszła na korytarz. Wypuszczając kota na podłogę, dostrzegła przez szybę, że Malfoy zmienił pozycję i z dziwnym namaszczeniem sięgnął po znajdującą się nad jego głową szkolną torbę. Zanim jednak ją otworzył, rozejrzał się, a zobaczywszy wpatrzoną w siebie Hermionę, zmarszczył groźnie brwi i zamaszystym ruchem zasłonił firanki.

Hermiona natychmiast zaczęła zgadywać, co mógł tam chować, i prawie jednocześnie zganiła się za popadania w paranoję, jak rok wcześniej Harry. Szybkim krokiem odeszła w ślad za kotem, szykując się do potyczki z Ginewrą Weasley.

 

Pociąg był zaskakująco cichy. Po korytarzu nie biegali żadni młodsi uczniowie, a duża część przedziałów świeciła pustkami. W pozostałych siedziały po dwie, trzy osoby. Z tych, których znała, spotkała tylko braci Creevey, Lisę Turpin i Zachariasza Smitha. Pierwszoroczni, których łatwo było rozpoznać po przestraszonych buziach, skupieni byli w jednym wagonie, każde w innym przedziale — pomijając dwóch urwisów, ewidentnie wyglądających na przyszłych Ślizgonów. Zlitowała się nad nimi i poradziła, żeby usiedli razem i poznali się lepiej przed przyjazdem do szkoły. Większość skorzystała z jej propozycji.

Przedział Luny znajdował się w środku pociągu, a w progu, nie pozwalając na zamknięcie drzwi, siedział Krzywołap, zdrajca, i patrzył na swoją panią żółtymi oczami, w których wyraźnie dostrzegła wyzwanie. Ze środka dobiegał głos Neville’a Longbottoma. Neville, pierwsza osoba poznana podczas podróży do Hogwartu i jedyna, z którą początkowo spędzała czas w szkole. Zanim Harry i Ron zaczęli ją uważać za kogoś więcej niż przemądrzałą jędzę, Neville był jej jedynym przyjacielem. Zapewne dlatego, że z nim również nikt inny nie chciał rozmawiać, ale to nie było ważne. Odetchnąwszy głęboko, weszła do środka.

— Cześć — powiedziała, starając się brzmieć neutralnie.

— Hermiona! — ucieszył się Neville. — Luna mówiła, że jesteś gdzieś w pociągu.

— Mieliśmy zebranie prefektów — wyjaśniła Hermiona, rozglądając się. Wszyscy troje mieli już na sobie szkolne szaty. Luna i Neville patrzyli na nią z uśmiechem, ale najmłodsza pociecha Weasleyów siedziała przy oknie ze skrzyżowanymi rękami i wzrokiem uparcie wlepionym w szybę. Hermiona jęknęła w duchu. — Cześć, Ginny — powiedziała cicho, zajmując miejsce przy drzwiach, w bezpiecznej odległości.

Rudowłose stworzenie prędko odwróciło głowę, obrzucając ją spojrzeniem godnym Furii.

— „Cześć, Ginny”? Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?!

Cóż, Ginny była jak pani Weasley, nie potrzebowała partnera, by rozpocząć awanturę. Ognisty temperament sprawiał, że eksplodowała jak supernowa, ale po wybuchu jej gniew dość szybko się wypalał. Najlepszym wyjściem było doprowadzić ją do granicy cierpliwości, choć na myśl o tym Hermionie robiło się niedobrze.

Wziąwszy się w garść, ostentacyjnie wzruszyła ramionami i bez słowa wyjęła z torby podręcznik do numerologii.

— I co, zamierzasz sobie tak po prostu czytać?

— Tak, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — odpowiedziała na pozór obojętnie, otwierając książkę na pierwszej lepszej stronie.

— Owszem, _mam_ — warknęła Ginny. — Bo tak się składa, że być może właśnie teraz mój brat i chłopak umierają Merlin wie gdzie, a ty sobie siedzisz i czytasz!

— Nie dramatyzuj — mruknęła Hermiona. Litery skakały jej przed oczami, nawet nie próbowała łączyć ich w słowa. — Akurat to, co teraz robię, niczego nie zmienia w ich sytuacji.

— Zmieniłoby, gdybyś z nimi była! — Wściekłość Ginny najwyraźniej osiągnęła apogeum, bo zaczęła krzyczeć. Neville wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na przedział zaklęcie wyciszające. Natomiast Luna z zainteresowaniem obserwowała Gryfonki, jakby były dwoma fascynującymi magicznymi stworzeniami. — Dobrze wiesz, jacy oni są: do przesady odważni, ale zupełnie pozbawieni zdrowego rozsądku! Zawsze wpadają w tarapaty, a gdyby nie ty, mieliby ich znacznie więcej. Co będzie, jak zostaną sami? Pomyślałaś o tym chociaż przez chwilę? Nie poradzą sobie bez ciebie, a jeśli Harry zginie… Merlinie, Hermiono, kto nas ocali przed Voldemortem, jeśli Harry zginie?!

— Nikt nie powiedział, że Harry jest zbawicielem. — Hermiona prychnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem, mając nadzieję, że zabrzmi to szczerze. Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę przepowiednię, Harry _był_ ich jedyną nadzieją. Ale nikt poza nią i Ronem nie mógł o tym wiedzieć.

— Jak to nie? „Prorok” całe lato o tym trąbi!

— Od kiedy wierzysz w to, co piszą w „Proroku”? — zapytała Hermiona, ale Ginny nie dała się wytrącić z równowagi.

— Daj spokój, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Tylko on przeżył Avadę Voldemorta i właśnie dlatego Voldemort od lat na niego poluje!

— A poza tym — odważył się wtrącić Neville, choć mimowolnie wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy Ginny mówiła „Voldemort” — byliśmy w ministerstwie, Hermiono. Wiem, że ta kulka, którą zbiłem, to przepowiednia. I było na niej nazwisko Harry’ego.

— A widziałeś, ile jeszcze było tam przepowiedni? — zapytała ze złością, czując, że jednak nie uda jej się wytrwać w chłodnym opanowaniu. — Każda z nich mogła być przepisem na zwycięstwo nad złem, uwierzysz we wszystkie?

— Nie. — Neville był zadziwiająco spokojny i głos mu nawet nie zadrżał. — Ale w tę jedną tak, jeśli jest o Harrym. Bo jeśli Harry myśli, że jest jedynym, który może Go pokonać…

Neville nie musiał kończyć zdania. Doskonale wiedzieli, jaki był Harry. Odwieczny kompleks ratowania wszystkich bez względu na ryzyko. Hermiona czasami myślała, że czuł przymus ruszania z pomocą każdemu, komu groziło niebezpieczeństwo, ponieważ jego matka poświęciła dla niego życie i coś mu kazało stale spłacać ten dług. A jeśli zagrożenie dotyczyło niemal całego magicznego świata… Cóż, nawet jeśli Harry nie był jedynym, który mógł pokonać Voldemorta, to z pewnością był jedynym, który naprawdę chciał to zrobić.

— Wiesz, ile bym dała, żeby być na twoim miejscu i móc z nimi pojechać? — zapytała cicho Ginny, najwyraźniej przyjmując inną taktykę. — Ale oczywiście mnie nie chcieli, bo jestem tylko głupią, młodszą siostrą, która nadaje się do roli ofiary, ale na pewno nie należy do drużyny. To tobie zawsze ufali, na tobie polegali i wierzyli, że teraz też z nimi będziesz. A ty ich zostawiłaś, bo taki miałaś kaprys. Merlinie, co się z tobą stało, Hermiono?! — Hermiona zadrżała z zimna, czując, że robi jej się słabo. _Kaprys_ , doprawdy… — I nawet nic nam nie powiedziałaś, przez całe dwa miesiące nie mieliśmy żadnej wiadomości od ciebie, byliśmy przerażeni! Tacie udało się ustalić tylko tyle, że w ministerstwie nie pojawił się akt zgonu, więc prawdopodobnie żyjesz… _Prawdopodobnie_ żyjesz! Wyobrażasz sobie, jak się martwiliśmy? Dumbledore zamordowany, Zakon się rozpada, ministerstwo ledwo się trzyma, tyle ludzi znika lub umiera… Mama wypłakiwała sobie oczy, Ron… Mogłaś przynajmniej przyjechać na wesela Billa i Fleur… Zresztą, co ja mówię, na jakie wesele, mogłaś przynajmniej napisać, że u ciebie wszystko w porządku, tak trudno wziąć pióro i pergamin i napisać kilka słów?!

_Pojęcia nie masz, jak trudno_ , pomyślała zgryźliwie Hermiona. Od tygodni starała się do tego nie wracać, nie przywoływać żadnych wspomnieć o rodzicach, żeby w ogóle o nich nie rozmyślać, a już na pewno nie przyznawać głośno, że nie żyją. Oczywiście wiedziała o tym, tak samo jak wiedziała, że niczego już nie zmieni — może gdyby nie deportowała się z domu i została, ochroniłaby chociaż matkę, ale teraz było już za późno na jakikolwiek ratunek. Widziała zamknięte trumny rodziców — ciała nie były w wystarczająco dobrym stanie, by je pokazać rodzinie — i widziała przysypującą trumny ziemię. Wszystkie słowa świata nie mogły tego zmienić. A jednak gdyby choć raz przyznała głośno, że umarli, byliby dla niej jeszcze bardziej nieżywi.

_Nie_ , zdecydowała Hermiona. Może i była komuś — Harry’emu i Ronowi, Ginny, nawet Neville’owi i Lunie — winna wyjaśnienia, ale wcale nie zamierzała ich udzielać. Nie potrzebowała ich zrozumienia ani współczucia, nie po to wróciła do Hogwartu, by naprawiać stosunki z kimkolwiek, i doskonale mogła się obejść bez przyjaciół. Na Merlina, zawsze ze wszystkim radziła sobie sama, dlaczego nie miałaby poradzić sobie i teraz?

— Prawda wyzwala. — Usłyszała śpiewny głos Luny, gdy już zamierzała wstać i wyjść, znaleźć sobie jakiś zaciszny, samotny przedział albo wrócić do prefektów, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to podróż w towarzystwie Malfoya. Spokojny, rozmarzony ton zwariowanej Pomyluny Lovegood tylko uwypuklił banał wygłoszonej przez nią mądrości.

— Nie potrzebuję wyzwolenia — warknęła niemal agresywnie Hermiona.

Luna tylko pokiwała głową.

— W takim razie ja im powiem. — Dziewczyna popatrzyła poważnie na swoich towarzyszy. — Ginny, Neville, rodzice Hermiony umarli tego lata. Śmierciożercy zabili ich w czerwcu.

Zabili ich. A więc jednak dało się to głośno wypowiedzieć, tak jakby to nie był koniec świata. Zresztą może faktycznie nie była to tragedia, w obliczu tylu potwornych zbrodni. Mimo to Hermiona poczuła, że zbiera jej się na mdłości, a zaskoczone, pełne litości spojrzenia Ginny i Neville’a w niczym jej nie pomogły.

— Skąd wiedziałaś? — zapytała Hermiona, z trudem hamując wybuch.

— Tata czyta mugolską prasę — odparła zwyczajnie pogodnym tonem Luna. — Nie napisali o tym w „Proroku”, bo twoi rodzice byli mugolami. Za to w mugolskiej prasie nie pisano o śmierciożercach, ale przecież nietrudno się domyślić. Poprosiłam tatę, żeby umieścił nazwiska twoich rodziców razem z poległymi z rąk śmierciożerców czarodziejami, ale to było jeszcze w czerwcu, zanim zyskaliśmy tylu nowych czytelników.

Hermiona poczuła, że gardło zupełnie jej wyschło i nie mogła wykrztusić ani słowa. Zwykli mugole nie byli warci wzmianki w wielkim „Proroku”, mimo że torturowano ich i zbezczeszczono zwłoki Szatańską Pożogą, która pochłonęła cały dom.

— Hermiono, nie miałam pojęcia… — wyszeptała Ginny. — Tak strasznie mi przykro… Przepraszam, że…

— Nie chcę tego w ogóle słuchać — warknęła Hermiono. — Nie chcę słyszeć ani jednego słowa na ten temat! — zawołała dziko, zrywając się z miejsca. Oślepiająca, szaleńcza wściekłość ogarnęła wszystkie zmysły, sprawiła, że widziała przedział jakby zza mgły, a drżące usta Ginny tylko pogłębiały jej szał. Czując, że nie zniesie więcej, Hermiona wybiegła z przedziału i pędziła dalej korytarzem, dopóki nie dotarła do końca ostatniego wagonu. Tam schroniła się w łazience, z trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Napad złości minął tak szybko, jak się rozpoczął. Przepłukawszy zimną wodą twarz i usta, Hermiona ochłonęła i była gotowa stawić czoła swoim przyjaciołom, niezależnie od czego, co mieli w zanadrzu: więcej zarzutów, żalu czy współczucia.

Ledwie jednak wydostała się z łazienki i przeszła kilka kroków, gdy drogę zagrodził jej Ernie Macmillan.

— Hermiono, coś się stało? Czemu tak szybko biegłaś?

Zaniepokojone twarze wychylające się z kolejnych przedziałów sugerowały, że nie był jedynym, który źle odebrał jej wariacki pęd. Zaklęła w duchu, upominając się, że następnym razem musi bardziej nad sobą panować. Ostatecznie żyli w czasach, kiedy najmniejsze odstępstwo od normalności mogło sugerować śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo.

— Wszystko w porządku, Ernie, możesz wracać do przedziału. Nic się nie dzieje — powiedziała znudzonym tonem w nadziei, że to go uspokoi. Chłopak jednak nie dawał za wygraną.

— Skoro nic się nie dzieje, to czemu tak uciekałaś? Hermiono, sama rozumiesz, że jeśli istnieje jakieś zagrożenie, przynajmniej my, prefekci, musimy wcześniej wiedzieć, żeby móc przygotować plan ewakuacji czy…

— Ernie, zapewniam cię, że nie będzie takiej konieczności, naprawdę nie grozi nam żadne niebezpieczeństwo — dodała z naciskiem, widząc, że zgromadzeni uczniowie gotowi są wpaść w panikę.

— Ale dlaczego w takim razie… — zaczął ponownie, ale przerwał mu dziewczęcy głos:

— Daj jej spokój, Ernie, może po prostu miała pilną potrzebę — powiedziała żartobliwie Lisa Turpin, Krukonka, z którą od lat dzieliła ławkę na numerologii. — Cześć, Hermiono. Może usiądziesz z nami? — zapytała, wskazując na zebranych w przedziale za nią Puchonów i Krukonów. — Nie martw się, Zachariasza Smitha zaraz się pozbędziemy — dodała szeptem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Nie, dzięki, ale Neville, Luna i Ginny na mnie czekają. Do zobaczenia w Hogwarcie. — Pomachała ręką rudowłosej Susan Bones z Hufflepuffu i poszła dalej, od czasu do czasu informując zaniepokojonych uczniów, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

Kiedy weszła do swojego przedziału, tocząca się w nim rozmowa nagle ucichła. Hermiona ponownie poczuła przypływ irytacji.

— Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie — syknęła, ponownie chowając się na książką.

Znad okładki dostrzegła, że jej przyjaciele wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i, jakby coś uzgodniwszy, opuścili zgodnie wzrok, a Neville przemówił:

— Hermiono, posłuchaj, nam jest naprawdę bardzo przykro z powodu twoich rodziców. I dlatego, że nikt o niczym nie wiedział, a ty zostałaś z tym całkiem sama.

Skinęła lekko głową, przyjmując te przeprosiny. A jednocześnie zastanawiała się, czy Neville został oddelegowany do ich wygłoszenia właśnie dlatego, że na niego nie mogła się wściekać. Jego rodzice żyli, ale długotrwałe tortury wpędziły ich w szaleństwo; zasługiwał na współczucie znacznie bardziej niż ona.

— Przepraszam, że tak na ciebie naskoczyłam — odezwała się ugodowym tonem Ginny. — Nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że… I naprawdę wszyscy bardzo się martwiliśmy.

— W porządku — mruknęła Hermiona. — Po prostu na razie nie jestem w stanie myśleć o Harrym i Ronie, nie po… — zamilkła nagle, ale Ginny pokiwała wyrozumiale głową.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, ale pozostali zaraz wrócili do przerwanej rozmowy. Hermiona nie była w stanie skupić się na numerologii, więc po kilku minutach zrezygnowała, odłożyła książkę i przysłuchiwała się dyskusji.

— Właściwie to dlaczego twój tata zaczął drukować te artykułu o Malfoyu? — zwrócił się Neville do Luny. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Obawiam się, że dla pieniędzy. Po wywiadzie z Harrym mieliśmy wzrost sprzedaży, ale przez ostatni rok ludzie już wcale nie kupowali „Żonglera”, jeszcze kilka miesięcy i tata musiałby całkiem zamknąć redakcję. Na szczęście pojawił się minister z bardzo hojną propozycją. Nie dojść, że dzięki tym tekstom o Malfoyu „Żongler” zaczął się rozchodzić w tysiącach egzemplarzy, to jeszcze minister nam zapłacił za wydrukowanie tych artykułów. No wiecie — dodała poufnym tonem — zwykle autorzy chcą, żeby to im płacić.

— I Scrimgeour sam napisał te artykuły? — zdziwił się Neville.

— Raczej nie. — Luna roześmiała się. — Nie sądzę, żeby znał się na dziennikarstwie. To musiała być jakaś asystentka albo ktoś taki.

— Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że twój tata zgodzi się opublikować taki stek kłamstw, wszystko jedno za jakie pieniądze — powiedziała Ginny.

Hermiona westchnęła w duchu. Ostatecznie niemal wszystko, co publikował Ksenio Lovegood, było jedną wielką bzdurą. Ale Luna wyraźnie się oburzyła.

— Tatuś _nigdy_ nie opublikowałby czegoś, w co nie wierzy! Ale tak się akurat składa, że to, co pisaliśmy o Malfoyu, było prawdą, minister sam nam to powiedział.

Ginny wybuchła kpiącym śmiechem.

— Luna, bądź poważna! Malfoy jest śmierciożercą, wpuścił sługusów Voldemorta do Hogwartu i doprowadził do śmierci Dumbledore’a. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie uwierzyłby, że nagle się nawrócił, przeprosił ministra, a on go powitał jak syna marnotrawnego. Jeśli go nie zamknął w Azkabanie, to dlatego, że Malfoy mu za to zapłacił.

— No cóż, mój tatuś w to wierzy — odparła obrażonym tonem Luna, ale zaraz się rozpogodziła. — No ale wy przecież nie wiecie wszystkiego. To nie tak, że minister po prostu go uniewinnił, Malfoy załamał się po śmierci matki i postanowił współpracować z ministerstwem.

— Tak, czytaliśmy już o tym… — zaczęła pełnym powątpienia tonem Ginny, ale Hermiona przerwała jej.

— To matka Malfoya nie żyje?

— Nie wiedziałaś? — zdziwił się Neville. — No tak, zaraz na początku wakacji dopadli ją w ich rodzinnej posiadłości. Podobno On zabił ją osobiście. I nikt nie wie dlaczego, bo to nie stało się od razu po porażce Malfoya na wieży, więc raczej go nie karał za niewypełnienie misji.

— I nikt nie wie, jak Voldemort dostał się do środka, a siedzibę Malfoyów chronią potężne czary — weszła mu w słowo Ginny. — Chyba że ktoś go tam doprowadził…

— Daj spokój, chyba nie sądzisz, że Malfoy wpuściłby Go do domu, żeby zabił mu matkę — zaoponował Neville. — Zresztą… Dobrze wiesz, że Jego nie powtrzymają żadne czary…

Wszyscy w milczeniu skinęli głowami. Hermiona przypomniała sobie spotkanie z Malfoyem na Pokątnej. To musiało być już po śmierci Narcyzy Malfoy i… Tak, pamiętała, jak strasznie zbladł, kiedy wspomniała jego matkę. Cóż, nie życzyłaby śmierci rodzica nawet Malfoyowi. Choć gdyby chodziło o Lucjusza Malfoya, który osobiście próbował ich zamordować w ministerstwie, miałaby mniejsze skrupuły.

— I co? Po tym, jak umarła Narcyza, zgłosił się do ministra? — zapytała.

— Właśnie. — Neville przytaknął. — Nie do końca wiadomo, co mu zaoferował, ale minister wziął go pod swoje skrzydła. Załatwił mu schronienie i pozwolenie na powrót do Hogwartu, a jakby tego było mało, wypuścił w „Żonglerze” serię artykułów propagandowych o tym, jaki biedny chłopiec z Malfoya, ofiara nacisku rodziny i tym podobne.

— Bo „Prorok” za nic by się na to nie zgodził, ministerstwo już nim nie dyryguje, odkąd Winfred Mack został naczelnym — dodała Ginny, pod nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem Luny. — A z kolei po zapewnieniu Malfoyowi ochrony, Scrimgeour stracił część poparcia, więc musiał coś zrobić, żeby przekonać do Malfoya i do siebie społeczeństwo. Niektórzy mu uwierzyli, inni nie, ale wszyscy zaczęli mówić o tym, co napisali w „Żonglerze”.

— A „Żongler” zyskał wielu czytelników — uzupełnił Neville. — Mnie tylko zastanawia jedno, czy oni w jakikolwiek sposób kontrolują Malfoya, skoro nie widać, żeby minister osobiście się tym przejmował.

— Oczywiście, że tak! Cały czas są przy nim niewidzialne heliopaty, które pozostały w ministerstwie po odejściu Knota — zapewniła Luna. Neville i Ginny dyskretnie stłumili chichot.

 

Kiedy Luna zatopiła się w lekturze najnowszego wydania „Żonglera” — którego wcześniej uprzejmie zaproponowała Hermionie, za co ta równie grzecznie podziękowała — Neville i Ginny przesunęli się do drzwi, by zagrać w Eksplodującego Durnia, a Hermiona zajęła miejsce przy oknie. Krzywołap natychmiast wskoczył jej na kolana, domagając się pieszczot i pomruczawszy chwilę w odpowiedzi na jej głaskanie, zasnął.

Krajobraz za oknem zmieniał się, kiedy mijali miasteczka i wioski oraz długie połacie pól, ciągle powtarzający się wzór roślinności, rozłożony na ziemi jak zszyta z różnych skrawków chusteczka. Nie licząc miarowego stukotu kół na torach i sporadycznych eksplozji kart, było zadziwiająco sennie i cicho.

Powoli zapadał zmrok. Świat stopniowo zanikał w wieczornej szarówce, aż wreszcie Hermiona nie widziała już za oknem nic, prócz odbicia swojej twarzy w szybie, któremu tym razem nie chciała się przyglądać. Zaraz po zapadnięciu zmierzchu pociąg zaczął zwalniać, po czym zatrzymał się na małej stacyjce przy końcu Hogsmeade.

— Jesteśmy — powiedziała Hermiona.

— Zauważyliście, że nie było wózka ze słodyczami? — zapytała jednocześnie Ginny, lewitując kufer na podłogę. Hermiona wzięła z niej przykład i otworzyła własny, by wyjąć szkolną szatę.

— Ani żadnej ochrony — dodał Neville. — Wydawałoby się, że powinni mieć oko na pociąg pełen dzieci.

— Może sądzili, że heliopaty Malfoya wystarczą — zasugerowała Ginny, wywołując powszechną wesołość. Nawet Luna się uśmiechnęła, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy, że śmieją się z jej wymysłów, lub nie mając nic przeciwko temu.

— Chyba to tu zostawię — powiedziała tylko, zdejmując z głowy swój przywiędły wianek. — Nie chciałabym, żeby gnębiwtryski zagnieździły mi się we włosach.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparła z pełną powagą Hermiona. — Jak chcecie, możecie już iść, ja się jeszcze tylko przebiorę.

— Dobrze, poczekamy na ciebie na zewnątrz.

Noc była ładna, ciemna, ale roziskrzona lśniącymi na niebie setkami gwiazd. Lekki wiatr owiewał im twarze, kiedy stali na peronie, i niósł echem krzyk Hagrida:

— Pirszoroczni, do mnie, do mnie, mnie!

Przysunęli się bliżej niego.

— Cześć, Hagridzie!

— Cześć, dzieciaki. Hermiono! — zawołał i natychmiast pochwycił ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku, unosząc nad ziemię. Nie dodał nic więcej, ale po niezdarnym klepaniu po plecach odgadła, że on również wiedział o jej rodzicach.

— W porządku, Hagridzie — zapewniła go szeptem, zanim ją puścił. Olbrzym pokiwał kudłatą głową i krzyknął jeszcze raz:

— Pirszoroczni, tutaj! Co jest, pogubiły się wszystkie czy naprawdę tak ich mało?

Hermiona zerknęła na zgromadzonych wokół Hagrida jedenastolatków. Kiedy ona była w pierwszej klasie, stała ich tu jakaś czterdziestka, co roku zaś liczba pierwszorocznych wahała się między trzydziestoma a sześćdziesięcioma. Dzisiaj było ich zaledwie sześcioro.

Odwrócili się szybko i odeszli w stronę powozów. Kiedy znaleźli się już całkiem blisko, Hermiona ledwo wstrzymała okrzyk zaskoczenia, widząc wielkie, czarne stworzenia zaprzęgnięte do nich. Nic dziwnego, że Harry się tak przestraszył, kiedy je pierwszy raz zobaczył — na dodatek nie wiedząc, że istnieją naprawdę, mimo że nikt inny ich nie dostrzega. Dopiero teraz w pełni zdała sobie sprawę, jak głupia była, mówiąc kiedyś, że również chciałaby je widzieć.

I… Hermiona nagle uświadomiła sobie coś, co na chwilę zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Nie widziała śmierci swojego ojca. Kiedy zeszła na dół, on był już martwy. Musiała więc widzieć śmierć matki. A skoro tak… Skoro tak, uciekając, wcale jej nie porzuciła, bo mama była już martwa. Koszmary, w którym na wpół rozłożony trup matki domagał się zadośćuczynienia, kłamały. Nie była winna jej śmierci.

Pod nazbyt czujnym spojrzeniem Neville’a wsiadła do powodu i wcisnęła się w kąt, starając się ignorować jego nadmierne zainteresowanie. Neville widział testrale jako jedyny z Gryffindoru, prócz Harry’ego, i na pewno o tym pamiętał. A ona, winna czy nie, nie miała zamiaru przyznać się komukolwiek, że była świadkiem śmierci rodziców.

 

Wielka Sala jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się tak duża. Skrzaty zastawiły naczyniami każdy z czterech uczniowskich stołów zaledwie do połowy długości, ale i tak znaczna część miejsc pozostała wolna. Nawet gdyby wszystkich zgromadzonych było dwukrotnie więcej, zmieściliby się przy jednym stole.

— No, Minerwo, nie jest źle — powiedział wesołym tonem profesor Flitwick do dyrektorki, kiedy przechodzili przez salę. — Naprawdę jest całkiem dobrze, mamy ponad pięćdziesiątkę uczniów.

— Z dziewiątką pierwszorocznych czy jeszcze bez nich? — zapytała rozdrażnionym głosem profesor McGonagall. — Daj spokój, Filiusie, sam dobrze wiesz, że zwykle mieliśmy tylu na jednym roku.

— Myślicie, że McGonagall poczułaby się lepiej, wiedząc, że według nas pierwszorocznych było sześcioro? — mruknęła pod nosem Ginny, zajmując miejsce przy stole Gryfonów.

Neville skarcił ją cicho, napominając, że nie jest to temat do żartów.

— Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy połączą klasy — zastanawiał się głośno.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Na pewno nie podzielą jednego roku na dwie klasy, ale nie mogą też połączyć drugiego roku z trzecim, bo to bez sensu, uczniowie mieliby nierówne poziomy.

— Ale to dałoby się wyrównać. A wyobrażasz sobie zajęcia z pięcioma osobami w sali?

— Brzmi jak owutemowe eliksiry ze Sn… — Ginny urwała gwałtownie, nie chcąc wymawiać znienawidzonego nazwiska, ale nikt prócz Hermiony nie zwrócił na to uwagi, bo do sali właśnie weszła profesor Vector z pierwszorocznymi.

Hermiona skorzystała z chwilowego zamieszania i rozejrzała się. Flitwick niewiele się pomylił w obliczeniach. Najwięcej, bo ponad dwudziestu, było Krukonów. Trochę mniej licznie przybyli Gryfoni i Ślizgoni, jak zwykle trzymający się na tym samym poziomie. Puchonów było zaledwie siedmioro, choć nie stanowili znowu tak małego procentu całości. Prócz tego, oczywiście, nieprzydzielona jeszcze dziewiątka pierwszorocznych. W sumie około siedemdziesięciu osób — Hogwart przestał być miejscem, gdzie ginęło się w tłumie.

Przyjrzała się dokładniej poszczególnym stołom, jako że na stołku na podeście nie pojawiła się jeszcze Tiara Przydziału. Szukała znajomych twarzy, ale niewiele ich odnalazła. Wśród Gryfonów, pomijając Ginny i Neville’a, byli też Dean Thomas i Seamus Finnigan, bracia Creevey oraz Demelza Robins. Dalej Puchoni, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones i Zachariasz Smith. Hanny Abbott przy nich nie było. Z Krukonów znała tylko Lunę, Lisę Turpin oraz Padmę Patil, a po dłuższych oględzinach rozpoznała też wysokiego Terry’ego Botta. Przy stole Ślizgonów zauważyła jedynie Blaise’a Zabiniego, który rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną o króciutkich, kasztanowych włosach, oraz Malfoya siedzącego w niewielkiej odległości od reszty, wyjątkowo bez Crabbe’a i Goyle’a, którzy nie przyjechali. Przypatrywała mu się o kilka sekund za długo; Ślizgon zwrócił twarz w jej kierunku. Szybko odwróciła głowę, kątem oka dostrzegając jego ironiczny uśmiech. Zauważył.

— Moi drodzy, proszę o ciszę. — Profesor McGonagall powstała i obrzuciła salę uważnym spojrzeniem.

Wszyscy zamilkli, wpatrując się w ustawioną już Tiarę. Ta, poruszywszy górną częścią swego ciała, rozwarła usta w miejscu, który każdy wziąłby za szew, i rozpoczęła pieśń. Hermiona słuchała w wielkim skupieniu, ale nie usłyszała nic niespodziewanego. Tiara opowiedziała pokrótce o założycielach Hogwartu, ich cechach charakteru oraz odniosła się do ostatnich wydarzeń, tradycyjnie znajdując rozwiązanie kłopotów w nawiązaniu przyjaźni pomiędzy domami. Jakby zjednoczone dzieci mogły wygrać wojnę. Na koniec zwróciła uwagę na niewielką liczbę uczniów oraz przypomniała — choć tylko profesorowie mogli o tym pamiętać — że już kiedyś było ich tak mało, a historia lubi się powtarzać. Potem rozpoczął się sam przydział.

— Troje do Slytherinu, troje do Gryffindoru, dwoje do Hufflepuffu, jedno do Ravenclawu — szepnęła Ginny.

Neville uciszył ją, gdy padło pierwsze nazwisko:

— Albaster, Elizabeth.

Z małej gromadki wyszła średniego wzrostu, jak na swój wiek, dziewczynka, z głową dumnie zadartą do góry.

— Powiedziałabym, że Ravenclaw, ale trochę za bardzo przypomina Hermionę — mruknęła Ginny.

— GRYFFINDOR!

— Ha! — ucieszyła się Ginny, oklaskami witając nową Gryfonkę. Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

Jako następny do domu Gryffindora dołączył Hans Daily. Usiadłszy, chłopiec z poważną minął uścisnął dłoń Elizabeth, gratulując przydziału.

Następny Gryfon, Brom Headehage, wywołał pewną wesołość swoim nazwiskiem, ale kolejny pierwszoroczniak, Hopeford, Samantha, jako pierwsza — i ostatnia — trafiła do Ravenclawu. Lovaser, Theresa została Gryfonką.

— Pomyliłaś się, miało być troje Gryfonów — zwrócił się Neville do Ginny, nie przestając klaskać.

— To nic, będzie mniej Ślizgonów.

Kolejna dwójka, Yoanna Prange i Iron Saturn, uratowali honor Hufflepuffu, a ostatni pierwszoroczni, Christopher Selwyn i Alan Travers, zasiedli przy stole Slytherinu, pożegnani bardziej uprzejmymi niż szczerymi oklaskami. Profesor Vector wraz z woźnym Filchem szybko wynieśli Tiarę Przydziału i stołek, a dyrektor McGonagall powstała.

— Moi drodzy, cieszę się, że przybyliście na kolejny rok nauki w Hogwarcie, tym bardziej, że, jak widzicie, części waszych kolegów nie ma z nami. Wiele się zmieniło, odkąd zeszłego roku do szkoły wtargnęli śmierciożercy, jednakże dzięki temu udało nam się odkryć tajne przejścia pomiędzy Hogwartem a innymi miejscami, które zostały już zlikwidowane i nie stanowią zagrożenia. Dodatkowo wzmożone zostały straże, chociaż zapewne tego nie zauważyliście. Tak pozostanie, ponieważ strażnicy nie będą ujawniać się, jeśli nie będą musieli. Z tego względu proszę was o odpowiedzialne i godne zachowanie zawsze i wszędzie, gdyż nie widząc strażników, nigdy nie możecie być pewni, że nie ma ich tuż obok was.

— To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego nie widzieliśmy nikogo obcego w pociągu — zauważył Neville, kiedy po sali przeszedł cichy szmer sprzeciwu.

McGonagall uciszyła wszystkich jednym gestem.

— To nie jest napaść na waszą prywatność, ale próba zapewnienia wam koniecznej ochrony — zapewniła dyrektorka. — Strażnicy niewidoczni dla was, są niewidoczni także dla tych, którzy mogliby planować akcje sabotażowe. — Kobieta najmniejszym ruchem nie wskazała Malfoya, ale wielu uczniów, nawet ze Slytherinu, popatrzyło prosto na niego z wyraźnym oskarżeniem. Chłopak beznamiętnie udawał, że nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. — Jak co roku mamy też nowego profesora obrony przed czarną magią, ponieważ jednak jeszcze się nie zjawił, poznacie go dopiero na lekcjach. Reszta kadry nie uległa zmianie, wszyscy nauczyciele zechcieli powrócić do Hogwartu, mimo że nie ma już z nami profesora Dumbledore’a. — Zamilkła na chwilę, jakby dla uczczenia jego pamięci. — Jedyną zmianą jest to, że po objęciu przeze ze mnie funkcji dyrektora, opiekunem domu Gryffindora i zastępcą dyrektora została profesor Vector. — Nauczycielka numerologii wstała i ukłoniła się wśród umiarkowanych oklasków. Numerologia była wymagającym i niezbyt popularnym przedmiotem, więc spora grupa uczniów nie znała nauczycielki. — To wszystko, smacznego.

Zaraz pojawiła się kolacja, za którą Hermiona natychmiast się zabrała, ignorując toczące się przy stole dyskusje. Zrobiła jedynie krótką przerwę na przywitanie się z Seamusem i Deanem, po czym z niemalejącym zapałem wybrała sobie deser. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak wielką niedogodnością był brak wózka ze smakołykami w pociągu. Miała nadzieję, że pierwszaki zabrały jedzenie z domu i nie głodowały aż do kolacji.

Kiedy ze stołów zniknęły ostatnie dania, a profesor McGonagall powiedziała wszystkim „Dobranoc”, Hermiona uchwyciła jej spojrzenie i skinęła potakująco głową, pamiętając o umówionym spotkaniu.

— Neville, zaprowadzisz pierwszaki do pokoju wspólnego? — zapytała szeptem. — Hasło to _chochliki kornwalijskie_.

— W porządku, ale może najpierw powiesz im kilka słów, żeby wiedzieli, że to ty jesteś prefektem? — zaproponował. Hermiona zgodziła się milcząco.

— Pierwszoroczni, tutaj! — zawołała. Cała czwórka, jak i kilku starszych uczniów, zebrała się wokół niej. — Nazywam się Hermiona Granger i jestem prefektem Gryffindoru oraz prefektem naczelnym. Ze wszystkimi kłopotami możecie się zwracać bezpośrednio do mnie, będziemy się często widywać w pokoju wspólnym. To jest Neville Longbottom — wskazała na chłopaka — który zaprowadzi was do pokoju wspólnego i pokaże wasze sypialnie. Zajęcia zaczynają się jutro rano, dlatego proponuję, żebyście się od razu położyli, żeby nie zaspać na śniadanie. To wszystko, życzę wam dobrej nocy.

W monotonnej, niemal urzędowej formułce Hermiona odnalazła wreszcie wytchnienie. To było właśnie to, co ją zawsze uspokajało: wykonywanie zwykłych obowiązków, przejęcie odpowiedzialności za drobne sprawy, poczucie pewnej, niezbyt wielkiej władzy, określone miejsce w hierarchii. Żadne zwariowane przygody i ratowanie świata przed zagładą. Z tym radziła sobie znacznie gorzej.

Odprowadziwszy wzrokiem Gryfonów, którzy jako ostatni opuścili Wielką Salę, Hermiona podążyła na siódme piętro, gdzie znajdowało się przejście do gabinetu dyrektora. Chimera odsunęła się, nie żądając hasła, gdy tylko przed nią stanęła, a spiralne ruchome schody zawiodły ją wprost przed błyszczące drzwi. Zapukała cicho i słysząc „proszę”, weszła do okrągłego pomieszczenia, gdzie oprócz Minerwy McGonagall stał już Draco Malfoy.

— Dobry wieczór, pani profesor — przywitała się, celowo ignorując Ślizgona.

— Dobry wieczór, panno Granger. Usiądźcie, proszę.

Hermiona zajęła miejsce przed biurkiem, starając się nie zerkać w lewo, gdzie usadowił się chłopak.

— Zostaliście mianowani prefektami naczelnymi i w tym roku będzie to bardziej odpowiedzialna funkcja niż dotychczas — rozpoczęła dyrektorka. — Sami wiecie, co się dzieje, zostało nas w szkole bardzo mało i niewykluczone, że z biegiem roku szkolnego uczniów ubędzie. Dlatego ważne jest, by zapewnić wszystkim bezpieczeństwo i spokój, a co za tym idzie, będziecie mieli więcej zajęć. Przede wszystkim: prefektów jest stanowczo za mało, piątka, o ile mi wiadomo.

— Czwórka — poprawiła Hermiona. — Padma Patil chce zrezygnować.

— Rozumiem. W takim razie trzeba wybrać jeszcze czworo, aby każdy dom miał dwoje prefektów, po jednym każdej płci. Porozmawiajcie z pozostałymi i zastanówcie się, kogo od piątego roku wzwyż widzielibyście w roli prefekta. Później będzie trzeba ustalić harmonogram dyżurów. Będziemy potrzebowali po parze prefektów na każdy wieczór, od kolacji do dziesiątej wieczorem. — Widząc ich pytające spojrzenia, dyrektorka westchnęła. — Według nowych zasad, od dwudziestej drugiej do szóstej rano każdy student, także prefekci, ma się znajdować w pokoju wspólnym. Nie będziemy kontrolować tego, czy jesteście w dormitoriach, czy w salonie, ale nie wolno wam opuszczać waszych kwater.

— Podobno jesteśmy w Hogwarcie bezpieczni.

— Panie Malfoy — zwróciła się do Ślizgona dyrektorka — jak dobrze wiesz, w Hogwarcie są strażnicy, którzy po ustalonej godzinie mają obowiązek zatrzymać i przesłuchać każdego, kogo spotkają na korytarzu, ucznia czy profesora. Nauczyciele również mają polecenie nieopuszczania swoich kwater bez konieczności i wcześniejszego ustalenia. Dlatego sugerowałabym wam nałożenie w pokojach wspólnych zaklęcia monitorującego, by powstrzymać uczniów przed wycieczkami, a także uświadomić im ryzyko. Strażnicy… mogą się okazać dość nieprzyjemni.

— Czy strażnicy są czarodziejami? — upewniła się Hermiona.

— Tak, panno Granger — potwierdziła zmęczonym tonem dyrektorka. — Część z nich to aurorzy, ale ministerstwo nie mogło się pozbawić głównych sił szturmowych. Pozostali to ludzie z czarodziejskiej policji lub ochotnicy z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Podlegają bezpośrednio ministrowi, nie mnie, dlatego wszystkie zatrzymania są przekazywane dalej.

— A co, jeśli któryś z uczniów zachoruje i będzie trzeba go odprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego? — zapytała Hermiona.

— W takim i podobnych wypadkach musicie natychmiast mnie poinformować o sytuacji przez kominek. Wyposażę was w specjalnie przygotowany proszek Fiuu, który służy wyłącznie do przekazywania informacji. Wtedy ja będę mogła zgłosić wyjście strażnikom i ktoś pojawi się, by dopilnować, byście trafili bezpiecznie do madame Pomfrey.

— Czy w takim razie przynajmniej my, jako prefekci, nie powinniśmy mieć możliwości odkrycia obecności strażników? — zapytał niewinnie Malfoy. — Dla bezpieczeństwa uczniów.

— Nie, panie Malfoy — odpowiedziała dyrektorka, groźnie mrużąc oczy zza prostokątnych okularów. — Tutaj macie proszek. — Machnęła różdżką i na biurku pojawiły się dwa małe, aksamitne woreczki. — Dopilnujcie, żeby zawsze mieć go w określonym miejscu i nie zgubić. Na dzisiaj to wszystko. Zapraszam was za kilka dni z propozycjami kandydatów na prefektów. Ustalimy wtedy, jak zorganizować uczniom czas i rozrywki, jako że w tym roku wyjścia do Hogsmeade będą oczywiście niemożliwe, a prawdopodobnie będzie trzeba się obejść i bez quidditcha. Panie Malfoy, może pan już odejść. Panna Granger i ja musimy jeszcze zamienić kilka słów.

— Oczywiście — odparł Malfoy tonem sugerującym, że doskonale wie, czego będzie dotyczyć rozmowa, i że ani trochę nie jest nią zainteresowany. — Dobranoc, pani dyrektor — mruknął i wyszedł. Drzwi zamknęły się za nim cicho.

— Panno Granger… — zaczęła profesor McGonagall, ale Hermiona jej przerwała.

— Nie uważa pani, pani profesor, że trzeba rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające? Malfoy… ma skłonność do podsłuchiwania cudzych rozmów.

— Mój gabinet jest chroniony różnymi zaklęciami, odkąd zostałam dyrektorem, panno Granger — poinformowała ją dyrektorka. — Zapewniam, że nie lekceważę względów bezpieczeństwa.

— Z całym szacunkiem, można by mieć co do tego wątpliwości, wiedząc, że mianowała pani Draco Malfoya prefektem naczelnym — powiedziała ze znikomym szacunkiem w głosie Hermiona. — Sam fakt, że wrócił do Hogwartu na pełnych prawach, wzbudza mnóstwo kontrowersji, ale oficjalne przyznanie mu wyjątkowych kompetencji jest…

— Panno Granger…

— Ernie Macmillan omal go nie zabił w pociągu! — zawołała Hermiona, kolejny raz tracąc panowanie nad sobą. — A ja wcale nie miałam ochoty go powstrzymywać. Może i nie zabił dyrektora, ale maczał w tym palce. Nie wspominając o tym, że prawie doprowadził do śmierci dwójki uczniów, prowadząc swoje nieudolne próby zamordowania profesora Dumbledore’a.

— Doskonale o tym pamiętam, panno Granger. Ale faktem jest, że Draco Malfoy działał w zeszłym roku pod olbrzymią presją, na pewno nie panował nad sytuacją i nie postępował w ten sposób z własnej woli, więc wymagałaby nieco dłuższego rozważenia kwestia tego, czy i za co można go winić…

— Owszem, można. — Hermiona skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej i utkwiła w dyrektorce pełen potępienia wzrok.

Minerwa McGonagall wytrzymała jej spojrzenie.

— Dobrze. Ujmijmy to inaczej. Draco Malfoy jest pod specjalną ochroną ministra. Powrócił do Hogwartu, ponieważ w żadnym innym miejscu nie byłby bezpieczny, a jest obecnie jedną z najbardziej poszukiwanych przez śmierciożerców osób.

— Co zrobił, że zasłużył na specjalną ochronę?

Kobieta przez chwilę milczała jakby niepewna, ile warto zdradzić siedzącej przed nią dziewczynie. Ostatecznie postanowiła zaryzykować.

— Uratował ministrowi życie. Voldemort przygotował kompletny plan przejęcia kontroli nad ministerstwem, którego pierwszy punkt zakładał zamordowanie Scrimgeoura. Draco w ostatniej chwili ostrzegł ministra, wskazał bliską osobę z jego otoczenia, która znajdowała się pod zaklęciem Imperiusa i była kluczem do zamachu, a ponadto kilka osób w ministerstwie związanych z planem przejęcia władzy. Łącznie z Piusem Thincknesse, który, jak może wiesz, był głową Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa od śmierci Amelii Bones. Panno Granger… Hermiono… — Minerwa odetchnęła głęboko — nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo szczegółowy, jak piekielnie dopracowany był ten plan. Stuprocentowe szanse powodzenia. Gdyby nie Draco, ministerstwo w tym momencie byłoby pod rządami marionetki Voldemorta i zwalczałoby czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia, a Hogwartu mogłoby już nie być.

— No dobrze — powiedziała Hermiona po chwili — ale skoro to był tak ważny, dopracowany plan, dlaczego Malfoy o nim wiedział? Po niepowodzeniu tutaj nie mógł się cieszyć specjalnymi względami wśród śmierciożerców.

— Niewykluczone, że ktoś mu pomógł w ucieczce i przekazał informacje, które pomogły mu przekonać do siebie ministra — odparła dyrektorka i dla obydwu było jasne, kto jest wspomnianym „ktosiem”. Ten, który chronił Malfoya przez cały rok, który ostatecznie wypełnił jego misję i najwyraźniej również później się o niego troszczył. Ten, którego nazwiska prawie nie wymawiano, podobnie jak imienia Voldemorta — nie ze strachu, ale z pogardy. Snape. Morderca Dumbledore’a. — Ale ochrona przydzielona Malfoyowi jest jednocześnie jego kontrolą. Jest cały czas obserwowany, a jeśli zrobi cokolwiek podejrzanego, minister natychmiast zostanie o tym poinformowany.

— Ale co to ma wspólnego z byciem prefektem naczelnym? Dlaczego został mianowany?

— Na wyraźne życzenie ministra. Rufus uznał, że Draco musi być stale zajęty, by nie mieć czasu na ewentualną _dodatkową_ działalność. A wzięcie na siebie odrobiny odpowiedzialności za losy Hogwartu też mu nie zaszkodzi.

Hermiona prychnęła na poły rozbawiona tak naiwnym myśleniem, na poły oburzona.

— Od kiedy to minister decyduje o prefekturze?

— Czasami łatwiej jest pójść ministrowi na rękę…

— Mieszanie się ministerstwa w sprawy Hogwartu jeszcze nigdy nie wyszło szkole na dobre!

— Co ty, panno Granger, możesz stwierdzić na podstawie swojego aż sześcioletniego doświadczenia? — zapytała chłodno dyrektorka. Hermiona dumnie uniosła podbródek, ale nie przerywała więcej. — Musisz zrozumieć, że nie każdy minister jest taki jak Knot, a nawet i on nie był zły, dopóki sytuacja go nie przerosła. Ale Scrimgeour to odpowiedni człowiek na odpowiednim miejscu, ma olbrzymie doświadczenie w walce z Voldemortem jeszcze z pierwszej wojny. Wiem, że Harry był do niego uprzedzony, bo próbowano go zaangażować w kampanię ministerstwa, ale teraz sytuacja jest zupełnie inna. Nie mamy już Dumbledore’a, Hermiono, i potrzebujemy sojuszników. A pozwalanie Scrimgeourowi na działanie na naszym terenie i dzielenie się z nim częścią sekretów pozwala nam zachować w tajemnicy inne. Jak sądzisz, Hermiono, dlaczego pan Potter i pan Weasley mogą nadal spokojnie kontynuować swoją misję, nieścigani przez ministerstwo?

— Minister wie, gdzie i po co pojechali? — zapytała przerażona.

— Nie. — Minerwa McGonagall po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru się uśmiechnęła. — Minister wie, że ja wiem, i w zamian za szereg różnych ustępstw ufa, że to w zupełności wystarczy.

Hermiona przez chwilę rozważała w milczeniu jej słowa. Dumbledore był mistrzem strategii i ustawiania pionków, ale McGonagall potrafiła tak współpracować z odpowiednimi ludźmi, by przy najmniejszych stratach uzyskać to, co chciała. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy ten drugi sposób nie jest skuteczniejszy.

— Jak pani zdołała przekonać Harry’ego do mówienia? — zapytała po chwili.

Tym razem dyrektorka westchnęła.

— Cóż, z pewnością nie był skory do zwierzeń. Ale cokolwiek planował Albus, najwyraźniej w którymś momencie zawiodło, na przykład wtedy, gdy zaginął jego testament… — _W momencie, gdy zaufał Snape’owi_ , pomyślała ze złością Hermiona. — …bo pan Potter pozostał sam z pewną wiedzą na temat Voldemorta, ale bez żadnych wskazówek, co z tą wiedzą zrobić. Dlatego zgodził się ze mną współpracować — i tylko ze mną. Posunął się nawet do tego, że skłonił mnie do złożenia magicznej przysięgi, że nie będę rozmawiać na ten temat z nikim, kogo on wcześniej nie uzna za godnego zaufania. Ponieważ jednak, jak się domyślam, ty bardzo dobrze orientujesz się w sytuacji, mogę ci powiedzieć, że wiem o horkruksach. O właśnie, gdybyś nie wiedziała, nie byłabym w stanie nawet wymówić tego słowa.

Hermiona potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.

— W takim razie doszłyśmy do sedna sprawy.

— Nie — zaprotestowała Hermiona. — Wiem o horkruksach i nikomu o nich nie powiem, ale nie chcę mieć więcej nic wspólnego ze śmierciożercami, Zakonem czy wojną. Skończę Hogwart, a potem… — zacięła się, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że jeszcze nie myślała o tym, co będzie po szkole — …potem prawdopodobnie wyjadę gdzieś, gdzie nie będzie wojny — powiedziała, uświadamiając sobie w trakcie, że robi dokładnie to, co planowali rodzice, a przeciw czemu tak oponowała. Nic więc dziwnego, że Minerwa McGonagall przyjęła z kolei jej rolę.

— Zrobisz jak zechcesz — oświadczyła dyrektorka, a w jej głos wkradł się pewien oschły ton. — Niemniej liczyłam na to, że zechcesz włożyć pewien trud w zakończenie wojny. I w to, by takie „gdzieś” bez Voldemorta nie zniknęło z mapy Europy. Hermiono — ponownie zwróciła się do niej po imieniu, widząc, że ucieka spojrzeniem — wiem, że straciłaś z rąk śmierciożerców rodziców i nie chcesz stracić nic więcej, to naturalny odruch. Nie wyobrażasz sobie, ile razy podczas pierwszej wojny z Voldemortem to widziałam, ilu silnych mężczyzn i kobiet, palących się do walki, potrafiła złamać śmierć matki, męża, dziecka. Ale odstąpienie od wojny nigdy, przenigdy nie sprawi, że śmierciożercy odstąpią od polowania na ciebie. Jedyną obroną jest wyjście im naprzeciw.

Hermiona zadrżała mimowolnie i ze zdumieniem odkryła, że nie może przestać. Polowanie. Tak, to było to, przed czym uciekała w myślach przez ten cały czas. Podświadomie wiedziała, że była zwierzyną, która nęciła śmierciożerców, i że gdy dopadli ją raz, już nigdy nie przestaną ścigać.

— Nie każę ci biegać po lasach i polach z tymi dwoma włóczykijami — dodała miękko dyrektorka. — Ale wiesz tyle, co oni, i masz swój rozum. Zastanów się, poczytaj, _wywnioskuj_ , gdzie mogą być ukryte horkruksy i jak je zniszczyć. Żebyśmy mogli w końcu go pokonać, raz na zawsze.

— Dobrze, zrobię to — odparła głucho Hermiona.

Dyrektorka pokiwała głową.

— Mądra z ciebie dziewczyna. Dostaniesz nieograniczony dostęp do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, oczywiście w godzinach otwarcia biblioteki, i może tam coś znajdziesz.

— Nie sądzę, żeby nawet w dziale zakazanym były księgi o horkruksach.

— Ja też nie, Albus już dawno by je usunął — zgodziła się McGonagall. — Ale nawet on nie przewertował każdej z dostępnych tam pozycji. A my nie szukamy informacji o horkruksach, ale o rodzaju magii zdolnej je zniszczyć. Być może znajdziesz jakieś drobne wzmianki, wskazówki, które naprowadzą nas na jakiś ślad.

— Sądzi pani, że w ciągu roku zdołam przejrzeć dokładnie wszystkie książki, których dyrektor nie przeczytał całe życie? — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się blado.

Dyrektorka odpowiedziała tym samym.

— Sądzę, że jeśli ktoś może to zrobić, to właśnie ty.

Gryfonka skinęła głową i wstała z fotela, wyraźnie wyczuwając koniec rozmowy. Była przy drzwiach, gdy usłyszała jeszcze coś:

— I, Hermiono? Zacznij otwierać listy od przyjaciół.

 

♠

 

Do pokoju wspólnego dotarła zaledwie kilka minut przed ciszą nocną, wykończona całym dniem i wszystkimi odbytymi rozmowami. Ale mimo wyczerpania, była zadowolona z efektów. Wreszcie miała to za sobą i wreszcie mogła liczyć na to, że wszystko jakoś się poukłada.

Z ulgą otworzyła drzwi dormitorium, ciesząc się na samą myśl, że już wkrótce zatonie w miękkiej pościeli łoża z czterema kolumienkami i purpurowymi zasłonami. Ledwie jednak przekroczyła próg, zdała sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie w porządku. W dormitorium było cicho, stanowczo za cicho, nie słychać było nawet spokojnego oddechu.

—  _Lumos!_

W błękitnym blasku zaklęcia odkryła, że wszystkie trzy łóżka w dormitorium były puste. Żadna z jej współlokatorek, ani Lavender Brown, ani Parvati Patil, nie wróciła do Hogwartu. Była sama, zupełnie sama. I będzie przez najbliższy rok.

Usiadła na swoim łóżku, jedynym, przy którym stał kufer. Parvati i Lavender nie były może zbyt miłymi towarzyszkami, ale były, codziennie przez sześć ostatnich lat. Przyzwyczaiła się do ich obecności i nie mogła nie odczuć ich braku. Poniekąd rozumiała, że pusta, śliczna Lavender nie zamierzała kontynuować nauki, ale ostatecznie Parvati miała trochę więcej w głowie, a jej siostra przyjechała… Cóż, najwyraźniej to nie była dla niej wystarczająca motywacja.

Z głośnym miaukiem ze stojącego przy kufrze koszyka wyskoczył Krzywołap. Jednym susem znalazł się na kolanach Hermiony, natychmiast przysuwając pyszczek do nosa swojej pani. Dziewczyna podrapała go za uchem i położyła na łóżku. Dyrektorka prosiła, żeby otworzyła listy od Harry’ego i Rona, ale nie czuła się na siłach, żeby spełnić jej prośbę tego wieczoru. Ze szczerym postanowieniem, ze zrobi to w najbliższych dniach, zdjęła wierzchnie ubranie i ułożyła się w pościeli. A choć nie było jej aż tak miło, jak pragnęła, zasnęła zaraz po przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki.


	3. Chapter 3

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

**KRUCZY ŚPIEW**

Rozdział trzeci

**Między ciszą a ciszą**

 

♠

 

Wrzesień przemijał powoli, pod znakiem prac domowych i testów, nie zaskakując żadnym nadzwyczajnym wydarzeniem. Hermiona unikała zresztą wszystkiego, co mogłoby nosić znamiona niezwykłości. Rozbita pomiędzy niechęcią do bezczynności a wszechogarniającym marazmem, starała się nie pozostawiać sobie w ciągu dnia ani jednej wolnej chwili, w czym sprzyjały jej okoliczności.

Już początek roku szkolnego przyniósł mnóstwo nowości w rozkładzie zajęć. Większość z nich wiązała się, rzecz jasna, z niewielką liczbą mieszkańców Hogwartu; siódmy rocznik składał się z czternastu osób, podczas gdy na drugim było ich zaledwie siedem. Kiedy opracowano plan zajęć i wszystko zaczęło w miarę sprawnie funkcjonować, profesor McGonagall wezwała do siebie prefektów naczelnych w celu ustalenia, czy i które kluby i zajęcia dodatkowe należałoby przywrócić. Oczywiście te, na których wszystkim zależało najbardziej, czyli rozgrywki quidditcha, nie miały racji bytu — było za mało chętnych do utworzenia drużyn; ale profesor McGonagall uważała, że uczniowie muszą mieć jakąś rozrywkę, by, jak to określiła, nie roznieść zamku w pył.

Ostatecznie postanowiono zapytać o zdanie samych zainteresowanych. W pokojach wspólnych, na tablicach ogłoszeń, pojawiły się informacje z prośbą o wpisanie pożądanych klubów. Prócz petycji o utworzenie hogwarckiej filii Niezłego Ziółka, powielonych przez jakiegoś dowcipnisia, w przewadze były Klub Młodych Szachistów, Pojedynków oraz Zaklęć. Zaraz sporządzono harmonogram spotkań dla pierwszego i trzeciego z nich, oddając szachistów i fanów zaklęć pod pieczę profesora Flitwicka. Klub Pojedynków miał zostać utworzony po przybyciu nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Hermiona nie sądziła jednak, by grupa przetrwała choćby przez jeden trymestr — w ciągu jej pobytu w Hogwarcie to stanowisko tylko raz zajmował człowiek kompetentny, profesor Lupin, a im dłużej szukano, tym gorszych nauczycieli znajdowano. O nowym pedagogu wiedzieli tylko tyle, że nazywał się Robert Charfield, pochodził z Anglii, ale sporą część życia spędził na kontynencie, a swoją kandydaturę, dość nieoczekiwanie, zgłosił niemal w ostatniej chwili.

Poza wszelką dyskusją pozostawała jeszcze nieoficjalna organizacja profesora Slughorna, czy może raczej jego kółko wzajemnej adoracji. Co prawda w Hogwarcie zostało zaledwie kilka osób z zeszłorocznego składu, ale wątpliwym było, by to zniechęciło starego Ślimaka do otaczania się swoimi ulubieńcami. Ponieważ jednak zarówno dobór członków, jak i ustalenie dat zebrań należały do niego, klub nie został uwzględniony w grafiku.

Kolejnym punktem obrad z dyrektorką, który wywołał nieco więcej dyskusji, była kwestia prefektury. Hermiona i Malfoy zgodnie wytypowali Lisę Turpin z Ravenclawu, a z Hufflepuffu, kierując się sugestią Erniego, Susan Bones. Nie znając wcale Ślizgonów, Hermiona zaakceptowała typ Malfoya, Ursulę Hale z szóstego roku.

Problem pojawił się wtedy, gdy przyszło jej wskazać własnego prefekta. Ponieważ na piątym roku nie było żadnego chłopca, zaś na szóstym jedynie Colin Creevey, zbyt nieodpowiedzialny według niej, mogła wybierać spośród Seamusa, Deana i Neville’a. Seamusa nie darzyła ani zbyt wielką sympatią, ani zaufaniem, więc od razu go odrzuciła. Neville’a, jakkolwiek lubiła, również musiała wyeliminować: po walce w Ministerstwie Magii i spotkaniach GD stał się może nieco mniej niezdarny, a za to bardziej odpowiedzialny, ale nie stanowił autorytetu dla młodszych kolegów. Toteż padło na Deana, któremu właściwie nic nie mogła zarzucić: był rzetelny, pracowity, miły, skory do współpracy i, jeśli zachodziła taka potrzeba, stanowczy. A jednak, zgłosiwszy swoją propozycję, napotkała opór; rzecz jasna ze strony Malfoya.

—  _Dlaczego_ nie Dean Thomas? — zapytała, powstrzymując zgrzytanie zębami tylko przez wzgląd na obecność profesor McGonagall. Znajdowali się w jej gabinecie, jak zawsze przy ustalaniu rzeczy związanych z prefekturą. Hermiona sądziła, że dyrektorka po prostu nie wierzyła, by mogli przebywać sami w jednym pomieszczeniu bez nadzoru. Zwłaszcza jeśli Malfoy — jak teraz — zgłaszał obiekcje wyłącznie po to, by ją zirytować; a przynajmniej według niej tak robił. — Co ci w nim nie odpowiada?

— Jest mugolskiego pochodzenia — oświadczył spokojnie Malfoy, a Hermiona aż zadrżała ze złości. Wiedziała oczywiście, że o to chodzi — Malfoyowi _zawsze_ chodziło o czystość krwi, bez względu na to, jak trudne doświadczenia miał za sobą i jak _powinno_ to na niego wpłynąć. Ale nie przypuszczała, że przyzna się do tego tak wprost.

— Mógłbyś szerzej objaśnić, co masz na myśli, Malfoy? — zapytała profesor McGonagall, bardziej zdystansowana niż Hermiona.

— Tylko tyle, że w Hogwarcie są uczniowie, którzy hołdują pewnym starym tradycjom i nie mają zbyt wiele szacunku dla mugoli i ich dzieci — powiedział niewinnym tonem Malfoy, jakby wcale nie należał do grona wspomnianych. — Tacy uczniowie nie posłuchają prefekta mugolskiego pochodzenia, a nie byłoby dobrze, gdyby Gryffindor pozbawiony był osoby z autorytetem. Oczywiście, to niezbyt uprzejmie z ich strony, ale sądzę, że łatwiej i szybciej będzie wybrać odpowiedniego prefekta niż ich zmienić. Dlatego proponowałbym Neville’a Longbottoma — zakończył.

— Nie zauważyłam, żebyśmy wcześniej dobierali prefektów ze względu na pochodzenie. — Hermiona starała się zachować spokój mimo świadomości każdej obelgi pod jej adresem, którą zawarł w swoim przemówieniu. — Jeśli bierzemy pod uwagę pewne tendencje wśród uczniów, w każdym domu jeden prefekt powinien być z rodziny magicznej, a drugi — z mugolskiej.

— Niekoniecznie. Uczniowie z mugolskich rodzin zazwyczaj są bardziej tolerancyjni, nie patrzą na innych przez pryzmat pochodzenia — perswadował Malfoy, ale Hermiona nie dała się nabrać na fałszywe komplementy. Nie mając kontrargumentów, spojrzała pytająco na dyrektorkę.

— Myślę, że masz trochę racji, Malfoy — stwierdziła profesor McGonagall. — Oczywiście, w normalnych okolicznościach pan Longbottom miałby małe szanse na zostanie prefektem, choćby ze względu na dość słabe wyniki w nauce w zakresie pewnych przedmiotów — zaznaczyła, a Hermiona doskonale wiedziała, o jakich zajęciach myśli. — Ale ostatnio poczynił duże postępy, a poza tym jest pracowitym i przykładnym uczniem.

— Wydawało mi się, że masz o nim dość dobre zdanie, Granger — dodał podchwytliwie Malfoy i Hermiona nie mogła się już zapierać. Teoretycznie wciąż miała prawo veta, ale jakby to świadczyło o niej jako koleżance Neville’a? Malfoy doskonale wiedział, jak uderzyć, by osiągnąć cel.

— Więc jak, panno Granger? — zapytała profesor McGonagall.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim odpowiedziała:

— Sądzę, że to dobre wyjście. Neville na pewno będzie świetnym prefektem.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, pomysł Malfoya nie był wcale taki najgorszy. Neville, z nią w roli zwierzchnika, spisywał się całkiem nieźle. Bez marudzenia wykonywał wszystkie polecenia, chętnie patrolował korytarze i radził sobie z młodszymi uczniami — o ile nie byli oni małymi potworkami pokroju Stevena Scorthly lub Ślizgonami, którzy jako-takim respektem darzyli jedynie swoich prefektów. Jednak jego największym osiągnięciem były relacje z Malfoyem. Hermiona podświadomie spodziewała się mniejszych lub większych konfliktów między tymi dwoma, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Malfoy zwracał się do Neville’a — jak do każdego ostatnio — z obojętnością, nie pozwalając sobie na żadne niewłaściwe uwagi. Gryfon, czy to kierując się zdrowym rozsądkiem, czy czyjąś radą, odnosił się do niego grzecznie, jakby zapomniał o wszystkich awanturach z poprzednich lat. Razem pracowali z madame Pomfrey nad eliksirami leczniczymi — Neville dostarczał zioła, z których Malfoy, pod okiem pielęgniarki lub profesora Slughorna, warzył eliksiry — a ich współpraca przebiegała bez żadnych spięć. Mając to na uwadze, Hermiona z biegiem czasu zmuszona była uznać, że gdy Malfoy obstawał za Neville’em, wcale nie kierował się złośliwością, ale faktycznie dobrze oszacował jego przydatność w porównaniu z Deanem. To, w zestawieniu z brakiem jakichkolwiek kłopotów ze strony Ślizgona, zobowiązywało ją, by w przyszłości odnosiła się do niego mniej nieufnie. To znaczy, by nie zaciskała palców na różdżce podczas każdej rozmowy z nim. Choć nadal mogła — całkiem przypadkowo, oczywiście — trzymać dłoń w kieszeni, gdzie ukrywała różdżkę.

Wbrew wszelkim obawom, Malfoy zachowywał się zaskakująco poprawnie. Nie knuł i nie sabotował pracy prefektów, choć nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że powaga, z jaką mówi o ich obowiązkach, to sarkazm w najczystszej postaci. Często nie zgadzał się z nią, jak uważała, dla samego niezgadzania się, ale jego obiekcje nosiły znamiona rozsądku i zawsze miał w zanadrzu jakiś własny pomysł. Gdy planowała spotkanie wdrażające w życie Hogwartu dla pierwszorocznych, uznał zbiorowe zebranie za beznadziejny projekt i zaproponował, by prefekci każdego domu indywidualnie zajęli się swoimi pierwszakami. Hermiona oczywiście odrzuciła jego koncepcję i szybko okazało się, że była w błędzie: gdy ona próbowała w największym skrócie przedstawić tok nauki i rozkład najważniejszych sal edukacyjnych, Alan Travers i Christopher Selwyn robili wszystko, by rozproszyć uwagę pozostałych, począwszy od częstych chichotów, a skończywszy na wypuszczeniu prosto pod stopy Yoanny Prange stada myszy. Co prawda gotowa była uznać, że to Malfoy zachęcił młodych Ślizgonów do działań dywersyjnych, ale z codziennych narzekań nauczycieli wiedziała, że ci dwaj absolutnie nie potrzebują zachęty.

Nauczona doświadczeniem, z coraz mniejszą nieufnością podchodziła do pomysłów Malfoya. I kiedy krytycznie odniósł się do ustalonego przez nią grafiku dyżurów, z pełnym opanowaniem wysłuchała, a później nawet zgodziła się ze stwierdzeniem, że do dziennych patroli w zupełności wystarczy dwójka prefektów, podczas gdy reszta może się inaczej przysłużyć nauczycielom i szkole. Chociaż nadal uważała, że Malfoy po prostu był zbyt leniwy i arogancki, by poświęcać przerwy na patrolowanie korytarzy, nawet jeśli dzięki temu mógł siać postrach odbieraniem punktów.

Po kilku pierwszych tygodniach była więc gotowa przyznać, że powrót Malfoya do Hogwartu i obarczenie go prefekturą nie były tak szalonym pomysłem. Oczywiście nie zgadzała się z tym, że był godny pokładanego w nim zaufania, i z pewnością miał dobry powód, by zdecydować się na ucieczkę z kręgu śmierciożerców — ostatecznie wiadomo było, jaki los czeka tego, kto wyrzeknie się Voldemorta. Ale nie sądziła, by chłopak knuł coś konkretnego. Pamiętała, jak opryskliwy, nerwowy i niespokojny był w zeszłym roku, kiedy wykonywał swoją podłą misję. Obecnie zachowywał się jakby zupełnie nic mu nie groziło; jego nonszalancja była popisowa, a opanowanie niemal perfekcyjne. Choć czasami, obserwując go uważnie, Hermiona widziała, jak zaciska wargi, a niekiedy także i pięści, kiedy słyszy coś, co mu się nie podoba. Ale rzadkie, kąśliwe riposty wtedy, gdy ktoś zwracał się bezpośrednio do niego, to jedyne, na co sobie pozwalał, zwykle unikał wdawania się w dłuższe dyskusje z kimkolwiek i Hermiona nie słyszała, by choć raz kogoś obraził.

Jedno nie dawało jej spokoju: dziwny komentarz Malfoya na Pokątnej. Oczywiście, mógł dotyczyć tylko Harry’ego i Rona, tak jak chłopak zasugerował, ale… Ale zawsze pozostawała pewna wątpliwość. Skąd mogło mu przyjść to do głowy akurat wtedy, jakim cudem trafił idealnie w jej czuły punkt? Musiał wiedzieć. Prześledziwszy przebieg wakacyjnych zdarzeń, Hermiona uznała, że napad na jej dom miał miejsce przed śmiercią Narcyzy Malfoy, a więc zanim Malfoy uciekł od śmierciożerców. Mógł być w jej domu, widziała tylko jedną osobę — na pewno nie jego — ale w sypialni było ich więcej. A nawet jeśli nie brał udziału w ataku (w co Hermiona szczerze wierzyła, przekonana, że w taki czy inny sposób rozpoznałaby go) — mógł słyszeć coś na ten temat, wiedzieć, _dlaczego_ to się stało. Bo gdyby chodziło o zwykły napada na mugoli, ofiar byłoby znacznie więcej.

Toteż sporadycznie powracał impuls, by wydrzeć z niego prawdę, eliksirem czy zaklęciem, groźbą czy szantażem. Wciąż jednak nie przyszedł jej do głowy żaden pomysł, który mogłaby potraktować poważnie i przekształcić w konkretny plan. Usiłowała więc odkładać dziwne myśli na bok i skupić się na sprawach Hogwartu, pozwalając sobie tylko na dyskretne śledzenie poczynań Ślizgona.

 

Podobnie było i tym razem. Siedząc w bibliotece nad pracą domową z numerologii, Hermiona od czasu do czasu podnosiła wzrok i zerkała przelotnie na Malfoya, który czytał jakąś szemraną księgę kilka stolików dalej. Podglądanie go bez zwracania na siebie uwagi było dziecinnie proste: nigdy nie chował się między półkami, zajmował jeden ze stolików stojących nieopodal kontuaru panny Pince, których było na tyle dużo, że Hermiona mogła spokojnie usiąść gdzieś w pobliżu, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń o natręctwo. Było to jednak dość niewygodne, gdy potrzebowała książek z konkretnego przedmiotu — normalnie po prostu usiadłaby w danym dziale. A ponieważ Malfoy nawet prace domowe pisał w pobliżu pani Pince, doszukiwała się w tym czegoś nienaturalnego. Chłopak wyraźnie unikał samotności i zawsze starał się mieć przynajmniej jedną osobę w zasięgu wzroku. A jednocześnie nie mógł narzekać na nadmiar popularności; nawet Ślizgoni nie wybierali zbyt często jego towarzystwa, choć, jak Hermiona mogła zauważyć, również go nie unikali.

— Cześć, Hermiono. — Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją nagle pogodny, dziewczęcy głos. — Mam pracę domową z zaklęć o zastosowaniu zaklęcia lewitacji. Nie wiesz, w jakiej książce to znaleźć? — Elizabeth Albaster uśmiechnęła się, pokazując małe, ostre ząbki.

Podczas gdy Malfoy i Neville zajmowali się przede wszystkim lecznictwem, Susan Bones pomocą Hagridowi, Lisa Turpin dalszą działalnością klubową, a Ernie Macmillan i dwoje młodszych prefektów pilnowaniem porządku na korytarzach w czasie przerw, Hermionie przypadła w udziale opieka nad pierwszorocznymi, która tak naprawdę obejmowała nie tylko nowych uczniów, ale wszystkich młodszych. Toteż bardzo szybko zapoznała się z uczniami pierwszych klas i często pomagała im w różnych drobnych sprawach, ale stanowczo odmawiała pisania za nich wypracowań.

— Wystarczy ci sam podręcznik. — Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech, świadoma, że jest on tylko pierwszym krokiem do uzyskania jej pomocy, a najlepiej — starej pracy domowej. Elizabeth doskonale znała jej opinię na temat naukowego wsparcia, ale nigdy nie ustawała w próbach zwerbowania Hermiony do roli prywatnego nauczyciela. A ponieważ wynikało to nie z lenistwa, a z żywej ambicji — Elizabeth zawsze pisała swoje prace sama, chciała jedynie uzyskać dodatkowe materiały od starszych kolegów —szybko stała się ulubienicą Hermiony.

— No taaak. Ale chciałam, żeby to wypracowanie było wyjątkowe, a ty wiesz tyle rzeczy o czarach.

Komplement był krokiem drugim do wyłudzenia wszelkich notatek, ale Elizabeth miała minę najniewinniejszej istoty pod słońcem. Hermiona zdusiła cisnący się na wargi uśmiech, próbując zachować powagę.

— W takim razie rusz głową i wymyśl coś więcej niż Miranda Goshawk.

— A co takiego można zrobić przy użyciu Wingardium Leviosa? — zapytała z idealnie udaną niepewnością Elizabeth.

— No wiesz — Hermiona postanowiła przyłączyć się do gry. — Możesz na przykład uratować komuś życie.

— Za pomocą lewitacji?

— Tak. Na przykład kiedy walczysz z górskim trollem, możesz wylewitować jego maczugę, a potem uderzyć go nią.

— No nie wiem. — Mina Elizabeth zdradzała powątpienie, jakby się zastanawiała, czy aby nie jest obiektem żartu.

— Widziałam to na własne oczy — zapewniła Hermiona.

— Naprawdę? Super! Muszę o tym koniecznie napisać! — Elizabeth uśmiechnęła się szeroko i czym prędzej czmychnęła do działu zaklęć.

— Wiesz, że do jutra będziesz w naszej wieży pogromczynią trolli górskich? — Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się Neville i szurając krzesłem, usiadł przy jej stoliku.

— W takim razie będę musiała wyjaśnić, że w tej historii byłam tylko bierną ofiarą.

— Nie przesadzaj, odrobina sławy nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła. — Neville przeczesał dłonią gęstą czuprynę i uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo. — Ale stanowczo za bardzo idziesz jej na rękę, przecież wiesz, że ta mała specjalnie się podlizuje.

— Wiem — Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło — ale jakoś ją lubię. Może przypomina mi mnie samą.

— Coś w tym jest — zgodził się Neville. — Mnie okropnie działa na nerwy, już wolę tę małą Theresę Lovaster, przynajmniej nie sprawia żadnych kłopotów.

— Żaden z naszych pierwszoroczniaków nie sprawia kłopotów. Nie tak, jak my w ich wieku.

— Pomijając Hansa.

Hermiona przytaknęła. Hans Daily, pół-Niemiec, pół-Anglik wzrostem dorównujący przeciętnemu piątoklasiście, początkowo sprawiał wrażenie odludka. Ale w drugim tygodniu szkoły odkrył duchowe pokrewieństwo z Dennisem Creevey i od tamtej pory dwaj chłopcy byli głównym źródłem hałasu w wieży Gryffindoru. Co gorsza, ostatnio zaprzyjaźnił się z ostatnim pierwszorocznym, Bromem Headehage’em, więc Hermiona obawiała się, że będzie miała w domu jednego zawadiakę więcej.

— A jak sobie radzisz z pozostałymi? — zapytał Neville.

— Spędzam z nimi mniej czasu. Dwójka Puchonów jest bez zarzutu, ta mała Krukonka też. Raz tylko zapytała mnie, czy mogłabym jej pomóc z prostymi zaklęciami tarczy. Nie wiem dlaczego, zwykle przerabia się tarcze dopiero na czwartym roku. No ale na pewno jej nie zaszkodzi. A bardzo szybko nam poszło, musieli uczyć jej magii przed Hogwartem.

— A pozostali? — zapytał Neville, nieczuły na to, że Hermiona celowo pominęła Ślizgonów.

— Malfoy zaoferował, że ich przejmie — odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Selwyn i Travers bardzo szybko nabyli nawyków mieszkańców domu Slytherina i całkowicie ją ignorowali, a kiedy próbowała im przekazać, że mogą się do niej zwracać z różnymi problemami, zwyczajnie ją wyśmiali. Gdy Malfoy na jednym ze wcześniejszych zebrań prefektów zasugerował, że sam może się nimi zająć, Hermiona stanowczo odmówiła, nie zamierzając się poddać, ale po tym incydencie — i kilku podobnych — z ulgą przyjęła ponowioną propozycję. Choć nie przypuszczała, by te diablęta potrzebowały jakiejkolwiek pomocy, prędzej resocjalizacji. — A jak wam idzie?

— Ja nie mam za dużo roboty, zajmuję się głównie transportem roślin ze szklarni do zamku.

— Słyszałam, że za hodowlę też jesteś odpowiedzialny. I zbieractwo.

— Bardzo ładnie to brzmi, ale w praktyce niewiele robię — zapewnił Neville. Na jego czole pojawiły się drobne zmarszczki, jak zawsze, gdy myślał o czymś, co go dręczyło. Twarz Neville’a, tak jak kiedyś twarze Harry’ego i Rona, była dla Hermiony otwartą księgą, coraz częściej wiedziała, o czym myśli, zanim jeszcze cokolwiek powiedział. — Profesor Sprout nie pozwala mi prawie niczego doglądać, po rośliny do Zakazanego Lasu wolno mi chodzić tylko z Hagridem, a on też wszystko za mnie robi. Malfoy ma znacznie więcej pracy, listy eliksirów do zrobienia są o wiele dłuższe niż zwykle, a Slughorn nie warzy nawet tego, co powinien jako szkolny warzyciel.

Krzesło w pobliżu zaszurało. Malfoy, jakby usłyszawszy, że jest tematem rozmowy, zebrał w popłochu swoje rzeczy i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z biblioteki. Hermiona odprowadziła go wzrokiem.

— Swoją drogą, to dziwne, że produkujemy taką ilość eliksirów, skoro w Hogwarcie jest mało uczniów i na razie nikt nie choruje — powiedział cicho Neville. — Podejrzewam, że wychodzą na zewnątrz, profesor McGonagall musi wspierać ofiary śmierciożerców. Ale to trochę nie w porządku, że zrzucają to na barki Malfoya.

— Myślisz, że sabotuje eliksiry?

— Nie ma mowy, Slughorn je zawsze sprawdza. Przynajmniej tyle robi — dodał dość pogardliwym tonem Neville. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyrażał się w ten sposób o nauczycielach, nawet o znienawidzonym byłym mistrzu eliksirów. — Miałem na myśli to, że leczeniem ofiar wojennych powinien się zajmować ktoś inny niż uczeń.

— Może te eliksiry trafiają do osób, które nie mogą korzystać z pomocy uzdrowicieli. I może… — Hermiona zawahała się — …może to coś w rodzaju pokuty dla Malfoya, żeby w końcu komuś pomógł, a nie tylko szkodził.

— Możliwe — zgodził się Neville tak beznamiętnym tonem, że Hermionie wydało się to zaskakujące.

Zresztą w tym roku Neville ciągle ją zaskakiwał. Więc kiedy wyciągnął leksykon roślin leczniczych, gotowy zagłębić się w zielarstwie, powstrzymała go gestem i popatrzyła mu poważnie w oczy.

— Neville, wiem, że to trochę nieuprzejme z mojej strony, ale muszę zapytać. Jakim cudem tak dobrze radzisz sobie z Malfoyem? Przez lata był dla ciebie koszmarny, a teraz… No, w zasadzie to go bronisz.

Longbottom przez chwilę mierzył się z nią wzrokiem, zanim zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.

— Nie bronię, może tylko… daję szansę. Dumbledore zawsze tak robił. — Odetchnął głęboko. — Hermiono, to, co ci powiem, musi pozostać między nami, bo inaczej Ginny będzie mnie prześladować tak samo jak Lunę.

— Ginny ostatnio ciągle kogoś prześladuje — odparła Hermiona. Istotnie, panna Weasley nie była w tym roku zbyt dobrym towarzyszem i z nową, zaskakującą niechęcią odnosiła się do Malfoya i do wszystkich, którzy śmieli mieć o nim nieco lepsze zdanie. Luna, namiętnie broniąca artykułów publikowanych przez „Żonglera”, była głównym celem ataków i tylko jej wrodzona pogoda ducha sprawiała, że wieloletnia znajomość się nie rozpadła. Hermiona żałowała Ginny, bo Luna była jej jedyną koleżanką, może nawet lepszą niż ona sama, zwłaszcza ostatnio; a jak tak dalej pójdzie, nie zostanie jej żadna. — Nie powiem jej ani słowa.

— Malfoy mieszkał u mnie przez tydzień w wakacje — oświadczył Neville, a widząc jej minę, zachichotał cicho. — To było na samym początku, zaraz po jego wizycie u ministra. Scrimgeour jest dawnym przyjacielem mojej babci. Ona nie zawsze popiera jego program polityczny, ale ma zaufanie do jego decyzji. Poprosił, żebyśmy przechowali Malfoya przez kilka dni, a ona się zgodziła i był u nas, dopóki minister nie znalazł mu innej kryjówki. Niewiele z nim rozmawiałem, był bardzo wycofany i przez większość czasu zachowywał się, jakby nie za bardzo wiedział, gdzie jest, ale… Wiesz, tak sobie wtedy pomyślałem, że to wszystko, co było wcześniej, wszystkie kłótnie, głupie żarty, nawet te niebezpieczne… No, że to wszystko jest bez znaczenia teraz, bo teraz mamy wojnę, zupełnie inną sytuację. Wtedy byliśmy dziećmi, chcieliśmy sobie dopiec, nieraz naprawdę byliśmy dla siebie okropni, a Malfoy był w tym najlepszy ze wszystkich, ale to nie jest dobry moment, żeby rozliczać się z tamtych spraw. Po prostu nie ma na to czasu, trzeba skupić się na jedynym ważnym problemie, na Nim. On jest naszym wspólnym wrogiem i jeśli jeszcze kiedyś mamy się bawić w rywalizację między domami czy w quidditchu, w to, kto jest lepszy, a kto gorszy, to najpierw musimy Jego pokonać.

— Ale to z podziału na lepszych i gorszych wzięli się śmierciożercy i ich ideologia — zaoponowała Hermiona. — Ginny ma trochę racji. Nie chodzi mi o to, że Malfoy był zawsze małym, wrednym dupkiem, chodzi mi o to, że próbował zabić Dumbledore’a. I nie tylko jego.

— Ja nie mówię, że to proste i czarno-białe, Hermiono. — Neville uśmiechnął się blado, ponownie szarpiąc włosy. Hermiona nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że przez lato pogłębiły się jego zakola, a dawniej pulchna twarz wyszczuplała. — Wiem, że on ma sporo na sumieniu, nie zamierzam go usprawiedliwiać. Ale… mamy cholernie ciężkie czasy i po prostu wydaje mi się, że to nie pora na wyliczanie zbrodni, że jeśli możemy mieć kogoś po swojej stronie, a nawet nie po swojej stronie, ale jeżeli możemy mieć jednego śmierciożercę mniej do pokonania bez stania się mordercami, to bardzo dobrze. Bo przecież nie o to chodzi w wygrywaniu wojny, żeby zabić jak najwięcej ludzi, tylko o to, żeby jak najwięcej ocalić. A w porównaniu z innymi śmierciożercami, Malfoy najbardziej zasługuje na ocalenie.

— Może i masz rację. Tylko że nie chodzi o to, czy my pozwolimy lub nie pozwolimy odejść Malfoyowi od śmierciożerców i przejść na naszą stronę. Chodzi o to, czy możemy mu zaufać na tyle, by dopuścić go do naszych sekretów, czy tak naprawdę nie odszedł od śmierciożerców po to, by osłabić nas od środka.

— Ja nie mam z tym problemu. Widziałem go w pierwszych dniach po śmierci matki, Hermiono. I jedno mogę ci powiedzieć na pewno: to nie było udawane, on naprawdę cierpiał. W świecie czarodziejów więzy krwi są bardzo silne, nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie sprzymierzyłby się z kimś, kto zamordował mu matkę.

— Nie tylko w świecie czarodziejów, Neville — sprostowała Hermiona zmęczonym głosem.

Neville rzucił jej uważne spojrzenie.

— Zadałaś mi pytanie i odpowiedziałem na nie, więc chciałbym, żebyś teraz ty odpowiedziała na moje — oświadczył. — Widzisz testrale, prawda?

Hermiona zawahała się przez chwilę, świadoma, że on i tak wie.

— Tak — przemogła się w końcu. — Ale to jedyne pytanie, na które zamierzam odpowiedzieć.

— Zgoda. — Neville skinął głową i otworzył swój leksykon, po czym znacznie lżejszym tonem powiedział: — Wiesz, że Lisa Turpin dostała pozwolenie od McGonagall na prowadzenie szkolnej gazetki? Nie mieliśmy czegoś takiego w Hogwarcie od lat.

— Od 1822 — podpowiedziała Hermiona, wdzięczna za zmianę tematu. — Pierwsza pojawiła się w oświeceniu, ale dyrektor zamknął ją w rozkwicie romantyzmu, bo propagowała rewolucjonistyczne hasła i jego zdaniem nawoływała do anarchii. Więc profesor McGonagall zgodziła się anulować tamten zakaz?

— Lisa tak długo ją męczyła, aż dostała zgodę. I jest redaktor naczelną. Padma Patil jest zła, bo uważa, że to ona powinna być naczelną, skoro jest korespondentką „Proroka”, a nie została nawet zaproszona do współpracy, bo o coś się pożarły z Lisą. No i redaktorami są sami młodsi Krukoni, Jemery Stone i Paige Crosement z piątego roku i Frieda Jingle z szóstego.

— Jesteś bardzo dobrze poinformowany. Mógłbyś zostać ich źródłem — zażartowała Hermiona.

— No wiesz, dużo rozmawiam z ludźmi. Jest nas tak mało, że znam wszystkich w Hogwarcie. Normalnie to by było nie do pomyślenia.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Faktycznie, po upływie dwóch tygodni rozpoznawała każdego pojedynczego ucznia. Nikt nie mógł narzekać na brak miejsc przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym czy niemożność zjedzenia kolejnej dokładki ulubionego dania w Wielkiej Sali, a jak stwierdził Malfoy — a Lisa Turpin, ku oburzeniu Hermiony, uznała to za dobry dowcip — prefekci mogli wreszcie swobodnie odejmować punkty, nie kłopocząc się szukaniem nazwiska na plakietce.

Ale miało to swoje wady. Korytarze były wiecznie puste i ciche, przez co słychać było każdy, choćby dobiegający z daleka szmer. Rozmowy czarodziejów z portretów, dotąd ginące w codziennym hałasie, odbijały się echem po całym zamku. Wieczorami paliło się mniej pochodni i zamek spowijała atmosfera grozy, sprawiając, że jego mieszkańcy dopiero teraz uświadomili sobie, iż mury Hogwartu mają tysiąc lat i nie do końca wiadomo, jakie tajemnice kryją.

Na lekcjach panowała niemal absolutna cisza, bo kiedy w klasie znajdowało się pięć osób, każdy szept był słyszalny i wychwytywany przez nauczyciela. Ci zaś stali się dziwnie nerwowi. Jeszcze bardziej rygorystycznie niż zwykle przestrzegali nie tylko ciszy nocnej, ale także kontrolowali spóźnienia na lekcje lub posiłki czy — co nie zdarzało się nigdy wcześniej — nieobecność w Wielkiej Sali. Profesor McGonagall każdego ranka wypytywała współlokatorów nieobecnego ucznia o powód jego absencji, zaś każde dostrzeżone przez któregoś z profesorów wyjście na zewnątrz kończyło się kilkuminutowym przypomnieniem o zakazie opuszczania terenów Hogwartu i wchodzenia do Zakazanego Lasu, mimo że brakowało śmiałków, którzy faktycznie chcieliby zapuścić się dalej niż na szkolne błonia. Było to bardzo męczące, ale niewątpliwie wynikało z nowych zasad dotyczących bezpieczeństwa. Ale pomimo wojennej atmosfery i pierwszych jej objawów na zewnątrz, w zamku wszystko toczyło się zwykłym torem. Żadnemu z uczniów nic się nie stało. Hogwart nadal był bezpiecznym miejscem dla tej gromadki, która do niego powróciła.

 

Koniec września niespodziewanie przyniósł początek idyllicznej jesieni, ciepłej i jasnej. Poranne słońce bezlitośnie świeciło w okna dormitorium, promieniami sięgając głowy śpiącej Hermiony, która nie mieszkając z nikim, kto mógłby ją obserwować w czasie snu, porzuciła zwyczaj zasuwania kotar wokół łóżka. Nieznośne promienie paliły w twarz, zmuszając Gryfonkę do pobudki dobrą godzinę przed czasem. Co prawda śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali zaczynało się dopiero o ósmej, ale pierwsi maruderzy, przybywający znacznie wcześniej, mogli liczyć na to, że skrzaty — posiadające najwyraźniej instynkt pozwalający im wyczuć, że ktoś z pustym brzuchem pojawił się nad kuchnią — przygotują mu naprędce trochę smakołyków.

Schodząc do sali wejściowej, Hermiona zatrzymała się gwałtownie i przykucnęła za barierką. Dziwny, szybki ruch przykuł jej uwagę. To był Malfoy. Wybiegł z korytarza prowadzącego do lochów bardzo cicho, lecz zamiast skierować się do Wielkiej Sali, dobiegł do drzwi wejściowych i rozglądając się nieuważnie, wyszedł na zewnątrz. Hermiona, pełna podejrzeń, wyciągnęła różdżkę i podążyła za nim.

Nie odszedł zbyt daleko. Stał nieopodal schodów, chowając się we wnęce, i namiętnie grzebał w szkolnej torbie. Hermiona, skradając się ostrożnie, przyglądała mu się z dziwnym uczuciem _déjà vu_ , gdy dotarło do niej, kiedy to widziała: w pociągu, w przedziale prefektów. Czegokolwiek Malfoy szukał, najwyraźniej udało mu się przemycić to do szkoły mimo wszelkich środków ostrożności.

— Nie ruszaj się! — krzyknęła, kiedy wydobył wreszcie jakiś mały pakunek. Malfoy odwrócił się spłoszony i, o dziwo, uspokoił się na jej widok, zupełnie nie przejmując się wycelowaną w swoją stronę różdżką.

— Nie krzycz, Granger.

Dyskretnie spróbował schować pakunek w torbie, ale nie umknęło to uwadze Hermiony.

— Ani drgnij, Malfoy. _Wingardium leviosa_!

I zanim zdążył zareagować, paczuszka wystrzeliła z jego rąk wprost w wyciągniętą dłoń Hermiony. Dziewczyna zerknęła na nią, a zobaczywszy charakterystyczne biało--czerwone barwy i napis Marlboro, spojrzała na niego z dezorientacją.

— Mugolskie papierosy? — zapytała zszokowana. — Skąd je wziąłeś?

— Powiedzmy, że w wakacje zwiedziłem mugolski Londyn i wziąłem sobie na pamiątkę — odpowiedział, starając się krzywo uśmiechnąć.

Hermiona myślała intensywnie. To miało sens, skoro ścigali go śmierciożercy — Scrimgeour nie trzymałby go przecież we własnym domu, a gdzie mógł go ukryć lepiej niż pośród mugoli? Pytanie tylko, jak mugolskie używki trafiły w ręce Malfoya i skąd je miał w Hogwarcie.

— Bardzo… łatwo uzależniają — dodał Ślizgon jakby wbrew sobie.

— Ale po co się z tym tak kryjesz? Przecież to nie jest zakazane — zapytała poirytowana. — Tylko wzbudzasz… podejrzenia — zakończyła niepewnie, oddając mu paczkę. Malfoy otworzył ją i wsadziwszy jednego papierosa do ust, zgrabnie podpalił go różdżką.

— Zakazane nie jest, ale legalne też nie. Magomedycy spierają się co do wpływu mugolskich używek na organizm czarodzieja. Udało im się ustalić tyle, że są równie szkodliwe jak dla mugoli, a uzależniają nas bardziej. A minister nie byłby zadowolony, mając pod opieką byłego śmierciożercę-narkomana.

Myślenie o tytoniu w kategorii narkotyku nigdy nie przyszło Hermionie do głowy, ale nie zamierzała się spierać.

— I akurat ty, ze wszystkich mugolofobów, musiałeś uzależnić się od mugolskich papierosów?

— Nie ja jeden — zapewnił — ale tylko mi by się porządnie oberwało.

Wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, zaczęła się wpinać po schodach do wejścia.

— Granger? — Zerknęła przez ramię, słysząc jego wołanie. — Byłoby… miło, gdybyś zechciała to zatrzymać dla siebie.

Nie odpowiedziawszy, weszła do zamku. Nowy nałóg Malfoya nie wydawał się stanowić potencjalnego zagrożenia, więc nie było konieczności mówienia o nim profesor McGonagall. Oczywiście istniała możliwość, że dostrzegłszy taką skazę w Ślizgonie, dyrektorka cofnęłaby mu niektóre przywileje. Ale Hermionie przestało na tym zależeć, bo musiała obiektywnie przyznać, że chłopak dobrze sobie radził. Czy to niechęć do jego osoby, czy strach, jaki wzbudzał — było coś, co sprawiało, że wszyscy milkli, kiedy mówił, i bardzo szybko dostosowywali się do jego pomysłów. Unikał zresztą kontaktów z innymi uczniami na tyle, na ile mógł, co wszystkim odpowiadało, bo tylko garstka, jak Luna Lovegood, była skłonna zaufać ministrowi w tej kwestii. Pozostali, jak Padma Patil, zachowywali daleko idącą ostrożność lub, jak Ernie Macmillan, nieustannie go prowokowali — bezskutecznie. Hermiona zastanawiała się tylko, jak wyglądała sytuacja w Slytherinie. Co prawda do szkoły nie wróciło żadne dziecko znanych jej śmierciożerców, ale Ślizgoni zawsze sympatyzowali z Voldemortem. Wszystko wskazywało jednak na to, że Malfoy sobie z nimi radził tak samo jak z każdym innym.

Kiedy dotarła wreszcie do Wielkiej Sali, przy stole Gryfonów, nakrytym równo na dwadzieścia dwie osoby od strony podium nauczycielskiego, siedziała już Ginny, głaszcząc śnieżną sowę. Na początku semestru profesor McGonagall wyszła z propozycją posadzenia wszystkich uczniów przy jednym długim stole, ustawionym naprzeciwko stołu profesorów, ale prefekci — którym poddała projekt pod dyskusję — zgodnie zaprotestowali. Może i było ich w szkole bardzo mało, ale wciąż za dużo, by dobrowolnie zrezygnowali z podkreślania różnic międzydomowych. Tak więc Hermiona zajęła miejsce obok Ginny pośród dwudziestu innych, jeszcze pustych talerzy.

— Przyszedł do ciebie list. — Usłyszała zamiast „dzień dobry”.

Skinęła głową. Odkąd się odezwała do chłopców, Harry wysyłał jeden list tygodniowo, zwykle bardzo krótki. Przychodził jeszcze przed planowym rozpoczęciem śniadania, by nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej uwagi przy stole — między innymi dlatego Hermiona pojawiała się w Wielkiej Sali nieco wcześniej. Listy nigdy nie nosiły śladów otwarcia, ale Hermiona była przekonana, że ktoś je przegląda — choć oficjalnie nie śledzono korespondencji mieszkańców zamku, wszyscy wiedzieli, że losowe przesyłki poddawane są kontroli, a Hedwigę trudno było przeoczyć. O czym Harry doskonale wiedział, bo ten problem pojawił się, gdy pisał do Syriusza. Najwyraźniej jednak celowo wysyłał do niej swoją sowę, może po to, by odwrócić uwagę potencjalnego nadprogramowego czytelnika od innych listów — musiał przecież kontaktować się jakoś z profesor McGonagall.

Tak czy inaczej, Hermiona nie dostała żadnych dodatkowych wytycznych, toteż wysyłała odpowiedzi przez szkolną sowę, a nie z równie charakterystyczną Świstoświnką, będącą chwilowo w posiadaniu Ginny.

Sięgając po kopertę, Gryfonka z lekkim niesmakiem przypomniała sobie lekturę całej zaległej korespondencji. Pierwsze dwa listy od Rona przypomniały jej, w jakich stosunkach rozstali się po szóstej klasie. Nieporadne, lekko żenujące dowody nieśmiałego uczucia Rona zawstydziły ją, zwłaszcza że w lecie tak szybko o nim zapomniała. Kolejne trzy czy cztery listy były już bardziej typowe dla niego, rzeczowe i dość krótkie: niepokoił się o nią i prosił o wiadomości. W tym samym czasie i w podobnym stylu napisała do niej Ginny — później, jak jej wyjaśniła, nie mogła pisać, bo Errol, rodzinny puchacz, nie wrócił po jednej z wypraw, a brat odmówił pożyczenia jej Świstoświnki. Ostatnie dwa listy znacząco się już różniły od poprzednich i pokazywały tylko jedno: jak bardzo Ron jest na nią wściekły. A kiedy skończył się lipiec i do Weasleyów przyjechał Harry — Ron przestał do niej pisać. To milczenie ostatecznie przekonało ją, że o ile wcale nie pragnęła kontynuowania ich małego romansu w obliczu własnej obojętności, o tyle mogła chyba zapomnieć również o jego przyjaźni, czego potwierdzenie znalazła w listach Harry’ego, czytając między wierszami. Ron był rozżalony i obrażony, musiałaby się porządnie natrudzić, by przebłagać jego urażoną dumę, a zupełnie nie miała na to ochoty; zwłaszcza że kiedy patrzyła na ich relację z dystansu, obowiązki i poświęcenia przewyższały korzyści wynikające ze związku z Ronem, bez względu na jego charakter.

Harry, w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela, był zaskakująco spokojny. Nie potępiał jej ani nie szantażował swoją przyjaźnią, za każdym razem jedynie prosił, by napisała. A kiedy wreszcie to zrobiła, opowiadając skrótowo o wakacjach i ustaleniach z profesor McGonagall, wykazał zaskakujące zrozumienie dla jej sytuacji i radość, że nic jej nie jest.

Toteż korespondowali co tydzień, nieustannie powtarzając w listach te same frazy. Dzisiejszy niewiele różnił się od poprzednich. _U nas wszystko w porządku, często zmieniamy miejsca, ale nic nowego. Pozdrów G., H. i R._ Zawsze podpisywał się za Rona, ale było oczywistym, że nikt go o to nie prosił.

— Nic nowego — zwróciła się do Ginny, przeczytawszy wiadomość. Ginny skinęła głową, ale palący głód w jej oczach kazał Hermionie westchnąć w duchu i zapytać: — Chcesz to zatrzymać?

Ginny skinęła głową i niemal brutalnie wydarła jej z dłoni pergamin. Harry za każdym razem kazał pozdrowić Ginny, ale nigdy do niej nie pisał. Hermiona poniekąd rozumiała, że jej przyjaciel aktualnie może mieć problem z układaniem listów miłosnych, ale nie mogła go nie winić za ten brak taktu, widząc, jak płoną oczy dziewczyny za każdym razem, gdy przychodzą wiadomości od niego.

Ale wcześniejsze wstawanie na śniadanie i maniackie wczytywanie się w każde jego słowo było jedyną oznaką, że Ginny tęskni i cierpi, tęskniąc. Na co dzień trzymała się zaskakująco dobrze: była duszą pokoju wspólnego, zawsze głośna i roześmiana, starała się podtrzymywać wszystkich na duchu i tworzyć iluzję normalności. Tyle że unikała jak ognia rozmów o Harrym czy Ronie i od czasu do czasu — co kilka dni — wpadała w chandrę, która nie mijała, dopóki nie potraktowała Hermiony kilkoma uszczypliwymi uwagami na temat jej obecności w zamku. A ponieważ nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy przemiana nastąpi, Hermiona starała się unikać towarzystwa młodszej koleżanki.

Nie było to zresztą trudne. Uczyła się tak dużo jak zawsze i często brała wieczorne patrole. A w każdej wolnej chwili korzystała z pozwolenia profesor McGonagall — która osobiście musiała się stawić w bibliotece, by pani Pince zechciała uwierzyć, że uczniowi wolno swobodnie wchodzić do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych — i błądziła między nieznanymi regałami, przeglądając kolejne tomy.

Po cichu nie wierzyła, by znalazła coś interesującego. Nie tylko podejrzewała, ale _wiedziała_ , że profesor Dumbledore usunął przed laty z biblioteki wszystkie pozycje o horkruksach, ponieważ po jego śmierci osobiście wykradła je z gabinetu, rzucając zaklęcie przywołujące spod okna. Nie miała odwagi choćby ich przejrzeć przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu, w ogólnym zamieszaniu stale jej ktoś towarzyszył i czuła, że zawsze ktoś na nią patrzy. Zamierzała przeczytać je dokładnie w domu, a w domu… Cóż, jeszcze tego samo wieczoru księgi spłonęły wraz z całym budynkiem.

Nie przyznała się do tego ani profesor McGonagall, ani Harry’emu i wcale nie zamierzała tego uczynić. Drogocenne wskazówki zostały utracone, Hermiona nie pamiętała nawet autorów pism, choć możliwe, że gdyby zobaczyła te same woluminy, rozpoznałaby je. Ale nie miała takiej możliwości. Zgłębiała tajemnice Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, starając się wierzyć jak dyrektorka, że trafi na jakąś poszlakę, którą przeoczył — lub celowo pozostawił — Dumbledore.

 

♠

 

Tak minął wrzesień. Z początkiem października okazało się, że siódmy rok nauki jest wymagający nawet dla kogoś, kto sześć poprzednich lat spędził z nosem w książkach. Przytłoczona ilością prac domowych i wszelkich zajęć bieżących, nie miała kiedy odkrywać sekretów wyższej magii i lektury nadobowiązkowe podczytywała wyłącznie w weekendy.

Miało to też swoje dobre strony. Choć brakowało jej czasu na wielogodzinne wędrówki pośród zakazanych ksiąg, częściej znajdowała chwilę na odwiedziny u Hagrida. Początkowo obawiała się spotkania z olbrzymem, sądząc, że wytknie jej pozostawienie chłopców samym sobie — zdążyła już spotkać się z różnego rodzaju niechęcią ze strony uczniów Hogwartu, przekonanych, że jest podłą zdrajczynią. Któryś z kolegów Zachariasza Smitha, zapewne podpuszczony przez niego, zdobył się raz nawet na to, by scenicznym szeptem i z udaną litością sugerować w jej obecności, że przestała być potrzebna chłopcom, odkąd Ron wymienił ją na Lavender Brown, i że to ona wzięła udział w wyprawie. Jakby Lavender Brown mogła ją zastąpić w _czymkolwiek_ ; tylko durny kolega Zachariasza Smitha mógł tak pomyśleć; albo głupia, zakochana i zazdrosna dziewczyna, jaką była kilka miesięcy temu.

Ale Hagrid okazał się być ponad to i miał dla niej aż za dużo zrozumienia. Robiło jej się słabo, ilekroć rozpoczynał swoje „Kiedy mojemu tatusiowi się zmarło…”, ale wytrzymywała, dopóki opowiadał o sobie, nie wymuszając żadnych zwierzeń.

Wędrując dwa, trzy razy w tygodniu od zamku do chatki gajowego i z powrotem dostrzegła jednak to, czego nie zauważyłaby w bibliotece. Po ciepłym, letnim wrześniu przyszła jesień, ukazując uczniom Hogwartu swoje najpiękniejsze oblicze. Trawy żółkły powoli, kwiaty więdły. Liście przybrały złote, żółte, pomarańczowe, czerwone, bordowe, fioletowe i brązowe barwy, eksponując je z taką mocą, jakby przez całe pół roku czekały tylko na te dni. Nawet niebo zdawało się mieć inny, bardziej intensywny odcień, a słońce, choć nie grzało nazbyt mocno, świeciło blaskiem jakby bardziej nasączonym kolorem. Błonia kusiły światłem i barwami zamkniętych w klasach uczniów.

Toteż ledwie rozlegał się kończący zajęcia dzwonek, wszyscy zbiorowo wybiegali z zamku, ogarnięci niejakim szaleństwem. Dziewczyny, pomagając sobie magią, układały wielkie, kolorowe bukiety, które znosiły do dormitoriów, jeszcze bardziej je bałaganiąc. Natomiast chłopcy, nie mogąc się już doczekać zimy i śniegu, urządzali wielkie bitwy na liście, zbierając niejednokrotnie szlabany za niweczenie pracy Hagrida, który grabił teraz trzy razy częściej niż zwykle. Samemu olbrzymowi, który twierdził, że dzieciaki muszą się wyszumieć, nie przeszkadzało to bardzo, ale inni nauczyciele byli mniej ugodowi. W ten sposób wybuchł drobny konflikt, gdyż ani profesorowie nie chcieli zrezygnować ze swojego stanowiska, ani uczniowie — z zabawy. Szybko znalazł się jednak złoty środek: w ramach szlabanów zaczęto nakazywać porządkowanie błoni i zadowoleni byli wszyscy oprócz Filcha, który nadal głośno marzył o powrocie do kar cielesnych.

Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że to nie jesienna aura przyciąga uczniów na błonia. Hermiona już od jakiegoś czasu obserwowała dziwnie ożywione grupki starszych uczniów, ale nie poświęcała im wiele uwagi, dopóki któregoś dnia, kiedy wraz z Neville’em wracała do zamku po zielarstwie w szklarni numer trzy, nie zatrzymał ich Terry Boot, zmierzający gdzieś z innymi Krukonami.

— Cześć! — przywitał się z obojgiem, ale nie objął wzrokiem Hermiony. — Neville, dołączysz do nas? — zapytał, sugestywnie unosząc dłoń, w której trzymał papierosy.

— Nie, dzięki, nie dzisiaj — odpowiedział szybko Neville i pociągnął Hermionę w stronę szkoły, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć.

— Czy oni wszyscy palą? — zapytała, gdy znaleźli się w pewnym oddaleniu od tamtych, i nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała: — Terry Boot i ci inni Krukoni? Przecież oni nie mają nawet siedemnastu lat, to piątoklasiści! — zirytowała się, po czym spojrzała badawczo na Neville’a. — I ty też..?

— Tylko raz spróbowałem, Terry mnie poczęstował. Smakowało obrzydliwie — bronił się przed jej potępiającym spojrzeniem.

— Więc dlaczego cię znów zapraszał?

— Bo często im towarzyszę. To dobry sposób, żeby pogadać z ludźmi. A myślałaś, że skąd znam te wszystkie plotki?

— Są lepsze sposobności do rozmowy — zauważyła ostro Hermiona. — Mniej inwazyjne. Takie, które nie niszczą ci płuc i nie…

— Ja to wiem, Hermiono, nie musisz mi tego mówić. Ale ich raczej nie przekonasz — powiedział Neville, po czym dodał żartobliwym, konspiracyjnym szeptem: — Podejrzewam, że niektórzy z nich nawet nie wiedzą, że mają płuca.

— Więc to nie jest zabronione? — zapytała, przypominając sobie o Malfoyu i jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy miał jakiś udział we wzroście liczby palaczy w Hogwarcie.

— Palenie papierosów nie ma jasnego statusu w magicznym prawie — Neville zawahał się — ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby profesor McGonagall była zadowolona. Jak sama zauważyłaś, nie są pełnoletni.

— Więc może ktoś powinien jej o tym powiedzieć? — zasugerowała.

Neville spojrzał na nią z dziwną miną, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, czy go irytuje, czy się z nią zgadza.

— Ja na pewno nie będę tą osobą. Ale nie zamierzam cię powstrzymywać.

Niepowstrzymana przez Neville’a Hermiona istotnie zgłosiła problem dyrektorce — lojalnie nie wymieniając żadnych nazwisk — i wkrótce papierosy trafiły na listę przedmiotów zakazanych w Hogwarcie, co uczniowie, jak zawsze, zignorowali. Profesorowie i prefekci mieli jednak możliwość odejmowania punktów za posiadanie papierosów i dawania szlabanów za ich palenie, toteż studenci zaczęli się bardziej kamuflować. Nie byli jednak z tego zadowoleni, a ponieważ w jakiś sposób dotarła do nich informacja o tożsamości donosiciela, Hermiona, jeśli wcześniej cieszyła się resztką publicznej sympatii, ostatecznie ją straciła.

 

♠

 

Ostatni tydzień października dobiegał końca, kiedy na jednej z lekcji transmutacji profesor McGonagall chrząknęła głośno, pragnąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę klasy, od kilku chwil pogrążonej w czytaniu wybranych fragmentów z podręcznika. Hermiona uniosła głowę. Przez całą lekcję skrzętnie notowała wszystko, co mówiła profesorka. Omawiali szczegółowo teorię animagii; pod koniec drugiego trymestru najzdolniejsze osoby miały możliwość, pod ścisłą kontrolą nauczyciela, uczyć się także praktyki, by zostać legalnymi animagami, natomiast teraz cały siódmy rocznik miał obowiązek poznać samą teorię. Był to temat trudny i bardzo obszernie omawiany, głównie dlatego, że profesor McGonagall sama była animagiem i bardzo lubiła mówić o tym akurat rodzaju transmutacji. Tym dziwniejsze było, że nagle przerwała im naukę.

— Moi drodzy — zaczęła profesorka; nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, ale odkąd została dyrektorem, niemal zawsze rozpoczynała tym zwrotem przemowę kierowaną do uczniów — jesteście w Hogwarcie już niemal dwa miesiące, zdążyliście się przyzwyczaić do rozkładu zajęć i ułożyć harmonogram dnia, wiecie więc, jaką ilością wolnego czasu gospodarujecie i czy stać was na to, by poświęcić go na dodatkową pracę.

Po klasie przeszedł cichy szmer. Siódmoklasiści, mimo stosunkowo niewielu zajęć, mieli mało chwil dla siebie, dręczeni przez profesorów, którzy z jednej strony myśleli o owutemach, a z drugiej — chcieli ich jak najlepiej przygotować do życia w świecie ogarniętym wojną. A jeśli już jakimś dziwnym zrządzeniem losu któremuś z nich trafiło się kilka godzin, których nie musiał poświęcić na prace domowe i powtórki, to z pewnością znał mnóstwo sposobów na ich wykorzystanie bez pomocy profesor McGonagall. Dlatego też jej słowa o nadprogramowym zajęciu nie zostały przyjęte z entuzjazmem — czym też nie wydawała się specjalnie zaskoczona, choć konty­nuowała niezrażona:

— Program nauczania na poziomie siódmej klasy zakłada pewien projekt z zakresu tak zwanej magii kreatywnej, będący podsumowaniem waszej edukacji w Hogwarcie i szerszym badaniem tych aspektów magii, które najbardziej was interesują. Nie jest obowiązkowy, od was zależy, czy zechcecie wziąć w nim udział. Zachęcam was jednak, byście spróbowali. Jesteście zdolną klasą, uczę was od siedmiu lat i wiem, że stać was na to, by dobrze się spisać — powiedziała oschłym tonem, jakim udzielała rzadkich pochwał, jak ktoś, kto nie nawykł do komplementowania. — Projekt jest zresztą pierwszym krokiem w stronę waszej przyszłej kariery, jeżeli zamierzacie zajmować się magią w sposób kreatywny i nowatorski. Poza tym warto zaznaczyć, że wasze prace nie ja będę oceniać, ale tegoroczni egzaminatorzy, a co za tym idzie — mogą mieć one wpływ na owutemowe wyniki. Oczywiście, nie podniesie oceny o cały stopień z wybranego przedmiotu, ale może zdarzyć się tak, że jeśli będzie się ona wahała między niższą a wyższą, projekt wpłynie na nią pozytywnie. „Wybitny” z projektu nie zwalnia z egzaminów — dodała przy kolejnym zawiedzionym szmerze — ale przed autorami najlepszych projektów otwiera się droga do prywatnych praktyk u mistrzów magii po skończeniu szkoły. A więc... kto z was miałby ochotę wziąć w tym udział?

Hermiona, nie namyślając się długo, podniosła rękę, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła. Większość zrobiła to samo, a pozostałe trzy osoby, widząc, że zostały same, poszły w ślad za kolegami, choć nie bez pewnego ociągania się. Profesor McGonagall pokiwała głową.

— Wszyscy? Doskonale. Do następnej lekcji przemyślcie, z kim chcecie pracować. Można dobrać się w pary lub stworzyć projekt indywidualnie, ale polecam tę pierwszą opcję, gdyż stworzenie samemu czegoś wyjątkowego przy jednoczesnej nauce do owutemów graniczy z niemożliwością. Wieczorem w pokojach wspólnych znajdziecie spis zagadnień, zastanowicie się też, na której dziedzinie magii chcecie bazować. Jakieś pytania?

— Jak dokładnie wygląda ten projekt, co to ma być? — zapytała Lisa Turpin.

— Głównym założeniem projektu jest zmuszenie was do pewnej kreatywności w dziedzinie magii, próby posłużenia się nią w sposób innowacyjny. Realizacja tej magii kreatywnej przybiera różne formy: uczniowie tworzą nowe zaklęcia, eliksiry, niekiedy magiczne przedmioty lub nowe rozwiązania magiczne w mniej… materialnej formie.

— Czy eksperymenty magiczne nie są niebezpieczne? — zatroszczyła się Padma Patil.

— Są — odparła z zupełnym spokojem profesor McGonagall — dlatego pozwalamy na to uczniom dopiero podczas ostatniego kursu w Hogwarcie. — Hermiona pomyślała o wszystkich doświadczalnych produktach bliźniaków Weasley, którzy nawet nie zaczęli siódmej klasy; profesor McGonagall, sądząc po głębokiej zmarszczce między brwiami, również. — Poza tym projekt obejmuje część teoretyczną i praktyczną. Zanim przystąpicie do wspomnianych eksperymentów, musicie dokładnie zbadać temat i przedstawić pełną analizę swojego projektu w pracy pisemnej, która składacie przed częścią praktyczną.

— Kiedy upływa termin oddania prac?

— Na część teoretyczną, czyli badania i napisanie pracy, macie czas do marca, panie Macmillan, pięć miesięcy. Sprawdzenie umiejętności praktycznych z danego zakresu odbywa się zwykle pod koniec roku, przed egzaminami. Radzę jednak zabrać się za to już teraz, bo w trzecim trymestrze będziecie mieli jeszcze więcej do zrobienia w związku z owutemami.

Ledwo skończyła mówić, rozległ się dzwonek. Uczniowie natychmiast porzucili ciekawość i złapali za swoje torby, by jak najszybciej opuścić salę, z nadzieją, że zdążą wyjść, zanim profesorka zada obszerną pracę domową. Widać jeszcze nie zauważyli, że bez względu na to, jak szybko wychodzili, to jeśli profesor McGonagall ma w planach pracę domową — i tak ją zada. Tym razem akurat nie musieli się spieszyć, nauczycielka najwyraźniej miała co innego na głowie, bo opuściła salę tylnym wyjściem jeszcze przed pierwszymi studentami.

Hermiona ze zmarszczonym czołem schowała kałamarz z atramentem, upewniwszy się wcześniej, że jest szczelnie zamknięty. W gruncie rzeczy nie miała niemal wcale wolnego czasu i bez projektu — a już na pewno nie tyle, by zająć się nim samodzielnie. W tym punkcie zaś zgadzała się z profesor McGonagall — byłoby to bardzo trudne. Ale, jeśli nie sama — to z kim? Neville był świetny z zielarstwa, ale nie przepadała za tym przedmiotem i nie miała ochoty badać ziół przez cały rok. Lisa Turpin była zdolna, ale zajęta zbyt wieloma dodatkowymi aktywnościami, podobnie jak Padma Patil, zbyt skupiona na sprawach dziennikarskich. Z kolei Erniego Macmillana — pracowitego, ale nadgorliwego — ostatnio nie mogła znieść. Konkretne grupki z przedmiotów owutemowych miały swoich prymusów, którzy dorównywali jej poziomem, ale trudno było o kogoś tak wszechstronnego jak… no cóż, ona. Zwłaszcza z eliksirami byłyby problem, bo po pięciu latach z poprzednim nauczycielem co wrażliwsi — czyli wszyscy poza kilkoma szczęściarzami o stalowydch nerwach — zrezygnowali z kontynuowania jego przedmiotu, a doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jak szeroki zakres możliwości ma dobry warzyciel. Niemal każde twórcze wykorzystanie magii wymagało jakiegoś eliksiru, nie wspominając o wszelkich wywarach fizjologicznych… Gdyby tylko w szkole był ktoś, kto w miarę dobrze radzi sobie ze wszystkim, a eliksiry zna od podszewki, będąc poza presją byłego mistrza eliksirów…

Drgnęła nagle pod wpływem myśli, która ją olśniła. Ależ tak, _był_ ktoś taki w szkole! Co prawda miał bardzo trudny charakter i odrażające nawyki, niemniej ostatnio przyjął neutralną postawę, a nauka nie sprawiała mu problemów…

I… na Merlina, tak… czy to nie szansa, na którą czekała? Cóż trudniejszego niż na którymś etapie projektu, jakikolwiek on by nie był, stwierdzić konieczność wykorzystania kilku kropel Veritaserum, rzecz jasna w celach czysto naukowych…

Ruszyła truchtem w kierunku sali obrony przed czarną magią, gdzie wedle rozkładu oboje powinni mieć teraz lekcję. I owszem, szukany przez nią delikwent wędrował w tę i z powrotem przed drzwiami, wymijając plotkujących lub gorączkowo powtarzających materiał uczniów.

— Malfoy! — zawołała, stając w pewnym oddaleniu od reszty. — Hej, Malfoy! Możesz tu na chwilę podejść?

Blondyn spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale spełnił prośbę bez zbędnych komentarzy. Nikt nie wydawał się tym tak zdumiony, jak może jeszcze rok temu — szczerze powiedziawszy, tylko dwie Ślizgonki w ogóle zwróciły na nią uwagę, a i te poprzestały na spojrzeniach, w których wrogość mieszała się z umiarkowanym zaciekawieniem. Natomiast Hermiona odkryła, że chyba nie do końca przemyślała sprawę, bo kiedy chłopak znajdował się już na wprost niej, nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Toteż, postanawiając zadziałać przez zaskoczenie, wypaliła:

— Projekt. Uważam, że powinniśmy pracować nad nim razem.

I faktycznie: niezależnie od rezultatu, Draco Malfoy był oszołomiony.

— A ja uważam, że to zły pomysł — powiedział w końcu, dość szybko zbierając się w sobie. I, zanim zdążyła zareagować, dodał: — Do widzenia, Granger.

Odwrócił się, a Hermiona automatycznie złapała go za ramię, by go zatrzymać. Posłał jej tak przepełnione niesmakiem spojrzenie, że natychmiast zabrała rękę, czując, że robi się czerwona.

— Słyszałeś, co powiedziała profesor McGonagall, samodzielne przygotowanie projektu jest bardzo czasochłonne, a tobie chyba nie brakuje zajęć. — Jego chmurne czoło zdradzało, że przypominanie mu o tym fakcie nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, ale nie czuła się zobowiązana dbać o dobry humor Draco Malfoya, nawet jeśli czegoś od niego chciała. — Czy może masz już zbyt wielu kandydatów do współpracy, bo twoi liczni przyjaciele marzą o spędzeniu z tobą kilku tygodni nad projektem?

— Ktoś by się znalazł — odburknął, uśmiechając się wrednie. — Na pewno nie jestem tak zdesperowany jak ty, jeśli szukasz _mojej_ pomocy. Nauka z tobą musi być koszmarem, skoro nawet dla Gryfonów to zbyt wielkie poświęcenie.

— Ktoś by się znalazł — powtórzyła jego słowa i zamilkła, przekonana, że najrozsądniejsza argumentacja nie pomoże, jeśli Malfoy sam nie zdecyduje się na współpracę z nią, a z drugiej strony — że żaden projekt, ani ten szkolny, ani jej prywatny, nie jest wart płaszczenia się przed nim.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał w końcu, a Hermiona westchnęła z ulgą w duchu.

— Chcę bazować na eliksirach, a ty jesteś najlepszy, pomijając mnie… — Prychnął, słysząc to zapewnienie. — …I jako jedyny sobie z nimi poradzisz. 

— Nie pytałem o twoje powody, pytałem, dlaczego _ja_ mam z tobą pracować.

— Bo współpraca ze mną gwarantuje _wybitne_ efekty — odpowiedziała pobłażliwym tonem, jakby tłumaczyła coś dziecku, po czym obrzuciła go taksującym spojrzeniem. — A ty, cokolwiek na ten temat sądzisz, nie masz zbyt dużego wyboru. Nawet Ślizgoni nie będą ryzykowali zbyt bliskich kontaktów z tobą.

— Zwłaszcza Ślizgoni — poprawił ją z wymuszonym uśmiechem. — Bo twoja opinia jest nie do zszargania, prawda? Bądź jutro o jedenastej w bibliotece, przejrzę zagadnienia i zastanowię się, co wybrać.

Zdecydowanie nie spodobało jej się to autorytatywne „ja”, ale była przekonana, że formy „my” użyłby tylko w znaczeniu _pluralis maiestatis_. Pozwoliła mu więc odejść, zadowolona z uzyskania tego, co chciała, i podążyła za nim do sali, gdzie rozeszli się na dwie strony: Draco usiadł obok krótko ściętej Ślizgonki, zwykle towarzyszącej mu na zajęciach, a Hermiona koło Lisy Turpin, która na pierwszej lekcji opuściła ławkę Padmy Patil. Zaraz też pojawił się tegoroczny nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, Robert Charfield.

Profesor Charfield wypadał wyjątkowo blado na tle swoich poprzedników. Nie był wilkołakiem, zadufanym w sobie pisarczykiem przypisującym sobie sukcesy innych, nasłaną przez ministerstwo zbzikowaną kobietą, przyszłym zabójcą dyrektora od lat czyhającym na to stanowisko czy sługą Czarnego Pana zamienionym za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego w emerytowanego aurora; nie miał nawet wielkiego turbanu, pod którym mógłby ukrywać Lorda Voldemorta. Był całkiem zwyczajnym mężczyzną, jeszcze dosyć młodym, który prowadził lekcje w sposób absolutnie normalny, realizując program w przewidzianym trybie. Dlatego też Hermionie trudno było wyobrazić sobie powód, dla którego profesor miałby opuścić pod koniec roku Hogwart, co wcale jej się nie podobało, gdyż oznaczało nieprzewidziane kłopoty.

Na razie jednak wszystko było w porządku. Poza obroną przed czarną magią, profesor Charfield prowadził Klub Pojedynków, zapraszając do pokazów co rusz innych nauczycieli. Hermiona była na spotkaniu tylko raz; nie miała najmniejszej ochoty brać udziału w udawanych walkach, skoro w każdej chwili mogła być zmuszona do prawdziwej — poszła tylko ze względu na kolegów z Gryffindoru. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że większość uczniów szóstego i siódmego roku zrezygnowała z klubu, gdyż profesor Charfield dostosował program głównie do tych, którzy nie zdawali jeszcze sumów. Starsi, zwłaszcza ci z Gwardii Dumbledore’a, nie mieli okazji nauczyć się niczego nowego, toteż spośród nich tylko najwytrwalsi zwolennicy pojedynków spędzali czwartkowe popołudnia w Wielkiej Sali. Ale wśród młodszych spotkania cieszyły się dużym powodzeniem, a profesor Charfield stał się idolem, którego potrzebowali.

 

♠

 

Quidditch w tym roku w Hogwarcie niemal całkowicie zamarł; jedynie pierwszoroczni uczący się latania i pojedynczy amatorzy gry sięgali jeszcze po miotły, mimo że profesor McGonagall zezwoliła starszym uczniom na mecze towarzyskie pod okiem madame Hooch. Niewielu jednak chciało grać bez treningów, stałej drużyny i trybun zapełnionych kibicami, więc jesienne soboty, kiedy to zwykle rozpoczynał się sezon, stały się zadziwiająco puste. Ginny znosiła to bardzo źle i nieustannie trzymała się blisko Hermiony, w bibliotece, na błoniach lub w pokoju wspólnym. Ponieważ jednak wraz z pogorszającą się pogodą stawała się coraz bardziej marudna i częściej miewała ataki uszczypliwości, Hermiona ze wszystkich sił starała się jej unikać.

Biblioteka i chatka Hagrida nie były żadnymi azylami, ale na szczęście Hermiona miała jeszcze puste dormitorium. W niedługim czasie udało jej się zagracić całe pomieszczenie różnorodnymi notatkami, często przechowywanymi po kątach od siedmiu lat, a także świeżymi, tworzonymi obecnie w jeszcze większych ilościach niż zazwyczaj. Nigdy wcześniej nie była bałaganiarą i zawsze trzymała wszystko na swoim miejscu, ale kiedy przybyło jej pracy, odkryła, że podzielone na tematyczne stosiki książki i notatki może bardzo łatwo przywołać, nie ruszając się z miejsca, zamiast wygrzebywać je z różnych pudeł w kufrze. Z przyjemnością zresztą uczyła się, siedząc na podłodze pośród swoich szpargałów. Czasem, schowana za książką, słyszała pukanie do drzwi, a wtedy spokojnie ignorowała je, przewracała stronę i czytała dalej. Niemniej najmłodsza pociecha Weasleyów nie zamierzała tak łatwo dać za wygraną i zawsze potrafiła przydybać koleżankę w drodze do Wielkiej Sali czy biblioteki, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Hermiona starała się niepostrzeżenie wymknąć.

I tym razem, choć Hermionie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek zależało na bezstresowym wydostaniu się z pokoju wspólnego, Ginewra Weasley okazała się sprytniejsza. Dorwała starszą koleżankę przy schodach, a sama jej mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. Jednak rudzielec nie zamierzał wcale męczyć Hermiony wspomnieniami sześcioletniej przyjaźni z Harrym i Ronem; miał zupełnie nowy repertuar skarg i zażaleń.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zamierzasz uprawiać ten projekt z Malfoyem! — zapiała dziewczyna z oburzeniem, a zmrużone oczy ciskały gromy.

Hermiona westchnęła głośno. Nie powiedziała Ginny o tym, że istnieje jakikolwiek projekt do zrobienia, choć nie była na tyle naiwna, by myśleć, że zdoła zachować to w tajemnicy. Nie sądziła tylko, że informacja o jej współpracy z Malfoyem dotrze do dziewczyny w ciągu niespełna doby. Na dodatek, sądząc po dobrze słów, miała jakieś kosmate myśli, których treści Hermiona nie chciała zgłębiać.

— Kto? — zapytała grobowym głosem.

— Neville — przyznała Ginny, po czym natychmiast odzyskała rozmach. — Nie zmieniaj tematu! I nie waż się oskarżać biednego Neville’a. Hermiono, jak mogłaś? To Malfoy!

— Ja tylko z nim naukowo współpracuję, Ginny. Jest najlepszy z eliksirów, a tak się składa, że zamierzam na nich bazować — oświadczyła gładko Hermiona. — Nie obleję projektu z powodu uprzedzeń.

— Uprzedzeń? — powtórzyła oniemiała Ginny. — Co nazywasz uprzedzeniami? To, że nie ufam Malfoyowi? Przez lata robił wszystko, by na to zasłużyć! I nie mówię o tych durnych sprzeczkach z Harrym i Ronem. Mówię o tym, że zawsze dręczył i poniżał słabszych, podlizywał się silniejszym, miał poważne problemy z odróżnieniem dobra od zła, a w zeszłym roku omal nie stał się mordercą.

— Nie zabił Dumbledore’a. — Hermiona ściszyła głos, nie chcąc, by usłyszał je ktoś w salonie. — I nie zrobiłby tego, opuścił różdżkę. Sama wiesz, co mówił Harry.

— Ja nie mówię o Dumbledorze. Mówię o Katie Bell. O Ronie. I o każdym, kogo mógł zabić, bo było mu wszystko jedno, ile osób ucierpi, kiedy dążył do celu.

— Spanikował, Ginny. Każdy by spanikował. Nagle wciągnęli go w coś, o czym nie miał pojęcia, i wymagali, by zachował się jak doświadczony śmierciożerca.

— O nie — zaprzeczyła Ginny. — Nieprawda, Hermiono. On tkwił w tym od dzieciństwa i zawsze był z tego dumny. Nie pamiętasz, co mówił, kiedy Voldemort wrócił? I wcześniej, kiedy jego ojciec podrzucił mi ten dziennik? Lucjusz Malfoy prawie mnie zabił! A jego syn jest jak doświadczony śmierciożerca, bo śmierciożercy otaczali go od lat. I jest niebezpieczny.

Hermiona pokręciła głową, nieprzekonana.

— Zgoda, nie jest święty. I wcale nie zamierzam go bronić, Ginny, sama mu nie ufam, uwierz. Ale nie chcę więcej brać udziału w piętnowaniu go za dawne przewinienia. Malfoy jest tutaj. Przesłuchiwali go w ministerstwie i uznali, że może wrócić do Hogwartu.

— Malfoyowie zawsze wychodzili ze wszystkiego cało. Są jak szczury, wyczuwają, kiedy opuścić tonący pokład.

— Lucjusz Malfoy już nie trzęsie ministerstwem, a Scrimgeour to nie Knot — powtórzyła nieświadomie za profesor McGonagall.

— Ani tym bardziej Merlin! — zirytowała się Ginny. — Żeby zostać ministrem, też musiał mieć mocne plecy. I nie wiadomo, kto za nim stoi. Znam ten świat dłużej niż ty, Hermiono, i wiem, że nie zawsze jest tak, jak piszą w książkach.

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi, słysząc ten ostatni przytyk, i uznała, że pora sięgnąć po drobne kłamstewko. 

— McGonagall też ma zwierzchników? Dyrektor jest niezależny. To ona zrobiła Malfoya prefektem. Nigdy nie dałaby mu żadnej władzy nad dziećmi, gdyby nie był godny zaufania. A Malfoy doskonale spisuje się w tej roli, nawet Neville ci to powie — kontynuowała, kiedy Ginny prychnęła ostentacyjnie, dając do zrozumienia, co myśli o prefektach. — Trzeba dawać ludziom drugą szansę. Dumbledore zawsze tak twierdził.

— I nie najlepiej na tym wyszedł, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę Snape’a, prawda? A Malfoy, taki ugrzeczniony, jest jeszcze gorszy niż zwykle, bo na pewno coś kombinuje. Jest śliski i zakłamany. Ludzie się nie zmieniają aż tak bardzo.

— Gdyby faktycznie był grzeczny, też bym mu nie wierzyła. — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. — Ale on wcale nie jest milszy niż zwykle, Ginny. Powiedziałabym, że po prostu stara się panować nad sobą. I słusznie, bo nikt mu nie ufa. Jeden fałszywy krok i będzie skończony.

Ginny przytaknęła od niechcenia i w milczeniu wychyliła się przez barierkę. W salonie panowały pustki. Sobotnimi przedpołudniami uczniowie wykorzystywali ostatnie słoneczne chwile na dworze. Zaledwie trójka drugoklasistów, Janny, Peter i Alicia, siedziało w pobliżu kominka, grając w Eksplodującego Durnia.

— Powiedz mi — odezwała się, nie patrząc na Hermionę — naprawdę wierzysz Malfoyowi czy po prostu lubisz się ze mną kłócić?

— Naprawdę to guzik mnie obchodzi Malfoy, chcę tylko zrealizować projekt i dostać za niego dobrą ocenę — powiedziała ze złością Hermiona i ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że brzmi szczerze.

Ginny roześmiała się w odpowiedzi, wcale nie wesoło.

— To takie podobne do ciebie. — Odwróciła się, z mniej gniewną miną. — No dobra, idziemy.

— Co? Gdzie idziemy?

— Jak to gdzie? Do biblioteki. Nie sądzisz chyba, że puszczę cię samą na pożarcie Malfoyowi? — zapytała z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

— Jak sobie chcesz — zgodziła się Hermiona, z ulgą uznając, że podły nastrój Ginny tymczasowo minął, co było na tyle nietypowe, że mogło uchodzić za dobry znak.

 

Malfoy już był na miejscu. Siedział przy jednym ze stolików widocznych od samego wejścia do biblioteki, jakby ostentacyjnie pokazując, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. Poza nim w bibliotece brakowało uczniów — to nie była popularna pora na naukę. W pewnym oddaleniu siedziała tylko grupka Krukonów z piątego roku. Hermiona skinęła głową w odpowiedzi na powitanie znajdującego się wśród nich Andrew Carrotsa i podeszła do Ślizgona.

— Potrzebujesz ochrony, Granger? — zapytał Malfoy na dzień dobry, patrząc nieprzyjaźnie na Ginny. — Na dodatek w postaci małej Weasley?

— Rzucam świetne upiorogacki, Malfoy, pamiętasz? — odparła słodkim tonem Ginny, usadawiając się na krześle pomiędzy nimi.

Ślizgon najwyraźniej postanowił zignorować jej obecność.

— Przejrzałaś spis zagadnień?

— Tak — odpowiedziała Hermiona, nie kryjąc niesmaku.

„Zagadnienia” okazały się spisem konkretnych projektów, jakie mogli przygotować uczniowie. Sam fakt, że zostały już przez kogoś sformułowane, zabijał potencjalną innowacyjność, ale ich treść również nie pozostawiała pola do popisu. Ogromna część tematów sugerowała podjęcie badań nad zastosowaniem jakiegoś składnika w różnych eliksirach lub różnych składników w jednym eliksirze (i Hermiona przez moment rozważała, czy badania nad Veritaserum, mimo iż nie zaspokoiłyby jej ambicji, nie byłyby dobrym wyborem ze względu na przyświecający jej wyższy cel), niektóre dotyczyły tego, jak ruch ręki przy wypowiadaniu zaklęcia warunkuje jego działanie. Były nawet tematy czysto teoretyczne, proponujące podjęcie badań nad mniej znanymi okresami w historii magii, co zupełnie kłóciło się z założeniami projektu. Znalazły się też ze dwa czy trzy ciekawsze zagadnienia, takie jak eksploracja pól magicznych, pełni i próżni, w różnych miejscach na ziemi czy skoligacone z mugolskimi naukami neurobiologicznymi badania procesów i obszarów fizjologicznych, które odpowiadają za zdolność do używania magii. Nic jednak nie zainteresowało Hermiony.

— Zagadnienia są beznadziejne — zaopiniował Malfoy. — Więc pozostaje nam tylko wymyślić własny temat.

— Zgadzam się — potwierdziła Hermiona, by nie miał wrażenia, że decyzja leżała wyłącznie w jego gestii. — Jakieś pomysły?

— Golem? — rzucił Malfoy. Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową.

— Za mało magii. Golem służy raczej do bitew lub wyrównywania porachunków, nie do uprawiania magii, więc nie stwarza nam żadnych możliwości jako obiekt magiczny. No i niewiele z nim można zrobić, poza stworzeniem i zniszczeniem. A wiesz, że stworzenie golema to banał: trochę gliny, trochę zaklęć i już, zero polotu. No i nie można zrobić golema w ramach doświadczenia, on musi mieć zadanie do wykonania. Nasz by nie miał, więc wątpię, żeby nam to zaliczyli w ramach projektu.

— Skoro zaliczyliby opis rozłamu między czarodziejami a wiedźmami, to golema też by uznali — odparł Malfoy, ale nie kłócił się. — Co ty zaproponujesz?

— Transmutacja żywego organizmu w kilka obiektów? — odniosła się do wzmianki profesor McGonagall z zeszłotygodniowych zajęć. Malfoy natychmiast zaoponował.

— Nic z tego, Granger, nie chcę się skupiać na czystej transmutacji. Poza tym nie chciałbym zostać na zawsze gromadą bakterii albo podobnego świństwa, gdybyś _przypadkiem_ się gdzieś pomyliła.

Ginny zakaszlała, kamuflując chichot, a Hermiona oburzyła się.

— No wiesz co, Malfoy. Nigdy nie eksperymentowałabym na _żadnym_ człowieku, nawet na tobie. To niemoralne.

— I tak się nie zgadzam — dodał i nijak nie dał się przekonać.

Po kilku minutach perswazji Hermiona westchnęła z rezygnacją. Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, myśląc intensywnie, poganiani przez Ginny, niecierpliwie stukającą palcami w blat stolika.

— A może — zaczął Malfoy z wyraźnym ociąganiem — wejdźmy w sferę metamagii i magii tworzącej.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z niejakim zainteresowaniem, ale Hermiona od razu wiedziała, do czego chłopak zmierza. Ostatecznie w świecie mugoli był to jeden z głównych stereotypów na temat magii.

— Żadnych demonów, Malfoy.

— Chcesz wywołać demona, Malfoy?! — Ginny naskoczyła na chłopaka. — No tak, czego innego można było się spodziewać po takim kimś jak ty.

— Skoro tak wielką pogardą darzysz moją osobę, to może zechcesz opuścić mój stolik, Weasley, żeby dorośli mogli porozmawiać? — zapytał chłopak, wyraźnie tracąc kontrolę. — Granger, wbrew temu, co uważają tak zwani jaśni czarodzieje…

— Przyzwoici czarodzieje! — poprawiła Ginny.

Ślizgon posłał jej szeroki, wymuszony uśmiech.

— Dziękuję, Weasley. A więc wbrew temu, co uważają _tak zwani_ przyzwoici czarodzieje, demon to nie wcielenie zła, który zniszczy każdego, kto będzie na tyle głupi, by go przywołać, i wszystko w pobliżu. To się mogło zdarzyć kilka razy, bo demon jest istotą złośliwą, ale dorosły, posiadający potężną moc czarodziej może nim z łatwością pokierować i _wtedy_ nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia.

— Jak to nie?! — zaczęła znowu Weasley, zanim Hermiona zdążyła zapytać, czy mówiąc o dorosłym, potężnym czarodzieju, miał na myśli siebie. Ugryzła się w język, postanawiając zachowywać się dojrzalej niż Ginny.

— Daj spokój, Ginny, nie kłóćmy się o to. Malfoy, ja to wszystko wiem — zwróciła się do chłopaka, czując na sobie zbulwersowane spojrzenie dziewczyny — i nie zgadzam się z zupełnie innych powodów. Po prostu to nie ma nic wspólnego z magią tworzącą. Demona się _przywołuje_ w rytuale, nie _tworzy_ go. A w rytuale nie ma miejsca na kreatywność, trzeba dokładnie przestrzegać procedury. Więc moglibyśmy pokazać egzaminatorom tylko tyle, że jesteśmy wystarczająco silni, by nakłonić demona do spełnienia naszego rozkazu. Tyle że nie ma żadnego rozkazu, a zaproszenie demona bez powodu jest potencjalnie niebezpieczne.

— I nielegalne — warknęła Ginny. — _Przywołać_ demona! Na Merlina, jak ci się wydaje, _skąd_ ten demon pochodzi?

— Z otchłani piekielnych, z całą pewnością — syknął Malfoy. — A skąd pochodzi twoja magia, Weasley?

— Dosyć, przestańcie — rozkazała Hermiona. — Nie jesteśmy tu po to, żeby roztrząsać takie kwestie. Demona nie wywołamy z powodów, o których mówiłam, Malfoy, ale coś wymyślić musimy, Ginny. Może poszukasz sobie materiałów do pracy domowej w tym czasie? — zaproponowała niezbyt delikatnie.

— Nie ma mowy, żebym cię zostawiła z _nim_.

— W takim razie zamknij buzię i siedź cicho — dodał jadowitym szeptem Ślizgon, po czym spojrzał na Hermionę. — Przychodzi ci do głowy coś innego?

— Ostatecznie możemy wziąć coś z tej listy — zaproponowała z niechęcią.

— Nie. — Malfoy oparł łokcie na stole, a głowę na rękach i pomasował lekko skronie. Miał dłonie o wyraźnie zarysowanych kostkach nadgarstków i długich, szczupłych palcach, takie, które jej babcia nazywała dłońmi pianisty. — A może pomyślmy o magicznych stworzeniach? Moglibyśmy zrobić jakąś małą krzyżówkę, _nauczyciel_ opieki zpewnością by nam pomógł.

— Nie dam rady — odpowiedziała Hermiona, mając nadzieję, że nacisk nałożony na słowo „nauczyciel” nie miał zabrzmieć obraźliwie. — Nie kontynuowałam opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami po sumach, więc nie mam do tego kwalifikacji, na pewno by mi nie pozwolili na takie eksperymenty.

— No to nie mam więcej pomysłów — oświadczył dobitnie Ślizgon, ale zanim zdążyła zareagować, drzwi biblioteki otworzyły się gwałtownie i wbiegł przez nie Neville.

— Hermiono! Ginny! — zawołał od progu ku oburzeniu madame Pince. — O, Malfoy, i ty też tutaj jesteś… Słuchajcie, Tony Goldstein jest w Hogwarcie!

— Tony Goldstein jest w Hogwarcie? — powtórzył Malfoy pytająco.

— Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw, siódmy rok — poinformowała go Hermiona. — To znaczy, byłby na siódmym, ale nie przyjechał do szkoły we wrześniu… — Spojrzała na Neville’a. Chłopak opadł na krzesło, oddychając ciężko.

— No właśnie, pojawił się kilka minut temu. Powiedział, że wyjechali całą rodziną do Ameryki zaraz na początku wakacji i dopiero na jesieni udało mu się uciec… — Hermiona wzdrygnęła się lekko, słysząc o przymusowym wyjeździe za granicę — …ale zanim przedostał się do Anglii, minęło trochę czasu. Później teleportował się do Hogsmeade i stamtąd przyszedł do Hogwartu. Ogólnie to nie najlepiej wyglądał, ale zaprowadziłem go do profesor McGonagall…

— Wielki mi rzeczy, jeden nadęty Krukon więcej — powiedział głośno Malfoy, uśmiechając się przymilnie do piątoklasistów, którzy od wejścia Neville’a przysłuchiwali się. Po komentarzu Malfoya część z nich spakowała w pośpiechu torby i wyszła, zapewne poinformować resztę domu o powrocie Anthony’ego. Natomiast Andrew i jedna z Krukonek podeszli do ich stolika.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że Tony uciekł od rodziców, żeby wrócić do Hogwartu? — zapytała Neville’a krukońska dziewczyna, chyba Paige Crosement.

— Dokładnie. Nie chcieli go puścić, bo jego ojciec jest mugolem, matka bała się śmierciożerców.

— Całkiem słusznie — zauważyła Ginny. — Jak na Krukona, to zachował się dość głupio, sam był bardzo łatwym celem.

— Bez przesady, to nie Harry Potter, żeby śmierciożercom chciało się na niego polować — powiedziała koleżanka Andrew irytującym, pełnym wyższości tonem.

Ginny wyraźnie się zaczerwieniła.

— No nie wiem — powiedziała ze złością — bo skoro jest tylko zwykłym czarodziejem półkrwi, to śmierciożercy nie mieliby powodu, by go oszczędzić.

Hermiona westchnęła w duchu. Wyglądało na to, że wystarczyła iskra, by sprowokować Ginny do kłótni.

— To dość nietypowa sytuacja — zauważyła neutralnie. — Uczniowie nie pojawiają się w Hogwarcie po dwumiesięcznej nieobecności.

— Jakoś da radę, profesor McGonagall coś wymyśli. Skoro inni po paru miesiącach w skrzydle szpitalnym mogą wrócić do nauki, to dwa miesiące nie będą problemem. To co, idziemy na lunch? — Neville gwałtownie zmienił temat. Zapewne na skutek złowrogiego spojrzenia, jakie Ginny posłała Malfoyowi, słysząc o długotrwałym pobycie niektórych osób pod opieką madame Pomfrey. — Skończyliście już?

— Tak — potwierdził Malfoy, podnosząc się z krzesła i zabierając swoje rzeczy. — Granger, pomyśl jeszcze nad tematem i daj mi znać w przyszłym tygodniu.

Skinął głową jej i Neville’owi, celowo ignorując pozostałych, i wyszedł. Hermiona nadal nie mogła przestać się dziwić temu, że ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie Neville był tym, który miał najlepsze stosunki z Malfoyem — to znaczy, względnie przyzwoite.

— To ilu mamy teraz uczniów w Hogwarcie? — zapytała Ginny, kiedy we trójkę zmierzali do Wielkiej Sali.

— Siedemdziesięciu czterech — odpowiedzieli równocześnie Neville i Hermiona.

— Lisa Turpin będzie miała artykuł miesiąca — dodał Neville.

Mimo początkowego entuzjazmu Lisy, jak do tej pory „Głos Hogwartu” doczekał się jednego numeru, do którego niemal wszystkie teksty sama napisała. A od jego pojawienia się cicha wojna między nią a Padmą Patil przerodziła się w aż nazbyt ostentacyjny konflikt, objawiający się obsesyjnym wypowiadaniem się na te same tematy, rzecz jasna z odmiennymi argumentami. Kiedy Padma zastanawiała się nad tym, czy warto zaufać goblinom i powierzać im pieniądze w sytuacji wojennego kryzysu (Hermiona dowiedziała się przy okazji, że podczas ich spotkania u Gringotta pan Patil właśnie zamykał skrytkę), Lisa rozpływała się nad ich niezachwianą neutralnością w poprzedniej wojnie z Voldemortem i wielkowiekową tradycją. Gdy Lisa pisała o zasadności zwiększenia ochrony w Hogwarcie, Padma grzmiała, że siły aurorskie strzegą zamku i tak otoczonego silnymi zaklęciami, podczas gdy mogą być potrzebne gdzie indziej.

— To jakaś paranoja. — Ginny pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. — Czy tym ludziom naprawdę wydaje się, że ich dzieci będą bezpieczne, jeśli zostaną w domach?

— W domach może nie, ale za granicą — jak najbardziej — stwierdził Neville. — Pod tym względem rodzice Tony’ego mieli rację, Voldemort by ich tam nie dosięgnął.

— Ale nie możemy wszyscy uciec i zostawić mu Wysp na pożarcie — powiedziała gniewnie Ginny.

Neville położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

— Znam kogoś, kto na pewno nie ucieknie. — Uśmiechnął się do niej porozumiewawczo. — A kiedy przyjdzie pora, my też będziemy walczyć.

Ginny odpowiedziała uśmiechem, ale Hermiona odwróciła głowę, udając, że zainteresował ją jeden z portretów na ścianie. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciół, wcale nie była przekonana, czy chce brać udział w walce.

 

♠

 

Przez cały weekend Hermiona intensywnie myślała o projekcie, ale nie przyszło jej na myśl nic, co by zaspokajało jej własną ambicję ani, jak podejrzewała, odpowiadało Malfoyowi. W sobotę na kilka minut przed zaśnięciem co prawda przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł, który uznała za godny przedyskutowania, ale w niedzielę za nic nie mogła go sobie przypomnieć. Toteż spędziła dzień w ponurym nastroju, którego nie poprawiła wieczorna uczta z okazji Nocy Duchów — różniąca się od pozostałych jedynie większą ilością jedzenia, gdyż w przygnębiającej atmosferze śmierci nikt nie miał ochoty oglądać parady duchów.

Podły humor Hermiony nie minął nawet w poniedziałkowy poranek. Zmierzała właśnie na pierwsze tego dnia zajęcia, zastanawiając się, jakie są szanse, że podczas podwójnej lekcji eliksirów coś jej wpadnie do głowy, gdy usłyszała za sobą szybkie kroki, a potem ktoś ją złapał za ramię. W popłochu sięgnęła po różdżkę, ale zanim ją wyjęła, atakujący odwrócił ją przodem do siebie. To był Malfoy, ale dziwnie niepodobny do siebie: lekko dyszał, a oczy błyszczały mu niezdrowo.

— Mam pomysł. Genialny — oświadczył.

— I od razu wiesz, że genialny? — zapytała z przekąsem, ale chłopak zdawał się w ogóle nie zwracać na nią uwagi, zaabsorbowany sobą.

— Pamiętasz, co mówiłaś o demonach?

— No tak, mogłam się domyślić — mruknęła pod nosem Hermiona.

Chłopak kontynuował niezrażony:

— Mówiłaś, że nie możemy się nimi zająć, bo demony się wywołuje, nie stwarza. Ale jest coś, co się stwarza, by mogło być demonem. Forma przeddemoniczna…

— Avaddon — skojarzyła natychmiast, przypominając sobie, że faktycznie czytała kiedyś o czymś takim. Ale poza luźnymi strzępkami nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. — Nie wiem, czy to…

— To świetny pomysł! — podjął natychmiast. — Avaddon jest stworzony z czystej magii, niepodzielnej, dopiero potem można go transmutować w coś konkretniejszego, wspomóc eliksirami, wykorzystując przy okazji coś z zakresu zielarstwa, że nie wspomnę o zaklęciach. Ma szerokie właściwości magiczne, więc i w związku z obroną przed czarną magią coś się znajdzie. A że nie jest demonem, a tylko formą przeddemoniczną, nie trzeba mu zlecać żadnych zadań, może tylko być.

— Nie może _tylko być_ — zaprotestowała natychmiast. — Po pewnym czasie magia w nim zawarta domaga się uwolnienia, a jeśli się jej nie uwolni, to avaddon zacznie…

— …polować na magię, która mogłaby go przekształcić w istotę wyższą. Wiem, ale do tego czasu zdążymy się go pozbyć, to też całkiem proste.

— I tak nagle wpadło ci to do głowy? — zapytała podejrzliwie.

Malfoy natychmiast się opanował, a cała jego postawa zdradzała ostrożną nieufność.

— Znalazłem w jednej z książek z mojej biblioteczki.

— Akurat teraz? — inwigilowała, bo było w jego zachowaniu coś, co jej się nie podobało.

A Malfoyowi najwyraźniej nie podobało się jej dopytywanie.

— Tak, wyobraź sobie, że przeglądałem swoje książki, szukając czegoś do projektu.

— Świetnie się składa, że to twoja książka. Chciałabym ją obejrzeć.

— Nie — zaprotestował natychmiast, a widząc jej oskarżające spojrzenie, zacisnął zęby. — Powiedzmy, że nie spodobałaby ci się. Dostałem ją od… pewnego przyjaciela.

Hermiona zbladła.

—  _Jakiego_ przyjaciela, Malfoy?

— Nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie chcesz odpowiedzi, Granger — zbył ją. — A książki nie dostaniesz. Poczytaj o avaddonach i sama zdecyduj, ale mówię ci, że to dobry pomysł.

— Zobaczymy. Rozejrzę się popołudniu w bibliotece i dam ci znać jutro na transmutacji.

— W porządku — mruknął. Po jego początkowym entuzjazmie nie było ani śladu i przez chwilę poczuła wyrzuty z tego powodu. Ale przeszło jej natychmiast, gdy Malfoy wyminął ją szybkim krokiem, by samemu wejść do lochu, w którym odbywały się eliksiry. Unosząc dumnie podbródek, podążyła za nim.

 

Wieczór w bibliotece spędzony na badaniu tematu avaddona, który Hermiona zaplanowała, stanął pod znakiem zapytania, kiedy pod koniec popołudniowych zajęć profesor Vector zadała potężną pracę domową na najbliższą środę. Hermiona uwielbiała numerologię i zwykle czerpała olbrzymią satysfakcję z długich posiedzeń nad tabelami liczb. Liczby były jednoznaczne i ściśle określone, mimo iż — technicznie rzecz biorąc — abstrakcyjne; jedynym kłopotem mogło być odnalezienie ich w tekstach czy konkretnych sytuacjach, ale i z tym sobie radziła. Prawdziwy problem pojawił się z początkiem siódmego roku, którego program obejmował, najprościej mówiąc, wszelkie odstępstwa od reguł, wyjątki, nieregularności w pozornie klarownych, racjonalnych teoriach — czyli wszystko, czego Hermiona szczerze nie znosiła. A ponieważ jeszcze nie odkryła żadnego klucza wśród tych nieprawidłowości, każdy kolejny temat stanowił dla niej wyzwanie. I to wyzwanie z rodzaju tych, które nie mobilizowały jej do działania, a jedynie szargały nerwy.

— Koszmarne te alogiki liczb pierwszych, prawda? — zagadnęła Lisa Turpin, gdy opuszczały klasę. — I jeszcze to wypracowanie… Naprawdę nic by się nie stało, jakbyśmy je oddali w przyszły poniedziałek, to że mamy numerologię dwa razy w tygodniu, nie znaczy chyba, że musimy ślęczeć nad nią dwa razy częściej niż zwykle.

— Ale zaawansowana, owutemowa klasa właśnie to oznacza — odparła Hermiona.

Lisa pokręciła głową.

— Absolutnie się nie zgadzam. Będziesz pisała pracę wieczorem?

— Właściwie to miałam zamiar zając się czymś innym, więc chyba będę musiała zacząć teraz — poinformowała ją Hermiona, stwierdziwszy, że do obiadu mają jeszcze godzinę.

— W takim razie ja też się za to wezmę teraz, razem pójdzie nam szybciej — oświadczyła Lisa, skręcając za Gryfonką w stronę biblioteki. — I chyba będziemy miały towarzystwo — dodała szeptem, widząc, że Ernie Macmillan podąża kilka kroków za nimi. — Ale, ale, my tu o trudach współczesnej edukacji magicznej i walorach współpracy nad materiałem badawczym, a ja miałam cię zapytać o coś zupełnie innego: nie chciałabyś rozpocząć kariery poczytnej dziennikarki w „Głosie Hogwartu”?

— Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę, to muszę przyznać, że nie. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko na widok miny koleżanki. — Nie mam ani czasu, ani pojęcia, o czym miałabym pisać.

— Och, nie udawaj — zaperzyła się Krukonka — masz mnóstwo do powiedzenia. Wojna, duet Potter&Weasley, prawa mugolaków…

— W gazetce szkolnej?

— …ministerialny program kształcenia, wpływy polityczne Hogwartu, prawa skrzatów domowych — kontynuowała niezrażona Lisa.

— Raczej brak praw skrzatów domowych — poprawiła ją Hermiona. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że cię to interesuje? — Słysząc aż nazbyt wymowne milczenie, pokręciła głową. — Nikogo nie obchodzi ciemiężenie skrzatów, podobnie jak setka tematów, na które mogłabym pisać. To po pierwsze — dodała głośniej, widząc, że Krukonka zamierza jej przerwać. — A po drugie, ja zupełnie nie mam dziennikarskiego zacięcia. Owszem, może i mam sporo przemyśleń na temat szkoły i stosunków w magicznym społeczeństwie, ale w ogóle nie mam ochoty latać z samopiszącym piórem i wypytywać ludzi o różne rzeczy. To nie w moim stylu. Zresztą, na razie wolałabym się skupić na swoich owutemach niż na zmienianiu świata, choćby tylko w Hogwarcie.

— To akurat dość dziwne, nawet na tle twojej manii nauki.

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — ukróciła od razu jej zapędy, przybierając ten odstraszający ton, którym zawsze traktowała ciekawskich, mających ochotę dowidzieć się, dlaczego Złote Trio Hogwartu zostało uszczuplone do Złotej Hermiony Granger.

— Tak, wiem, już to słyszałam od kilku osób — odparła Lisa, uśmiechając się łagodnie, jakby szykowała się do złożenia ukłonu hipogryfowi. — I absolutnie nie zamierzam cię wypytywać, co, do cholery, robisz w zamku, kiedy Voldemort szaleje po całej Anglii, a twoi przyjaciele wsiąkli nie wiadomo gdzie i według „Proroka” są „zaginieni, prawdopodobnie martwi”. Uważam, że takie nagabywanie jest nie w porządku i widać masz w tym jakiś cel. — Hermiona zacisnęła zęby, udając obojętną. — Ale to interesuje ludzi i nic na to nie poradzisz. A jeśli chodzi o mnie, to nie zamierzam w ogóle się tego czepiać, choć _inni_ mogą próbować — dodała z przekąsem, najwyraźniej mając na myśli pierwszy artykuł Padmy Patil, który ukazał się w „Proroku Codziennym”, poruszający kwestię małej liczby studentów. Rubryka, w której ukazywały się teksty Padmy, nosiła tytuł _Głosy z Hogwartu_ , co było wyraźnym przytykiem w stronę „Głosu Hogwartu” Lisy, choć każda z Krukonek utrzymywała, że swój tytuł wymyśliła pierwsza. — Natomiast byłoby bardzo miło, gdybyś zechciała udzielić mi kilku mini-wywiadów na temat różnych bieżących kwestii. Oczywiście rozsądnych autorów brakuje mi znacznie bardziej niż tematów, ale ostatecznie dobry rozmówca też jest cenny. Bo nie zamierzam się zamknąć w szkolnej rzeczywistości i pisać co miesiąc o zebraniach Klubu Pojedynków czy ulubionych deserach poszczególnych profesorów — zakończyła z przekąsem. — To ma być porządna, poważna gazeta, nawet jeśli tylko szkolna — uświadamianie ludzi co do życia we współczesnym świecie powinno się zaczynać w Hogwarcie. Nie pozwolę, by ktoś _inny_ miał monopol na poruszanie ważnych kwestii.

— Jeśli będziesz chciała porozmawiać o czymś konkretnym, to zawsze możesz się do mnie zgłosić, chociaż uważam, że jest w szkole mnóstwo ludzi, którzy mieliby do powiedzenia ciekawsze rzeczy. Nie rozumiem natomiast, dlaczego po prostu nie połączycie sił z Padmą, żeby uświadamiać ludzi i w Hogwarcie, i poza nim, zamiast trzymać się tej głupiej rywalizacji.

— Nigdy, przenigdy nie zaproponuję współpracy komuś, kto pracuje dla tego szmatławca. — Lisa aż zatrzymała się przed drzwiami biblioteki, gdzie właśnie dotarły. — Jeśli można się tak sprzedać gazecie, która wykorzystuje swoją przewagę na rynku prasy po to, by wmawiać masom kompletne bzdury, to nigdy nie będzie się dobrym dziennikarzem.

— Padma raczej nie wpisuje się w ten nurt, jest rzetelna i trzyma się faktów — zaoponowała Hermiona. — Powiedziałabym wręcz, że macie podobne podejście.

— Wszystko jedno. W zbyt wielu kwestiach się różnimy, żeby podjąć jakąkolwiek współpracę — oświadczyła Lisa chłodno.

Hermiona pokręciła głową bez przekonania.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak w takim razie udaje wam się dzielić sypialnię we dwie.

— W dormitorium szóstego roku są tylko dwie osoby — oświadczyła Krukonka i Hermiona nie była pewna, czy żartuje, czy faktycznie przeniosła się do innego dormitorium.

— Cześć, dziewczyny — rozległ się obok głos Erniego, który w końcu je dogonił. — Zamierzacie odrabiać pracę z numerologii?

— Tak, Ernie — odparła znużonym głosem Lisa.

— Świetnie, w takim razie do was dołączę — oświadczył pompatycznie, otworzył drzwi i z kurtuazją przepuścił je przodem. — Co trzy głowy to nie jedna.

Lisa przewróciła oczami, kiedy nie patrzył, i z męczeńską miną poprowadziła do działu numerologii.

 

A jednak współpraca popłacała, gdyż w godzinę, którą dysponowali, Hermiona, Lisa i Ernie zdołali zgromadzić potrzebne książki i nawet rozpocząć wypracowania, co było połową sukcesu. Wspólna nauka szła wyjątkowo sprawnie, mimo kąśliwych uwag Lisy, która była przesympatyczną osobą, dopóki nie nabrała do kogoś — w tym wypadku Erniego — niechęci i nie odezwało się jej zgryźliwe „ja”, i Hermiona musiała przyznać, że dzielenie się z kimś pracą zwiększa jej wydajność. Odkryła to może trochę późno, ale dotychczas uczyła się sama, a jeśli nawet towarzyszyli jej Harry, Ron czy Neville, ciężar planowania spadał na nią. I podświadomie tego samego oczekiwała po projekcie wykonywanym z Malfoyem, ale poznawszy zalety dobrej organizacji w grupie, nie zamierzała do tego dopuścić.

Tym samym zaraz po obiedzie, porzuciwszy nachalne towarzystwo Ginny jeszcze w Wielkiej Sali, sprawnie dokończyła numerologię i wczesnym wieczorem skupiła się na znacznie bardziej ją interesującym temacie. Avaddon.

O ile początkowo obawiała się, że może mieć kłopoty ze znalezieniem informacji, o tyle szybko przekonała się, że prawdziwym wyzwaniem jest oddzielenie różnych bzdur, które pisano, od prawdy. Ponieważ niewiele wiedziała o tym dziwnym zjawisku magicznym, jedynym kryterium selekcji mogła uczynić znajomość poszczególnych książek i ich autorów, a ostatecznie — styl wypowiedzi. Dzięki temu od razu pozwoliła sobie zrezygnować z infantylnych rozważań Geodricha Mellerhoya nad istotą magii avaddona (podsumowanych jakże odkrywczą konkluzją „Należy przyznać, iż Avaddony, podobnie jak Demony i Duchy, należą do sfer świata nam, czarodziejom, nieznanych”), zrodzonych z jakichś chorych marzeń erotycznych koncepcji Amientelli Lyadky („W pełni wyposagowany avaddon staye się zyszczeniem wszelakych żądz nieyedney niewiasty, posiadayąc pięknych rozmiarów przyrodzenie, acz niezdolnym będąc do owey niewiasty zapłodnienia”) czy pseudoreligijnego bełkotu ojca Laurentina przekonanego, że avaddon to biblijny Anioł Zagłady i „przywołanie” go z zaświatów doprowadzi do końca świata.

Porzuciwszy te absurdalne wynurzenia, Hermiona sięgnęła po zaufany _Leksykon magicznych form, zjawisk i stworzeń_ autorstwa Guarana i Buggatesa i znalazła to, czego potrzebowała: proste, rzetelne nakreślenie sylwetki avaddona, bez udziwnień i wymysłów. Co prawda autorzy kładli nacisk na funkcjonowanie avaddona jako formy przeddemonicznej — a więc pewnego rodzaju kształt o określonych przez twórcę funkcjach, w który można było bezpiecznie sprowadzić demona. Hermiona nie wiedziała zbyt wiele o demonach poza tym, że przywołuje się je w rytuałach pachnących czarną magią po to, by uwolniły przywołującego od jakichś tarapatów, co zwykle kończyło się jeszcze większymi tarapatami, gdyż najmniejszy błąd w rytuale uwalniał demony spod władzy przywołującego, a z natury były one dość złośliwe. Dlatego avaddon był tak przydatny: jeśli przywoływało się demona do avaddona, był on w nim uwięziony — i przynajmniej połowicznie podległy czarodziejowi — nawet jeśli ten pomylił się w jakiejś formule. Od XVII wieku zresztą, jeśli dobrze zrozumiała, przywoływanie demona do avaddona było jedyną dozwoloną praktyką; to znaczy do końca wieku XIX, kiedy całkowicie zabroniono doświadczeń z demonami.

Niewiele natomiast pisano o avaddonie bez demonicznego kontekstu. Sam w sobie wydawał się być ciałem bez duszy, powłoką, której można było nadać wszelakie właściwości, od podstawowych funkcji życiowych po pewne aspekty magiczne: zdolność do rzucania podstawowych czarów, zmiennokształtność, nawet odporność na różne eliksiry, także na Veritaserum (Hermiona aż zachłysnęła się powietrzem, czytając o tym ostatnim). Toteż Hermiona zaniepokoiła się, czy aby na pewno avaddon może funkcjonować samodzielnie. Bo jeśli Malfoy zamierzał zupełnie przypadkiem, _przy okazji_ , wzbogacić go o demoniczny pierwiastek, to ona absolutnie nie chciała brać w tym udziału. Ale wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku. _Leksykon_ ostrzegał przed nadmiernym i rozciągniętym w czasie wzbogacaniem avaddona w magię, gdyż mógł wyrwać się spod kontroli czarodzieja i przejąć jego _vita_. Ponieważ jednak Hermiona nie zamierzała trzymać avaddona w Hogwarcie przez pół roku, a jedynie przygotować go przed częścią praktyczną (no, ewentualnie wcześniej trochę _poćwiczyć_ ), nie stanowił on zagrożenia, lecz idealny, perfekcyjnie dostosowany do założeń projektu materiał badawczy. I niestety musiała obiektywnie przyznać, że pomysł Malfoya istotnie był genialny.

Choć, oczywiście, nie było potrzeby mu o tym mówić.


	4. Chapter 4

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

**KRUCZY ŚPIEW**

Rozdział czwarty

**Idée Fixe**

 

♠

 

Powrót Tony’ego Goldsteina wzbudził absurdalnie duże zainteresowanie wśród uczniów Hogwartu, co można było wytłumaczyć tylko przygnębiającą atmosferą i brakiem innych pozytywnych zdarzeń, na których mogłaby się skupiać powszechna uwaga. W przeciągu kilku dni Anthony stał się szkolnym bohaterem, jakby już pokonał Voldemorta, a nie po prostu uciekł rodzicom, by kontynuować hogwarcką edukację. Hermiona z niedowierzaniem patrzyła na wianuszek dziewcząt, uzupełniony o kilku chłopców, otaczający zawsze Krukona. Harry, który istotnie był pogromcą Czarnego Pana i miał się nim stać ponownie, nigdy nie cieszył się taką popularnością, jaką obecnie szczycił się Goldstein.

Ale Harry nie miał też dwóch metrów wzrostu, blond czupryny i uroczego uśmiechu, jakim obdzielał młodsze koleżanki Goldstein, kiedy mówił „Nie Anthony, wystarczy Tony”.

Harry nigdy też nie chwalił się swoimi osiągnięciami; ba, raczej wypierał się zasług, twierdząc, że dopisało mu szczęście lub pomagali mu przyjaciele. Tymczasem Tony miał o sobie aż nadto wygórowane zdanie. Początkowo przyznawał się do drobnych kłopotów z transportem przez Pacyfik i cudem unikniętego spotkania z dwoma młodymi śmierciożercami. Wkrótce jednak, zaraz po ukazaniu się w „Głosie Hogwartu” artykułu o jego przykładnej postawie, dodał, że przybył do Anglii na statku porwanym przez piratów, zaraz po postawieniu nogi na Wyspie przyszło mu walczyć z całą grupą uzbrojonych śmierciożerców, a z potyczki wyszedł zwycięsko, choć z raną w miejscu, którego nie zwykł pokazywać publicznie — tu zwykle mrugał okiem do najładniejszej z otaczających go dziewcząt. Hermionie jednak nie było do śmiechu, kiedy wędrując korytarzem, znów natykała się na fanklub Tony’ego, przez który musiała się przeciskać.

— Przepraszam — warknęła do dwóch młodszych Krukonek, zbyt zajętych posyłaniem Tony’emu olśniewających uśmiechów, by kogoś przepuścić. — Przepraszam! — niemal krzyknęła, wbijając Bulmie Morton łokieć w żebro. Trzecioklasistka, nadal nie przestając szczerzyć zębów, przesunęła się lekko, jako że Tony raczył zrobić dwa kroki w prawo. — To jakaś zbiorowa obsesja, naprawdę.

— Daj spokój, Hermiono — odparł Neville. — To tylko młode dziewczyny.

— Młode idiotki — poprawiła. — A ten kretyn — wskazała podbródkiem Tony’ego — niedługo będzie opowiadał, że przez ocean przefrunął na grzbiecie smoka, który później spopielił setki śmierciożerców.

— I komu to przeszkadza? Niech mają trochę rozrywki.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała. Nie wszyscy w Hogwarcie potrzebowali do szczęścia wiary w awanturnicze przygody Goldsteina, ale nawet ci, którzy mu nie wierzyli, traktowali go pobłażliwie, jak Neville. Jedyną osobą, którą Tony doprowadzał do prawdziwej furii, był Malfoy.

Zaczęło się niewinnie, w pierwszą środę listopada, na podwójnej lekcji obrony przed czarną magią.

— Przejrzałem pobieżnie program i obliczyłem, że jesteśmy do przodu i na pozostałą część materiału wystarczą nam jedne zajęcia tygodniowo — oświadczył profesor Charfield. — Tak więc uczyć się będziemy tylko w piątki. Jeśli natomiast chodzi o środy, poświęcimy je na powtórki. — Po klasie przebiegł zbiorowy jęk, będący wyrazem zawodu uczniów przeświadczonych, że „uczenie się tylko w piątki” oznacza wolne środy. Hermiona jednak nie dołączyła do niego; nie dalej jak tydzień wcześniej rozmawiała z Lisą o tym, że powinni na zajęciach powtarzać — i uzupełniać — materiał z ubiegłych lat. — Pierwsza godzina: teoria, druga godzina: praktyka. A to oznacza… — uśmiechnął się, robiąc krótką pauzę — …pojedynki.

Tym razem zbiorowość klasowa wykazała entuzjazm. Wzajemne obrzucanie się klątwami było tym, co wszyscy lubili, zwłaszcza jeśli wierzyli, że pojedynkowanie się w bezpiecznych, klasowych warunkach zwiększa szanse na przeżycie, kiedy w środku nocy śmierciożercy zaatakują ich dom. Hermiona nie wierzyła, ale nie zamierzała pozbawiać innych nadziei. Zresztą odkąd pierwszy raz stanęła z wyciągniętą różdżką naprzeciwko innego uzbrojonego czarodzieja — a traf chciał, że był nim ten wredny Zachariasz Smith, podczas spotkania Klubu Pojedynków — i przekonała się, że jest w stanie odbijać zaklęcia i rzucać uroki tak sprawnie, jak zawsze, nie miała powodu unikać walki.

— Przydadzą wam się, skoro większość z was nie uczęszcza do naszego klubu — dodał jeszcze, po czym natychmiast się poprawił: — Nie mam żadnych pretensji, oczywiście rozumiem, że przy waszym poziomie byłaby to strata czasu. Na lekcjach będziecie mieli okazję nauczyć się czegoś więcej.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, po upływie pierwszej godziny zajęć profesor Charfield przesunął zaklęciem wszystkie stoliki i torby na bok i kazał im ustawić się na środku, żeby podzielić ich w pary.

— Pan Finnigan i pan Longbottom, pan Thomas i pan Boot, panna Patil i panna… — widząc wrogie spojrzenie Lisy, natychmiast zmienił zdanie — …Greengrass, panna Turpin i panna Granger, dobrze… Oraz pan Malfoy i pan Goldstein. Dziesięć minut rozgrzewki, a potem będę prosił poszczególne pary, żeby reszta mogła obserwować. Walczymy, żeby rozbroić przeciwnika, nie zranić.

Lisa była jednocześnie łatwym i trudnym rywalem. Łatwym, bo nigdy nie uczęszczała na zajęcia GD i jedyne pojedynki, w jakich brała udział, to te na lekcjach — brakowało jej refleksu i sprawności w operowaniu różdżką. Z drugiej strony, Hermiona nie znała jej stylu walki ani repertuaru uroków i nie mogła przewidzieć, jakiej klątwy użyje, tak dobrze, jak wtedy gdy walczyła z Neville’em czy Deanem. Toteż kiedy po krótkiej rozgrzewce stanęły przed resztą klasy, zajęło jej dłuższą chwilę rozbrojenie przeciwniczki, która wcześniej zdołała porządnie osmalić jej szatę.

Terry Boot i Daphne Greengrass pokonali swoich przeciwników po zażartej walce, a w pojedynku Neville’a i Seamusa uznano remis, kiedy obydwaj opadli na kolana, dysząc ciężko po kolejnej serii uroków i tarcz; Seamus atakował częściej, ale Neville skuteczniej.

Najszybszy okazał się pojedynek Malfoya z Tonym. Chłopcy ukłonili się sobie — Tony z gracją, Malfoy szyderczo — i wyciągnęli różdżki.

—  _Drętwota_! — zaatakował Tony, ale bezskutecznie.

—  _Protego_ — odpowiedział Malfoy i prawie natychmiast dodał: — _Expelliarmus_.

Różdżka Tony’ego wyleciała mu z ręki i wpadła prosto w dłonie Malfoya. Zgromadzeni patrzyli z wyraźnym zdziwieniem na walczących, a wygrana nadmiernie połechtała ego Ślizgona.

— Więc to w ten sposób pokonałeś tych śmierciożerców, tak? — zapytał drwiąco.

Tony zaczerwienił się aż po jasną grzywkę.

— Widocznie Sam-Wiesz-Kto nie wszystkich szkoli tak dobrze, jak swojego ulubieńca — odpowiedział. — Wszyscy pamiętamy, że Expelliarmus to zaklęcie Snape’a, nauczył nas go, kiedy się pojedynkował z Lockhartem. Miałeś w lecie dodatkowe korepetycje z ulubionym nauczycielem, Malfoy?

Malfoy zbladł, ale nie odpowiedział ani słowem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w kierunku drzwi.

— Panie Malfoy, różdżka pana Goldsteina! — zawołał za nim profesor Charfield.

— Niech mi ją sam odbierze — odparł Malfoy i zniknął za drzwiami.

Wieczorem, kiedy Slughorn interweniował i kazał Malfoyowi zwrócić własność Goldsteina, ten odparł, że gdzieś ją zgubił. Różdżka Tony’ego znalazła się dzień później w Sali Pamięci, przełamana na pół. Malfoy trafił na dywanik dyrektorki i chociaż nie przyznał się do zniszczenia — uparcie twierdził, że zostawił ją przed klasą obrony i więcej nie widział — zarobił miesięczny szlaban u Filcha; szczęśliwie przy wszystkich obowiązkach prefekta naczelnego mógł go odbywać tylko wieczorami w weekendy. Krążyły plotki, że miał też publicznie przeprosić Krukona, ale ponieważ tego nie zrobił, a profesor McGonagall nie wyciągnęła żadnych dodatkowych konsekwencji, Hermiona nie do końca w to wierzyła. Znacznie bardziej prawdopodobna była druga z zasłyszanych pogłosek — że Draco musiał zapłacić za zniszczoną różdżkę, choć i na ten temat żaden z zainteresowanych się otwarcie nie wypowiadał.

Gorzej, że tym samym Malfoy wzbudził wzrost powszechnej niechęci do swojej osoby. Fanki Tony’ego były wściekłe, że publicznie go upokorzył. Pozostali uważali, że pozbawiając Goldsteina różdżki w czasach wojny — po zniknięciu Ollivandera sprowadzenie nowej było bardzo skomplikowane i minął tydzień, zanim Krukon zdobył jakąś, niedopasowaną do niego i nieposłuszną — naraził go na poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Wszyscy razem zaś sądzili, że Draco w końcu zdradził, po której stronie stoi. To akurat Hermiona uważała za kretynizm — gdyby jeden głupi konflikt decydował o poglądach człowieka, większość kolegów Harry’ego musiałaby być śmierciożercami.

Niemniej Malfoy narobił sobie wrogów i dawało się to odczuć na każdym kroku. Na zajęciach z obrony większość uczniów nie chciała z nim walczyć, mimo że Charfield nalegał na częste zmiany partnerów, toteż zwykle pojedynkował się ze Ślizgonką, Daphne Greengrass, lub Neville’em, który jako jedyny go nie unikał. Hermiona też raz na niego trafiła, ale nie miała ochoty na powtórkę. Malfoy bronił się i atakował bez słowa i zaangażowania, tylko po to, by nie wzbudzać zainteresowania, ale nie po to, by wygrać. Nie starał się też specjalnie przegrać, zwykle dążył do remisu, ale pojedynek z nim przypominał ćwiczenie z manekinem i nie stanowił żadnego wyzwania.

Co więcej, również grupa z transmutacji — w podobnym składzie, ale szczęśliwie pozbawiona Tony’ego — dążyła do wykluczenia Malfoya i Hermiona spotkała się ze sporym zdziwieniem, a nawet zbulwersowaniem, że nie zrezygnowała ze współpracy z nim. Jej pozycja w szkolnym rankingu towarzyskim nigdy nie była za wysoka, a ostatnio drastycznie spadła, więc nie obeszło jej to, ale denerwowała się z jednej strony na Malfoya, że potęguje złe nastroje i przenosi własne problemy z otoczeniem na nią, a z drugiej — na pozostałych, że zachowują się jak dzieci w momencie, gdy powinni wykazywać większą dojrzałość.

Cichy, hogwarcki ostracyzm przyniósł skutek odmienny do zamierzonego; w połowie listopada Hermiona ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że zamiast ograniczyć kontakty z Malfoyem, spędza z nim coraz więcej czasu. Zmuszona zajmować miejsce w jego ławce na starożytnych runach — pozostała część klasy, to jest Terry Boot i Padma, stanowczo trzymała się razem — a czasami także na obronie i zaklęciach, niemal zawsze lądowała z nim w jednej parze podczas grupowych zajęć. Wspólne prace domowe i projekt wymuszały częstsze posiedzenia w bibliotece przy jednym stoliku, co doprowadziło do tego, że po przekroczeniu progu królestwa pani Pince machinalnie wędrowała w stronę wypłowiałej głowy, pochylonej nad księgami.

Zresztą z reguły właśnie tych tomów potrzebowała — ich plany zajęć niemal się pokrywały, Malfoy nie chodził jedynie na numerologię i zielarstwo, a ona na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Hermiona nie znosiła wystawania nad Malfoyem i dopraszania się o książki, które on, z pewnością celowo, niespiesznie doczytywał, toteż w ramach zemsty dosiadała się do jego stolika, zmuszając go do podzielenia się przestrzenią i materiałami; sama nie wiedziała, co bardziej działało mu na nerwy. Te zaś bywały szargane jeszcze mocniej, gdyż niekiedy musiał znosić dodatkowe towarzystwo — Neville i Lisa Turpin dzielnie asystowali Hermionie. Od czasu do czasu obok Malfoya siadała krótko ścięta Ślizgonka, Daphne Greengrass, która budziła głęboką niechęć Hermiony, bo niemal w ogóle się nie odzywała, chyba że Gryfonka na chwilę opuszczała stolik — wtedy słyszała cichy śmiech Malfoya, co dobitnie sugerowało, że z niej żartowano. Z rzadka towarzyszył im także czarnoskóry chłopak o przeszywającym spojrzeniu, Blaise Zabini — wówczas Hermiona nawet się nie zbliżała do Ślizgonów; o ile Daphne była niemiła, o tyle Zabini ją przerażał. Właściwie jedynym Ślizgonem, z którym skłonna była przebywać z własnej woli, okazała się prefekt z szóstego roku, Ursula Hale. Nie dlatego, by dziewczyna zachowywała się przyjaźniej niż jej koledzy z domu, ale z powodu jej niezwykłego wyalienowania: była tak bardzo zamknięta w sobie, że jej obecność nikomu nie mogła przeszkadzać, skoro odzywała się — i wykazywała jakiekolwiek funkcje życiowe — tylko w reakcji na czyjeś zachowanie.

Jednak ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Hermiona przebywała z Malfoyem często i bez katastrofalnych skutków. Ba, nieraz myślała ze zgrozą, że woli jego towarzystwo niż Gryfonów — z Ginny na czele — którzy mieli poważne problemy z określeniem swojego stosunku wobec niej, rozbici pomiędzy współczuciem, urazą a zwyczajną chęcią czerpania korzyści z jej perfekcyjnych, siedmioletnich notatek. Malfoy był zaskakująco prosty w obsłudze: nie odzywał się zbyt często i nie wymagał, żeby ona się odzywała. Nawet z Neville’em nie czuła się tak dobrze. Po sześciu latach edukacji Hermiona z niemałym zdziwieniem odkryła, że najlepiej uczy się jej się z kimś, kogo absolutnie, stanowczo nie lubi.

— Cześć — przywitała się w piątkowe popołudnie, zajmując jedno z trzech wolnych krzeseł przy stoliku Malfoya. W piątkowe popołudnia, przez całe soboty i niedzielne przedpołudnia pracowali nad projektem. Pozostałe prace domowe odrabiała na bieżąco, w ciągu tygodnia, a resztę niedzieli, o ile jej się udawało, starała się przeznaczyć na krążenie pomiędzy regałami Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Malfoy nie raczył odpowiedzieć. Jedynym znakiem, że zauważył jej obecność, było lekkie uniesienie brwi, kiedy zbyt głośno szurnęła krzesłem i lekko zatrząsała stolikiem, rzucając nań kilka książek i rolek pergaminu. Nie zdziwiła się zresztą; nigdy nie był zbyt rozmowny, a powitania przy spotykaniu się po kilka razy dziennie — jak raz nie omieszkał jej wytknąć — uważał za drobnomieszczańskie.

— Masz. — Podsunęła mu trzy spośród rolek pergaminu. — Nakreśliłam plan działań, plan pracy i szkic pierwszego rozdziału.

— A ile rozdziałów, których nikt nie przeczyta, zamierzasz wyprodukować? — zapytał zgryźliwie, sięgając po pierwszą rolkę.

— Oczywiście, że _ktoś_ je przeczyta, nasza praca musi zostać zatwierdzona, żebyśmy mogli przystąpić do części praktycznej.

— Bo _oczywiście_ będziemy czekać na pozwolenie, jak wskazuje… — udał, że się przygląda planowi działań — …punkt cztery i pięć, siedem i osiem oraz jedenaście i dwanaście z setką podpunktów. — Urwał na chwilkę i wreszcie raczył zaszczyć ją swoim spojrzeniem. — Nie szkoda ci dobrego pergaminu na takie głupoty? Przecież to jasne, że musimy czytać książki, szukać zaklęć i pisać pracę. I że raczej nie napiszemy niczego, dopóki tego nie sprawdzimy.

— Lubię mieć wszystko rozpisane — warknęła, czując, że od tej głupiej dyskusji zaczyna ją boleć głowa. — Nie to — dodała, kiedy chciał wziąć trzeci pergamin. — Najpierw plan pracy.

— Po co? Już wszystko wiem z podpunktów do punktów pięć, osiem i dwanaście planu działań — powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem, najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiąc.

— Ale tam masz to rozpisane dokładniej. — Pomachała mu przed nosem odpowiednią rolką.

Z teatralnym westchnieniem rozwinął pergamin, którego koniec sturlał się na podłogę. Malfoy obrzucił ją zszokowanym spojrzeniem.

— Granger, jesteś szurnięta. Po prostu szurnięta — oświadczył. — Dwieście szesnaście punktów. To spokojnie mogłaby być cała praca.

Prychnęła zniecierpliwiona.

— To tylko _zarys_ , schemat, tam nie ma nic konkretnego, tylko to, co powinno się znaleźć w kolejnych akapitach.

Malfoy gapił się na nią w sposób, jaki bardzo, ale to bardzo jej nie odpowiadał.

— Wiesz, Granger — zaczął w końcu, zbierając pergamin z podłogi — gdyby nie duet Potter i Weasley i całe to zamieszanie, skończyłabyś jako nudna urzędniczka w jakimś podrzędnym podwydziale jakiegoś totalnie niepotrzebnego poddepartamentu, gdzieś w magicznym transporcie albo kontroli nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Biuro Doradztwa w Zwalczaniu Szkodników byłoby idealne. Zresztą niewykluczone, że tak właśnie będzie. Jeśli nawet jakimś cudem Potter wygra wojnę, a ty trafisz do ministerstwa ze świetnymi znajomościami i perfekcyjnymi owutemami, to po przedstawieniu kilku takich elaboratów, w których zapewne niezłe pomysły utoną pod stertą bredni, zostaniesz oddelegowana gdzieś, gdzie rządzi jakiś analfabeta, bo nawet urzędnicy ministerstwa nie są na tyle okrutni, żeby kazać to komuś czytać. I wbrew temu, co się mówi, to nie ministerialny nepotyzm i twoje kiepskie pochodzenie zniszczą ci karierę, ale twoja dziwnie ukierunkowana namiętność do biurokracji i totalny brak umiejętności oddzielenia konkretu od gówna.

Draco zamilkł wreszcie, a Hermiona zamrugała gwałtownie, czując zdradliwe pieczenie pod powiekami. Przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, obydwoje zdziwieni tym niecodziennym monologiem. Hermiona zacisnęła mocno pięści, kiedy poczuła niekontrolowane drżenie warg, by powstrzymać napad równie niekontrolowanego szlochu. Ale nie, wcale nie miała ochoty płakać przez coś, co powiedział ślizgoński dupek — nie miała już trzynastu lat. Miała ochotę wpaść we wściekłość i pokazać mu kilka klątw, których nudne, zgorzkniałe biurokratki z pewnością nie miały w swoim repertuarze.

Malfoy natomiast nie wydawał się poruszony, choć nadzwyczaj gorliwie wczytywał się w kolejne punkty jej pieczołowicie przygotowanego planu i dopisywał na marginesie uwagi. Oraz — co on sobie myślał?! — wykreślał całe długie frazy.

— Historię i przepisy prawne regulujące kwestię avaddona wykreślamy — oświadczył, szóstym zmysłem wyczuwając jej wzrok. — A już zwłaszcza historię przepisów. Naprawdę nie musisz przypominać egzaminatorom, że to, co robimy, jest prawie nielegalne i wcale nie tak innowacyjne.

— Nie możemy tego wykreślić, to ważny kontekst — warknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Tylko dla ciebie. Nikogo innego to nie interesuje.

Hermiona kilka razy zacisnęła i rozluźniła palce, starając się sobie przypomnieć, że rzeczowa argumentacja przemawia lepiej niż różdżka.

— Pierwszy avaddon powstał przez przypadek w XVI wieku, kiedy czarodziej Savragerac wypił filiżankę kawy zaparzoną z dzisiejszych szesnastu łyżeczek zmielonych ziaren — zaczęła. — Wpadł w coś w rodzaju transu przy jednoczesnej nadpobudliwości fizycznej i magicznej. Stworzył niecielesną istotę, później sklasyfikowaną jako avaddon, która pochłonęła większość jego energii życiowej i przybrała jego postać. Przez trzy tygodnie nikt się nie zorientował, że człowiek, którego widzą, to nie Savragerac, bo łatwo wpadał w szał i kiedy się na kogoś wściekł, miał zwyczaj udawać, że nie zauważa tej osoby, a był obrażony niemal na wszystkich. Wiedźma Zelhenena produkowała avaddony hurtowo poprzez rzucanie Imperiusa na nielubianych czarodziei i zmuszanie ich, żeby przekazali swoją _vita_ avaddonowi. Gotowe avaddony wysyłała do najpiękniejszych młodych mugolek z arystokratycznych rodów, żeby dostarczały jej włosy albo naskórek, które wykorzystywała w eliksirach sprzedawanych później czarownicom. Została skazana na ścięcie za popełnienie czternastu morderstw, chociaż zarzekała się, że nie wiedziała, że kradnąc czarodziejom ich energię życiową, doprowadza do ich śmierci. A najbardziej znany jest przypadek czarodzieja Ingvarrena Herleifa, który stworzył avaddona na swoje podobieństwo, żeby udawał jego brata i przetestował wierność dziewczyny, z którą Ingvarren był po słowie. Niestety utrzymywał avaddona przy sobie tak długo, że zalęgł się w nim demon…

— Domyślam się, jak to się skończyło — przerwał jej Malfoy. — Brawo, odrobiłaś pracę domową — dodał kąśliwie, a widząc, że chce coś powiedzieć, powstrzymał ją gestem. — Możesz to dopisać w ramach anegdotek gdzieś na boku, żeby rozluźnić tekst. Ale pełna-skrócona historia avaddona w magicznej kulturze brytyjsko-światowej odpada — powiedział, mażąc po pergaminie. — Resztę planu: powstanie, właściwości/ możliwości, zagrożenia — akceptuję. Po okrojeniu, rzecz jasna. Musisz się zmieścić w jednej rolce pergaminu.

— Chyba żartujesz. — Wobec braku reakcji rozwinęła myśl: — Jedna rolka to za krótko, egzaminatorzy pomyślą, że nie traktujemy ich poważnie.

— Ale przynajmniej przeczytają uważnie całą pracę. A ty będziesz musiała się ograniczyć do konkretów. Ale nie martw się, możesz pisać tak małymi literami, jak tylko potrafisz — dodał pocieszająco.

Coś zaniepokoiło Hermionę w jego wypowiedzi i natychmiast zrozumiała _co_.

— Jak _ja_ potrafię? — powtórzyła głośniej niż to było konieczne, czując, że dłużej nie zdoła powstrzymać wszechogarniającego szału. — To projekt opracowywany w _parach_ , Malfoy, nie będę pisać pracy sama.

— Ja się zajmę częścią praktyczną.

— Nie.

— Daj spokój, przecież nie możemy pisać po kawałku, bo tekst będzie niejednorodny stylistycznie, a pisanie razem każdego zdania jest bez sensu. Zresztą wszystko, co wymyślę, i tak poprawisz. Lepiej żebyś sama to…

— Nie — przerwała, tym razem znacznie bardziej kategorycznie. — Nie ma mowy. Nie myśl, że wrobisz mnie w odwalanie czarnej roboty, nie jestem jednym z twoich goryli, żeby odrabiać za ciebie lekcje.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że byłbym na siódmym roku, gdyby którykolwiek z nich pisał moje wypracowania? — warknął. — Po prostu nie mam ochoty tracić czasu na pisanie czegoś, co ty możesz zrobić lepiej i szybciej. Potter i Weasley wykorzystywali to przez całe sześć lat, mogłabyś więc…

— To, że pomagałam moim _przyjaciołom_ , Malfoy, nie znaczy, że będę pracować za ciebie!

Wstała gwałtownie i złapała swoją torbę, zastanawiając się, czym się uderzyła w głowę, kiedy pomyślała, że towarzystwo tego wstrętnego Ślizgona jest milsze niż kolegów z Gryffindoru. 

— Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy — zaoponował Malfoy.

—  _Ja_ skończyłam. Jestem umówiona z McGonagall na przedłożenie planu projektu — warknęła i wyrwawszy mu z rąk pergamin z planem pracy, szybkim krokiem opuściła bibliotekę.

Zmierzając w stronę gabinetu dyrektorki, celowo ominęła skrót za portretem długobrodego maga Meaficka w nadziei, że dłuższa droga pozwoli jej ochłonąć. Doprawdy, Malfoy był po prostu bezczelny. Najwyraźniej myślał, że skoro był pomysłodawcą projektu, to nic więcej nie musi już robić, a ona zajmie się poszukiwaniami odpowiednich materiałów i jeszcze ułoży je w spójną, logiczną całość, podczas gdy on będzie mile spędzał popołudnia, pielęgnując ostatnie więzi towarzyskie, jakie mu pozostały. Jego niedoczekanie, tego leniwego, wrednego dupka. Choć, oczywiście, sama była sobie winna: ostatecznie nikt jej nie zmuszał do współpracy z Malfoyem, ba, sama tego chciała. Co też jej odbiło, przecież mogła to zaproponować Lisie, która może nie była równie dobra z eliksirów, ale świetnie radziła sobie z większością przedmiotów, była pracowita i na pewno przyjemniejsza, eliksiry zaś Hermiona mogła uwarzyć sama lub się bez nich obejść, tak właśnie, niech szlag trafi cholerne eliksiry, to wszystko przez nie.

 _I przez Veritaserum_ , dodała jakaś część jej podświadomości, przerywając dotychczasowy wywód. No tak, Veritaserum, o to przecież chodziło. Choć im dłużej Hermiona przesiadywała z Malfoyem, tym bardziej była przekonana, że nie brał udziału w ataku na jej dom. Nie mógłby tak po prostu siedzieć z nią przy jednym stoliku i dyskutować o szkolnym projekcie, gdyby był chociaż częściowo winny śmierci jej rodziców. Nikt nie byłby aż tak bardzo fałszywy, tak perfekcyjny w utrzymywaniu pozorów. Chociaż nie, znała kogoś takiego; kogoś, kto — może _przypadkiem_ — był mentorem Malfoya.

 _Tak czy inaczej, teraz już nie mogę zmienić partnera_ , pomyślała rozważnie Hermiona, zatrzymując się przed wejściem do komnat dyrektora Hogwartu. _A jeśli będzie okazja, by się upewnić co do Malfoya, to głupotą byłoby jej nie wykorzystać_.

— Panno Granger, proszę wejść! — zawołała na jej widok dziwnie podekscytowana dyrektor McGonagall, gestem wskazując jej krzesło przed biurkiem. — W samą porę.

— Byłyśmy umówione — przypomniała Hermiona.

— Tak, tak. — Dyrektorka szybkim ruchem podała jej mały skrawek pergaminu. — Właśnie dostałam wiadomość.

_Znaleźliśmy czarę. J. nie żyje, dom przejęli krewni, nie wiedzieli i chyba nie powinni._

Rozpoznała pismo Harry’ego, choć tekst nie był zapisany atramentem. To musiał być magiczny pergamin, którego drugi fragment miał Harry. Widocznie w ten sposób porozumiewał się z McGonagall. I po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna miał do zakomunikowania coś ważnego.

— Czara… Czara Helgi Hufflepuff? Horkruks? — upewniła się Hermiona. — Ale… co oznacza reszta?

— J. to Ndermir Jashari, Albańczyk, u którego pobierał nauki młody Tom Riddle. Tej jesieni Potter i Weasley sprawdzali dom Chefsiby Smith i kilka innych miejsc, w których Riddle bywał po skończeniu szkoły, a kiedy nic nie znaleźli, zasugerowałam im Albanię. Ndermir Jashari był mentorem Riddle’a jeszcze w latach szkolnych, nawiązali korespondencyjną znajomość po artykule Jashiriego w którymś z pism, a po skończeniu szkoły Voldemort pojechał do Albanii, żeby uczyć się pod jego okiem. Kiedy profesor Dumbledore odmówił mu stanowiska nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, wrócił do Jashiriego. Naturalnym wydawało się, że mógł tam pozostawić horkruksa. I to właśnie zrobił. Potter świetnie sobie poradził — dodała po chwili. — Widzę, że zaczyna też myśleć o tym, co robi. Już wysłałam wiadomość do Kingsleya, że trzeba zmodyfikować pamięć tym krewnym. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby Potter i Weasley sami potrafili po sobie posprzątać, ale cieszmy się z tego, co mamy.

Hermiona skinęła nieuważnie głową i powoli przesunęła pergamin po biurku, przypominając sobie pierwszą rozmowę z dyrektorką w tym roku szkolnym. To ona miała rozszyfrować miejsce ukrycia horkruksów, ale jakim cudem mogła temu podołać, skoro nie wiedziała o żadnym Ndermirze Jashirim ani nikim innym, z kim mógł być związany w młodości Voldemort? Nie miała też pojęcia, jak zniszczyć horkruksy, chociaż naprawdę się starała, przeglądała książkę za książką w przeklętym Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, mimo zmęczenia i niewiary w powodzenie poszukiwań. I nic. W zamian za to prawdopodobnie umiała rzucać Zaklęcie Zapomnienia i gdyby była z chłopcami, udział Kingsleya nie byłby konieczny.

— A co z tobą? — zapytała profesor McGonagall, szóstym zmysłem nauczyciela wyczuwając nieodrobioną pracę domową. — Coś nowego?

— Nie — odparła. — Przyniosłam tylko zarys projektu.

Wręczyła lekko zniecierpliwionej dyrektorce rolkę z planem działań. Minerwa McGonagall przebiegła wzrokiem po pergaminie, a jej zaciśnięte wargi źle wróżyły biednemu planowi. Hermiona w duchu zastanowiła się, czy nie byłoby warto wykreślić kilku punktów zgodnie z sugestią Malfoya — ostatecznie McGonagall mogła podzielać jego zdanie — ale było już na to za późno.

— Avaddon — powiedziała bez większych emocji dyrektorka, zwracając Hermionie jej wypociny. — Cóż, liczyłam na to, że zajmiecie się magolecznictwem, skoro pan Malfoy warzy mikstury dla skrzydła szpitalnego. Ale akceptuję to, jeśli taka jest wasza decyzja. To oczywiście może być bardzo udany projekt. Ale, panno Granger — dodała ostrzejszym tonem, patrząc poważnie znad szkieł okularów — miej na uwadze, że są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze. — Położyła dłoń na wiadomości od Harry’ego, która zblakła i zniknęła. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jesteś bardzo ambitna, ale nie zapominaj, co jest naszym priorytetem.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała potulnie Hermiona, wstając. — Dobranoc.

Droga do Wieży Gryffindoru już dawno nie wydawała jej się tak długa, a pokój wspólny — choć siedziało w nim zaledwie piętnaście osób — przepełniony i głośny. Zmęczonym wzrokiem objęła twarze obecnych, aż znalazła te, za którymi się rozglądała.

— Zły dzień? — zapytał Neville, kiedy przysiadła się do niego i Ginny.

— Co się stało? — Rudowłosa również spojrzała na nią z troską.

— Najpierw zostałam nazwana nudną biurokratką nieumiejącą spójnie przekazać swoich pomysłów, która skończy jako popychadło w Biurze Zwalczania Szkodników — zaczęła, a widząc, że owe biuro wzbudziło ożywienie przyjaciół, dodała głośniej: — A później zarzucono mi chorobliwą ambicję w połączeniu z całkowitym brakiem zdrowego rozsądku, przejawiającą się chęcią robienia kariery w czasie wojny, kiedy trzeba skupić się na walce.

— Trochę się to wyklucza — zauważyła pocieszająco Ginny. — Malfoy?

— Malfoy i McGonagall. — Potarła palcami skronie w nadziei pozbycia się mroczków sprzed oczu. — Ale mam też dobre wieści. — Uśmiechnęła się blado. — Nasi przyjaciele dobrze sobie radzą.

— Znaleźli…? — zapytała natychmiast Ginny szeptem.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że Ginny najwyraźniej wie o horkruksach przynajmniej w zarysie. Ale może nie powinna się dziwić, ostatecznie spędziła wakacje z Harrym i Ronem, którym mogło brakować trzeciego muszkietera.

— Tak, jeden — odpowiedziała.

— I co dalej?

— Na razie nic. Oni dalej szukają. I my szukamy.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówicie, i pewnie tak właśnie powinno być — zauważył nieco głośniej Neville. Hermiona nie zaprzeczyła, a chłopak westchnął teatralnie. — No cóż. Zapewne dowiem się za parę lat z podręczników do historii magii.

 _O ile to my będziemy pisać historię_ , pomyślała Hermiona, ale nic nie powiedziała. W zamian za to złapała kawałek pergaminu i pióro, by wysłać do Malfoya wiadomość i odwołać jutrzejsze posiedzenie. Skoro jeden horkruks czekał na zniszczenie, należało przyspieszyć poszukiwania czegoś, co go zniszczy. A temu nadętemu bubkowi dobrze zrobi samotne zmaganie się z avaddonem.

♠

 

Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych, marzenie hogwarckiego dzieciństwa Hermiony, bardzo szybko przestał ją fascynować. Regały, na które niegdyś patrzyła z nieokiełznanym, czytelniczym głodem — nigdy niezaspokojonym — teraz, gdy krążyła między nimi co tydzień po kilkanaście godzin, spowszedniały, a nawet budziły zniechęcenie. Stare, zakurzone księgi, tak rzadko dotykane (uczniowie uzyskiwali dostęp w wyjątkowych przypadkach, a profesorowie z reguły mieli własne egzemplarze), zamiast wzbudzać świerzbienie w palcach, odrzucały, bo wiedziała, że każda kolejna, przejrzana i odłożona na półkę, przybliża ją do końca, kiedy to okaże się, że nic nie znalazła. Bo wbrew temu, co myśleli wszyscy Hogwartczycy, Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych był dość ubogi i, jako że zawierał niewiele ciekawych pozycji, Hermiona coraz częściej myślała, że powstał tylko po to, by nęcić młodych uczniów i kierować ich zainteresowania w stronę literatury i nauki.

Mimo braku entuzjazmu, przemierzała korytarz za korytarzem, regał za regałem, półka za półką, tom za tomem. Już dawno wzięła od pani Pince spis ksiąg, przejrzała notatki w katalogu i poprosiła o krótkie streszczenie tych, które bibliotekarka kojarzyła, ale nie mogła wymagać, żeby znała na pamięć treść każdego z nich i potrafiła wskazać takie, gdzie mowa o niszczeniu horkruksów — na dodatek nie wypowiadając ich nazwy. Wertowała każdy kolejny tom, zgłębiała spisy treści i podczytywała niezliczone strony, robiąc notatki, gdy trafiała na coś, co w jakikolwiek sposób nawiązywało do interesującego ją zagadnienia; nie było tego wiele. Rzucała w nieskończoność zaklęcia wyszukujące te same kluczowe słowa. Horkruks. Dusza. Podział duszy. Rozdarcie duszy. Części duszy. Morderstwo. Konsekwencje morderstwa. Nieśmiertelność. Śmierć. Było tego dużo, zwłaszcza śmierci. Stosunkowo niewiele morderstwa, autorzy nie lubili nazywać rzeczy po imieniu. Ale ohydnych, budzących grozę zaklęć, rytuałów i eliksirów, służących tylko zadawaniu cierpienia, nie brakowało.

Niewiele natomiast znalazła magii dobrej, budującej, leczącej. Dlatego uznawała Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych za bezużyteczny. Przyszłemu śmierciożercy niewątpliwie mógł wskazać kilka ciekawych rozwiązań. Ale komuś, kto pragnął nieść życie, nie śmierć, nie mógł się na wiele przydać.

To właśnie było przyczyną zmęczenia Hermiony; to oraz zdumiewająco wolny, niemal niedostrzegalny postęp pracy. Pojawiła się w bibliotece zaraz po jej otwarciu, ominęła lunch, zadawalając się zgarniętym ze śniadania jabłkiem, i zbliżała się już pora obiadu, a ona przejrzała raptem czternaście książek; nie udało jej się nawet dotrzeć do końca półki, którą zaczęła ostatnim razem. Ponadto jej wydajność wyraźnie spadała na skutek pustego brzucha, więc zrezygnowanie również z obiadu nie miało sensu.

— Dobrze się bawisz, Granger? — Rozległ się znajomy głos, kiedy mijała barierkę oddzielającą Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych od reszty biblioteki. Natychmiast rozpoznała charakterystyczne, irytujące przeciąganie sylab, którego już dawno nie słyszała. Malfoy mówił tak zwykle wtedy, kiedy był zły albo z kogoś drwił.

— Niezbyt — odpowiedziała ostrożnie. — Prawdę mówiąc, jestem zmęczona i głodna, więc pozwolisz, że udam się na obiad.

Popchnęła drzwi na korytarz, ale te nawet nie drgnęły. Obróciwszy się, zobaczyła za sobą Malfoya z różdżką w ręku i machinalnie wyciągnęła własną, a dopiero potem rozejrzała się. Stojąca kilka metrów dalej pani Pince mogła widzieć tylko jego plecy, ale i tak przyglądała im się ze zmarszczonym czołem.

— Daj spokój, będziesz miał kłopoty — warknęła cicho, chowając różdżkę. — Jeszcze ci mało?

— Nie bój się, wypuszczę cię — powiedział drwiąco, obracając różdżkę w palcach — jak tylko zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu zachowałaś się jak obrażona kretynka i bawiłaś się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, kiedy mieliśmy zajmować się projektem. Marnowanie mojego czasu wydawało ci się takie zabawne?

— Miałam coś pilniejszego do zrobienia, przecież wysłałam ci wiadomość.

— Nie. — Malfoy opuścił różdżkę, wyglądając na autentycznie zdziwionego. — Nie dostałem żadnej wiadomości. Czekałem w bibliotece od dwunastej, aż raczysz się zjawić.

— Wysłałam ci wczoraj sowę. Małą, hałaśliwą sówkę, trudną do przegapienia.

— To jazgotliwe stworzenie Weasleyów? — upewnił się. — No faktycznie, raczej bym ją zauważył. Widocznie zaginęła gdzieś po drodze. Zdaje się, że wybierałaś się na obiad — zasugerował, otwierając zaklęciem niewerbalnym drzwi i chowając różdżkę do kieszeni. Hermiona, z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, wyszła z biblioteki i poczekała, aż Malfoy zrówna się z nią krokiem.

— Co się stało z sową? Malfoy — dodała głośniej, widząc, że zamierza zignorować pytanie, mimo że znał odpowiedź.

— No, być może coś wiem na jej temat — powiedział powoli. — Chyba widziałem ją wczoraj. Nie miałem tylko pojęcia, że przyleciała _do mnie_.

— Gdzie ją widziałeś? — zapytała pełna złych przypuszczeń, zatrzymując się i patrząc na niego z rosnącym niepokojem.

Malfoy wyraźnie nie miał ochoty udzielać żadnych informacji, ale widząc jej zaciętą minę, wypuścił powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby i wyjaśnił:

— W rękach tych smarkaczy, Traversa i Selwyna. Ćwiczyli na niej zaklęcia w pokoju wspólnym. Sądziłem, że to jakaś zabawka albo transmutowane pióro…

— Akurat. Na pewno pierwszoroczniacy byliby w stanie transmutować pióro w żywą sowę. Jesteś _prefektem_ , Malfoy, powinieneś zwracać uwagę na to, że w twoim pokoju wspólnym ktoś dręczy zwierzęta!

— W _moim_ pokoju wspólnym to nic nadzwyczajnego.

— No tak, pewnie byś nie zareagował nawet wtedy, gdyby dręczyli jakiegoś mugolaka!

— Cóż, gdyby to był gryfoński mugolak… — powiedział złośliwie, a ręka Hermiony sama powędrowała w górę, by odświeżyć mu wspomnienia z trzeciej klasy i zdzielić w tę przebrzydłą gębę.

Ale Malfoy również nie miał już trzynastu lat; przewidział jej zamiar i miał lepszy refleks. Złapał jej rękę, zanim go uderzyła, i zacisnął palce na nadgarstku tak mocno, że aż cicho pisnęła.

— Przemoc fizyczna, Granger? Nieładnie.

— Sądziłam, że to lubisz, skoro piątkowy wieczór spędzasz, patrząc, jak ktoś męczy sowę — warknęła w odpowiedzi.

Chłopak puścił jej rękę, beznamiętnie obserwując, jak rozmasowuje zaczerwienione miejsce.

— Piątkowe wieczory, jak każde inne, spędzam u siebie i raczej nie zajmuję się tym, co robią inni, dopóki mnie to nie dotyczy. Gdybym wiedział, że to przesyłka do mnie, zapewne bym się tym zajął. Co ci strzeliło do głowy, Granger, żeby wysyłać do salonu Ślizgonów sowę, którą wszyscy kojarzą z Weasleyami? Nie mogłaś użyć szkolnej? — zapytał, ruszając w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Podążyła za nim.

— Nie ufam szkolnym sowom, sądziłam, że Świstoświnka od razu przyleci do twojego dormitorium.

— Mieszkam w lochach, Granger. Niby jak miałaby przylecieć od razu do mnie, nurkując w jeziorze?

— Mój błąd — mruknęła pod nosem. Nie okazał kurtuazji i nie zaprzeczył. — Myślałam, że masz kontrolę nad tymi dwoma — dodała wobec tego zgryźliwie.

—  Bo mam. I być może zdołam odzyskać sowę rudzielca, jeśli coś jeszcze z niej zostało — powiedział, a widząc przerażenie w jej oczach, parsknął cicho. — Żartowałem, Granger. Nic jej nie będzie, poza lekkim oszołomieniem, to tylko pierwszoroczniacy.

Skinął jej głową na pożegnanie i zniknął w korytarzu prowadzącym do lochów. Samotnie przeszła przez salę wejściową i wkroczyła do jeszcze opustoszałej Wielkiej Sali, w myślach układając, co powie Ginny na temat zniknięcia oddanej pod jej opiekę sowy.

 

♠

 

Świstoświnka wróciła do Ginny jeszcze przed kolacją, cała i prawie zdrowa — nie licząc, jak to określił Malfoy, lekkiego oszołomienia. Kiedy Hermiona, otrzymawszy ją z rąk Ślizgona razem z zapewnianiem, że winowajcy zostali ukarani (które wcale jej nie przekonało), niosła ją do pokoju wspólnego, sówka zachowywała się jak spetryfikowana: nie ruszyła ani piórkiem, natomiast patrzyła przed siebie szeroko rozwartymi oczkami z jeszcze większymi niż zwykle źrenicami. Ale po przekroczeniu portretu Grubej Damy natychmiast wyleciała z rąk Hermiony i przez dobry kwadrans zataczała kręgi pod sklepieniem salonu, pohukując szaleńczo, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych.

Nie był to niestety koniec historii. Tak długotrwałe dziwaczne zachowanie Świstoświnki wymagało wyjaśnień i podczas gdy większość Gryfonów poprzestała na okazaniu słusznego gniewu, najmłodsi postanowili dokonać zemsty na rówieśnikach ze Slytherinu. Toteż niedzielny spokój został zakłócony przez małą awanturę, bo jeszcze przed śniadaniem Hans Daily i Brom Headehage zapolowali przy wyjściu z lochów na Alana Traversa i Christophera Selwyna. Oczywiście pierwszoroczniacy poprzestali na kilku słabych urokach, które nie wymagały nawet odesłania ich do madame Pomfrey, ale przyłapani przez profesorów Sinistrę i Slughorna zarobili po szlabanie i pozbawili Gryffindor kilkunastu punktów, podczas gdy Ślizgoni, mimo ujawnienia ich poczynań z sową, wymigali się od kary na skutek braku świadków. Co, jak pomyślała Hermiona, zdarzało się zdecydowanie zbyt często.

Inny znany Hermionie Ślizgon również postanowił się wymigać, tym razem od pracy; skruszona, że niechcący kazała Malfoyowi wczoraj czekać — a może raczej przygnębiona perspektywą kolejnego dnia w kurzu Ksiąg Zakazanych — postanowiła zaczepić go na śniadaniu i zaproponować pracę nad projektem do obiadu. Ale Malfoy, jak na złość, nie pojawił się w Wielkiej Sali. Zgodnie z sugestią Neville’a, odszukała go w pracowni eliksirów, gdzie przygotowywał zapasy dla pani Pince i, jak podejrzewała, Zakonu Feniksa.

Zastała Malfoya niemal w negliżu — to jest bez szkolnej szaty, ale było to tak odmienne od wizerunku, do którego przywykła, i nienaturalne, jakby paradował w samej bieliźnie. W koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami i spodniach, jakie nowocześni czarodzieje nosili pod szatą — nienowocześni, jak wiedziała, nie mieli pod spodem nic — wyglądał niemal jak mugol; czyli zupełnie nie jak Malfoy. Mało tego, bladą jak zwykle twarz pokrywały czerwone plamy, a potargane włosy przylegały do środka głowy nie za sprawą jakiegoś zaklęcia czy męskiej odmiany Ulizanny, ale najzwyklejszego potu. W takim stanie nie widziała go jeszcze nigdy, nawet na zajęciach z eliksirów; ale na najtrudniejszych z nich miał do obsługi tylko jeden kociołek, teraz zaś biegał pomiędzy dziewięcioma — w trzech rzędach stało pięć kociołków z najprostszym eliksirem leczniczym, trzy z pieprzowym i jeden ze Szkiele-Wzro, a nad każdym unosiła się malutka klepsydra. Lecznicze i pieprzowe były już w ostatnim stadium, ale Szkiele-Wzro potrzebował jeszcze co najmniej godziny. Wobec tak oczywistego faktu Hermiona zamierzała się dyskretnie wycofać, ale Malfoy zdążył już wlepić w nią agresywno-pytające spojrzenie, nie przestając mieszać równocześnie w dwóch kociołkach.

— Masz ochotę popracować nad avadonnem, jak z tym skończysz? — zapytała wobec tego i nawet się nie obraziła, kiedy burknął w odpowiedzi:

— Jak z tym skończę, będę zajęty następnymi — i natychmiast przeszedł z mieszadłami do kolejnych dwóch kociołków.

— Gdybyś zmienił zdanie, będę w bibliotece — powiedziała więc, po czym szybkim krokiem opuściła lochy.

Po drodze na górne piętra doszła do wniosku, że nie byłoby złym pomysłem znalezienie jakiejś alternatywnej drogi komunikacji; szukanie siebie nawzajem po całym zamku było niepraktyczne, a wysyłanie sów, jak się okazało, ryzykowne. Mogłaby mu dać jedną z monet ze starego GD, ale wydawało jej się to profanacją. Natychmiast pomyślała o zaczarowanym skrawku pergaminu, jaki widziała u McGonagall, ale nie chciała wykorzystywać tej samej metody w kontaktach z Malfoyem — ryzyko, że się domyśli, z kim dyrektorka koresponduje w ten sposób, przechwyci wiadomość, odszyfruje i przekaże niepowołanej osobie, było absurdalnie niskie, ale nie zamierzała go podjąć. Tajemnica to tajemnica, czasami trzeba się zachowywać, jakby się pewnych rzeczy nigdy nie widziało.

Ostatecznie zdecydowała się wykorzystać dwa małe kamyki — w tym roku nie mieli w Hogwarcie żadnej Umbridge, więc nie musiała uciekać się do kamuflażu, wystarczy jakikolwiek drobny przedmiot; nic się nie stanie, jeśli ktoś odczyta jej wiadomość do Malfoya, byleby on zawsze miał go przy sobie. Kamyk, nie za duży, nie za ciężki i najlepiej dość płaski, nadawałby się idealnie. Na błoniach było ich mnóstwo, a ponieważ aktualnie świeże powietrze — choćby z listopadowymi wiatrami — kusiło ją bardziej niż zatęchła, martwa atmosfera Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, postanowiła zaraz ich poszukać.

Nie chcąc tracić czasu na powrót do Wieży Gryffindoru po płaszcz, rzuciła na siebie zaklęcie ocieplające i zaraz usłyszała za sobą cichy szmer. Odwróciła się, odruchowo ściskając różdżkę, ale za nią stały tylko dwie pierwszoklasistki, Elizabeth Albaster z Gryffindoru i Samantha Hopeford z Ravenclawu.

— To jakieś zaklęcie ochronne? — spytała ta druga. — Rzucasz na siebie tarczę w zamku? Myślisz, że ktoś nas może zaatakować?

— Nie, to było zwykłe zaklęcie grzejące, chciałam wyjść na dwór — odpowiedziała natychmiast, widząc, że Elizabeth zaczyna się rozglądać dookoła z rosnącym strachem w oczach. — Nic nam nie grozi, przecież wszędzie dookoła są strażnicy.

— Tony Goldstein mówi, że ministerstwo wszystkie siły wysyła do poszukiwania i unieszkodliwiania śmierciożerców i walki z nimi podczas ataków, o których „Prorok” nie pisze, żeby nie wzbudzać paniki w społeczeństwie. A Padma Patil mówi, że ministerstwo nie ma tylu ludzi, żeby móc sobie pozwolić na przysłanie ich do nas i w Hogwarcie jest nie więcej niż pięciu strażników, jeśli w ogóle jacyś są, i dlatego są niewidzialni, żeby wszyscy myśleli, że jest ich więcej. A w Hogwarcie jest przecież siedem pięter, sześć wież, lochy, błonia, Zakazany Las, droga do Hogsmeade i pięciu strażników to za mało…

— Zamku strzeże wiele zaklęć ochronnych, a strażników na pewno jest więcej — przerwała Hermiona potok słów Krukonki. — Poza tym ćwiczyłyśmy przecież najprostsze tarcze, gdyby ktokolwiek cię zaatakował, możesz się osłonić, dopóki nie zjawi się ktoś starszy.

— A jeśli ktoś starszy wcale się nie zjawi? — zapytała Samantha, a Hermiona westchnęła w duchu, wiedząc, do czego zmierza. Zaraz przypomniała sobie jednak o ganiającym pomiędzy kociołkami Malfoyu i Neville’u, który zapewne już tyrał z profesor Sprout w szklarniach, podczas gdy jej jedynym zadaniem było sporadyczne czuwanie nad sześciorgiem pierwszorocznych.

— Mogłabym ci pokazać jakieś proste uroki, oszałamiające i rozbrajające… — zaproponowała powoli, a Krukonka natychmiast uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Mam teraz trochę czasu, a ty? Elizabeth, dołączysz do nas?

— Nie, dziękuję, mam pracę domową do zrobienia. Poczekam, aż będziemy to przerabiali na zaklęciach — odparła Gryfonka wymijająco, po czym uśmiechnęła się na pożegnanie i odeszła.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i zaprowadziła Samanthę do pustej klasy w głębi korytarza; doprawdy, w czasie wojny mała Gryfonka też powinna się zainteresować trochę ćwiczeniami praktycznymi, a nie tylko lekcjami. Ledwie to pomyślała, naszła ją bardzo nieprzyjemna refleksja, że właśnie o to chodziło profesor McGonagall: powinna raczej zachowywać się jak Samantha, a nie Elizabeth.

— Zaczniemy od Expelliarmusa, ja się go nauczyłam w drugiej klasie, więc powinnaś sobie poradzić — zaproponowała, żeby przerwać ciszę. — A jak dobrze pójdzie, poćwiczymy z Drętwotą, to trudniejsze, ale…

— …praktyka czyni mistrza — dokończyła Samantha, a krótkie rude warkoczyki podskoczyły radośnie.

 

♠

 

A jednak późnym popołudniem Malfoy pojawił się w bibliotece. Wysoki cień padł idealnie na akapit, który Hermiona właśnie czytała, i jak zwykle trwał nieruchomo, dopóki nie oderwała wzroku od książki. Beznamiętnie przekręciła stronę, mówiąc:

— Mam coś dla ciebie.

— Do świąt jeszcze miesiąc — odparł Malfoy, ale odsunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok. Już dawno zauważyła, że nie zajmował miejsca, dopóki się nie odezwała, zupełnie jakby potrzebował jakiegoś przyzwolenia. A był to tylko jeden z wielu dziwacznych zwyczajów Malfoya, które przez ostatnie tygodnie miała okazję zaobserwować.

Odłożyła pióro i pochyliła się nad torbą. Kamyki, które znalazła, miały mniej więcej dwa cale długości i cal szerokości, jeden był jasnoszary, a drugi prawie czarny. Położyła ciemniejszy przed Malfoyem, który przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa.

— Bardzo ładny, to miło z twojej strony — powiedział w końcu zupełnie poważnym tonem, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Wzięła swój kamyk i dotknęła go lekko różdżką. Na obydwu pojawił się napis _Biblioteka 18.00_.

— O to chodziło. — Malfoy odetchnął z przesadną ulgą. — Już myślałem, że nie doczytałem czegoś, a to jakiś ważny składnik avaddona. Ewentualnie, że ci całkiem odbiło.

— Nie i _nie_ , to tylko komunikator. Będzie się lekko nagrzewał — sięgnęła po kamyk w tej samej chwili co Malfoy i niechcący trąciła go dłonią. Malfoy cofnął gwałtownie rękę, jakby go co najmniej poraziła prądem, a nie lekko szturchnęła, a Hermiona, powstrzymując poirytowanie, podała mu kamyk, tym razem unikając bezpośredniego kontaktu. — Ale prawdopodobnie nie poczujesz tego, jeśli będziesz go nosił w torbie, więc po prostu sprawdzaj co jakiś czas.

— Nie zniszczy mi nic w środku?

— Nie będzie przecież płonął — mruknęła, wracając do książki. — Zostały mi dwie strony do następnego rozdziału, skończę i możemy się zająć avaddonem.

— Właściwie to chciałem zaproponować, żebyśmy przeszli do praktyki…

— Skończę i możemy się zająć avaddonem — powtórzyła nieco głośniej.

— Bez nerwów — mruknął i rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, odkładając torbę na oparcie. Sięgnął po nią z powrotem i wyjął jakąś książkę, pergamin i pióro. Ponownie odwiesił torbę i ułożył wszystko ładnie na stoliku, książkę, na niej pergamin, obok pióro. Znów złapał torbę, żeby po chwili szperania wyciągnąć z jej czeluści kałamarz. Odwiesił. — Ale rozumiem, że McGonagall zaakceptowała plan?

— Daj. Mi. Skończyć! — warknęła Hermiona. — Na regale obok na trzeciej półce z góry jest książka o demonach cielesnych, weź ją i sprawdź, czy nie ma czegoś, co by nas interesowało — zasugerowała, żeby się go pozbyć.

Malfoy, o dziwo, posłuchał. Niestety wrócił, kiedy była w połowie ostatniej strony.

— Proszę, daj mi skończyć — powiedziała jękliwie, kiedy rzucił cienką książeczkę na stolik.

— Przecież nic nie mówię!

Istotnie, dokończyła w ciszy, ale czuła na sobie jego natrętne spojrzenie. Zamknęła podręcznik i złożyła ręce na stoliku przed sobą, sygnalizując gotowość do działania.

— Projekt przyjęty?

— Tak.

— Ale?

— Profesor McGonagall wyraziła lekkie niezadowolenie, że podejmujemy problematykę czysto akademicką, zamiast zająć się czymś, co miałoby zastosowanie praktyczne w aktualnej sytuacji.

—  _Wyraziła lekkie niezadowolenie_ … Tylko ty, Granger, możesz mieć opory przed powiedzeniem, że się czepia. Zawsze możesz jej zaproponować, żeby wykorzystała avaddona zgodnie z pierwotnym celem i poprosiła jakiegoś miłego demona, żeby zrobił porządek z _aktualną sytuacją_.

— Nie będziemy wywoływać demona, Malfoy!

— Przecież tylko żartowałem. Ale na pewno można jakoś wykorzystać avaddona. — Malfoy sięgnął po książkę o demonach i przekartkował ją od niechcenia. — Choćby po to, żeby robił sztuczny tłum w razie otwartej walki z Czarnym Panem. Bo jak na razie śmierciożercy są znacznie liczniejsi niż wasze siły.

— Wydawało mi się… — powiedziała ostrożnie, spoglądając na niego dyskretnie. Jak dotąd jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by choćby wspominał o czymkolwiek związanym z Voldemortem czy Zakonem, zupełnie jakby w jego świecie wojny nie było, mimo że wszyscy dookoła zastanawiali się nad tym, po której stronie stoi. — …że teraz to również twoje siły.

Chłopak parsknął tylko pod nosem, nic nie odpowiadając, ale Hermiona nie uznała tego za dobry znak. Przezornie postanowiła zmienić temat.

— Jest kilka rzeczy, które chciałabym sprawdzić na avaddonie, ale najpierw musimy pomyśleć o tym, jak wytworzyć pierwszą, najbardziej podstawową formę.

— Chmurka dymu czy coś takiego?

— Tak. W tej książce — odebrała mu tom i otworzyła na odpowiedniej stronie — znalazłam inkantację, która pozwala stworzyć avaddona. Strasznie skomplikowana i będziemy musieli porządnie przećwiczyć te wszystkie ruchy różdżką na sucho, zanim zabierzemy się do roboty, ale najgorsze jest to, że najpierw musimy przygotować…

— …eliksir — dokończył, wchodząc jej w słowo. — Wiem, przecież kazałaś mi to przejrzeć.

— I trafiłeś dokładnie na to, co trzeba — mruknęła pod nosem.

— Nie tylko — oświadczył. — Tu na początku jest napisane, że to podobieństwo nazwy avaddona i Avady nie jest przypadkowe i jest związek pomiędzy klątwą uśmiercającą a…

— To głupota. Avaddon nie jest echem ani sumą zaklęć zabijających rzuconych przez jego twórcę, sprawdziłam. Duża część magów, którzy tworzyli avaddony, nigdy nikogo nie zabiła.

— Bo tak powiedzieli?

— Bo tak powszechnie wiadomo.

— Powszechne kłamstwa…

— …istnieją, ale nie wszystko jest kłamstwem, Malfoy — urwała. — A jeśli jakimś cudem to prawda, w co szczerze wątpię, to nasz projekt nie wypali, bo o ile mi wiadomo, obydwoje mamy znikome doświadczenie w rzucaniu Avady — zakończyła ostro i spojrzała mu w oczy.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział, ale i nie odwrócił wzroku; przeciwnie, wpatrywał się w nią z uwagą małego chłopca wyrywającego skrzydła motylom. W jego spojrzeniu było coś tak tępo, obrzydliwie przerażającego, że to Hermiona poczuła zew ucieczki. Tak patrzyli śmierciożercy, z okrucieństwem i żądzą mordu, najwyraźniej niezależną od tego, ile osób sami zabili; może wystarczyło to, ile śmierci obserwowali.

 _Nie_ , _nieprawda_ , pomyślała Hermiona. Harry, któremu śmierć deptała po piętach niemal od urodzenia, nigdy tak nie patrzył, spojrzenie Harry’ego było zawsze ciepłe i nieco nieśmiałe, jakby wiecznie wątpił, że wyszedł ze schowka pod schodami i jest wśród ludzi, którzy go kochają. Nawet po śmierci Syriusza, nawet po śmierci Dumbledore’a, oszalały z żalu, wściekły i przepełniony chęcią odwetu, nie miał takich oczu jak Malfoy, tak obłąkańczych, chorych.

Ale z drugiej strony, ileż trupów widział Harry, trzy? A to były ładne, czyste śmierci: krótka Avada dla Cedrika, niemal litościwe skrócenie mąk Dumbledore’a, przegrana Syriusza w pojedynku; ataku Voldemorta na rodzinny dom nie mógł pamiętać. Co musiał widzieć Malfoy, na zebraniach śmierciożerców i we własnym dworze, skoro potrafił tak patrzeć? Może — Hermiona wzdrygnęła się na tą myśl — może on również widział śmierć matki, osoby, która dała mu życie?

Jedno było pewne: Malfoy nie był normalny, nie był jak reszta uczniów w szkole i cokolwiek wyobrażali sobie minister i McGonagall, nie powinien wracać do Hogwartu. Choćby dlatego, że czując na sobie to nieobliczalne spojrzenie, jednocześnie czuła oddech śmierci na karku. A w Hogwarcie nie mogła ratować się teleportacją. Dysponowała tylko różdżką, a choć to więcej niż miała tamtej nocy w lecie, cóż ona mogła w starciu z jakimkolwiek dorosłym mężczyzną, choćby tak wychudzonym i słabym jak Malfoy? Wystarczyło spojrzeć na jej nadgarstek, który wciąż nosił ślady jego wczorajszego uścisku.

— Czemu sobie tego nie wyleczyłaś? — zapytał, jakby idealnie odczytując jej myśli.

Natychmiast pomyślała o legilimencji, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że mimowolnie spojrzała na rękę, a on po prostu podążył za jej wzrokiem. Nawet jeśli znał legilimencję, to nie mógł być na tyle dobry, by używać jej bez różdżki i zaklęcia.

— Żebyś mógł mnie za to przeprosić — odpowiedziała prowokująco, z taką chrypką, jakby nie mówiła co najmniej od trzech dni. Odchrząknęła, przełknęła ślinę i lekko zwilżyła wargi językiem, a ponieważ nadal nie odpowiedział, dodała: — Teraz jest bardzo dobry moment.

Malfoy nadal milczał, przedłużając nieco krępującą ciszę, a po chwili uśmiechnął się bardzo wrednie. Uniosła pytająco brew.

— To twoja wina — oświadczył. — I wtedy, i teraz. Wtedy pierwsza próbowałaś mnie uderzyć, broniłem się…

— …nie musiałeś ściskać tak mocno — oponowała.

— …a teraz sama niszczysz atmosferę udanej współpracy, dopominając się o jakieś przeprosiny, mimo że doskonale wiesz, że nie będę się przed tobą płaszczył, bo nie mam za co przepraszać.

 — Za to, że jesteś taką szują, Malfoy — powiedziała, wyciągając różdżkę i przykładając do nadgarstka. Wcześniej zupełnie o nim zapomniała, a nie chciałaby tłumaczyć się ze śladów przed Ginny, która na pewno w nagrodę zaczęłaby jedną ze swoich tyrad pod tytułem „Malfoy jest zły, lepiej się do niego nie zbliżać”.

— Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru. Za nieodpowiednie słownictwo.

— I ja ciebie też — mruknęła pod nosem, ponownie pochylając się nad książką. — Tu nie ma receptury na eliksir, ale jak już mamy nazwę, to poszukamy gdzie indziej, w razie problemów rozejrzę się po Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. — Nawet jeśli Malfoy uznał za interesujące, że miała stały dostęp do najbardziej niebezpiecznych tomów w całym Hogwarcie, nie dał po sobie nic poznać. — Ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że właściwie będziemy musieli pójść śladem Savrageraca, tego od kawy… Eliksir działa rozkurczająco na mięśnie i częściowo neutralizuje blokady pewnych obszarów magii w naszych umysłach… Dzięki temu trochę się zwiększy poziom naszej mocy i będziemy mogli rzucić zaklęcie tworzące avaddona…

— To znaczy, że będziemy się narkotyzować? — zapytał Malfoy.

— A co, papierosy ci się skończyły i szukasz nowych rozwiązań? — odpowiedziała zjadliwie, ale Malfoy skrzywił się tylko w parodii uśmiechu, po czym lekko zmarszczył czoło.

— Rozluźnienie mięśni i narkotyzowanie… — Poderwał się z krzesła. — Chyba wiem, gdzie szukać. Jak ten eliksir się nazywa? — Pochylił się nad nią, odczytując fragment książki. Mimowolnie odsunęła lekko krzesło. — Eliksir philiosowy… No tak, philiosa jest głównym składnikiem. Poczekaj tu chwilę, zaraz wrócę.

Faktycznie, minęła zaledwie minuta, gdy Malfoy wyłonił się z działu magii alternatywnej, jak określano praktyki uprawiane przez połowicznych charłaków w świecie mugoli — jasnowidzenie, iluzjonerstwo czy medycynę zielarską. Jednak książka, która przyniósł, zdecydowanie stamtąd nie pochodziła. Miała zaledwie kilka byle jak zszytych kartek, zatytułowanych _Magiczne przyjemności_.

— Podręcznik małego narkomana — podsumowała Hermiona, przeglądając recepturę na Eliksir Entuzjazmu i Eliksir Pobudzający. — Wy, Ślizgoni, tak spędzacie wolny czas?

— My, Ślizgoni, cenimy sobie magiczne przyjemności — odpowiedział, pokazując jej ostatnią stronę. — Nie ma nazwy, ale philiosa jest głównym składnikiem i działanie się zgadza. Zresztą podejrzewam, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak eliksir na stworzenie avaddona, każdy o podobnych właściwościach zadziałałby tak samo, więc czemu nie ten?

— Bo nie mamy pewności. A poza tym jest dość wymagający w przyrządzeniu.

— Zrobiłem dzisiaj czterdzieści eliksirów w pięć godzin, to nie może być bardziej skomplikowane.

— Tego nie zrobisz w pięć godzin. Ani nawet w piętnaście — powiedziała Hermiona, przeglądając recepturę. — Można go warzyć i spożywać tylko wraz z przybywaniem księżyca. Pełnia była w poprzedni piątek.

— W takim razie za tydzień będzie nów, od poniedziałku możemy zaczynać.

— Niby tak — zaczęła powątpiewająco, nadal zerkając na listę składnikach i robiąc w myślach obliczenia — ale podejrzewam, że samo warzenie trwa przynajmniej dwa tygodnie, nie zdążymy w dwie fazy księżyca. Może gdyby wcześniej przygotować podstawę eliksiru z wyciągiem z arcydzięgla litwora…

— Czy to przypadkiem nie jest stosowane przy zaparciach?

— Na pewno nie przypadkiem. Jest, ale nie z philiosą, philiosa neutralizuje właściwości przeczyszczające litwora i nasenne waleriany, działa rozkurczająco i relaksująco… No tak, już wiem, czemu to się tu znalazło… — zakpiła, ale Malfoy zignorował ją. — Nie jestem pewna, czy przygotowanie podstawy i wyciągu przed nowiem nie odbierze eliksirowi mocy.

— Daj spokój, do większości eliksirów można użyć przygotowanej wcześniej podstawy.

— Większość eliksirów nie potrzebuje przybywania księżyca do skuteczności. A szkoda marnować czas i składniki na sprawdzanie. Zresztą nie wiemy, czy ten eliksir jest dobry, więc i tak musimy to zrobić.

Popatrzyła na Malfoya znacząco, wiedząc, że jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie mu się nie spodoba, skoro odrzucił je już na początku poszukiwań. Ślizgon skrzywił się, co w zestawieniu z jego nazbyt ostrymi rysami twarzy nadało mu karykaturalny wygląd. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy dużo schudł i chudł nadal, jak zauważyła nie bez zazdrości Hermiona. Ona od września nie mogła się pozbyć kilogramów, które zawdzięczała włoskim wieczorkom babci Christy.

— Koniecznie? — zapytał z większym ubolewaniem, niżby tego wymagała sytuacja, na co Hermiona przewróciła oczami. — Nie możemy sprawdzić w jakiejś książce?

— Wątpię, skoro samo znalezienie eliksiru było takim problemem. Przykro mi, Malfoy, musimy pójść do Slughorna.

— Też mi autorytet.

Hermiona jęknęła w duchu, ale niczego innego się nie spodziewała. Stosunki między Slughornem a Malfoyem były napięte już w zeszłym roku, kiedy ten lizus próbował zabiegać o względy ignorującego go profesora, ale w tym roku jeszcze się pogorszyły. Ostentacyjna obojętność Slughorna osiągnęła znacznie wyższy stopień w momencie, gdy powinien służyć Malfoyowi pomocą przy warzeniu eliksirów dla skrzydła szpitalnego; nie sprawdzał się też jako opiekun domu, choć lubił się szczycić pokoleniami Ślizgonów, których wychował. Z kolei Malfoy zmienił swoje postępowanie i zamiast próbować pozyskać uwagę profesora, jawnie nim pogardzał, choć, na ile Hermiona mogła się zorientować, nie pozwalał sobie na niegrzeczne komentarze.

— Może nie jest zbyt gorliwy, ale robi eliksiry wystarczająco długo, by mieć o nich olbrzymią wiedzę. A że ma trudny charakter, to inna sprawa — spróbowała bronić profesora, ale Malfoy tylko wzruszył ramionami.

— Jak sobie chcesz. Ale to ty do niego idziesz.

— Dlaczego? Jest _twoim_ opiekunem.

— Ale to ty chodzisz na jego urocze przyjęcia.

— Nie chodzę — odparła Hermiona zgodnie z prawdą. Co prawda od września dostała tylko jedno zaproszenie na spotkanie Klubu Ślimaka — w tym roku nawet zapał Slughorna osłabł — ale nie skorzystała z niego, nie mając ochoty na posiedzenie z jego pupilkami, których sama nie znosiła. Zresztą dowiedziała się od Ginny, która tam poszła, że absolutnie nic nie straciła. — Mieszkasz bliżej niego. A przy okazji możesz go poprosić, żeby udostępnił nam jakiś loch na przygotowanie eliksiru i kolejnych wersji avaddona.

— A co zamierzasz zrobić z avaddonem w czasie, kiedy nie będzie służył nam jako obiekt testowy? Nauczyciele nie będą zadowoleni z formy przeddemonicznej kręcącej się po zamku. Chociaż z tego, co pamiętam, masz wolne dormitorium, może zostać twoim nowym współlokatorem — zażartował Malfoy.

Hermiona, starając się nie zastanawiać, skąd wiedział, że mieszka sama, zamknęła wszystkie książki i spakowała podręcznik. Malfoy sięgnął po swoją torbę.

— Nie możemy przetrzymywać avaddona przez pół roku, to niebezpieczne, zwłaszcza jeśli zamierzamy go wyposażyć w jakieś specjalne funkcje magiczne. Byłby zbyt kuszący dla demona, a poza tym osłabiałby nasze siły witalne aż do całkowitego wyczerpania, przecież czytałam ci wczoraj o tym!

— Więc jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz?

— Niestety, będzie trzeba każdorazowo przygotowywać go od nowa, a potem rozbierać do cząsteczek pierwszych i unicestwiać — odparła z niezadowoleniem, bo jej samej nie podobał się ten pomysł, ale nie wpadła na nic innego. Starając się pocieszyć raczej siebie niż Malfoya, dodała: — Z każdym kolejnym razem powinno być coraz łatwiej. A eliksir można przechowywać od trzech do pięciu lat, więc możemy po prostu zrobić go więcej i używać po każdym nowiu do zaliczenia.

— Cholernie uciążliwe.

— Wymyśl coś lepszego. — Odsunęła krzesło i wstała. Malfoy wziął z niej przykład. — Idź do Slughorna zaraz i daj mi jutro znać, co powie.

— Dzisiaj nie mogę, odrabiam szlaban z Filchem, ale jak ci się spieszy, możesz sama odwiedzić Ślimaka.

— W takim razie poczekam. — Uśmiechnęła się z przekąsem i skinęła mu głową na pożegnanie, powstrzymując się przed złośliwym życzeniem mu miłego wieczoru z woźnym.

W duchu pogratulowała sobie opanowania. Przebywanie z Malfoyem czyniło człowieka bardziej cynicznym, a Hermiona nie zamierzała stać się takim szydercą jak on. Nie sądziła jednak, by Malfoy uznał wyższość jej postawy; najwyraźniej należał do ludzi, którzy uważają ironiczność za przejaw błyskotliwości. A choć nie sądziła, że wpłynie drastycznie na jego poglądy, odczuwała błogą satysfakcję za każdym razem, gdy udawało jej się nie zniżyć do jego poziomu.

 

♠

 

Resztę niedzielnego popołudnia i wieczór Hermiona zamierzała spędzić w swoim dormitorium, przygotowując grafik powtórek do owutemów. Nie była to rzecz niecierpiąca zwłoki, jakiekolwiek powtórki zaczynała dopiero po Bożym Narodzeniu, ale ostatecznie to najważniejszy egzamin z dotychczasowych i nigdy nie jest za wcześnie, by zacząć. Poza tym wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że Ginny wpadła właśnie w fazę czepiania się wszystkich i wszystkiego. Wczoraj nakrzyczała na trzeciorocznych skupionych wokół Euana Abercrombiego, którzy przynieśli „Proroka Codziennego” i czytali głośno tekst o odnalezieniu domniemanych zwłok Harry’ego. A rano przez całe śniadanie dręczyła Neville’a tylko dlatego, że skrytykował artykuł Padmy Patil, która zarzuciła dyrektorce Hogwartu, że zezwala na edukację w szkole osobom niebezpiecznym dla otoczenia, czyli Malfoyowi, z czym Ginny w pełni się zgadzała. Domyślając się, że i jej nie ominie mała awantura, planowała zaszyć się w dormitorium i udawać, że jej nie ma. Niestety, nie było jej to dane. Ledwie wyszła z biblioteki, natychmiast stanęła twarzą w twarz z Lisą Turpin.

— Właśnie ciebie szukałam — oświadczyła Krukonka, uśmiechając się szeroko. — Mam do ciebie sprawę, zawodową. Pamiętasz, jak rozmawiałyśmy o tym, że mogłabyś napisać coś do „Głosu Hogwartu”?

— Chyba odmówiłam — przypomniała jej Hermiona.

— Ale powiedziałaś, że chętnie się wypowiesz, jeśli będę miała konkretny temat — poprawiła ją Lisa. — No więc mam temat, a twój głos będzie bardzo istotny. Widzisz, niektórych ludzi strasznie irytuje, że pewne osoby w Hogwarcie są oczerniane w „Proroku” ze względu na mało wiarygodne plotki. Chciałabym rozjaśnić sprawę i pokazać prawdziwe oblicze tych osób.

— Dlaczego po prostu nie porozmawiasz z Malfoyem? — Hermiona natychmiast zidentyfikowała _pewne osoby._

— Będzie niewiarygodny, jeśli sam o sobie opowie. Lepiej żeby zrobił to ktoś postronny, kto spędza z nim dużo czasu, a nie jest z kręgu jego przyjaciół. Rozmawiałam już z Neville’em i Luną Lovegood, mówili, że bardzo sobie cenisz waszą współpracę przy projekcie kreatywnym.

— Wybrałaś bardzo zły dzień. Dzisiaj mogę ci tylko opowiedzieć, jakim skończonym dupkiem jest Malfoy — powiedziała Hermiona w chwili, gdy drzwi biblioteki otworzyły się ze skrzypieniem. Lisa uśmiechnęła się szeroko, spoglądając ponad jej ramieniem.

— Cześć, Draco!

Malfoy, który najwyraźniej nieczęsto słyszał swoje imię w Hogwarcie, obrzucił ją zdziwionym spojrzeniem i bez słowa poszedł dalej. Albo po prostu doleciał go komentarz Hermiony i nie miał ochoty znajdować się w jej pobliżu dłużej niż to konieczne.

— Nie boisz się, że zarzucą ci plagiatowanie tematów, jeśli będziesz pisać o tym, co Padma? — zapytała Hermiona, powstrzymując się przed dodaniem słowa „ciągle”.

— Ja nie plagiatuję, ja po prostu biorę udział w dyskusji. Skoro pojawia się jakiś problem, to powinno się go nakreślić z różnych perspektyw, a nie uparcie stawać po jednej stronie, to się kłóci z dziennikarską obiektywnością i świadczy o braku rzetelnego zbadania tematu i kompetencji.

Hermiona postanowiła nie sugerować, że pisząc mowę obronną Malfoya, Lisa również pokazuje tylko jedną stronę problemu. Lubiła ją na tyle, by zachować ewentualne komentarze dla siebie, ale powoli zaczynała być zmęczona jej nieustanną pogonią za tematem i chorą walką na pióra z Padmą, w której to Patil zachowywała się godniej.

— Malfoy bywa wredny i leniwy, ale ma dobre pomysły i stara się współpracować, nie jest niebezpieczny czy agresywny — powiedziała i natychmiast przypomniała sobie swój obolały nadgarstek i to przerażające spojrzenie, którym obrzucił ją w bibliotece. — Bardzo zależy mu na nauce i z pewnością dobrze wykorzystuje szansę, jaką dała mu profesor McGonagall — dodała, ale Lisa machnęła ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Daj spokój, nie teraz, musisz przecież zastanowić się nad tym, co powiesz, a ja przygotuję pytania. Może być jutro popołudniu? Kończysz zajęcia numerologią ze mną, prawda? No, to jesteśmy umówione! — ucieszyła się Lisa, kiedy Hermiona niepewnie skinęła głową w odpowiedzi, po czym uśmiechnęła się szeroko i zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Hermiona tymczasem wcale nie była pewna, czy są umówione. Udzielanie wywiadu na temat Malfoya było ostatnim, na co miała ochotę. Zgoda, słysząc urywki artykułu Padmy, czytane przez Neville’a, uznała tekst za tendencyjny i nieoddający istoty rzeczy, bo Malfoy, cokolwiek o nim nie myśleć, nie sprawiał w tym roku większych kłopotów i — jak wierzyła — był pilnowany przez ministra i McGonagall. Nie mógł być groźniejszy niż większość osobliwości Hogwartu, z Zakazanym Lasem, Wierzbą Bijącą i Filchem na czele. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że ma ochotę opowiadać o jego rzekomych osiągnięciach i owocnej współpracy. Wolałaby w tej kwestii zachować całkowitą neutralność, bez zaszczuwania Malfoya, ale i bez pochlebiania mu — ostatecznie miał już swoich obrońców, skuteczniejszych niż ona czy Lisa. Ba, czuła ciarki na plecach, gdy pomyślała sobie, że Lisa napisze artykuł, powołując się na nią, przez co zostanie jednoznacznie zaliczona w poczet sympatyków Malfoya. Mogła sobie wyobrazić, co usłyszałaby na ten temat od Ginny.

Ginny tymczasem albo miała szósty zmysł, albo cały zastęp szpiegów rozstawionych w różnych zakamarkach Hogwartu (zaklęcia śledzące można było wykluczyć ze względu na brak śladów użycia), bo ledwo Hermiona przekroczyła próg dormitorium, drzwi otworzyły się za nią z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wkroczyła bez zaproszenia ruda złośliwość.

— Nie mów mi, że to zrobiłaś! Wystarczy, że udało jej się podejść Lunę i Neville’a, ale ty chyba _nie będziesz_ taka głupia, prawda?

— O co chodzi, Ginny? — zapytała Hermiona z nadzieją, że jednak nie o to, o czym myśli.

— O cholerną Lisę Turpin i jej idiotyczne pomysły! Nie będziesz publicznie zachwycać się Malfoyem jak tamta dwójka!

— Nie sądzę, żeby Neville zachwycał się Malfoyem, aż tak go nie ceni.

— Nie zmieniaj tematu, odpowiedz! Lisa Turpin już cię dorwała, tak? Całe popołudnie cię szukała.

— Rozmawiałyśmy chwilę.

— I co, zgodziłaś się? Proszę, powiedz, że nie! Ona tylko szuka sensacji i chce dogryźć Padmie. Dalej jest wściekła, że to Padmę, a nie ją, przyjęli do redakcji, bo obydwie próbowały, a kiedy odrzucili jej zgłoszenie, uparła się przy założeniu hogwarckiej gazety, a „Proroka” i Padmę oczernia na każdym kroku. Nie daj się wciągnąć w te przepychanki.

Ginny wlepiła w nią wyczekujące spojrzenie, w którym hamowana złość mieszała się z odrobiną nadziei. Hermiona próbowała sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ten szalejący żywioł zastąpił nieśmiałą dziewczynkę, chowającą się pod rudą grzywką. Wciąż miała w pamięci małą siostrzyczkę Rona z czarnym dziennikiem, a potem jej bladą, przygaszoną twarz, kiedy już została uświadomiona, w jak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie była. Za sprawą Lucjusza Malfoya, ojca Dracona Malfoya. I tak, nie należało karać dzieci za błędy ich rodziców, ale Hermiona wiedziała, że nigdy nie da głosu poparcia komuś, kto się nazywa Malfoy, zwłaszcza w tak głupiej, błahej sprawie, bo byłoby to policzkiem dla Ginny. A Ginny, kimkolwiek było dziwne stworzenie, jakim się stała w tym roku, kiedyś była jej jedyną przyjaciółką.

— Nie będę rozmawiać z Lisą na temat Malfoya, nie mam ochoty udzielać żadnych wywiadów — powiedziała, ale wbrew oczekiwaniom Ginny nie ucieszyła się, nie uścisnęła jej i nie opuściła pomieszczenia. Zamiast tego nadal się wpatrywała w Hermionę, nawet ze zwiększoną czujnością.

— Nie będziesz, ale uważasz, że ma rację?

— Tego nie powiedziałam.

— Ale tak właśnie myślisz! W ogóle nie poparłaś mnie rano, kiedy rozmawiałam z Neville’em… — _Trudno, żebym jeszcze ja na niego wrzeszczała_ , pomyślała Hermiona z niechęcią. — …i pewnie też uważasz, że Malfoy jest miłym, grzecznym chłopcem tylko dlatego, że jest w szkole już trzy miesiące i jeszcze nikogo nie zabił.

— Ani nikogo nie przeklął, ani z nikim się nie awanturował, ani nie sprawiał żadnych kłopotów.

— Jak to nie? A Tony?!

— Tony! Proszę cię! — Hermiona prychnęła z niesmakiem. — To kretyn. Nie mówię, że Malfoy dobrze się obszedł z jego różdżką, ale Tony sam się o to prosił tymi pustymi przechwałkami.

— I Katie Bell też się sama prosiła w zeszłym roku? I Ron? I wszyscy inni, których dręczył?

 _Ron to akurat kiepski przykład_ , pomyślała Hermiona, ale nie powiedziała tego głośno.

— Wydaje mi się, że już o tym rozmawiałyśmy, zeszły rok a ten rok to dwie różne rzeczy.

— Oczywiście — powiedziała Ginny z ironią, a na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. — Ty w zeszłym roku i w tym roku to też dwie różne rzeczy. Wcześniej przyjaźniłaś się z Harrym i Ronem, obiecywałaś im pomóc i być z nimi. A w tym roku masz nowego przyjaciela, Malfoya.

Hermiona zbladła, widząc, jaki kurs obiera ta rozmowa, ale nie odpowiedziała. A Ginny kontynuowała. Była jak wulkan; kiedy doszło do eksplozji, nic nie mogło zahamować wycieku jadu, podłości i wrednych insynuacji.

— Ja i Neville jesteśmy przecież za mało inteligentni, żeby spędzać z nami czas, lepiej posiedzieć z Malfoyem, na pewno jest równie błyskotliwy i ambitny jak ty. Tylko wiesz, zastanawiam się, czemu _w ogóle_ przyjaźniłaś się z Harrym i Ronem, oni pewnie też nie dorastali ci do pięt… No ale może nikogo innego nie było pod ręką, a teraz masz Malfoya… Gdybyś wcześniej miała możliwość zawarcia równie korzystnej _przyjaźni…_ A przecież on ma tylu wpływowych _znajomych_ …

— Przestań — wychrypiała Hermiona, przerywając jej w końcu. Szara mgła zaszła jej oczy, gdy w uszach usłyszała echo krzyku, przeciągnięte „r” w powolnym, niemal subtelnym, ale namiętnym _Krrrucjo_ , a nos załaskotał drażliwie jak wtedy, gdy pod powiekami zbierały się łzy gotowe zaraz popłynąć. Ale nie było łez i nie było poczucia bezradności; była paląca gorycz i wściekłość, tak, gorąca wściekłość gotowa wybuchnąć tu i teraz, dosłownie zaraz, za chwilkę.

— A może już wcześniej miałaś ochotę na Malfoya, co? Przez te sześć lat zbierałaś informacje o Harrym, żeby wymienić je na _przyjaźń_ Malfoya…

Hermiona parsknęła, słysząc tak absurdalny zarzut, ale nie był to wesoły śmiech i szybko ucichł.

— Opanuj się, Ginny, bo tych głupot nie da się słuchać — warknęła. — Dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie naraziłabym Harry’ego i Rona…

— Wysłałaś ich na pewną śmierć! — krzyknęła Ginny. — Pojechali sami nie wiadomo gdzie, to cud, że jeszcze żyją! Dobrze, że mają innych, _prawdziwych_ przyjaciół w Zakonie, którzy o nich dbają! Ale w każdej chwili coś może pójść nie tak i nie będzie nikogo, kto by im pomógł, bo postanowiłaś sobie wrócić do Hogwartu i zrobić owutemy… Ciekawe _gdzie_ i _po co_ zdasz te owutemy, jak Voldemort wygra i nie będzie już Hogwartu, nie dla takich jak ty…

— Może jeszcze nazwiesz mnie szlamą? — zaproponowała Hermiona. — Dalej, nie krępuj się.

Ale Ginny nie dała się podejść.

— Nie. W nosie mam twoją krew, to dla Malfoya i jego _przyjaciół_ krew się liczy, więc nie masz tam czego szukać. Ale powiem ci coś innego: jesteś podłą zdrajczynią, która zostawia przyjaciół wtedy, kiedy najbardziej potrzebują pomocy, kiedy nie mają do kogo się zwrócić i zostają całkiem sami, zdani tylko na siebie. Gardzę takimi ludźmi.

— To bardzo ciekawe, co mówisz — powiedziała cicho Hermiona. Z odległego kąta, jakby wyczuwając jej myśli, odezwało się żałosne miauczenie Krzywołapa. Przypomniała sobie jego osmaloną sierść, kiedy wychylił się zza krzaków, z różdżką w pyszczku. Spalony dom, szczątki ścian, kurz i pył w sierpniowym skwarze. Podejrzliwy wzrok policjanta. Niekończące się procedury, którym nie dałaby rady, gdyby nie niegasnący zapał babci. Wieczorne łkanie wśród gwiazd. Oczekiwanie na kogoś, kto przyjdzie i powie, co dalej; kogoś, kto się nie zjawił. — Bo tak się składa, że to ja zostałam porzucona. To moi rodzice zostali zamordowani przez śmierciożerców, ale czemu dwójka mugoli miałaby kogoś zainteresować, choćby moich przyjaciół, w końcu to nie rodzina Harry’ego czy twoja… Gdyby to dom Harry’ego spłonął doszczętnie, a Harry zaginął, cały Zakon szukałby go dniem i nocą, ale po co ktoś miałby się przejąć mną… Czy ktokolwiek w ogóle wiedział, gdzie mieszkam?

— To nieprawda — zaprzeczyła Ginny. — Tata szukał cię…

— Widać niezbyt dokładnie.

—  _Pisaliśmy_ do ciebie, nie odpowiedziałaś na ani jeden list.

— Szkoda, że ja nie napisałam ci listu, kiedy twój tata leżał umierający w Świętym Mungu — powiedziała zimnym tonem Hermiona. — Ale niewątpliwie to właśnie zrobię, kiedy umrze twoja matka.

— Hermiona… — W oczach Ginny pojawił się błysk żalu i wyrzutu, jakby wreszcie dotarło do niej coś poza własnym rozgoryczeniem, ale Hermiona zignorowała to.

— Wyjdź. Wyjdź, powiedziałam — powtórzyła, kiedy dziewczyna nie zareagowała. Krzywołap, zwykle chętnie spędzający wieczory na kolanach Ginny, stanął pomiędzy nimi i prychnął nieprzyjemnie na rudą. Wobec sojuszu Hermiony i kota — a może nie mając dobrej odpowiedzi na słowa Hermiony — dziewczyna w końcu odwróciła się i wyszła. A Hermiona natychmiast wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła obrzucać drzwi serią uroków uniemożliwiających wejście obcym, nie pamiętając, że większość z nich nie zadziała w Hogwarcie, który był domem dla wszystkich mieszkańców.


	5. Chapter 5

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

**KRUCZY ŚPIEW**

 

Rozdział piąty

**Dies irae**

 

♠

 

W nocy spadł śnieg i okrył hogwarckie błonia puchową pierzyną sięgającą niemal do wysokości pierwszego piętra zamku, przez co zajęcia z zielarstwa i opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami zostały odwołane. Zasypało wszystkie cieplarnie profesor Sprout i chatkę Hagrida. Olbrzym musiał utorować sobie drogę własnymi barkami, od czasu do czasu wspomagając się sławetnym różowym parasolem. Razem z nim do zamku przybył Kieł, ku wyraźnemu niezadowoleniu Pani Norris. Psisko, chociaż traciło werwę w obliczu przerośniętych pająków, samochodów i innych potworów, nie wyzbyło się pierwotnej skłonności do zabaw z kotami, toteż stara kocica Filcha musiała, ku rozpaczy właściciela, ukrywać się w jego prywatnej kwaterze. Argus przez cały dzień chodził jak niepyszny, pomstując pod nosem na profesora opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i ze zdwojoną pilnością naskakując na uczniów. Nic więcej nie mógł zrobić; Minerwa stanowczo odmówiła wyrzucenia psa, twierdząc, że zostawienie go samego w zaspie byłoby nieludzkie, a Pani Norris, jeśli nie umie poruszać się po zamku tak, aby nie wpaść na Kła, może przecież wygodnie przeczekać w gabinecie woźnego, do którego pies z pewnością się nie dostanie.

W wieży Gryffindoru Hermiona obudziła się bardzo, bardzo zła. Całą noc śniły jej się koszmary, z których nie mogła się wybudzić, jeden natychmiast przechodził w drugi; i doskonale wiedziała, czemu to zawdzięcza. Ponadto w dormitorium panował okrutny ziąb. Miała — niezbyt odpowiedni o tej porze roku — zwyczaj pozostawiania uchylonego okna, a ponieważ wciąż trwał listopad, deszczowy, ale stosunkowo ciepły, sądziła, że jeszcze nie musi go zamykać. Toteż zaraz po przebudzeniu w ten poniedziałkowy poranek odkryła, że poważnie się pomyliła. Dopóki leżała w łóżku, grzana przez kołdrę i Krzywołapa, zimno nie było uciążliwe, ale kiedy tylko wstała, mroźne powietrze dało się we znaki. Chcąc nie chcąc, zebrała się w sobie i zbliżyła do okna. Na zewnątrz wszystko tonęło w przerażającej bieli; błonia, gałęzie drzew — do tej pory suche i brzydkie — i stożkowaty dach chatki Hagrida, z której komina jeszcze wydobywał się dym, dalej skrawek zamarzniętego jeziora i Zakazany Las, w tej odsłonie nadzwyczaj łagodny i zupełnie nie straszny, ale również trudno dostępny, a to psuło jej plany.

Zamknęła okno, założyła dodatkowy sweter, przekonała Krzywołapa, że to nieodpowiedni dzień na spacer po błoniach, i zeszła do Wielkiej Sali, później niż zwykle. Tam dyskretnie rozejrzała się w drodze do stołu, a widząc Ginny na zwykłym miejscu, udając nonszalancję, usiadła z dala od niej, przy samym brzegu. Minę miała tak nieprzyjemną, że nawet Elizabeth Albaster, zwykle szukająca jej towarzystwa przy posiłkach, umknęła do swoich kolegów z roku. Seamus i Dean, mijając ją, nawet nie powiedzieli „cześć”, bo słyszeli, jak sekundę wcześniej odwarknęła na przywitanie Natalii McDonald z piątego roku. Jedynym odważnym okazał się Neville, który nie bez zawahania usiadł przy niej; mając do wyboru marudną Hermionę i wrzeszczącą Ginny, uznał pierwszą opcję za bezpieczniejszą. Mimo to nie odzywał się przez cały posiłek, a od czasu do czasu rzucał przestraszone spojrzenie jednej i drugiej.

— Czy coś się stało? — zapytał w końcu.

Hermiona upiła łyk soku, by dać sobie dodatkową chwilę, zanim odpowie.

— Zły dzień i zła noc, a jeśli się zastanawiasz, czy Ginny miała w tym jakiś udział, to owszem. Nie, Neville, nie chcę o tym porozmawiać — dodała.

— W porządku. W razie czego wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać — odparł Neville i wrócił do śniadania, a Hermiona przez chwilę poczuła się wredną jędzą, co tylko ją bardziej zirytowało.

W sali wejściowej znów dopadło ją dokuczliwe zimno — najwyraźniej któryś półinteligent niedawno wychodził na dwór i wpuścił do zamku lodowate powietrze z zewnątrz. Mogła się założyć, że to był jakiś uzależniony od papierosów Ślizgon, nikt inny z własnej woli nie opuszczałby teraz zamku. Ziąb huczał po korytarzach, chociaż jak okiem sięgnąć, żadne okno nie było otwarte. Jeszcze dotkliwszy chłód panował w podziemiach, wbrew logice, bo tam wcale nie było okien. Miała okazję marznąć nieco dłużej, niż to konieczne, jako że jakimś cudem udało jej się zgubić, chociaż pokonywała tę samą trasę kilka razy w tygodniu od siedmiu lat.

Loch służący za salę eliksirów powitała z westchnieniem ulgi. Slughorn, który w przeciwieństwie do swojego poprzednika nie lubił słuchać szczękających zębami zmarzniętych uczniów, zdążył już rozpalić ogień w kominku, a i znad kociołków unosiła się miła dla oka, szarawa para. Dziewczyna, widząc, że wszyscy, którzy uczęszczali na eliksiry, już siedzą w klasie, próbowała przemknąć niezauważalnie na swoje miejsce. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że Slughorn również miał kiepski dzień.

— Panno Granger, co to za spóźnienie? — zapytał srogim tonem, niepodobnym do zwykłego, gawędziarskiego. — Nie będę tolerował czegoś takiego na moich lekcjach. Gryffindor traci pięć punktów.

Dziewczyna bąknęła pod nosem jakieś marne przeprosiny, jednocześnie w myślach dodając, że gdyby stary Ślimak nie był rozeźlony, nie odebrałby jej punktów. Lub gdyby pojawiła się na jego spotkaniu albo chociaż wyraziła wystarczająco wielką skruchę z powodu nieobecności. Bycie aktywnym faworytem Slughorna przynosiło wymierne korzyści.

Najgorsze jednak nastąpiło pod koniec lekcji. Profesor nie zadawał im żadnych pytań, od razu kazał przystąpić do warzenia eliksiru, który omawiali na poprzednich zajęciach, toteż Hermiona nie zdołała odrobić straconych na wstępie punktów. Kilka punktów mógł zarobić tylko ten, kto pierwszy prawidłowo przygotuje eliksir. Hermiona, chcąc jak najszybciej skończyć, zamiast dodać siedem sztuk kolców jeżozwierza, z rozpędu wsypała całą garść. Bulgotanie w kociołku na sekundę ustało, a potem jej eliksir wybuchł, po raz pierwszy, odkąd przekroczyła progi pracowni eliksirów siedem lat wcześniej.

W klasie zapanowała cisza. Nikt nic nie mówił, choć Blaise Zabini zachichotał cicho, ale wszyscy zgodnie oderwali się od własnych eliksirów, w milczeniu wpatrując się w jedyną Gryfonkę w sali. Dziewczyna przełknęła głośno ślinę, jeszcze nie do końca wierząc, że to, co się stało, naprawdę miało miejsce. Intuicyjnie wyczuła, że nie jest to najlepszy moment, żeby zalać się potokiem łez, chociaż miała na to wielką ochotę, kiedy Slughorn, mrucząc coś w rodzaju „każdemu się może zdarzyć”, nakreślił w swoim notesie przy jej nazwisku zgrabne O, po czym nakazał pozostałym wracać do pracy, a jej — posprzątać bałagan.

Wbrew temu, co szeptali po kątach niektórzy, Hermiona nie miała samych „wybitnych”; przewagę wśród jej ocen stanowiły „powyżej oczekiwań”, a i zdarzyło jej się kilka „zadawalających” w trudniejszych chwilach. To był jednak pierwszy „okropny” w jej karierze i chociaż mogła go poprawić w każdej chwili, czuła się fatalnie.

Kiedy wreszcie ta koszmarna godzina dobiegła końca i wyszli z lochu, rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Malfoya. Nie zlokalizowała go od razu, bo wyszedł z sali z lekkim opóźnieniem, w towarzystwie Zabiniego, do którego nie miała ochoty się zbliżać.

 _Głupstwo_ , pomyślała i nieco wbrew sobie ruszyła w ich stronę.

— Można na chwilę? — zapytała z przesadną uprzejmością, stając za plecami Malfoya.

Zabini obrzucił ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Wzrokiem zasugerowała mu, by milczał, zwłaszcza na temat wybuchających kociołków.

— A, to ty — zauważył Draco przyjaznym tonem. Była przekonana, że to on wymroził korytarz; już dawno zauważyła, że jest zrelaksowany i niemal miły po paleniu. — Idź, dogonię cię — powiedział do Ślizgona, który się oddalił. — Rozmawiałem ze Slughornem, powiedział, że ten eliksir będzie dobry, faktycznie chodzi o ogólne właściwości, a nie konkretny skład. A podstawę spokojnie możemy przygotować przed nowiem, będzie działać. Niestety odmówił wypożyczenia nam jakiegoś lochu, powiedział, że wszystkie pracownie są aktualnie niezbędne i nie może pozwolić na zniszczenie którejkolwiek w razie, gdyby nam coś nie wyszło. Albo gdyby nam poszło za dobrze.

— Rozmawiałeś z nim _teraz_? — zirytowała się Hermiona. — Po tym jak się spóźniłam i rozwaliłam kociołek? Oczywiście, że odmówił!

— Daj spokój, jeden wybuch nie zrobi wrażenia na kimś takim jak on. Prawdopodobnie nie miał pojęcia, jakie to doniosłe wydarzenie, pracuje tu dopiero drugi rok i nie miał okazji śledzić całego twojego toku nauki eliksirów — zakpił, ale prawie serdecznym tonem. — W zamian za to zgodził się dać nam trochę składników z prywatnych zbiorów, których nie znajdziemy w kredensach w sali ani w pokojach wspólnych, więc zostanie nam to zdobycia tylko to, co musi być świeżo zebrane.

— Dwie rośliny, menna i triablendurg — przypomniała natychmiast Hermiona. — Nie będzie z nimi problemu, są całoroczne i rosną w Zakazanym Lesie.

— To faktycznie nie ma problemu, Zakazany Las jest taki _bezpieczny_ — zadrwił Malfoy. — Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie trzeba ich zrywać w czasie nowiu?

— Nie, możemy tam iść po południu i wieczorem zacząć eliksir — odpowiedziała Hermiona, a nie mogąc się powstrzymać, dodała złośliwie: — Jeśli się boisz, mogę pójść sama.

— Na tyle się nie boję, że nie muszę tego udowadniać — odparł. — Myślałem raczej o tym, że w nocy nas zasypało, jeśli nie zauważyłaś. Do południa pewnie usuną zaspy, ale wątpię, by komuś chciało się robić porządek w Zakazanym Lesie.

— Faktycznie. Drzewa stoją gęsto, ale bez liści nie mogły zatrzymać wiele śniegu… No nic, krzewy są zaraz na skraju, może nie będziemy musieli brnąć w zaspy. Dobrze. — Poprawiła wrzynający się w ramię pasek torby. — O czternastej mam godzinę numerologii, potem możemy iść do lasu. Powinniśmy zdążyć przed obiadem.

 

♠

 

Przed numerologią Hermiona nabazgrała szybką wiadomość do profesor McGonagall z prośbą o możliwość wejścia do Zakazanego Lasu — podejrzewała, że za pójście tam bez pozwolenia i poinformowania nauczycieli mogliby zostać ukarani — po czym zabrała z dormitorium rękawiczki, szalik i grubszą pelerynę, żeby po zajęciach nie tracić czasu na powrót do wieży. W salonie szybkim krokiem minęła Ginny, która podniosła się z fotela z wyraźnym zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, ale Hermiona poszła dalej przekonana, że usłyszała już wystarczająco dużo.

Poważnie obawiała się spotkania z Lisą, ale, jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie. Krukonka w milczeniu wysłuchała jej wyjaśnień, po czym uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

— Nie przejmuj się tak, nic nie szkodzi. Właściwie to miałam ci powiedzieć, że zrezygnowałam z tego artykułu. Oficjalna wersja jest taka, że nie się będę zniżać do dyskutowania z „Prorokiem”, ale tak naprawdę Malfoy dorwał mnie wczoraj i powiedział, że nie życzy sobie, żeby w „Głosie Hogwartu” pojawiło się jego nazwisko czy jakieś bezpośrednie nawiązania do niego, bo jest osobą prywatną, nie publiczną, i ma prawo sobie tego nie życzyć.

Wbrew temu, co mówiła, Lisa nie wydawała się rozczarowana. Zresztą Hermiona nie była tym zbyt zdziwiona — Krukonka miała tuzin pomysłów na minutę, więc utrata jednego tematu nie powinna jej boleć. Ba, dobry humor Lisy sprawił, że odważyła się kontynuować rozmowę, przypominając sobie wczorajszą kłótnię z Ginny.

— Mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? — zaczęła ostrożnie. — Słyszałam, że twój spór z Padmą zaczął się od tego, że obydwie zgłosiłyście do „Proroka” swoje kandydatury na reportera z Hogwartu.

Krukonka zamyśliła się chwilę, kilkukrotnie zakładając za ucho to samo pasmo zółtawych, krótko ściętych włosów, które absolutnie tego nie potrzebowało. Ale dziewczyna najwyraźniej nie potrafiła ani przez chwilę się nie poruszać i musiała choćby przeczesywać dłonią włosy.

— Wiem, jak to wygląda — powiedziała w końcu — zwłaszcza w obliczu tego, jak psioczę na Padmę i „Proroka”. — Hermiona uniosła brwi, bo pierwszy raz od powrotu do Hogwartu usłyszała, by Lisa wypowiedziała imię Padmy. — I tak, to prawda, wysłałam „Prorokowi” kilka swoich artykułów. To były dobre, rzetelne teksty, wcześniej wysłałam je mojemu szwagrowi, który jest redaktorem w jednym z amerykańskich dzienników, uznał je za niezłe. I pokazałam w nich wyraźnie, jaką linię zamierzam obrać jako dziennikarz, bo wydawało mi się, że mogę chociaż trochę zmienić „Proroka”, bo w sprawie Hogwartu nie będzie tak rygorystyczny, jak w kwestiach politycznych. I tak jakoś się złożyło, że zaraz potem widziałam się z Padmą, przez te sześć lat przyjaźniłyśmy się i regularnie spotykałyśmy się w wakacje, może w tym roku trochę rzadziej ze względu na sytuację, sama wiesz, jak to wyglądało. No ale akurat wtedy się spotkałyśmy i jej powiedziałam o moich planach. Ucieszyła się i szybko zmieniła temat, nic nie dała po sobie poznać… A zaraz potem sama wysłała do „Proroka” swoje zgłoszenie, chyba nawet bez próbek tekstów czy z jednym marnym artykułem… Ale jej ojciec przyjaźni się z naczelnym, znają się jeszcze ze szkoły. I jestem przekonana, że szepnął mu, że jego córka ma ochotę na to miejsce… Mało tego, Padma tylko po to wróciła do Hogwartu, początkowo miała się przenieść razem z Parvati do którejś ze szkół na kontynencie, ojciec chciał odesłać stąd je obie… No ale została i zabrała mi moją wymarzoną pracę, co robić.

Lisa uśmiechnęła się krzywo i podrapała po nosie, po czym wróciła do przeczesywania włosów.

— Wiesz, ja nawet nie byłabym zła, gdyby ona uczciwie wygrała, bo jej teksty byłyby lepsze… Chociaż byłoby mi głupio, że to ja się dowiedziałam o rekrutacji i pierwsza się zgłosiłam, a ona z tego skorzystała, no ale trudno. Ale ona nawet się nie zająknęła, że też się zgłosi, i jeszcze ten jej ojciec… Teraz jest mi po prostu przykro, ale jak się dowiedziałam, byłam wściekła, zwłaszcza że do końca mi nic nie powiedziała, dowiedziałam się dopiero w Hogwarcie, bo cały czas mnie unikała. I może zareagowałam zbyt gwałtownie, i naplotłam trochę głupot, ale trudno, już tego nie cofnę. I nie żałuję. Zwłaszcza, że teraz widać, jakim dziennikarzem jest Padma. Widziałaś jej ostatni artykuł? Nie zostawia suchej nitki na Malfoyu, a między wersami obraża profesor McGonagall i ministra. A przecież jeszcze na początku roku inaczej mówiła. Tyle że redakcja „Proroka” jej uświadomiła, że nie są przyjaciółmi Scrimgeoura, skoro Scrimgeour współpracował z „Żonglerem”. Więc nie zaszkodzi, jeśli Padma usłyszy parę przykrych słów.

— Może dobrze się stało — zasugerowała Hermiona. — Teraz masz własną gazetę, nie tylko rubrykę, jesteś naczelną, kierujesz całym procesem wydawniczym…

— Daj spokój. Nie pocieszaj mnie. — Lisa zmarszczyła czoło i prychnęła z niechęcią. — Lubię to, co robię, i naprawdę zależy mi, żeby „Głos Hogwartu” był jak najlepszy, ale to nadal tylko gazetka szkolna. Żebym nie wiem o czym pisała, i tak nie trafi do odbiorców poza szkołą, nawet gdybym sama im ją wysyłała. A i w szkole niewiele osób czyta. Spośród tych niewielu, które tu są. Totalne dno, mówię ci. No i jak myślisz, jak się za rok zgłosimy obie z Padmą do jakiejś poważnej redakcji, to kogo przyjmą — mnie, naczelną szkolnego pisemka, czy Padmę — z rocznym doświadczeniem w najważniejszej gazecie w magicznej Anglii?

— Zależy, jak poważna to będzie redakcja — powiedziała Hermiona, niespodziewanie się uśmiechając. — Ale kto powiedział, że masz się zgłaszać do jakiejkolwiek redakcji? Właśnie stanęłaś na głowie, żeby reaktywować gazetę, której nikt nie chciał przez prawie dwieście lat, wiesz, jak zrobić pismo od podstaw. I sama mówiłaś, że „Prorok” bezczelnie wykorzystuje swój monopol na rynku. Jak skończysz szkołę, możesz zrobić to samo na zewnątrz: stworzyć „Prorokowi” konkurencję.

— Tylko że totalnie nie znam się na marketingu. Tutaj nie muszę się zajmować kolportażem, po prostu proszę skrzaty, żeby zostawiły nowe numery w sali wejściowej i w pokojach wspólnych. Nie mam pojęcia, co zrobić, żeby mi ludzie za to płacili.

— Więc masz nad czym myśleć przez najbliższe pół roku — oświadczyła Hermiona. — Ale możesz być pewna, że na zewnątrz nie brakuje ludzi, którzy chcą innego źródła informacji niż „Prorok”, wystarczy popatrzeć, jaką zawrotną karierę zrobił „Żongler”, gdy zajął się bieżącymi problemami.

— Masz rację. W razie czego po prostu pójdę do „Żonglera”, zarekomendujesz mnie Lunie. — Lisa zachichotała lekko i urwały rozmowę, gdyż profesor Vector wkroczyła do sali.

 

♠

 

Po zajęciach zatrzymał ją Ernie Macmillan, bo koniecznie musiał się dowiedzieć, czy przygotowała już pracę semestralną, którą mieli oddać przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia. W pierwszej chwili chciała go poinformować, że wciąż mają na to miesiąc, ale szybko uświadomiła sobie, że zwykle o tej porze była co najmniej w połowie pisania. Cóż, nigdy nie twierdziła, że nie jest nadgorliwa.

Straciła jednak dobre pięć minut i spóźniła się na spotkanie z Malfoyem. Kiedy dotarła do sali wejściowej, Ślizgon już tam był; kontemplował wielki portret maga o złowrogo zmarszczonym czele i krzaczastych brwiach zrośniętych w jedną, żeby przypadkiem nikt nie pomyślał, że na kogoś czeka.

— Jesteś wreszcie — zauważył zjadliwie. Najwyraźniej drogocenny wpływ tytoniu i substancji smolistych na jego organizm uległ znaczącej redukcji. — Czekam już prawie kwadrans.

— Przyszedłeś za wcześnie — zauważyła, po czym dodała z pozorną dobrodusznością: — Mogłeś sobie w tym czasie zapalić.

— Może trochę ciszej — syknął Malfoy, rozglądając się uważnie, choć w sali nikogo nie było. — Chodźmy już lepiej.

Na zewnątrz, co nie powinno dziwić, było zimno. Śnieg, co prawda, sięgał już tylko do kostek, więc poruszali się bez trudu, ale wiał przejmująco lodowaty wiatr. Dodatkowa warstwa ubrań nie spełniła swojego zadania i Hermiona musiała rzucić na siebie czar ocieplający, ale dzięki temu mogła zdjąć rękawiczki i miała większą swobodę działań. Malfoy wyciągnął różdżkę jednocześnie z nią, a po ruchu nadgarstka poznała, że roztoczył dookoła nich czar wyciszający.

— Nie przesadzasz? — zapytała. — W taki mróz nikomu nie będzie się chciało wychodzić z zamku tylko po to, by słuchać naszych fascynujących pogaduszek.

— Zdziwiłabyś się.

Malfoy przechylił lekko głowę, jakby chciał jej pokazać coś za nimi. Hermiona zerknęła w tył. Hogwart prezentował się majestatycznie, skąpany w bieli i krysztale: śnieg okrył dachy i gzymsy okien, a lodowe sople zwisały z parapetów. Nie był to jednak widok niezwykły, oglądali go co roku. Spojrzała więc z brakiem zrozumienia na Ślizgona, a ten westchnął teatralnie.

— Śnieg, Granger, śnieg.

Już miała odwarknąć, że trudno nie zauważyć i doskonale widzi śnieg, ale najpierw spojrzała w dół. Za nimi, aż do zamku, prowadziły głębokie ślady butów; dwie pary należały do nich, trzecia urywała się jakieś trzy metry za nimi. Nie, zaraz… Wcale się nie urywała. Trzeci trop również równomiernie posuwał się naprzód, jakby za nimi podążał niewidzialny ktoś w butach o dużym rozmiarze.

— Nasze tajne szkolne straże — poinformował ją zgryźliwym tonem Malfoy. — Aurorzy od siedmiu boleści, głupich śladów nie potrafią zatrzeć. Ale w sumie nie ma się co dziwić, skoro nie potrafią też odsunąć krzesła ani otworzyć drzwi bez hałasu.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

— Jeszcze nigdy niczego nie słyszałam.

— Może chodzą tylko za mną, nie byłbym zaskoczony. Widać minister troszczy się o mnie i zapewnił mi specjalną opiekę.

Nie była pewna, czy ironizuje, co byłoby typowe dla niego, czy mówi szczerze, co też miałoby sens. Odpowiedziała ostrożnie:

— Wziąwszy pod uwagę, że jesteś dezerterem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, mógłbyś okazać trochę wdzięczności. Karkarow był rekordzistą, a udało mu się ukrywać tylko przez rok. Strażnicy mogą się przydać.

— A ty jesteś zupełnie pewna, że strażnicy _chcieliby_ mnie obronić przed Czarnym Panem? — zapytał z przekąsem, kopiąc czubkiem buta grudkę śniegu. — Zakładając, że by potrafili.

— Nie jesteś dla niego na tyle ważny, żeby cię ścigał osobiście.

— …no tak, ma jeszcze Pottera.

— A poza tym ci strażnicy mogliby mieć problemy, gdyby sprzeciwili się Scrimgeourowi — dodała szybko, udając, że nie słyszała poprzedniego zdania.

Malfoy przez sekundę milczał, idąc z pochyloną głową, po czym powiedział bardzo cicho:

— Nie sądzę, żeby Scrimgeourowi jakoś specjalnie mnie brakowało. Nie mogę mu się już do niczego przydać.

Ton, jakim mówił, w połączeniu z przygarbionymi plecami i skulonymi ramionami — z zimna albo z przygnębienia — sprawiły, że przez chwilę miała ochotę kontynuować rozmowę, może nawet go pocieszyć. A potem przypomniało jej się jego zachowanie z poprzedniego dnia i z kilku wcześniejszych.

— Dopóki jesteś w Hogwarcie, jesteś bezpieczny — powiedziała więc tylko nieco oschle.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią kątem oka i uśmiechnął się, prawie ciepło. Dziwnie wyglądał z tym uśmiechem. Mniej szczurowato.

— Więc może uda mi się pobić rekord Karkarowa.

Wyobraziła to sobie. Wyobraziła sobie Malfoya kończącego szkołę, ukrywającego się, a później odnalezionego gdzieś w opuszczonej chacie daleko na północy, z martwą twarzą i pustymi, szeroko otwartymi oczami, z drobinkami śniegu w wypłowiałych włosach. Pomyślała, że bez pomocy Dumbledore’a, Zakonu i Scrimgeoura ta wizja jest bardzo prawdopodobna, że może ta zima i ten spacer do Zakazanego Lasu to jego ostatnie beztroskie chwile, bo w przyszłym roku, jeśli nawet będzie żywy, śmierć stale będzie deptała mu po piętach. W najlepszym wypadku; w najgorszym powiększy grono młodych, głupich, ledwo dorosłych chłopców, którzy mieli pecha znaleźć się blisko centrum wojny; zbyt młodych, by ktoś o nich pamiętał, i zbyt głupich, by o ich śmierci myślano inaczej niż „był śmierciożercą, zasłużył sobie”.

Zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Starała się myśleć, że to nieprawda, że przecież Malfoy może być szpiegiem i wiernym śmierciożercą, takim jak ci, których wciąż widywała w koszmarach, że poza granicami zamku nie czeka go śmierć, ale nagroda i długie, bezpieczne życie pod skrzydłem Voldemorta. Ale „bezpieczeństwo” i „Voldemort” w jednym zdaniu nie brzmiały dobrze.

Poczuła złość, ale trochę inną niż ta, która towarzyszyła jej zazwyczaj. To nie była paląca wściekłość strachu i poczucia krzywdy; to była niemoc odpowiedzenia sobie na pytanie, kim, do cholery, jest ten wychudzony dzieciak obok niej, kiedy umrze i czy ona może sobie pozwolić na współczucie mu. Przez chwilę chciała nawet dać ujście złości i zapytać go, ale szybko się opamiętała — do niezbyt pochlebnej opinii, jaką o niej miał, dołączyłaby etykietka świruski, a nawet gdyby odpowiedział, to przecież nie uwierzyłaby mu.

— Cholera! — zaklął nagle Malfoy, wywracając się o krok przed nią.

Zatrzymała się natychmiast, dzięki czemu nie podzieliła jego losu. Kawałeczek naprzód, tam, gdzie leżały stopy Malfoya, kończył się ubity śnieg i zaczynała głęboka na pół metra zaspa. Ślizgon, który tego nie zauważył i mocno postawił stopę, nie znalazł oparcia, stracił równowagę i wylądował w puchu.

— W porządku? — zapytała automatycznie, kiedy się podniósł, najpierw na kolana, a potem do pozycji pionowej, i otrzepał ubranie.

— Taa — mruknął pod nosem. Wyciągnął różdżkę i szybko rzucił zaklęcie, które utorowało w zaspie wąski korytarz. — Mam nadzieję, że w lesie trochę mniej zasypało, bo to zaklęcie usuwa wszystko, łącznie z roślinami.

— Zawsze możemy użyć ogrzewającego, stopi śnieg — podpowiedziała Hermiona, idąc za Malfoyem przez ostatnie kilka metrów dzielących ich od lasu. — Potrzebujemy menny i triablendurga — przypomniała, gdy minęli pierwsze drzewa w lesie, podążając ścieżką wydeptaną wcześniej przed Hagrida. Wielkie ślady jego stóp stanowiły małe wysepki, ale na jeden jego krok przypadały trzy normalnego człowieka, więc mogli z nich korzystać tylko połowicznie. — Z menny ziaren, które są w łodydze, a z trablendurga…

— …liści — uprzedził ją Malfoy. — Tak, wiem. I chyba je widzę.

Obserwowała, jak szybkim ruchem przykucnął w jednym ze śladów stopy Hagrida, wyciągając z kieszeni płaszcza mały nożyk, podobny do tych, których używali w pracowni eliksirów, ale z ładniejszą rączką, zapewne srebrną. Delikatnie i z uwagą zaczął obcinać nieco zaokrąglone u dołu, podłużne listki, pamiętając o ucięciu ich z całą szypułką.

— Dwadzieścia sztuk — podpowiedziała. Nawet jeśli uznał za dziwne, że chce dwadzieścia listków, choć według przepisu potrzebowali tylko trzech, to tego nie skomentował. Kiedy stosik liści niebezpiecznie przechylił się na jego otwartej dłoni, podała mu małą sakiewkę. — Lepiej poszukam menny, też powinna rosnąć gdzieś na skraju, potrzebuje dużo słońca.

Wysoki na pół metra kwiato-krzew, aktualnie pozbawiony ozdobnych płatków, faktycznie znajdował się zaraz obok, ale żeby się do niego dostać, Hermiona była zmuszona opuścić ścieżkę ze śladów i natychmiast zapadła się w śniegu po kolana. Nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, przesunęła ręką po łodygach, szukając najdłuższych i najgrubszych, w których będzie najwięcej ziaren. Jednak zanim zdążyła sięgnąć po nożyk, Malfoy zmaterializował się obok z własnym. Obserwowała, jak ponownie przykuca, tym razem zanurzając dobre piętnaście cali płaszcza w miękkim śniegu.

— No to mamy wszystko — powiedział po chwili, kiedy już wstał i przesypał ziarna z łodyg do sakiewki. — Chyba że brakuje ci jeszcze jakichś zakazanoleśnych roślinek.

Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie w odpowiedzi, ale nie poruszyła się. W lesie wiatr nie wiał jej w twarz, pozbawiając tchu, i mogła spokojnie oddychać mroźnym, zimowym powietrzem. Wzięła głęboki wdech, czując, jak tlen przepływa przez jej ciało aż do płuc, zupełnie jakby robiła to po raz pierwszy.

Malfoy stał naprzeciwko, oddychając powoli. W jasnej czuprynie miał śnieg, który topniał na gorącej głowie, zwilgotniając pasmo włosów na czole. Ale policzki miał zaczerwienione od mrozu, jakby jego czar ogrzewający nie działał zbyt dobrze, a szare oczy — błyszczące i żywe. Cały był szary i biały, ale żywy, niewątpliwie żywy, i właśnie takiego Hermiona chciała go widzieć za rok, dwa i dziesięć, nawet jeśli mieliby się spotkać tylko po to, by się wzajemnie przeklinać.

— Chodźmy już — powiedział cicho i przez krótką, bajeczną chwilę miała wrażenie, że odczytał jej myśli, głęboko ukryte współczucie i strach o niego, i przyjął je, jakby wiedząc, że niewielu pozostało ludzi gotowych mu ofiarować chociażby tyle.

Zaraz jednak odwrócił wzrok, szare oczy stały się obojętne jak zwykle, a Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że choć nie czuje nienawiści, która towarzyszyła myślom o nim przez sześć poprzednich lat, to nie zapomni o niej, dopóki nie dowie się, czy miał udział w czerwcowych wydarzeniach. I że musi upewnić się jak najszybciej, bo przez to okropne rozdwojenie w końcu utraci resztki kontroli nad własnymi emocjami i pogrąży się w totalnym chaosie.

Powędrowali z powrotem przez śnieg, milcząc, ale moment tego cichego zjednoczenia minął. Malfoy marszczył czoło, patrząc na urwane ślady trzeciej osoby, a Hermiona wpatrywała się tępo przed siebie, próbując usunąć sprzed oczu wyobraźni obraz sączącego się przez szparę w drzwiach błękitnego światła.

— To gdzie będziemy warzyć eliksir? Masz jakiś pomysł? — Usłyszała dobiegający jakby z oddali głos Ślizgona i wzdrygnęła się lekko, zaskoczona.

— Dwa — odparła. — Myślę, że Pokój Życzeń…

— Nie.

— Malfoy… — zaczęła, chociaż jego kategoryczny ton i zacięta mina dobitnie sugerowały, że żadne argumenty nic jej nie dadzą. — W Pokoju Życzeń będziemy mieć spokój, bo nikt tam nie wejdzie, kiedy my będziemy w środku, i dostaniemy wszystkie rzeczy, których ewentualnie moglibyśmy potrzebować.

— W zamku jest tak mało ludzi, że raczej nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał, zresztą robimy legalny projekt na zajęcia. I możemy rzucić odpowiednie zaklęcia, żeby pozbyć się intruzów. A potrzebne rzeczy możesz po prostu przynieść ze sobą.

— Tak właśnie zamierzam zrobić, ale na wypadek nieprzewidzianych okoliczności Pokój Życzeń byłby…

— Nie.

— Drugi pomysł spodoba ci się jeszcze mniej — oświadczyła poirytowana jego zachowaniem.

— Szczerze wątpię — mruknął. — Gdzie?

— Łazienka Jęczącej Marty.

Malfoy przechylił głowę, by spojrzeć na nią z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i urazy wypisaną na twarzy.

— To jakaś krucjata uświadamiająca, coś jak warzenie tych cholernych eliksirów dla tak zwanego skrzydła szpitalnego _vel_ Zakonu Dumbledore’a? Mam spędzić trochę czasu tam, gdzie się zabawiałem w śmierciożercę w zeszłym roku, żeby dotarł do mnie ogrom wyrządzonych szkód i dopadło poczucie winy? To pomysł McGonagall, tak? Dlatego Slughorn odmówił nam lochu, który powinien bez problemów udostępnić? Powiedz jej, że nie zadziała, jestem wyjątkowo głuchy na głos sumienia, po prostu zawalimy projekt.

Urwał gwałtownie, a Hermiona patrzyła na niego w niemym zdziwieniu, zanim powoli stwiedziła:

— Jesteś prawie tak przewrażliwiony na swoim punkcie jak Harry.

Dopiero po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że po raz pierwszy z własnej woli powiedziała cokolwiek na temat Harry’ego lub Rona. I że nie było to jakiegoś rodzaju usprawiedliwienie, w jej głosie nie dźwięczało poczucie winy.

Oczekiwała na zaprzeczenie Malfoya, jakiś gwałtowny protest przeciwko porównywaniu go do Pottera, ale najwyraźniej to nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia.

— Skoro to był twój autorski pomysł, to powiedz mi, skąd, do cholery, przyszła ci do głowy łazienka Jęczącej Marty?

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy wyjawianie mu tego jest dobrym pomysłem, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia; i że nie musi mówić mu wszystkiego.

— Bo już raz warzyłam tam nielegalnie pewien eliksir. Zwykłe skojarzenie. Nikt nas tam nie nakrył, bo każdy unika tej łazienki jak może, a miejsca jest dosyć.

— Tak, pełen luksus. Pomijając pewną niedogodność w postaci Jęczącej Marty — zakpił, ale bez zaangażowania. Nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ostatnio jego szyderstwa są jakby mniej szydercze; zupełnie jak gdyby wypowiadał je z przyzwyczajenia, ale nie ze szczerej chęci wyśmiania kogoś.

— Nigdy mi się nie narzucała, co najwyżej popłakiwała w sąsiedniej kabinie.

— To szczęściara z ciebie.

Zerknęła na niego, ciekawa, jak przebiegała jego znajomość z Martą. Pamiętała o fatalnym spotkaniu z Harrym w łazience Jęczącej Marty i o ile dobrze zrozumiała, Malfoy często szukał tam chwili wytchnienia w samotności. Sądząc po jego zachowaniu, znalazł również towarzyszkę w Marcie, co wcale nie dziwiło — Hermiona pamiętała, że Marta wybitnie lubiła żywych chłopców.

— Nadal masz do wyboru Pokój Życzeń — powiedziała tylko, kiedy przekroczyli wreszcie wrota Hogwartu i zatrzymali się w ciepłej sali wejściowej.

Malfoy w odpowiedzi wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy parsknięciem a pomrukiem.

— Dobrze — powiedział w końcu, zdejmując płaszcz. — Dzisiaj po obiedzie u Marty, o piątej może być?

Skinęła głową, a Malfoy w jednej chwili odwrócił się w stronę wejścia do lochów, żeby zniknąć, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby ich razem zobaczyć; zupełnie jakby biblioteka i błonia były jedynymi miejscami w Hogwarcie, w których zgadzał się publicznie z nią pokazywać, co ją niezmiennie irytowało.

— Weź kociołek, ja zajmę się resztą — rzucił jeszcze przez ramię, więc nie uznała za stosowne odpowiedzieć.

Stwierdzając, że obiad rozpocznie się za kilka minut, osuszyła płaszcz zaklęciem i transmutowała w chusteczkę, żeby zmieścił się w torbie, po czym ruszyła do Wielkiej Sali za grupą Gryfonów z trzeciego roku.

 

♠

 

W czasie obiadu Hermiona zaobserwowała kilka rozpaczliwych spojrzeń posyłanych jej przez Ginny, które z premedytacją zignorowała. Próbując naprawić swoje poranne zachowanie, wdała się w niezobowiązującą rozmowę z Neville’em o projekcie, między słowami informując go, że wybiera się z Malfoyem do Jęczącej Marty, na wypadek gdyby w Hogwarcie pojawił się górski troll, śmierciożercy albo bardziej nieprzewidywalne istoty.

Zamiast tego przy deserze spośród chmur widocznych przez sufit Wielkiej Sali wyłoniły się sowy. Nie było ich wiele, dziesięć lub dwanaście, ale o tej porze stanowiły niezwykły widok.

— To chyba „Prorok” — powiedział ze zdziwieniem Neville, wytężając wzrok.

I faktycznie: chwilę później wylądował przed nim dodatek specjalny „Proroka”, liczący raptem dwie strony, ale wzbudzający więcej sensacji niż skład z całego poprzedniego miesiąca.

— Co się stało? — zapytała Hermiona, widząc, że Neville ze zmarszczonym czołem wczytuje się w swój egzemplarz.

— Dementorzy — odpowiedział zduszonym głosem, podsuwając jej stronicę, na której dostrzegła wielkie zdjęcie Azkabanu. — Porzucili Azkaban. Przeszli na Jego stronę.

— Co takiego? Niemożliwe! — zawołał siedzący naprzeciw Seamus i przechwycił gazetę.

Hermiona spojrzała na Neville’a. Wyglądał na nieco zamroczonego i nie dziwiła mu się: dementorzy od zawsze strzegli Azkabanu i większość czarodziejów nie wątpiła w ich lojalność nawet po ostatniej ucieczce więźniów. Ba, najwyraźniej nikt oprócz Dumbledore’a nie uznał za stosowne zakwestionować ich przydatności.

— A co z więźniami? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Niektórzy uciekli.

— A ci niektórzy to…?

— Śmierciożercy — powiedział głośno Seamus, podnosząc wzrok znak gazety. — Dementorzy dołączyli do Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Uciekli z Azkabanu i uwolnili tych, którzy byli mu potrzebni.

— Stary Malfoy został — dodał nagle szeptem Dean. — Napisali, że kiedy przybyli aurorzy, był nadal w swojej celi. Nieprzytomny. Najwyraźniej ktoś go odwiedził.

Chłopcy równocześnie zerknęli na stół Ślizgonów, a wzrok Hermiony automatycznie podążył za ich spojrzeniami. Malfoy siedział tam, ale w przeciwieństwie do swoich kolegów nie pochylał głowy nad „Prorokiem”. Patrzył ślepo przed siebie i tylko pogłębiona bladość zdradzała, że wie, co się stało. W chwilę później znacznie więcej spojrzeń skoncentrowało się na nim, a po sali rozszedł się szmer, z którego Hermiona usłyszała pojedyncze słowa: „Malfoy”, „śmierciożercy”, „tortury”. Była pewna, że do niego też dotarły. Zwłaszcza że Zabini nachylił się nad nim i z drwiącym uśmiechem mówił mu coś na ucho.

Profesor McGonagall wstała od stołu profesorskiego i ruszyła w stronę Ślizgonów, ale w tej samej chwili Malfoy podniósł się i wraz z Daphne Greengrass opuścił Wielką Salę. To jakby usunęło ostatnie hamulce: szmer zamienił się w gwar, gdy wszyscy naraz zaczęli komentować artykuł.

— Dlaczego zostawili tam Malfoya? — Dean zadał pytanie, które wszystkim chodziło po głowach.

— Za karę za Draco — odparł niemal natychmiast Neville.

— Albo raczej po to, żebyśmy tak myśleli — prychnął Seamus, nadal wpatrując się w stół Ślizgonów z wyraźną wzgardą.

Hermiona nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nie pozwoliłby sobie na tak jawne wyrażenie uczuć, gdyby Malfoy nadal tam siedział.

— Albo po to, żeby pokazać Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, jak mało znaczy. — Rozległ się nad ich głowami śpiewny głos. Luna Lovegood, tym razem bez dziwnych atrybutów na głowie, z uśmiechem usiadła przy ich stole. — Zwłaszcza że zawsze szczycił się swoją pozycją. To musi być przykre: zostać jedynym śmierciożercą na uwięzi, kiedy inni są wolni, prawda? Myślę, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto chciał pokazać Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi, że jest wykluczony, nie będzie już szanowany ani w społeczeństwie, ani w jego gronie, dla wszystkich będzie zbrodniarzem.

— Taak, na pewno Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie ma nic lepszego do roboty niż tracenie czasu na puste, symboliczne gesty… — zaczął Seamus, ale Neville mu przerwał:

— Coś w tym jest.

— Daj spokój, Neville. — Seamus przewrócił oczami, ale tak, by Luna tego nie widziała. — Jeśli Sam-Wiesz-Kto zostawił starego Malfoya w Azkabanie, to widocznie jest mu tam potrzebny. Może ma szpiegować albo coś…

— Kogo? — zapytał Dean. — Przypadkowych przestępców? Bo wszyscy zamieszani w wojnę już stamtąd uciekli.

— Nie wiem, ale wiem, że Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie robi nic bez potrzeby. Gdyby chciał ukarać Malfoya, to by go po prostu zabił — dokończył Seamus, patrząc prowokująco na Lunę.

Dziewczyna jednak nie przejęła się jego agresywnym zachowaniem, pogrążyła się w rozmowie z Neville’em. Ale, jak mogła zauważyć Hermiona, słuchając strzępków wypowiedzi różnych uczniów w sali, nie ona jedna uważała, że w Azkabanie odbyło się prywatne starcie między Malfoyem a Voldemortem z pokazem sił tego drugiego. Co gorsza, niektórzy najwyraźniej byli zachwyceni, że Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi — a przez to i jego synowi — pokazano, gdzie ich miejsce. Słyszała przemądrzały głos Anthony’ego Goldsteina, który z satysfakcją stwierdzał, że „Sami-Wiecie-Kto nie jest taki głupi, skoro poznał się na Malfoyu”. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Tony był tak tępy, by chwalić Voldemorta za cokolwiek, a już zwłaszcza za — prawdopodobnie — torturowanie człowieka.

Niepewna, czego może się spodziewać po Malfoyu, postanowiła skorzystać ze swojego kamienia. Dźgnęła go różdżką i przytrzymała, aż pojawił się na nim napis _Będziesz?_. Chwilę później pytanie znikło, zastąpione krótkim _Tak_. Nie czekając dłużej, pobiegła do Wieży Gryffindoru po kociołek i z powrotem na drugie piętro. Uznała, że dobrze będzie przygotować Jęczącą Martę na spotkanie z żywymi, zanim pojawi się Malfoy.

Niestety, zastała Ślizgona na miejscu z torbą wypchaną składnikami. Nie miał już tak straszliwie bladej twarzy, zdołał się opanować i wyglądał prawie normalnie, pomijając bardziej niż zwykle rozbiegane oczy. Zwyczajem starego paranoika, rozejrzał się dokładnie dookoła i rzucił zaklęcie wykrywające ludzką obecność, zanim weszli do środka.

Łazienka świeciła pustkami. Nigdzie nie było widać ani, co dziwniejsze, słychać Jęczącej Marty. Hermiona przyjęła to z ulgą. Powoli, nie patrząc na swojego towarzysza, ruszyła w stronę kabin. Między ostatnią z nich a ścianą znajdowała się wąska przestrzeń, którą poszerzyła szybkim zaklęciem, aż utworzył się mały korytarzyk, wystarczająco duży, by pomieścić ich dwoje i stanowisko pracy. Kolejnym zaklęciem transmutowała jedną z płytek w palenisko.

Malfoy patrzył na to w milczeniu, ale Hermionie nie służyła cisza.

— Przykro mi z powodu twojego ojca — powiedziała cicho, przekonana, że to nie najlepszy pomysł; ale nie zdołała się powstrzymać.

Malfoy odpowiedział lodowatym tonem:

—  _Tobie_ jest przykro? To przez ciebie i twoich kumpli trafił do Azkabanu, o ile pamiętam.

Odwróciła się, by na niego spojrzeć, i szybko tego pożałowała. Znów miał to przerażające, nienawidzące spojrzenie i była przekonana, że tym razem to ona jest obiektem złych uczuć, że dla niego uosabia wszystko, czego nie znosi, czym pogardza i czego chętnie by się pozbył. Nagle dotarło do niej, jak głupie było umówienie się z nim sam na sam w odludnym miejscu, gdzie nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał i gdzie równocześnie nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby jej pomóc. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na różdżce, ale nie poczuła się dzięki temu bezpieczniej. Gotowa jednak w każdej chwili rzucić się do walki, uniosła hardo podbródek.

— Trafił do Azkabanu, ponieważ był śmierciożercą.

Parsknął w odpowiedzi wymownym, ironicznym śmiechem, ale jego wzrok nieco złagodniał, zanim odwrócił głowę.

— Dokładnie, ma to, na co zasłużył. Więc czemu ci przykro?

— Zasłużył na Azkaban, nie na dodatkowe upokorzenie i… — urwała, nie chcąc mówić o tym, co pozostawało w sferze domysłów.

Ale Malfoy również słyszał plotki uczniów.

— I tortury? — dokończył. Wyciągnął różdżkę i spokojnym ruchem wyczarował dwie miękkie poduszki do siedzenia, po czym usadowił się na jednej z nich, tej bardziej w głębi. — Przeżył je już nie raz. Dementorzy torturowali go codziennie, parę klątw w zamian za uwolnienie się od nich to niewygórowana cena. A jeśli chodzi o upokorzenie… Nie uważasz, że takim snobom jak my, chełpiącym się czystą krwią i pieniędzmi, trochę upokorzenia może dobrze zrobić?

Nie odpowiedziała; zaskoczona tym wynurzeniem, obserwowała go uważnie. A wyglądał dość żałośnie, choć starał się nadrabiać szyderczą miną. Chociaż nie był zbyt wysoki, jego patykowate nogi i tak nie mieściły się wyprostowane w ciasnej przestrzeni korytarza, zwłaszcza że wyraźnie starał się trzymać jak najdalej od ograniczającej z drugiej strony kabiny. Hermiona machnęła różdżką, powiększając jeszcze trochę przestrzeń i usiadła obok, zawieszając cynowy kociołek nad paleniskiem. Po namyśle stworzyła niewidzialną zaporę przed wodą, na wypadek gdyby ktoś zalał toaletę.

— Zresztą to lepiej dla niego, jeśli musisz wiedzieć. Nie będzie zmuszony brać udziału w żadnych akcjach, więc o nic nowego go nie oskarżą. A teraz siedzi w Azkabanie za samo bycie śmierciożercą, zesłali go od razu z Departamentu Tajemnic do więzienia, bez procesu, więc do niczego innego się nie dogrzebali i nie oskarżyli go o nic z poprzedniej wojny. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, może go uwolnią. Scrimgeour obiecał, że to rozważy.

Milczała nadal, nie chcąc go spłoszyć. Była coraz mocniej zdziwiona tym, że z nią rozmawia, a jeszcze bardziej — że mówi o swoim ojcu. Być może nie miał nikogo innego, z kim mógłby się podzielić myślami, a może chciał zrobić odpowiednie wrażenie w nadziei, że dotrze to do profesor McGonagall — ostatnio dał do zrozumienia, że uważa je za wspólniczki w spisku zawiązanym przeciw niemu. Niemniej rozmawianie o tym wydawało jej się szalenie nie na miejscu i najwyraźniej Malfoy też to poczuł.

— A teraz może skończymy pogaduszki i zajmiemy się pracą. Co mamy dzisiaj do zrobienia?

— Powinniśmy zrobić podstawę i wyciąg z arcydzięgla. Możemy też poćwiczyć inkantację.

— Na pewno? — zapytał Malfoy. — Może jednak sprawdzisz na naszym planie?

Zignorowała jego głupi żart, napełniając kociołek wodą i rozpalając pod nim magiczny zimny ogień. Z torby wyciągnęła deseczkę i transmutowała ją w niski stolik, na którym Malfoy, zanim choćby na niego zerknęła, położył półmetrową łodygę z korzeniem arcydzięgla, woreczek z mieszanką standardowych ziół i fiolkę z odrobiną sproszkowanego kamienia księżycowego. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc to ostatnie.

— Kamień księżycowy? Tego nie ma w przepisie.

— Przyspieszy reagowanie składników, jeśli dodasz go na początku, jeszcze zanim woda się zagrzeje.

— Przed mieszanką? — upewniła się, a kiedy potwierdził skinieniem, wsypała zawartość fiolki do kociołka, przyjmując, że taka ilość składnika niereagującego negatywnie z pozostałymi nie powinna w żaden sposób zaszkodzić.

Pył opadł na dno, a woda nie zmieniła swojego wyglądu. Poczekała, aż płyn nagrzeje się do pięćdziesięciu stopni, i dodała standardowy składnik, a mieszając, obserwowała, jak Ślizgon kroi uważnie arcydzięgla. Po raz kolejny pomyślała, że jest idealnym partnerem przy warzeniu eliksirów: realizował poszczególne punkty, zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć. To była miła odmiana po współpracowaniu z osobami, którym trzeba było powtarzać kilka razy każdy kolejny ruch, a nierzadko wyręczać w niektórych zajęciach i pracować za dwie osoby.

— Swoją drogą — zaczęła, nie patrząc na niego, niepewna, jak daleko może się posunąć — to ciekawe, że wybrałeś sobie damską toaletę na bezpieczną przystań.

Nie odpowiedział, a cisza była tak wymowna, że natychmiast się odwróciła w jego stronę, tknięta nagłym przypuszczeniem.

— Chyba że nie wybrałeś. Chyba że szukałeś czegoś innego.

Nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy ani nie poruszył, ale wzrok automatycznie uciekł mu do umywalek, gdzie, jak pamiętała z opowieści Harry’ego, było wejście.

— Próbowałeś dostać się do Komnaty Tajemnic — wychrypiała. Z otchłani pamięci powróciło wspomnienie, o którego posiadaniu nawet nie wiedziała; żółte ślepia i olbrzymie, obślizgłe cielsko gada, odbite w lusterku. I coś jeszcze. _Ty będziesz następna, szlamo_. — Tam nie było już bazyliszka — powiedziała zimnym tonem, agresywnie mieszając w kociołku.

— Nie próbowałem otworzyć Komnaty Tajemnic. — Dobiegł ją głos Malfoya. — Może i myślałem o tym w pewnym momencie, ale nie potrafiłbym. I nie wiedziałem, gdzie dokładnie jest wejście.

— Więc przyłaziłeś tu ze względu na niezwykłe towarzystwo Jęczącej Marty? — warknęła.

— Przychodziłem tu z tego samego powodu, co teraz: bo nikt inny tu nie przychodził. Poza trójką wszędobylskich Gryfonów.

— Na pewno jest nas znacznie więcej niż troje — powiedziała ugodowo, uznając, że ciągnięcie tematu nie ma najmniejszego sensu i wygodniej będzie uwierzyć w jego zapewnienia.

Z powrotem utkwiła wzrok w kociołku. Eliksir nabierał brzydkiej, szarawej barwy, a myśli patrzącej na niego Hermiony krystalizowały się. Powinna jeszcze dziś zacząć warzyć Veritaserum, będzie potrzebowała na to prawie czterech tygodni. Trzech, jeśli skorzystałaby z gotowej podstawy, ale nie chciała ryzykować, że mógłby być niedobry. Oczywiście najlepiej byłoby wykraść eliksir Slughornowi; miał z nim do czynienia częściej niż ona, ale nie chciała wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń. I, ostatecznie, mogła ufać swoim zdolnościom.

Cztery tygodnie to długo, eliksir będzie gotowy na kilka dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem. To idealny moment: Malfoy na pewno zostanie w Hogwarcie, nie miał przecież gdzie wrócić na święta, ale inni studenci pewnie pojadą do domów, więc ryzyko nakrycia będzie mniejsze niż w czasie trwania trymestru. Jeśli zdołają uwarzyć eliksir philiosowy w ciągu dwóch pierwszych tygodni grudnia — a musi się udać, ze zrobioną wcześniej podstawą — to będą od tygodnia testowali możliwości avaddona do czasu, gdy Veritaserum będzie gotowe. Nic bardziej naturalnego niż zasugerować wypróbowanie go na avaddonie, a wcześniej sprawdzenie skuteczności na Malfoyu.

Gwałtowny chlupot wyrwał ją z zamyślenia; to Malfoy wrzucił pokrojonego arcydzięgla do eliksiru. Spojrzał na nią i przez chwilę bała się, że odczytał jej myśli, ale mruknął tylko:

— Dwa razy zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, raz odwrotnie. Sześć razy powinno wystarczyć.

Zamieszała posłusznie eliksir, po czym odłożyła drewnianą chochelkę obok kociołka.

— Dobrze, weźmy się za zaklęcie.

Malfoy bez słowa wyciągnął różdżkę; może uznał, że powiedział dzisiaj już zbyt wiele, i postanowił ograniczyć komunikację do niezbędnego minimum. Co absolutnie jej nie przeszkadzało.

— Ruch właściwie nie jest skomplikowany, tylko trochę uciążliwy do utrzymania, problemem jest inkantacja. Ale to zaraz. Do skumulowania energii potrzebne jest…

— Granger, czy mogłabyś darować sobie wykład i przejść do prezentacji? — zapytał, przeciągając sylaby, jak zwykle, gdy udawał znudzonego, choć bez typowej zajadłości.

Wobec tego zacisnęła tylko wargi, czując, że po roku przebywania z nim wejdzie jej to w nawyk, i wykonała serię machnięć zakończonych dźgnięciem. Nie zdziwiła się ani trochę, kiedy popełnił błąd już przy pierwszym ruchu, a pozostałe całkowicie przekręcił albo pominął.

— Źle. Jeśli zrobisz to w ten sposób, to wyczarujesz co najwyżej parę wodną.

— Zawsze możesz zrobić to sama — zaproponował uprzejmie.

— Nie, _nie mogę_. Nawet gdybym była na tyle silna, żeby samodzielnie stworzyć avaddona, bez oddania mu swojego _vita_ , co zapewne niespecjalnie by cię zmartwiło, to wtedy ty nie mógłbyś nad nim panować i egzaminatorzy nie zaliczyliby ci projektu.

— Więc jak ta wiedźma, która kradła czarodziejom ich _vita_ , mogła panować nad avaddonami, których oni stworzyli? — zdziwił się Malfoy, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że nie słucha jej wywodów.

— Oni nie tworzyli avaddonów, to Zelhenena tworzyła avaddony, a potem wzbogacała je o _vita_ czarodziejów.

— Czyli avaddon może przejąć nasze _vita_ w każdej chwili?

— Nie tylko nasze, avaddon może przejąć czyjekolwiek _vita_ w dowolnym momencie. W momencie powstawania, jeśli stwórca nie panuje nad energią magiczną, którą z siebie uwalnia. Albo może przejąć czyjeś _vita_ na polecenie stwórcy. Albo kiedy jest zbyt długo poza jakąkolwiek kontrolą. Avaddon jest ukierunkowany na wchłanianie magii, jeśli stwórca mu jej nie zapewni, szuka gdzie indziej.

— I co, podchodzi do człowieka, łapie za gardło i wysysa, jak dementor?

— Raczej jak… — Hermiona zacięła się, odpowiadając. Chciała powiedzieć, że to raczej przypomina sposób, w jaki wspomnienie Riddle’a opętało Ginny, stale z nią przebywając i stopniowo przejmując nad nią władzę, ale szczęśliwie się pohamowała. Skarciła się w duchu. Nieświadomie wpadła w ton, którym zwykle rozmawiała z Harrym i Ronem, a przed nimi nie musiała cenzurować myśli. — Avaddon może starać się przebywać z jakąś osobą, nawiązać relację, w pewien sposób związać ze sobą; przynajmniej cielesny avaddon, nawet w postaci zwierzęcia. Czerpie siłę z emocji, tak jak dementor, ale nie wysysa szczęśliwych, bierze wszystkie, a kiedy ma ich więcej niż osoba, na którą poluje, może nią zawładnąć. Może też zaatakować kogoś psychicznie wyczerpanego, pogrążonego w depresji. Ale raczej nie złapie za gardło, przeprowadza atak mentalny, wychwytuje emocje.

— To brzmi jak totalnie brednie — zauważył Malfoy, kiedy skończyła.

Zmarszczyła brwi z poirytowaniem.

— Nie jestem specjalistą od mentalnych ataków i psychologii człowieka, żeby ci to odpowiednio wyjaśnić, a wszystko, co związane z psychiką, brzmi dziwnie. Jeśli potrzebujesz szerszych wyjaśnień, możesz po prostu sam coś poczytać na ten temat…

— Może i tak — zgodził się uprzejmie. — Zróbmy małą przerwę. Pozwolisz, że zapalę? — zapytał kurtuazyjnie i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wstał, przeciągnął się i wyciągnął paczkę marlboro.

— Nie, _nie pozwolę_. — Hermiona poderwała się, by wyrwać mu ją z ręki, przy czym szturchnęła kolanem kociołek. Eliksir zachybotał się niebezpiecznie, ale nie przelał przez krawędź. — Dym papierosowy może w nieprzewidzialny sposób reagować z eliksirem, a ty jeszcze nie opanowałeś zaklęcia.

— Daj spokój, możesz nałożyć blokadę na eliksir, zresztą odsunę się. A palenie pomoże mi się zrelaksować, dzięki czemu ręce nie będą mi się trzęsły przy machaniu różdżką.

— Trzęsienie może się przydać w ostatniej fazie, trzeba wykonywać lekkie drgania. A eliksir potrzebuje również powietrza — warknęła, obrzucając go wściekłym wzrokiem.

O dziwo, nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego. Raczej na rozbawionego.

— Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę.

Posłusznie usiadł, przygotował różdżkę, po czym spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. Oddała mu papierosy i wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

— Pierwszy ruch to jakby spirala, nie po prostu okrąg, zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, dźgnięcie, pozioma ósemka — symbol nieskończoności, najpierw do góry w prawo, później fala, dźgnięcie i lekkie drżenie różdżki, ale bardzo lekkie, dopóki nie wykrystalizuje się jakaś postać.

— Nie sądzisz, że te wszystkie spirale, fale i ósemki to bzdury, a zaklęcie zadziałałoby i bez nich? — zapytał, ale posłusznie powtórzył jej ruchy, więc założyła, że faktycznie się nad tym zastanawia, a nie nabija z niej.

— Wydaje mi się, że to działa dokładnie tak samo, jak przy każdym innym zaklęciu: uzupełnia inkantację, pozwala się skoncentrować, a poszczególne ruchy coś symbolizują, więc mimowolnie nasza magia skupia się na celu.

— Więc myślisz, że możemy się koncentrować na zaklęciu, używając symboli, których nie znamy?

— Może. Magia, prawdziwa, żywiołowa magia, jest znacznie starsza niż wszystkie nasze współczesne zaklęcia, może pewne symbole po prostu są w niej zapisane — odpowiedziała, ponownie wykonując ruch różdżką i jednocześnie śledząc, czy Malfoy dobrze ją naśladuje. Wyglądało na to, że szybko przyswajał nowe umiejętności.

— Co by świadczyło o tym, że zwolennicy czystej krwi mają rację. — W jego głosie wyjątkowo nie kryła się zawoalowana obelga, ale czyste stwierdzenie faktu, więc kiwnęła głową, żeby kontynuował. — Skoro pewna, nazwijmy to, wiedza jest zakorzeniona w magii, to powinna ona przechodzić z rodziców na dzieci, a nie ujawniać się wśród dzieci z niemagicznych rodzin. Ostatecznie magia nie jest samoistna, jest związana z ludźmi.

— Oczywiście, że magia _jest_ samoistna — zaprzeczyła Hermiona. — Zobacz, gdzie jesteś: Hogwart jest przeładowany magiczną aurą, magia wisi w powietrzu, nie jest roztaczana przez nas, nosicieli, byłaby tu, nawet gdyby ani jeden czarodziej nie znajdował się na terenie zamku.

— Bo Hogwart został w całości zbudowany przez czarodziei! To ich magia decyduje o magiczności tego miejsca, każdy jeden element jest stworzony przez czarodzieja.

— Te cegły, płytki, kabiny — wskazała podbródkiem na otaczającą ich przestrzeń — to nie iluzje ani transmutacje, to prawdziwe rzeczy stworzone z konkretnych materiałów w zupełnie mugolski sposób, co najwyżej połączone za pomocą magii i okryte magicznymi zaklęciami, ale pierwotnie były niemagiczne. Zresztą pomyśl o takich miejscach jak Stonehenge, ile tam jest magii w samym powietrzu, gdyby chodziło tylko o to, że grupa czarodziejów zbudowała tam świątynię…

— Ale tam odprawiano mnóstwo rytuałów, powietrze przesiąkło magią… Zresztą jak ty sobie wyobrażasz kwestię mugolaków, że twoja matka w ciąży odwiedziła Stonehenge i tam magia spłynęła na ciebie w postaci płodu?

Zakończył ruch różdżki ostrym dźgnięciem, zamiast drżeniem, a z jej końca posypały się iskry. Zasłoniła szybką barierą kociołek, żeby nie wpadły do środka.

— Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to uważam, że magia jest zakodowana w genach i dziedziczona przez potomstwo. Niekoniecznie w pierwszym pokoleniu — dodała, widząc, że zamierza jej przerwać. — Tak naprawdę nie dziedziczymy tylko po rodzicach, dziedziczenie pewnych cech odbywa się co drugie pokolenie, bo dopiero wtedy ujawnić się mogą geny recesywne, które u rodziców były obecne, ale nieujawnione… A to i tak bliskie dziedziczenie, bardzo często pewne cechy pochodzą od dalekich przodków, jeśli nosiciele cech recesywnych rozmnażają się z nosicielami cech dominujących, a magia musi być cechą recesywną… 

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — stwierdził Malfoy z mieszaniną zainteresowania i rezygnacji — ale z tego wynika, że według ciebie każda magiczna osoba musiała mieć jakiegoś magicznego przodka.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiedziała, po czym spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. — Dlatego eliminowanie mugolaków jako nieczystych jest zupełnie bez sensu. Zwłaszcza że łączenie się osobników blisko spokrewnionych ze zbyt podobnymi genami…

— Tak, wiem, słyszałem to co najmniej tysiąc razy — przerwał jej.

— O — zdziwiła się, ale nie zapytała, kto go dręczył podobnymi uwagami. — Myślałam, że wśród czarodziejów czystej krwi blisko spokrewnione małżeństwa są dość popularne.

— Bo są. Mamy raczej ograniczoną pulę magicznych rodzin do wyboru, a nie możemy się rozmnażać z mugolakami, bo, jak sama stwierdziłaś, dziedziczy się niekoniecznie po rodzicach, więc mogliby odziedziczyć niemagiczność po mugolskich dziadkach.

— A to by była tragedia.

— Istotnie. Życie charłaka nie jest łatwe. — Tym razem to on popatrzył na nią z przekąsem. Nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że zamienili dziecięce wyzywanie się od najgorszych na próby udowodnienia drugiemu, że jego sposób myślenia go deprecjonuje. — Ale wśród młodego pokolenia pojawił się nowy trend. Moja koleżanka, Daphne Greengrass, mówi, że woli mieć dziecko niemagiczne niż niepełnosprawne, i nie jest jedyna… Zwłaszcza odkąd próbowanie zachowania czystości krwi stało się jednoznaczne z popieraniem Czarnego Pana.

— Nie nazywaj go tak — powiedziała szybko, krzywiąc się automatycznie, zanim zdała sobie z tego sprawę.

— Dlaczego? — Jego głos nagle przycichł, kiedy znowu wkroczyli na niebezpieczne grunty. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co odpowiedzieć, zanim zdecydowała się na prawdę.

— Tylko śmierciożercy tak mówią. Większość nazywa go Sam-Wiesz-Kim albo Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, a… — zawahała się przez chwilę, ale kontynuowała — …a byli współpracownicy Dumbledore’a mówią po prostu Voldemort. Kiedy nazywasz go Czarnym Panem, sygnalizujesz wszystkim, kim jes… kim byłeś.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo, słysząc to sprostowanie, ale nie skomentował pomyłki. Cóż, może to nie była pomyłka.

— W Slytherinie nie zwracamy na to uwagi, wszyscy go tak nazywają.

— Za pół roku nie będziesz w Slytherinie.

— W Zakonie też nie — oświadczył, po czym, jakby nie zdążywszy się powstrzymać, dodał: — Nie potrafię wypowiedzieć jego imienia. Nie mogę…

— Riddle. — Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. — Naprawdę nazywał się Tom Riddle, ale niewiele osób o tym pamięta.

— Nic dziwnego, że zmienił nazwisko, też nie chciałbym się nazywać Tomek Zagadka. Jak tam nasz eliksir? — zapytał po chwili. — Dochodzi szósta, a mam jeszcze kilka rzeczy do zrobienia przed ciszą nocną. Według przepisu potrzebowałby jeszcze pół godziny, ale z kamieniem księżycowym powinien być gotowy.

— Wygląda w porządku. Przez trzy dni co dwadzieścia cztery godziny trzeba dodawać po jednym kwiecie arcydzięgla do wrzącego eliksiru, ale przez ten czas nie musi się gotować, więc po prostu zamknę go we flakonie i pomniejszę, a później podgrzeję. W czwartek będzie gotowy, a za tydzień w poniedziałek, po nowiu, możemy kontynuować.

— Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy w czymś jeszcze? — spytał, podniósłszy się, i chwycił torbę.

Podała mu kawałek pergaminu, jednocześnie wyciągając pękaty, litrowy flakon.

— Naucz się inkantacji zaklęcia. Obawiam się, że „Stwórz się, avaddonie” może nie wystarczyć.

— Nawet po łacinie? — zapytał z udanym zdziwieniem. — Do zobaczenia za tydzień, Granger.

Przelewając eliksir do flakonu, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest poirytowana tym pożegnaniem; jakby poza projektem nie mogli się spotkać na zajęciach czy w bibliotece. Chociaż, na Merlina, to, że czasem współpracowali na zajęciach i właśnie odbyli pierwszą, w miarę normalną rozmowę, która nie dotyczyła ściśle czegoś związanego z nauką, o niczym nie świadczyło. Nie byli kolegami ani niczym w tym rodzaju; sam fakt, że Malfoy w ogóle powiedział „do zobaczenia”, był dziwny. Zresztą, jeśli ma się skupić na przygotowaniu Veritaserum — a to właśnie powinna robić — to musi unikać Malfoya. To oczywiście niemożliwe, by czytał jej w myślach, ale była przekonana, że gdyby spędzała z nim czas, domyśliłby się, co kombinuje.

Skończywszy z eliksirem, wyczyściła kociołek i po namyśle postanowiła zostawić stanowisko pracy w spokoju. Potraktowała je szybkim zaklęciem iluzji, tak by nikt oprócz niej i Malfoya nie mógł go zobaczyć, i zabezpieczyła przed potencjalną ingerencją sprzątających szkołę skrzatów. Zadowolona, że Jęcząca Marta nadal nie wróciła (może była zajęta podglądaniem jakichś chłopców w łazience prefektów), opuściła pomieszczenie.

 

♠

 

Następny tydzień minął bardzo szybko i pracowicie. Jeszcze w poniedziałek Hermiona pod pretekstem projektu uprosiła Neville’a, by zdobył dla niej kilka ziół, których nie było w szkolnym kredensie, ale i w hogwarckich szklarniach nie rosły wszystkie rzadkie rośliny, a poza tym nie znalazłaby tam składników pochodzenia zwierzęcego. Wyjścia do Hogsmeade były zawieszone aż do odwołania — choć krążyły plotki, że McGonagall zlituje się i zarządzi jedno przed świętami, w ferie, kiedy Klub Pojedynków, Zaklęć i Szachistów nie wystarczą, żeby zająć czymś uczniów. Jednakże Hermiona nie mogła czekać do świąt, wtedy powinna mieć już gotowy eliksir. Myślała o zamówieniu składników przez sowią pocztę, ale losowe przesyłki przechodziły kontrolę, a obawiała się, ze paczuszka z podejrzanymi substancjami może wzbudzić niepotrzebne zainteresowanie lub zostać skonfiskowana.

Wobec tego zdecydowała się na ostateczny krok: poszła do Slughorna po składniki. Nie mogła udawać, że potrzebuje ich do projektu, bo profesor widział już skład eliksiru philiosowego, dlatego zdecydowała się zaryzykować i powiedzieć prawdę; a przynajmniej połowę prawdy — że chce uwarzyć Veritaserum, żeby poćwiczyć przed owutemami. Poprosiła go, by nie wspominał o tym nikomu, bo jej koledzy mogliby się przestraszyć, że zamierza go na nich użyć, i zobowiązała się oddać efekt swojej pracy do szkolnych zapasów; ostatecznie na własny użytek potrzebowała tylko kilku kropli. Slughorn na szczęście wykazał się pełnym zrozumieniem dla jej zapału i zgodził się na wszystko. Ale miało to swoją cenę: dość otwarcie wyraził pragnienie, by pojawiła się na bożonarodzeniowym spotkaniu Klubu Ślimaka. Nie mogła odmówić.

Niemniej dzięki temu poświęceniu Veriteserum w pierwszej fazie rozkosznie bulgotało w dormitorium. Postanowiła warzyć tam eliksir, aby zawsze mieć go na oku i żeby zminimalizować ryzyko, że ktoś go odkryje — jej pokój nadal był zabezpieczony najsilniejszymi zaklęciami, jakie mogła zastosować w Hogwarcie. Wyznaczyła specjalną przestrzeń laboratoryjną i odgrodziła ją od reszty pomieszczenia niewidzialnymi barierami, uniemożliwiającymi rozprzestrzenianie się oparów i reagowanie z substancjami, które mogłyby się przypadkiem znaleźć przy kociołku lub w nim, od kawałków pergaminu począwszy, na włosach Krzywołapa i jej własnych skończywszy. A przy okazji odkryła, że jest coraz lepsza — i coraz bardziej pomysłowa — w wyodrębnianiu takich magicznych schowków z większej przestrzeni.

Po drugiej stronie dormitoryjnych drzwi wystawała Ginny. Wystawała od poniedziałku, kiedy późnym wieczorem Hermiona usłyszała pukanie i cichy, nieśmiało wołający ją głos. Nie odpowiedziała i tak samo ignorowała pannę Weasley we wtorek i w środę, jednocześnie unikając jej podczas przerw i posiłków. To nie było łatwe, bo dziewczyna wyraźnie starała się na nią „niechcący” wpaść, a Neville, który od razu po zauważeniu ich napiętych stosunków namawiał do pogodzenia się, starał się to ułatwić.

Konfrontacja wydawała się nieunikniona, toteż w czwartek w końcu do niej doszło: wróciwszy z obiadu, Hermiona przemknęła szybko przez salon do swojego dormitorium, by odkryć, że pod jej drzwiami siedzi ruda kupka nieszczęścia.

W pierwszej chwili miała ochotę uciec, zanim zostanie spostrzeżona, ale zawahała się, widząc, w jak kiepskim stanie jest Ginny: jej długie, rude włosy straciły blask i w nieładzie opadały na twarz, bladą i jakby poszarzałą. To automatyczne zaniepokojenie sprawiło, ze Hermiona zatrzymała się w miejscu na ułamek sekundy, a później, gdy Weasley podniosła na nią smutne, brązowe oczy, było za późno, żeby uciec.

— Wiem, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, ale muszę cię przeprosić — powiedziała Ginny zrezygnowanym tonem, ale z charakterystycznym dla Weasleyów uporem. Jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca ani o milimetr, zupełnie jakby była przekonana, że nie będzie jej dane skończyć. — Przepraszam za wszystko, co ci ostatnio powiedziałam, za moje koszmarne zachowanie, odkąd przyjechaliśmy do Hogwartu i za to, że nie było mnie przy tobie, kiedy umarli twoi rodzice. Jest mi wstyd. Byłam totalnie pozbawiona współczucia, bo tak się skupiłam na swoim żalu, że zupełnie pominęłam fakt, że to ciebie spotkała straszna krzywda i powinnam cię wspierać, a nie ciągle nagabywać. I miałaś rację we wszystkim, co mi wtedy powiedziałaś, bo ty zawsze przy mnie byłaś, i przy Harrym i Ronie też, i wiem, że zawsze robiłaś dla nich wszystko, co mogłaś, dopóki mogłaś. A kiedy już nie mogłaś… powinnam cię wtedy wspierać, tak jak ty mnie, i naprawdę bardzo się wstydzę mojego zachowania.

Jakaś część Hermiony, bardzo mała, ale bardzo przekonująca, pragnęła zupełnie zignorować tę przemowę, ponownie zaszyć się w dormitorium i cieszyć się dalej dotychczasową samotnością. Inna część była pod wrażeniem iście gryfońskiej odwagi Ginny w przyznawaniu się do błędu i szybkości, z jaką zdała sobie z niego sprawę; to nie mogła być typowo Weasleyowska cecha, chyba że Ronald się pod tym względem wyrodził. A zdecydowanie największa część miała ochotę wyznać swoje przewinienie, rzucić się Ginny w ramiona i przypomnieć sobie, jak to jest mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto jest przyjacielem; ale nie była gotowa uwierzyć, że może to zrobić.

Ginny, jakby szóstym zmysłem wyczuwając jej roztrojenie, wstała, podpierając się dłońmi, po czym automatycznie je otrzepała.

— Rozumiem, że zawiodłam cię i na razie nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać — powiedziała cicho, zbliżając się do schodów — ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że jest mi przykro z tego powodu i postaram się zmienić, i jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebowała, to będę w pobliżu.

— Wiem — odpowiedziała Hermiona, zanim dziewczyna zaczęła schodzić i przygryzła mocno wargi, ale ostatecznie postanowiła nie być tchórzem i zrobić krok w kierunku powrotu do normalności. — Ja też przepraszam. Wiem, że zachowuje się dziwacznie i niezrozumiale, ale nie potrafię się tak od razu… potrzebuję więcej czasu, żeby… żeby… — zająknęła się, nie wiedząc, co właściwie chciała dodać, ale nie musiała kończyć.

Ginny cofnęła się i przytuliła ją mocno. Hermiona na chwilę zamarła; odkąd opuściła dom babci, nie miała z nikim tak bliskiego kontaktu, ale po chwili jej ciało przypomniało sobie, jak reagować na troskę i czułość, i oddała uścisk.

Przez resztę tygodnia Ginny nie narzucała się, a Hermiona nie unikała jej; przebywając w jednym pomieszczeniu, zachowywały neutralność bliską ostrożnemu koleżeństwu, które miało szansę w niedalekiej przyszłości rozwinąć się ponownie w przyjaźń, jaka łączyła je wcześniej. A Hermiona ze zdumieniem odkryła, że myśl o tym nie odrzuca jej tak, jak na początku roku. W czasie tej krótkiej rozmowy odkryła w Ginny tę samą osobę, którą kiedyś tak lubiła. Jakby nie zaprzeczała, potrzebowała kogoś takiego — Neville był wspaniałym przyjacielem, ale nie był dziewczyną, a choć jej znajomość z Lisą dobrze się toczyła, nie miały za sobą tylu wspólnych przeżyć.

Wyglądało na to, że życie w końcu stało się stosunkowo znośne. Żadne nowe złe nowiny nie docierały do Hogwartu, uczniowie wrócili do zwykłego trybu, a Malfoy przestał być obiektem nadzwyczajnego zainteresowania. Zadowolenie Hermiony przełożyło się na naukowe zaangażowanie, toteż w piątek, który zwykle był najtrudniejszym dniem, bo miała zaklęcia, starożytne runy, transmutację i obronę, zdobyła sporo punktów dla Gryffindoru, a popołudniu sama zaproponowała małej Samancie Hopeford korepetycje z kilku dodatkowych zaklęć obronnych. Resztę weekendu spędziła równie pracowicie w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, szukając czegokolwiek na temat horkruksów, co spotkało się z aprobatą profesor McGonagall — podczas niedzielnej kolacji obdarzyła ją pełnym uznania spojrzeniem i nawet się uśmiechnęła, choć Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, skąd dyrektorka wie, jak spędza wolny czas.

Wyglądało na to, że życie w końcu stało się stosunkowo znośne, więc poniedziałkowy poranek udowodnił, że byli w błędzie.

Najpierw, wchodząc grupą do Wielkiej Sali, zobaczyli opustoszały stół nauczycielski, przy którym siedzieli jedynie dziwnie skrzywiona profesor Sinistra oraz Hagrid z głęboko pochyloną głową; włosy i broda spoczywały na pustym talerzu, a wielkie pięści zaciskały się na obrusie. Już tylko to świadczyło, że coś się stało — McGonagall kładła nacisk na obecność na posiłkach — ale było na tyle wcześnie, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dopóki wszystkie elementy układanki nie złożyły się w pełen obraz.

Później były sowy. Pojawiły się z trzepotem skrzydeł i piskiem, a pomiędzy nimi musiał zaplątać się jakiś kruk, bo co chwilę rozlegało się głośne, drażniące krakanie. Ptaki, liczniejsze niż kiedykolwiek w tym roku, zaczęły krążyć nad czterema stołami w poszukiwaniu adresatów. Zrzucały na talerze „Proroka Codziennego” razem z jakimś dziwnym dodatkiem, a z pierwszych stron obydwu pism straszyły olbrzymie fotografie walczących czarodziei i krzykliwy, zwielokrotniony nagłówek _Atak!!!_

Inne niosły czarne ministerialne koperty, które opadały powoli i bezszelestnie przed uczniami, przed niektórymi w zdwojonej ilości.

— Zawiadomienia o śmierci członków rodziny — szepnęła Hermionie z wyraźnym przerażeniem w głosie Ginny, gdy dwie takie koperty, a na nich jedna zwykła, wylądowały przed siedzącą naprzeciwko Victorią Frobisher.

Hermiona z szeroko otwartymi oczami śledziła trzęsące się dłonie piątoklasistki, gdy próbowała otworzyć pierwszy, biały list. Z nieprawdopodobną delikatnością Ginny wyjęła jej kopertę z rąk i otworzywszy, podała koleżance. Victoria utkwiła w niej załzawione spojrzenie, pokręciła głową i poruszyła wargami, ale nie wydobył się z nich ani jeden dźwięk.

— Hermiono… — Neville szturchnął ją delikatnie, pokazując kopertę, która leżała na jej własnym talerzu. W pierwszej chwili spanikowana chwyciła list, ale zaraz spostrzegła hogwarckie logo i identyczną przesyłkę w rękach Neville. Uspokojona, otworzyła list.

_Panno Granger,_

_proszę jak najszybciej przyprowadzić pannę Frobisher, pannę Squere i pana Scorthly do mojego gabinetu._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Septima Vector_

 

— Weź Stevena, ja się zajmę Victorią i Alicią — powiedziała cicho Neville’owi i położyła rękę na ramieniu Victorii, która spojrzała na nią z nagłą nadzieją. Nie mogła znieść tego spojrzenia. — Chodź ze mną — powiedziała, starając się mówić jak najdelikatniej. — Musimy pójść do profesor Vector.

Mogła niemal spostrzec, jak jej błękitne oczy ciemnieją, a nadzieja ustępuje rozpaczy. Victoria bez słowa wstała i ruszyła wzdłuż stołu Gryffindoru, pozostawiając na nim wszystkie trzy koperty.

Z Alicią Squere było trudniej. Drobna blondynka, siedząca kawałek dalej w grupie młodszych uczniów, zalewała się łzami, szlochając głośno wśród nieporadnych pocieszeń kolegów z roku. Gdy Hermiona do niej podeszła i spróbowała coś powiedzieć, zerwała się z miejsca i pobiegła przed siebie. Przy skraju stołu zatrzymał ją Neville. Dziewczyna chciała biec dalej, ale rzut oka na stojącego obok Stevena Scorthly sprawił, że zatrzymała się w miejscu. Neville przytrzymał ją za ramię i poczekał na Hermionę i Victorię. Razem ruszyli do gabinetu profesor Vector.

Droga przez opustoszały hogwarcki korytarz z trzema pogrążonymi w smutku sierotami i milczącym Neville’em była męczarnią i wydawało się, że trwała znacznie dłużej niż sześć minut, jak wskazywał zegarek Neville’a. Hermiona nie mogła się doczekać, aż dotrą do opiekunki domu i ktoś inny weźmie na siebie odpowiedzialność za prowadzonych przez nich Gryfonów, i czuła się fatalnie z tego powodu. Ale nie miała siły przebywać z nimi dłużej; ich niemy lament rozbudzał jej własny, ledwo przytłumiony żal, z którym nie mogła się teraz zmierzyć.

Cały ten dzień był koszmarny. Lekcje odwołano, bo pod klasą Slughorna pojawiła się tylko ona i Blaise Zabini, a podejrzewała, że na innych zajęciach nie było lepiej. Liczba ofiar i żałobników rosła; czarne listy dostali tylko najbliżsi krewni zmarłych, toteż o śmierci wujków, ciotek i kuzynek, i krewnych rannych, ale nie zmarłych, dowiadywali się dopiero od rodziny albo z artykułu z „Proroka Wieczornego”, którego autor zastrzegał, że informacje nie są jeszcze w pełni sprawdzone i mogło dojść do pomyłki. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru mówili o tym wszyscy, wszyscy mieli w rękach powielone strony „Proroka” i nie przestawali ich głośno czytać, cytować i komentować, chociaż nikt nikogo nie słuchał. Hermiona zerknęła na rzucony na stolik egzemplarz, ale wyłaniająca się zza ramy zdjęcia postać w białej masce powstrzymała ją przed sięgnięciem.

— Czy u was… — zaczęła niezgrabnie, podchodząc do siedzących na sofie Ginny i Neville’a.

Natychmiast zrozumieli.

— Na razie wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku, w Mungu walka toczyła się tylko na parterze, nie dotarli wyżej — odpowiedział ostrożnie Neville. — Ale nie wiem, na ile można temu wierzyć. — Wskazał podbródkiem na „Proroka”.

Ginny nie była na tyle pewna.

— Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś był u Świętego Munga czy w którymkolwiek z tych miejsc, ale znasz moją rodzinę, zawsze na linii ognia. — Uśmiechnęła się niewesoło, nawiązując do Zakonu Feniksa.

— No pewnie przez te rude włosy — zażartował nieudolnie Neville. — Ognisty temperament.

— Co się dokładnie stało? — zapytała Hermiona. — Nie jestem w stanie tego czytać — dodała wyjaśniająco.

Neville przetarł dłonią oczy, po czym oparł na niej brodę.

— Kolejny pokaz sił po ucieczce tych drani z Azkabanu. Dwustopniowy atak. Pułapka. Wczoraj wieczorem mniejsze grupy śmierciożerców zaatakowały kilka miejsc naraz: Pokątną przy Banku Gringotta, stadion na wrzosowiskach Ilkley, gdzie trwał mecz jakiejś drugoligowej drużyny, małe osiedle magiczne w Londynie… Zaatakowali kilkadziesiąt osób, ale dość łagodnie, i zniknęli, nie było żadnych ofiar śmiertelnych. A pół godziny później pojawili się w Świętym Mungu i rozpętali piekło przy recepcji…

— Wiedzieli, że będą tam ci, których zaatakowali wcześniej, pewnie jeszcze z kimś bliskim — dodała Ginny. — To podłe.

Nagle wszystkie rozmowy dookoła ucichły. Hermiona podążyła wzrokiem za innymi, w kierunku wejścia do salonu. Victoria, Alicia i Steven wrócili, a na ich widok Gryfoni natychmiast zamilkli. Kłopotliwa cisza trwała, aż cała trójka, pod ciężarem spojrzeń kolegów, zniknęła na schodach prowadzących do dormitoriów.

— Myślisz, że powinniśmy do nich pójść? — zapytała Hermiona.

Neville nie odpowiedział od razu, zastanawiając się.

— Myślę, że ktoś powinien z nimi porozmawiać, ale profesor Vector już to zrobiła. Sądzisz, że moglibyśmy im jakoś pomóc?

Czując się naprawdę źle, Hermiona pokręciła przecząco głową.

 

♠

 

Przed obiadem dostała na swoim kamyku wiadomość od Malfoya. _Przełóżmy warzenie na jutro, jestem zajęty Czarnymi_. Czarni. Wzdrygnęła się, widząc to obrazowe określenie, które natychmiast przypomniało jej o przerażających kopertach. Przez chwilę się zawahała, ale przyłożyła różdżkę do kamyka. _Ilu?_ Odpowiedź pojawiła się natychmiast. _5, jedno podwójnie_. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc to „podwójnie”, po czym nagle zrozumiała. _U mnie też. I dwoje innych_.

Poniewczasie pomyślała, że to zaskakujące, że aż tyle ofiar to rodziny Ślizgonów, czystokrwiści czarodzieje, potencjalna pula wyznawców Voldemorta. Chociaż z drugiej strony, do Hogwartu nie wróciły dzieci śmierciożerców, więc może oni wszyscy zostali uznani za zdrajców krwi, których należy wyeliminować. Albo — co wydawało się najrozsądniejszą opcją — po prostu większość dzieci ze Slytherinu miała magicznych rodziców, którzy bywali w magicznych miejscach; stąd więcej ofiar wśród nich.

A naprawdę ciekawe było to, że Malfoy nie mógł się ruszyć z pokoju wspólnego, bo zajmował się osieroconymi dziećmi; jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmiało. Wyglądało więc na to, że nie tylko wypełnia obowiązki prefekta — lepiej niż ona, co było bolesnym faktem — ale też cieszy się w Slytherinie pewnym zaufaniem i… szacunkiem? On, były śmierciożerca, który tchórzliwie uciekł od Voldemorta, i nie mógł się już szczycić ani dobrym pochodzeniem, ani wpływowymi znajomościami. To było interesujące odkrycie i Hermiona wiele by dała, by dowiedzieć się, jak mu się udało osiągnąć taką pozycję po dość haniebnym powrocie do Hogwartu. Być może po prostu — a była to dziwna i niepokojąca myśl — Ślizgoni wcale nie byli tacy, za jakich wszyscy ich mieli.

Tymczasem Hermiona nie miała pomysłu, co zrobić z resztą i tak zmarnowanego dnia. Brak zajęć jej nie służył, miała za dużo czasu na rozmyślanie, a w ostatnich miesiącach myślenie było zbyt bolesne i nie prowadziło do niczego dobrego. Topiła się w poczuciu bezsensu i nie znajdowała uzasadnienia dla podejmowania działań, do których zmuszała ją profesor McGonagall. Niekiedy, zwłaszcza wobec wszechpanującego dookoła smutku i aury tragizmu, dopadało ją nieprzezwyciężone przeświadczenie o własnej śmiertelności i fatalistyczne przekonanie, że tak czy inaczej wszyscy są już skazani na zagładę.

Co wcale nie było najgorsze. Najgorsza była wciąż czająca się gdzieś na obrzeżach świadomości wściekłość. Katastrofizm i ucieczka w marazm były tylko pozą, którą przyjmowała sama przed sobą, żeby nie pozwolić prawdziwym emocjom na zawładnięcie sobą. Bo czasami, na chwilę przed zaśnięciem albo w pierwszej sekundzie przebudzenia, gdy nie panowała nad sobą wcale, nawiedzała ją dziwna, trochę upiorna myśl, że mogłaby i potrafiła, że jest przecież najbardziej utalentowaną młodą czarownicą swojej epoki i gdyby tylko chciała, a aniołowie zemsty wiedzą, jak bardzo chciała, spaliłaby cały świat i patrzyła, jak płonie, niczym jej rodzinny dom w Szatańskiej Pożodze, która — choć przecież nigdy jej nie widziała — wciąż nawiedzała ją we snach.

Ta spychana na obrzeża świadomości wściekła część niej niczego innego nie pragnęła.

Dlatego musiała mieć zajęcie, jak najbardziej absorbujące, jak najszybciej.

Veritaserum chwilowo jej nie potrzebowało, prace domowe miała po weekendzie idealnie odrobione, na Zakazane Księgi brakowało jej cierpliwości. Przez chwilę rozważała rozpoczęcie eliksiru philiosowego bez Malfoya, ale powstrzymała się; ostatecznie poprosił, żeby przełożyli warzenie, a nie — żeby zaczęła sama. Najchętniej zaszyłaby się gdzieś z Neville’em i, nieprawdopodobne, z Ginny, pokrzepiłaby się i uspokoiła odzyskaną świadomością posiadania przyjaciół. Ale pokój wspólny aż napęczniał od gęstej atmosfery przygnębienia, a wyciąganie ich gdzieś na pogawędkę wydawało jej się dziwaczne. Chyba że znalazłaby dobry pretekst. A tak się składało, że miała jeden w zanadrzu.

— Może pójdziemy odwiedzić Hagrida? — zapytała chwilę później Ginny, znalazłszy ją w dormitorium dziewcząt z szóstego roku.

Rudowłosa podniosła wzrok znad trzymanego kawałka pergaminu.

— To list od mamy — wyjaśniła. — Wszyscy są cali, Zakon w ogóle nie brał udziału w akcji, bo wszystko potoczyło się zbyt szybko, deportowali się z miejsca na miejsce, a kiedy dotarli do Świętego Munga, było już właściwie po wszystkim, sami ranni i zmarli… Masz rację, chodźmy do Hagrida. Mam dość myślenia o tym.

— I sądzisz, że Hagrid będzie mówił o czymś innym? — zapytała retorycznie Hermiona, kiedy schodziły po schodach.

Neville’a nie było w salonie ani, jak twierdził Dean, w dormitorium, więc postanowiły udać się do Hagrida same.

Półolbrzym nadal pomieszkiwał w zamku. Chociaż błonia zostały doprowadzone do względnego porządku po pierwszych obfitych opadach, codziennie przybywała porcja śniegu, zasypująca chatkę Hagrida i wszystkie szklarnie. Oczywiście zaklęcia mogły sobie z tym poradzić, ale Minerwa McGonagall postanowiła nie walczyć z pogodą i Hagrid zamieszkał w gabinecie na pierwszym piętrze, a zajęcia z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami i zielarstwa chwilowo odbywały się w zamku, z przymusu przybierając bardziej teoretyczną formę. Nie powstrzymało to półolbrzyma przed sprowadzeniem na lekcje małych magicznych stworzeń żyjących w zamku, a profesor Sprout, która i tak musiała doglądać hodowanych roślin, dwa razy dziennie wraz z Neville’em wędrowała do szklarni, by przynieść do zamkowych klas pojedyncze, doniczkowe okazy i podlać inne.

Zresztą wszystko wskazywało na to, że Hagrid zostanie w zamku dłużej. Jak zrozumiała Hermiona z zasłyszanego w piątek urywka rozmowy Flitwicka i Slughorna, profesor McGonagall czuła się bezpieczniej, mając półolbrzyma bliżej siebie. I nic dziwnego; Hagrid może i nie miał talentu do magii, ale był w dużym stopniu na nią odporny, a ponadto — silniejszy niż przeciętny człowiek. Poza tym, jak miała okazję się przekonać w poprzednich latach, Hagrid i McGonagall darzyli siebie nawzajem wyjątkową sympatią i szacunkiem; to McGonagall pobiegła do Hagrida, kiedy Dolores Umbridge próbowała go w środku nocy wyrzucić z Hogwartu i prawdopodobnie aresztować; i to jego chciała mieć przy sobie, kiedy po śmierci Dumbledore’a dyskutowali o dalszych losach szkoły.

Gabinet Hagrida był nieużywany od lat i z zewnątrz nadal wyglądał na niezamieszkany. Lichtarze przy wejściu były puste, a dębowe drzwi zakurzone, ale na nich wisiała staromodna tabliczka z krzywo wyżłobionymi — możliwe, że przez samego właściciela — literami _Rubeus Hagrid, profesor opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami_ , a poniżej _przyjmuje_. Drzwi otworzyły się w chwilę po tym, jak Ginny zastukała, ukazując ciało półolbrzyma od klatki piersiowej w dół. Hagrid pochylił się i ujrzały jego twarz.

— A, to wy — ucieszył się. — Wchodźcie.

Przesunął się, żeby je wpuścić, po czym zamknął drzwi. Hermiona zobaczyła kątem oka, że drugi napis zmienił się w _teraz nie przyjmuje_.

Chociaż wejście było stanowczo za niskie w stosunku do rozmiarów Hagrida, sam gabinet i mieszkanie nie miało tej wady; było wysokie na dwa piętra, czy to za sprawą zaklęcia powiększającego, czy usunięcia sufitu, i lokator mieścił się w nim bez problemu. Ale chyba nie czuł się tu zbyt dobrze, bo pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie zimnego i brakowało w nim prywatnych rzeczy Hagrida. Jedynymi meblami było typowo belferskie biurko z trzema krzesłami oraz zupełnie pusty regał. Tylko płonący w kominku ogień nadawał wnętrzu bardziej przyjemny wygląd, ale nie do końca radził sobie z przygnębiającą pustką gabinetu.

— Chodźcie dalej, mam jeszcze jeden pokój. Tego, no… gabinetu nie lubię za bardzo, ja tam nie wiem, po co mi to biurko i reszta, klasówek przecież nie robię, to i sprawdzał nie będę.

Hermiona nie skomentowała tego mało dydaktycznego podejścia, posłusznie przechodząc przez następne, znacznie wyższe drzwi. Drugi pokój, sypialniano-wypoczynkowy, znacznie bardziej pasował do Hagrida: wielkie łóżko przykryte charakterystyczną patchworkową kapą rodem z _Ani z Zielonego Wzgórza_ , okrągły wysoki stolik z równie wysokimi krzesłami, zwisające z boków ścian dziwne przedmioty i futra, kojec Kła, w którym spał, śliniąc się, wielki brytan, a nawet dyndający nad kominkiem kociołek — wszystkie te przedmioty Hagrid musiał przytargać ze swojej chatki.

— Tu macie ciasteczka. — Olbrzym postawił na stole wielki talerz herbatników — No, siadajcie, a ja zara zrobię herbatki.

— Nie korzystasz z pomocy skrzatów? — zauważyła podejrzliwie Hermiona, wspinając się na jedno z krzeseł. Ginny, nie bez trudu, wdrapała się na drugie.

— A co ja, dziecko, żeby kto koło mnie skakał? Zawsze se sam radziłem, to i tera dam se radę — powiedział burkliwie, po czym obrzucił Hermionę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. — Czasem mi tu przychodzą i próbują sprzątać. Ale nie myśl, że do tej twojej wszy wstąpię, nawet mi o tym nie opowiadaj. Skrzatom dobrze tak, jak jest.

Wzruszyła ramionami, nie podejmując tematu. Nie miała już piętnastu lat, wiedziała, że zniewolenie skrzatów nikogo oprócz niej nie obchodzi, natomiast jej brakuje umiejętności, daru przekonywania, a nawet uporu, by stowarzyszenie mogło działać, przynosić wymierne korzyści i być czymś więcej niż obiektem drwin.

— No to co tam u was? — zapytał Hagrid, stawiając przed nimi parujące kubki. — Ginny, wszyscy w porządku?

— Tak, nikomu nic nie jest. Bliźniacy walczyli ze śmierciożercami na Pokątnej, ale nic im się nie stało, nie poszli do Munga. No i Billa poniosło na mecz na wrzosowiska, tam trochę oberwał w zamieszaniu, ale niczym poważnym, wrócił prosto do domu. A co z innymi? Z… ze starymi przyjaciółmi Dumbledore’a? — zapytała, posługując się frazą, której używali, żeby nie mówić głośno o Zakonie.

Widać ostrożność tak jej weszła w krew, że nawet przy Hagridzie nie mówiła otwarcie. Albo, Hermionę uderzyła nagle ta myśl, ona również, tak jak Malfoy, była bardziej świadoma obecności niewidzialnych straży w Hogwarcie.

Hagrid, o dziwo, westchnął głęboko, aż zatrząsnął całym stołem.

— Nasi są cali, nie wszyscy zara usłyszeli o atakach, kiedy się zorientowali, było już po ptakach, a potem wrócili do domów, więc na masakrę u Świętego Munga też się nie załapali, cholibka… Ale to i lepiej dla nich, chociaż jakby tam byli, to mniej niewinnych ludzi by padło, a więcej tamtych… Tak to tylko Hestia Jones oberwała oszołamiaczem, ale zara doszła do siebie, tak samo jak ten, no… nie Merlin, tylko… Meerlyn. Ale ci to ciągle walczą, sami wiedzą, w co się pchają, a pozostali, ci co przypadkiem tam byli, na Pokątnej czy gdzie… Ja znałem oboje Frobisherów, tych, co ich dziewczyna jest z wami w Gryffindorze, a to młodzi ludzie byli. Ona dużo dobrego w ministerstwie robiła dla nas, mieszańców… On też był fajny gość, jeszcze go pamiętam, jak tu w Hogwarcie latał, taki mały… Młodego Boota szkoda, dałem mu kiedyś szczeniaka, co go znalazłem w Hogsmeade, bo taki samiutki był, jak się od rodziców wyniósł, bo coś tam z ojcem się dogadać nie mogli, to pomyślałem, że chociaż psiaka będzie miał, zawsze to jest do kogo gębę otworzyć, ja bez Kła to bym chyba zwariował sam w chacie… No i pani Vance, ona też w ministerstwie pracowała, dobra kobitka, nieraz jak coś ze zwierzakami nie tak mi wyszło i ministerstwo się czepiało, to mi pomagała, wtedy z Hardodziobem też próbowała, tyle że się Malfoy uparł, to i sam Merlin by nie poradził… A tera wszyscy oni nie żyją przez te gnidy… Cholibka, człowiek tyle śmierci już widział, tylu dobrych kumpli stracił i myśli, że nic go już nie ruszy, jak po takim Dumbledorze można się pozbierać, to inni już go nie będą obchodzić, ale obchodzą, bo następnych traci… I to przez takiego jednego cholernika, oby sczezł jak najprędzej i niech go piekło pochłonie wreszcie raz na zawsze… Co ja wam truł będę, same wiecie, jak jest, wy też niejedno już widziałyście i pewno w salonie się nasłuchałyście, widziałem, ile tych ministerialnych czarnuchów do was rano przyleciało… Trza się cieszyć, że nie więcej, i że z chłopakami wszystko w porządku… On by się tak nie pieklił i nie strzelał ślepo, jakby Harry’ego mógł ukatrupić, to wiadomo, że on i Ron cali. Miałaś jakieś listy od nich, Hermiono?

— Ostatnio nie — odpowiedziała. — Ale wcześniej pisali, że wszystko w porządku.

Sięgnęła po ciasteczko, jeden z wypieków Hagrida, i nauczona sześcioletnim doświadczeniem, automatycznie zanurzyła je w herbacie. Ginny, pozbawiona tego nawyku, jako że nie bywała u Hagrida tak często, od razu ugryzła swoje i zaraz głośno jęknęła.

— Mój ząb! Chyba ukruszyłam sobie zęba.

— O cholibka… Jakby mało to szkód jeszcze dzisiaj było. — Hagrid szczerze się zmartwił. — Przepraszam, Ginny, to pewnie przez rodzynki, może trochę nie całkiem świeże… Leć od razu do madame Pomfrey, ona to naprawi w trymiga…

Ginny ześlizgnęła się z krzesła, zostawiając całkiem niewinnie wyglądające ciastko na stole i bez słowa wybiegła, trzymając rękę przy ustach. Hermiona przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie pójść za nią, ale stwierdziła, że dziewczyna poradzi sobie; ostatecznie ukruszony ząb ani bardzo nie bolał, ani nie utrudniał chodzenia czy mówienia. Natomiast Hagrid wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej przybitego niż przed chwilą; pochylił się nad stołem i oparł kudłatą głowę na rękach, zupełnie jakby ten ząb przelał czarę goryczy. Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i niezgrabnie poklepała go po plecach. Chętnie powiedziałaby, żeby się nie przejmował, ale miał bardzo dużo dobrych powodów — lepszych niż potencjalnie szkodliwe ciastka — żeby się przejmować.

— Nie rozumiem tylko, czemu oni wszyscy poszli do Świętego Munga — powiedziała wobec tego, jak zawsze starając się odnaleźć spokój poprzez poszukiwanie logicznego rozwiązania problemu. — Przecież te ataki zostały w dużej mierze odparte, a śmierciożercy szybko się ulotnili, ludzie nie mogli być tak mocno zranieni, żeby potrzebować pomocy w szpitalu, chyba wystarczyłyby proste uroki leczące…

Ale Hagrid pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Gdyby to były zwyczajne ataki w zwyczajnych miejscach, to tak, nie byłoby tyle szkód. Ale oni specjalnie wybrali magocentra… No wiesz, takie miejsca, gdzie aura magiczna jest wyjątkowo silna.

— Ale… Pokątna? Zawsze myślałam, że magocentrum to raczej wielkie świątynie, jak Stonehenge…

— Stonehenge też jest magocentrum, to jasne, chociaż roi się tam od mugoli. Ale w całej Anglii, na całym świecie, jest mnóstwo pomniejszych miejsc, gdzie magia jest wyjątkowo silna… Nazywają je pełniami, w przeciwieństwie do magicznych próżni, gdzie w ogóle nie ma magii i nie da się rzucić zaklęcia… — Hermiona drgnęła, słysząc te dwa słowa razem. — A w pełniach każde zaklęcia działa o wiele silniej, zwłaszcza to normalne, rzucone najpierw zaklęcie, a nie przeciwzaklęcie… Dlatego rzucane przez te gnidy uroki działały z większą mocą i dawały większe szkody niż normalnie, a bronić się było trudniej…

— I na Pokątnej jest takie magocentrum?

— Tak, dokładnie to pod Gringottem. Dlatego gobliny właśnie tam założyły bank, zaklęcia ochronne mają większą moc. Ale dookoła też jest mocna aura.

— A tu, w Hogwarcie? Jest pełnia albo próżnia?

O dziwo, dostrzegła w oczach Hagrida błysk zrozumienia.

— Tobie to się do tego avaddona przyda, co? — zapytał. Hermiona, zdziwiona, skinęła głową. — No jest, i to niejedno. Zamek stoi pewno w jakimś magocentrum, to mus zbudować szkołę tak, żeby młodym łatwiej było nauczyć się rzucać zaklęcia, ale nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie, to spory kawał cegły. Ale mniejsze magocentrum jest przy szklarniach, najsilniejsze przy trójce, tam powinno się dać pozbyć avaddona.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytała Hermiona.

Ona sama dopiero po żmudnych poszukiwaniach odkryła, że jest szybszy sposób na pozbycie się avaddona niż stopniowe „rozbieranie” go z wszystkich magicznych składników, a mianowicie uwolnienie zaklętej w nim magii w przestrzeni pełni lub próżni. Robiło się tak głównie wtedy, gdy avaddon wchłonął czyjeś _vita_ , ale aby ocalić taką osobę, trzeba było działać szybko, zanim w avaddonie przebudzi się demon. Hermiona szczerze wierzyła, że nie przytrafi im się nic takiego, ale czułaby się bezpieczniej, mając w pobliżu magocentrum.

— Nie ty pierwsza się w to bawisz, Hermiono. — Hagrid uśmiechnął się, ale ten uśmiech wypadł blado w zestawieniu ze smętnym wzrokiem. — W Hogwarcie było paru zdolniachów przed tobą, chociaż dla mnie i tak jesteś najmądrzejsza. Miałem kiedyś takiego kumpla, Czecha, jeszcze w czasach pierwszej wojny, który potrafił zrobić avaddony. Václav mu było. Nieźle nam się wtedy przysłużył, bo z tych avaddonów były dobre wojowniki, jak gdzie trzeba było się bić ze śmierciojadami, to wysyłało się Václava z czterema czy pięcioma avaddonami, takimi już mocno napchanymi zaklęciami, i oni brali dużą część zaklęć na siebie, bo wyglądali jak ludzie i mylili tych śmierciożerców, co tam byli, a wszystko wchłaniali bez najmniejszej szkody. Jeden czy dwa silniejsze to nawet same atakowały… Tyle że właśnie kiedyś Václav przesadził, za dużo tego narobił czy za dużo mocy dał temu najsilniejszemu i w czasie walki ściągnął z niego jeszcze więcej… Cholibka, strasznie było, mówię ci, nie dość, że śmierciożercy strzelają, to tu Václav zemdlał, jakby zupełnie już bez życia, tu avaddony przestały walczyć, bo stracił nad nimi kontrolę, a ten najsilniejszy, co go tak wyssał z mocy, zaczął się zachowywać jak opętany i nie można było z nim nic zrobić, sam sobą sterował. A na dodatek jeszcze wyglądał jak Václav, tylko taki upiornie blady i oczy miał czarne jak dwie dziury, a nie jak Václav, niebieskie… No i trochę to trwało, już się baliśmy, że będzie za późno i ten avaddon to już demon jest, a wiesz, że jak się takiego z demonem zepchnie do magocentrum, to da radę się go pozbyć, ale tej zeżartej duszy już nie odzyskasz. No ale na szczęście zdążyliśmy jeszcze w czas, to siedem godzin chyba najmniej musi minąć, a Dumbledore wiedział, co robić, i odzyskał nam Václava i uzdrowił. Ale więcej już mu avaddonów nie pozwolił robić. Zresztą Václav też już długo później nie żył, musiał się Sama-Wiesz-Kto dowiedzieć, kto mu tak tymi avaddonami psuł plany, i sam go załatwił. Tyle dobrego, że szybko umarł, nie męczyli go klątwami żadnymi, tylko raz Avadą na śmierć… Tak sobie myślę czasem, że to i lepiej od razu Avadą oberwać, niż się tak męczyć jeszcze, zanim ukatrupią… Jak ta pierwsza wojna była, to my tacy optymiści byliśmy, tak się zawsze mówiło, że trza do końca walczyć, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ratunek przyjdzie, a nawet jak człowiek oberwie paroma zaklęciami więcej, to nic, kumple będą mieli więcej czasu na odbicie… I potem walczyli do tego końca, Longbottomowie, Sweftowie, Maria Verlley, Sashka Iwanienko… Tyle że jak po nich przyszli, to już za późno było, co z tego, że jeszcze żyli, może lepiej dla nich by było, jakby umarli? Młody człowiek był, to głupi…

Hagrid smarknął głośno w wyciągniętą z kieszeni olbrzymią chustę w grochy, a Hermiona poczuła, że powinna wyjść z Ginny. Nie miała przekonania, by pocieszać Hagrida, i nie miała siły słuchać kolejnych nazwisk zmarłych, oszalałych i permanentnie skrzywdzonych ofiar pierwszej wojny, ofiar drugiej wojny, ofiar międzywojennych… Miała dosyć, miała serdecznie dosyć, każde kolejne nazwisko sprawiało, że życie i myślenie o przetrwaniu było coraz trudniejsze. Wojna, trwająca już od blisko ćwierć wieku, zdawała się czymś, co nigdy się nie skończy, walczyli nawet wtedy, kiedy Voldemort teoretycznie nie działał — z jego wysłannikami i z jego widmami. Nigdy nie mieli spokoju, przerwy, nigdy nie byli normalni. Gdyby nagle Voldemort zniknął, nawet nie wiedzieliby, jak żyć bez poczucia ciągłego zagrożenia, co ze sobą zrobić. Więc jak mieli wygrać?

Jej dłonie zaciśnięte na kubku drżały gwałtownie. Nie, nie mogła tak myśleć, nie mogła, nie mogła, nie mogła, bo zwariuje jeszcze przed końcem roku, zanim cokolwiek będzie trzeba udowodnić.

— Chyba powinnam pójść sprawdzić, co z Ginny. — Zeskoczyła szybko z krzesła. — Trzymaj się, Hagridzie, odwiedzimy cię innym razem…

Poklepała go jeszcze raz po ramieniu. Olbrzym wyglądał, jakby chciał ją zatrzymać, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.


	6. Chapter 6

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

**KRUCZY ŚPIEW**

Rozdział szósty

**Aż będziesz niebieski**

**(w smutnym kolorze blue)**

 

♠

 

We wtorek liczba mieszkańców Hogwartu zmniejszyła się o troje. Dyrektor McGonagall zezwoliła wszystkim uczniom, którzy stracili kogoś bliskiego, na powrót do domu i odbycie żałoby z rodziną. Większość, ze względu na zbliżające się ferie świąteczne, zrezygnowała, uznając, że wystarczy im wyprawa na pogrzeb za pomocą sieci Fiuu, a z rodzinami pobędą w święta. Toteż Hogwart-Express zawiózł do Londynu tylko Erniego Macmillana i dwoje czwartoklasistów, o których krążyły plotki, że nie wrócą do szkoły. Dyrektorka poprosiła opiekunów domów, by już teraz sporządzili listę osób pozostających w Hogwarcie na święta, więc podczas śniadania przy stole Gryffindoru pojawiła się profesor Vector.

— Nadal nie mogę się przyzwyczaić, że jest naszym opiekunem — wyszeptała Ginny, kiedy nauczycielka numerologii przepytywała pierwszorocznych. — Nawet jej nie znam! Jak połowa Gryfonów. Czemu to ją wybrali?

— Chyba nie mieli innej możliwości — mruknęła Hermiona, patrząc, jak profesor Vector ustala coś z wciąż zapłakaną Alicią Squere, obejmowaną przez Victorię Frobisher.

— Podobno opiekunem miała być Sinistra, ale się nie zgodziła — powiedział Neville, podążając za jej wzrokiem. — A w kadrze chyba nie mamy więcej byłych Gryfonów.

— Ty _naprawdę_ znasz wszystkie szkolne plotki — zauważyła z mieszaniną podziwu i irytacji Ginny. Neville tylko wzruszył ramionami, bo profesor Vector stanęła naprzeciwko nich.

— Co z wami? Panno Granger, panno Weasley, panie Longbottom?

— Ja zostaję w Hogwarcie — odpowiedziała od razu Hermiona.

Ginny obróciła się do niej, kiedy Neville wypytywał o datę wyjazdu i powrotu Hogwart-Expressu.

— Naprawdę? Ale… właśnie miałam cię do nas zaprosić, mama chciała, żebym cię namówiła…

— Przepraszam, Ginny, ale nie dam rady — zaczęła Hermiona cicho. — Nie mam siły siedzieć tam z wami wszystkimi i cieszyć się świętami. Gdybym chciała, to raczej wróciłabym do babci, ale wolę zostać w Hogwarcie.

Dziewczyna milczała przez chwilę z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy.

— W takim razie ja też zostanę. Pouczę się do egzaminów — ucięła, kiedy Hermiona otworzyła usta, by zaprotestować.

— Doobrze, w takim razie pannę Granger i pannę Weasley wpisuję na listę, a pan Longbottom wróci w połowie ferii… Myślę, że nie powinno być z tym problemu.

— Też zamierzasz się intensywnie się uczyć w czasie ferii? — zapytała na poły ironicznie Hermiona, kiedy opiekun domu przesunęła się dalej wzdłuż stołu.

— Nie tylko w czasie ferii, zamierzam zacząć już teraz — odpowiedział łagodnie Neville, wstając. — Za dziesięć minut mamy zielarstwo.

— Nie masz jeszcze dość tych zielsk, Neville? — zapytała Ginny, kiedy Hermiona w pośpiechu dojadała tosta, ale chłopak tylko wzruszył lekko ramionami.

— Ja bym miała dość — wyznała Hermiona, kiedy we dwoje wyszli do sali wejściowej. — Przepraszam! — dodała zaraz, gdy niespodziewanie zatoczyła się na niego, potrącona przez kogoś, kto szybkim krokiem opuszczał Wielką Salę.

Poirytowana, już miała krzyknąć za nieuważnym przechodniem, kiedy tenże — a był nim Terry Boot — odwrócił się, posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie i mruknął coś pod nosem, zanim wraz z kolegami pognał dalej. Zmarszczyła brwi. Grupka Krukonów zniknęła w korytarzu wiodącym do hogwarckiej przystani, gdzie, jak dotąd była przekonana, nikt nie bywał, z wyjątkiem pierwszorocznych w dniach rozpoczęcia i zakończenia roku szkolnego.

— Co oni tam robią?

— Palą — odpowiedział szybko Neville i westchnął głośno, gdy Hermiona natychmiast podążyła za Krukonami, ale poszedł za nią. — Może jednak darujesz im tym razem? Zostało nam tylko parę minut do zajęć.

— Zdążymy. Czemu robią to na przystani? Przecież teren przed głównym wejściem jest odśnieżony.

— Ale ciągle pada i jest zimno, a przystań jest częściowo zadaszona. Zresztą odkąd ktoś doniósł dyrektor McGonagall, że palą, muszą się bardziej ukrywać. — Spojrzał na nią wymownie, co Hermiona zignorowała. — Nie bądź dla nich zbyt surowa, Hermiono. Terry właśnie stracił brata, a Ethan Jackins oboje rodziców. Jeśli to może im choć trochę pomóc, to nie powinniśmy się wtrącać.

— Psucie zdrowia niewiele im pomoże.

Szmer rozmowy, niepozwalający rozróżnić ani słów, ani mówiących, ale natężający się z każdym krokiem, prowadził ich pochyłym korytarzem do celu. Hogwarcka przystań, której Hermiona nie widziała od lat, zaskoczyła ją swoim wyglądem. Dziewczyna zapamiętała to miejsce jako skrytą za bluszczem jaskinię, wypełnioną niemal po brzegi wodą, na której unosiły się liczne, małe łódeczki. Teraz na skutej cienkim lodem wodzie nie było żadnej łodzi, małej czy dużej, a samo jezioro w podziemnej części znacznie się skurczyło. Za to na kamienistym brzegu pojawiło się kilka nowych elementów wystroju: szarawe sprzęty w różnych kształtach, mniej lub bardziej przypominające krzesła —transmutowane z kamieni przez osoby w różnym stopniu zaawansowane w nauce transmutacji.

Zdecydowanie najładniejsze z nich, z czterema nogami i miękkim, na oko aksamitnym obiciem, a nawet wyglądające na drewniane, zajmował Terry Boot. Hermiona natychmiast ruszyła w jego stronę, mimo że obok, na dużym, płaskim kamieniu, spoczywał Tony Goldstein, z którym nie miała ochoty rozmawiać. Jego nonszalancka poza wydawała się zupełnie nieadekwatna do zajmowanego siedziska.

— Palenie papierosów w Hogwarcie jest zabronione — powiedziała kategorycznym tonem, a widząc, że Terry gasi swojego, dodała: — Posiadanie również.

— Daj spokój, Granger, chociaż raz. — Anthony pochylił się w jej stronę, posyłając jej szeroki uśmiech. — Może po prostu sama spróbujesz? Zakazany owoc zawsze lepiej smakuje. 

Najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo pogardzała jego tanimi sztuczkami. Ograniczywszy się do spojrzenia na niego w sposób, który — miał mu to uświadomić, ponownie zwróciła się do Terry’ego, uznając go za godniejszego rozmówcę.

— Przedmioty z listy zakazanych w Hogwarcie podlegają konfiskacie. — Wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, a nie widząc reakcji, dodała: — Lepiej oddajcie mi to, _zanim_ odbiorę wam punkty.

— Chyba żartujesz — parsknął któryś z młodszych Krukonów, chyba Dag Marven. — Mam prawie pełną paczkę! Wiesz, ile Ursula Hale za to bierze?

Koledzy syknęli uciszająco na Daga, nagle zawstydzonego swoją popędliwością, ale było już za późno, Hermiona usłyszała nazwisko ich dostawcy i aż zaczerwieniła się z gniewu. Ursula Hale. Prefekt, który nie tylko łamie regulamin, ale jeszcze zachęca do tego innych. Oczywiście, tego należało się spodziewać po Ślizgonach. Hermiona nie widziała jeszcze, by któreś z nich, Malfoy czy ta cała Hale, odebrali komuś punkty za palenie, mimo wyraźnych wytycznych profesor McGonagall. Ale nie spodziewała się, że to oni trzymają w garści biznes. A przynajmniej Ursula; co do Malfoya, to Hermiona podejrzewała, że mógł brać w tym udział. Nie bez powodu to jego pierwszego spotkała z papierosem, choć oficjalnie zaprzeczył, by istniał jakikolwiek związek między nim a rozprzestrzenieniem się zgubnego nałogu w Hogwarcie.

— Po pięć punktów od każdego z was — powiedziała ostro. — To już trzydzieści pięć. Każecie mi czekać dłużej?

— Hermiono — jęknął Neville, ale zignorowała go.

— Dobrze, zostaliśmy ukarani, a Gryffindor właśnie wyprzedził nas w tabeli — zaczął Terry, chowając swoją paczkę do kieszeni. — Możemy uznać sprawę za skończoną? Przyjmijmy, że nie będziemy już więcej palić, i na tym poprzestańmy. Przecież nie chcesz narażać nas na straty finansowe, niektórzy z nas już i tak trochę w tym roku ucierpieli. — Ruchem głowy wskazał Tony’ego.

Ugodowy ton Krukona może i podziałałby na Hermionę, ale powołanie się na Tony’ego i sugestia, że odbiera im punkty, żeby polepszyć pozycję własnego domu, odniosły efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego.

— I jak długo będziecie się powstrzymywać od palenia, mając papierosy w kieszeni? — spytała retorycznie. — Wszystkie wasze paczki mają trafić do mnie, Terry. A jeśli nie stać was na następne, to tym lepiej.

— Dla nas? — zaperzył się znowu Dag i zaklął szpetnie, ale jego paczka, jak i wszystkie inne, przeszły w ręce Hermiony.

— Tak, Marven. Dzięki temu być może nie umrzesz na raka płuc.

Do tej pory milczący Ethan Jackins roześmiał się szyderczo.

— Zakładając, że pożyjemy na tyle długo, żeby jakikolwiek rak zdążył się rozwinąć.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego w milczeniu. Nie znała go zbyt dobrze, ale spotykali się na tyle często na korytarzach, by natychmiast rzuciła jej się w oczy dziwna szarość jego twarzy i nieustające drżenie rąk.

— Na coś trzeba umrzeć, nie, Terry? — Chłopak wymienił ze starszym kolegą porozumiewające spojrzenia, których znaczenie Hermiona bardzo szybko pojęła: tylko oni spośród zgromadzonych stracili kogoś bliskiego podczas ataku w Mungu. — Byłbym całkiem szczęśliwy, gdyby udało mi się pożyć na tyle długo, żeby _zdążyć_ mieć raka. Zresztą nie za bardzo miałby mnie kto opłakiwać.

Jego harda mina rzucała wyzwanie Hermionie, ale rozżalony wzrok sprawiał, że zawstydziłaby się swojej zasadniczości. Gdyby nie to, że niespełna pół roku temu sama straciła oboje rodziców — o czym ten smarkacz nie musiał wiedzieć, bo nie była na tyle arogancka, by się z tym obnosić — i nie dręczyła innych swoimi zapędami autodestrukcyjnymi.

— Masz jeszcze siostrę, o ile dobrze słyszałam. Młodszą siostrę, która będzie potrzebowała opiekuna zdolnego do zajęcia się nią. A ty, Terry, masz rodziców. Na pewno byłoby wielkim szczęściem, gdybyście przeżyli wojnę po to, żeby umrzeć na głupią, mugolską chorobę — zadrwiła. — Wasze rodziny byłyby bardzo wdzięczne, że pożyliście aż tak długo, prawda, Ethan?  

Młody Krukon wyglądał na tak wściekłego, że Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy jej zaraz nie uderzy; zrobił krok w jej stronę z zaciśniętymi pięściami. Neville i Terry musieli pomyśleć o tym samym, bo Boot podniósł się z krzesła, a Neville wystąpił lekko przed nią.

— Dobrze, masz już, czego chciałaś, możesz nas zostawić — powiedział Terry, a Neville równocześnie szepnął „Chodźmy, Hermiono”.

Uznając, że dłuższe pozostawanie na przystani faktycznie nie ma sensu, Hermiona odwróciła się i, z płonną nadzieją, że może jednak zmusiła do myślenia choćby jednego z Krukonów, odeszła z Neville’em. Chłopak nie odezwał się do niej ani słowem, aż znaleźli się w klasie zielarstwa, a i wtedy w milczeniu zajął jeden z pierwszych stolików. Wyglądał na niezadowolonego z niej i Hermionie zrobiło się trochę przykro.

Usiadła obok, wyciągnęła pióro, atrament i rolkę pergaminu, czując przytłaczające zniechęcenie. Przygnębiającej atmosfery nie miały szansy przerwać nawet zajęcia, zwykle wzbudzające w niej przynajmniej odrobinę entuzjazmu. Nigdy by nie przepuszczała, że uczenie się może ją znudzić, ale po tygodniu teoretycznych zajęć z zielarstwa miała serdecznie dosyć. Co może nie było takie dziwne — jak jakiekolwiek rośliny, choćby i magiczne, miałyby konkurować z praktykowaniem magii, na przykład z takim avadonnem?

Zerknęła na Neville’a. Widać mogły. Neville, pomijając zwykłe zajęcia i pomoc profesor Sprout, zajmował się ziołolecznictwem również w ramach projektu, nad którym pracował z Susan Bones. Badał możliwości adaptacyjne i wpływ środowiska określonych roślin na ich właściwości, co mogło okazać się bardzo przydatne, ale na razie tylko brzmiało niesamowicie nużąco.

Projekt. Albo poniosła ją wyobraźnia, bo intensywnie o tym myślała, albo kamyk w jej kieszeni zagrzał się. Wyciągnęła go dyskretnie pod ławką. _5.00?_ Tak, tak, na Merlina, tak, tego właśnie jej było trzeba dla odwrócenia uwagi. Nawet jeśli chwilowo praca nad avaddonem była jak połączenie eliksirów z zielarstwem właśnie.

 

Jak na złość, Hermiona przez większość dnia nie mogła się nigdzie natknąć na Ursulę Hale, a nie była aż tak zdesperowana, by kręcić się w pobliżu pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, nawet jeśli aktualnie w zamku naprawdę nie było żadnych śmierciożerców — poza jednym znanym i rzekomo oswojonym — ani ich dzieci. Starała się skończyć ze stereotypowym myśleniem o mieszkańcach domu Slytherina, ale oni sami jej skutecznie przeszkadzali: skoro pierwszoroczniacy uczyli się zaklęć na sowie, jak praktykowali magię starsi uczniowie?

Co prawda wysoki koński ogon Ursuli, z charakterystyczną zieloną kokardą, mignął jej przy stole Ślizgonów podczas lunchu, ale zniknął razem z właścicielką niespodziewanie, zanim Hermiona skończyła jeść. Nauczona doświadczeniem, obiad połknęła w kilka minut, wzbudzając niezdrowe zainteresowanie swoich sąsiadów, i pomknęła do sali wejściowej, by tam czekać na ofiarę.

A ta pojawiła się zaledwie chwilę później. Szczęśliwie opuściła Wielką Salę w pojedynkę i szła, machając kucykiem, ze wzrokiem utkwionym przed siebie. Minęłaby Hermionę bez słowa, gdyby ta jej nie zatrzymała.

— Słyszałam, że sprzedajesz papierosy — powiedziała od razu, bo po czterech tygodniach spędzonych z Malfoyem wiedziała już, że przywitania i wstępne kurtuazje nie są cenione przez Ślizgonów, a nawet spotykają się z brakiem zrozumienia.

— Chcesz kupić? — zapytała dziewczyna.

— Nie — odparła Hermiona, po czym dodała kolejny raz tego dnia: — Papierosy są w Hogwarcie zakazane.

— W takim razie nie sprzedaję — zauważyła logicznie Ursula, po czym ruszyła do przodu.

Hermiona ponownie złapała ją za ramię.

—  _Wiem_ , że sprzedajesz. Twoi klienci mi powiedzieli.

— Kłamali.

— Jeśli kłamali, to dlaczego proponowałaś, że mi sprzedaż? — zapytała retorycznie Hermiona, uznając, że wreszcie skończą tę głupią dyskusję, ale nie doceniła przeciwniczki; Ursula uśmiechnęła się tylko nieco efemerycznie.

— Nie proponowałam.

— Zapytałaś, czy chcę kupić.

— Byłam ciekawa.

Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy ma sens kontynuowanie rozmowy z osobą, która uparcie wypierała się rzeczy oczywistych, a co gorsza — była na tyle rozsądna, by istotnie swoim zachowaniem owych oczywistości nie potwierdzać.

— Posłuchaj. Mogę zaprowadzić Terry’ego Boota, Anthony’ego Goldsteina i całą resztę krukońskiej ekipy do dyrektor McGonagall i pozwolić jej sprawdzić, czy kłamali — powiedziała w końcu, po czym w przebłysku geniuszu dodała: — Albo zabrać tylko Daga Marvena i poczekać, aż sam się wygada — i natychmiast poznała po zmarszczonym czole Ślizgonki, że trafiła. — A wtedy stracisz odznakę prefekta i mnóstwo punktów, a do tego zarobisz piękny szlaban. Może pozwolą ci go odrabiać z Malfoyem u Flicha. W najlepszym razie. W najgorszym dyrektor McGonagall może uznać, że łamiesz nie tylko szkolny regulamin, ale celowo zatruwasz innych uczniów…

— I co jeszcze? — przerwała jej Ursula, przewracając oczami. — Dobra, niech ci będzie, masz mnie. Czego chcesz?

— Przede wszystkim chcę wiedzieć, skąd masz papierosy. Od jak dawna i komu je sprzedajesz. Poza tym…

— Zapytaj Malfoya. — Nieznośna Ślizgonka znowu jej przerwała. Wyraźnie nie lubiła tracić czasu na niepotrzebne komunikaty. Ale ironiczne komentarze nie należały do tej kategorii; domowa przynależność Ursuli stanęłaby pod znakiem zapytania, gdyby darowała sobie sarkastyczną uwagę: — Jesteście ze sobą tak blisko, na pewno ci powie.

Odeszła, tym razem niepowstrzymywana, a Hermiona jęknęła w duchu. Podświadomie czuła, że tak czy inaczej to sprawka Malfoya i ubolewała nad tym, że znowu musi wszczynać z nim dyskusję na niebezpieczny temat.

Nie miała nawet czasu na obmyślenie jakiejś koncepcji ten rozmowy, bo choć pozostawało jej kilka minut do piątej, to kiedy ruszyła na drugie piętro, dogonił ją Anthony Goldstein. Widocznie czaił się na nią, kiedy rozmawiała z Ursulą. Miała nadzieję, że nie słyszał ich dyskusji i że nie chce zemścić się za przedpołudniowe starcie. Na szczęście przyświecał mu znacznie bardziej prymitywny cel.

— Powiedz mi, Hermiono — zaczął z uśmiechem, nadal nie pojmując, że nie olśniewają jej ani jego białe zęby, ani zwracanie się do niej po imieniu — ile byś chciała za te papierosy?

— Skonfiskowane przedmioty nie podlegają odkupieniu ani nie są na sprzedaż — odpowiedziała ostro, ale Tony nie dawał za wygraną i uśmiechał się coraz szerzej.

— Daj spokój, przecież sama nie palisz, co zrobisz z tymi wszystkimi paczkami? Jeśli dasz je komuś ze swoich przyjaciół, to będziesz stratna, a ja mogę zapłacić. Dam ci pięć sykli za wszystkie, to chyba dobra propozycja?

— Świetna. Myślę, że dyrektor McGonagall też ją za taką uzna — oświadczyła. — Skontaktuj się z nią, bo już jej oddałam wasze paczki.

Wyraz twarzy Tony’ego był dla niej warty znacznie więcej niż pięć sykli, więc nie żałowała, że straciła szansę łatwego zarobku.

Uznała, że rozmowa o potencjalnym udziale Malfoya w hogwarckim przemyśle — lub raczej przemycie — tytoniowym nie może czekać, muszą ją odbyć jak najszybciej. Czyli niezwłocznie po opuszczeniu korytarza, gdzie każdy mógł ich podsłuchać, i schronieniu się w łazience Jęczącej Marty. To jednak zostało udaremnione, ponieważ tym razem mieli nieco mniej szczęścia. Kiedy Malfoy odprawił już swoje paranoiczne gusła i mogli wejść do środka, powitał ich znajomy, acz nie wytęskniony głos.

— Ooooch, to ty! — zawyła Jęcząca Marta z wyraźnym entuzjazmem na widok Malfoya. — I ty! — Entuzjazm zastąpiła złość i zdziwienie, kiedy zza jego pleców wyłoniła się Hermiona. Później pojawiło się podszyte rozgoryczeniem rozczarowanie. — Czemu mili chłopcy zawsze muszą tu przychodzić z tobą?

Hermiona bardzo chciała odpowiedzieć coś, co zmusiłoby Martę do zamilknięcia i zajęcia się sobą, ale zadławiła się śliną na widok miny Malfoya, która wyrażała jednocześnie niedowierzanie, zaprzeczenie i niezdrową ciekawość.

— Ciebie też miło widzieć, Marto — mruknęła w końcu pod nosem i ruszyła w stronę ich małego laboratorium.

Duch oczywiście ją zignorował.

— Czemu przyszedłeś z nią? — zapytała piskliwie, lewitując obok Malfoya. — Przecież nie możesz jej lubić. Ona przyjaźni się z Harrym Potterem, na pewno opowie mu wszystkie twoje sekrety.

Hermiona prychnęła pod nosem. _No doprawdy_ … Gniewnym ruchem szarpnęła klapę torby i wyjęła butlę z eliksirem, jednocześnie zapalając ogień pod kociołkiem.

— My tylko odrabiamy pracę domową — wyjaśnił Malfoy, ku jej zdziwieniu. Pierwszy raz słyszała, żeby się przed kimś tłumaczył, choćby tak niezobowiązująco. — Bardzo skomplikowaną pracę domową.

— Akurat! Pracę domową w łazience! — Marta zaśmiała się złośliwie. — Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktoś odrabiał pracę domową w łazience, a niejedno już tu widziałam!

— Nie wątpię — powiedziała głośno Hermiona, uznając, ze najwyższa pora, by Malfoy zakończył pogawędkę ze starą znajomą i zajął się eliksirem. — Lubimy podglądać innych, nieprawdaż?

Marta zacisnęła wargi i szybko podleciała do niej.

— Ja nie podglądam! To oni tu przychodzą! Tylko czasami przypadkiem spłynę nie tam, gdzie trzeba, ale to nie twoja sprawa! A ty co robisz? Znowu coś warzysz? Pewnie Eliksir Miłosny, żeby zaczarować tego biednego chłopca, bo normalnie nigdy by na ciebie nie spojrzał, nawet jeśli nie masz już ogona! _O ile_ go nie masz!

Wyczerpawszy impet, Marta błyskawicznie odwróciła się i pomknęła do swojej kabiny. Sekundę później usłyszeli plusk sugerujący, że zniknęła w odpływie toalety.

Malfoy zajął swoje miejsce pod ścianą, kiedy rozkładała ich sprzęty. Minę miał pytająco-drwiącą, więc z pewnością zastanawiał się nad ogonem, ale Hermiona absolutnie nie miała zamiaru rozmawiać na ten temat. Nigdy.

— Lepiej bierz się do pracy, Malfoy — burknęła, zapalając ogień pod kociołkiem i ostrożnie przelewając eliksir z butelki. — Opanowałeś inkantację?

— Tak, ale byłoby bezpieczniej, gdybyś powstrzymała się od sprawdzenia.

Wzruszyła ramionami w odpowiedzi i zajęła się eliksirem. Kiedy zawrzał, ostrożnie wrzuciła pięć ziaren menny.

— Pięć ziaren i liść co kwadrans, trzy razy? — upewnił się Malfoy. Kiedy skinęła głową, dodał: — Philiosa potrzebuje dziewięciu dni, a jeszcze waleriana…

— Tylko dobę, po co najmniej dwunastu godzinach od triablendurga, zdążymy w sam raz przed pełnią. Ale musimy stworzyć avaddona w sobotę, najpóźniej w niedzielę rano, więc myślę, że w tym miesiącu powinniśmy zrobić tylko jedną próbę, bo to będzie dość wyczerpujące.

— Avaddon nie ma ograniczeń astronomicznych — powiedział powoli Ślizgon. — To do spożywania eliksiru potrzebne jest przybywanie księżyca. Gdybyśmy stworzyli avaddona przed pełnią i zostawili go na kilka dni, moglibyśmy…

— Nie.

— Granger, nie bądź paranoiczna. Nie ma sensu czekać miesiąc bezczynnie, a w jeden dzień za wiele z nim nie zrobimy, zwłaszcza jeśli będziemy zmęczeni po samym stworzeniu go.

— Na początek możemy spróbować prostych transmutacji czy przetestować kilka eliksirów — powiedziała stanowczo i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że źle poprowadziła tę rozmowę.

Nów był w niedzielę, trzydziestego listopada, a to oznaczało, że następny wypadał dopiero pod koniec grudnia, przed samym zakończeniem ferii świątecznych, i dopiero wtedy będą mogli znowu wypić eliksir philiosowy. Jeśli chciała podać Malfoyowi Veritaserum przed początkiem drugiego trymestru, zanim wszyscy wrócą do Hogwartu po świętach, będzie miała bardzo mało czasu, raptem trzy lub cztery dni; a nie może od razu po stworzeniu drugiej wersji avaddona zaproponować Malfoyowi testów z Veritaserum, mógłby nabrać podejrzeń. Zaklęła w duchu. Było za późno, by zmienić zdanie, to byłoby zbyt dziwne.

— Co możesz przetestować na chmurce pary wodnej? — zapytał zgryźliwie Malfoy, marszcząc brzydko czoło.

— W takim razie transmutacja — brnęła dalej, uznając, że ostatnie dni przed końcem roku będą jej musiały wystarczyć. Trzeba tylko jak najszybciej ułożyć skuteczny plan, by uwiarygodnić swoje działania.

Malfoy prychnął gniewnie i usiadł prosto, wlepiając w nią szare oczy.

— Jak na Gryfonkę jesteś wyjątkowo tchórzliwa — powiedział niby zapędliwie, ale dostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu chłód.

Celowo ją prowokował. Jak dziecko, badał, na ile może sobie pozwolić. Miała wrażenie, że nie pierwszy raz jest obiektem testów, i poczuła, że poziom jej poirytowania wzrasta.

— Dobrze, że ty jesteś zawsze przebiegły jak Ślizgon. Powiedz mi, jaki nędzny podstęp szykujesz, próbując umieścić w moim dormitorium formę przeddemoniczną? Bo zdaje się, że właśnie tam chciałeś przechowywać avaddona. Powinnam może porozmawiać o tym z profesor McGonagall? I przy okazji wspomnieć o twoim udziale w tytoniowym biznesie Ursuli Hale?

W pierwszej chwili Malfoy wytrzeszczył lekko oczy ze zdziwienia, a potem zaczerwienił się, ale bardziej z gniewu niż ze zmieszania. I minęła chwila, zanim odpowiedział chłodnym tonem:

— Nie chcę wiedzieć, co insynuujesz, Granger. Jeśli sugerowałem kiedyś twoje dormitorium, to był żart, chociaż sądząc po tym, co potrafisz zrobić z przestrzenią — spojrzał wymownie na ich stanowisko pracy — zamknięcie avaddona w określonym fragmencie pokoju nie powinno być dla ciebie problemem. I chcę ci przypomnieć — podniósł głos, widząc, że próbowała coś odpowiedzieć — że stale pracujemy nad projektem razem, bez ciebie nie mam żadnej styczności z avaddonem, to ty przetrzymujesz eliksiry, a skoro cię to niepokoi, to zapewniam, że nie będę sam się niczym zajmował. Odnośnie papierosów, to na pewno nigdy nimi nie handlowałem i nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Ale jeśli masz co do mnie jakieś zastrzeżenia, to faktycznie powinnaś pójść do McGonagall.

— Na razie nie mam.

Czuła, że jej policzki płoną. Spojrzawszy na klepsydrę, pochyliła się nad eliksirem, starając się zasłonić twarz włosami. Nieco niezgrabnie złapała kolejne ziarna menny, ale wyjmując liść z woreczka, niechcący go podarła. Malfoy spokojnym ruchem sięgnął do środka i wydobył jeszcze jeden liść, a potem, kiedy wsypała ziarna, ostrożnie dodał go do kociołka.

— Trochę za duży ogień — powiedział obojętnie i przygasił palenisko niewerbalnym zaklęciem.

Przygryzła policzek od wewnątrz, nagle podejmując decyzję.

— Dobrze, zostawmy avaddona po pełni. Ale w najsłabiej rozwiniętej postaci, za każdym razem musi do niej wracać, nie chcę mieć demona w dormitorium — dodała natychmiast, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć. — I tylko dlatego, że są ferie, więc będziemy mieli czas, żeby intensywnie poćwiczyć. Po feriach się go pozbędziemy i następnym razem zaczniemy od początku.

Może się myliła, ale uprzejmy uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego twarzy, nie był całkiem sztuczny.

 

♠

 

W ciągu kilku następnych dni Hermiona podjęła jeszcze kilka prób porozmawiania z Malfoyem o tytoniowej dealerce Ursuli, ale wypadły one równie bezowocnie jak pierwsza: Ślizgon zbył ją, twierdząc, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego i nie wie nic na temat Ursuli. Co gorsza, nie miał zamiaru z nią dyskutować.

A sprawa była poważna, nie tylko ze względu na szkolne zasady. Oczywiście jeśli prefekt nagminnie i jawnie nie tylko łamał szkolny regulamin, ale jeszcze umożliwiał i zachęcał do tego innych, to powinien zostać zdegradowany. Zresztą samo handlowanie czymkolwiek w Hogwarcie nie było mile widziane, zwykle wiązało się z nieuczciwością wobec kupujących lub zwykłym ograbianiem ich. Ale to było mniej istotne. Ważne, że Ursula, sprzedając papierosy, zachęcała do ich palenia młodszych uczniów — cokolwiek by na ten temat nie sądziła, udostępnienie papierosów było formą zachęty — a tym samym narażała ich zdrowie i życie. A najbardziej w całej kwestii zajmowało Hermionę to, skąd Ślizgonka miał tyle paczek, by nimi handlować — bo jak mogła się zorientować, w grę nie wchodziły ręcznie robione skręty, ale markowe papierosy. Zrozumiałaby, gdyby przemyciła kilka kartonów, kiedy przyjechała do Hogwartu (choć Merlin raczy wiedzieć skąd) — nie doszło do rewizji osobistej, to było wykonalne. Ale nie istniała żadna legalna możliwość opuszczenia szkoły, a przesyłki z taką zawartością na pewno zostałyby skonfiskowane. To oznaczało, że musiała mieć jakąś inną drogę komunikacji, podczas gdy podobno wszystkie tajne wyjścia z zamku były zamknięte albo strzeżone. Co napawało Hermionę lękiem i na nowo rozbudzało w niej podejrzliwość. A jeśli dodać do tego potencjalny udział Malfoya… Cóż, sprawa robiła się naprawdę nieciekawa.

Hermiona nie mogła się jednak zdecydować, czy są podstawy, by informować o wszystkim profesor McGonagall. Nie miała żadnych dowodów, a wbrew temu, co twierdziła, Krukoni mogli nie przyznać się do niczego przed dyrektorką. Poza tym jeśli Ursula była tylko pośrednikiem, a za biznesem stał ktoś inny — na przykład Malfoy — nie było sensu pociągać jej do odpowiedzialności za coś, czego konsekwencje powinna ponieść ta osoba.

Ostatecznie postanowiła zapytać o radę Neville’a, co nastręczyło kolejnych trudności, bo przez cały tydzień Gryfon był zajęty pracą i swoim projektem, a nie chciała z nim rozmawiać przy Susan Bones czy, tym bardziej, profesor Sprout. A kiedy wreszcie udało jej się złapać go samego i wyjaśnić, z czym ma problem, Neville potwierdził jej przypuszczenia.

— To nie Ursula, ona tylko sprzedaje. Papierosy ma Malfoy i to do niego idą pieniądze.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytała Hermiona, bo jakkolwiek miała w głowie wiele innych pytań wymagających wypowiedzi, to nasuwało się jako pierwsze. — Skąd to wszystko wiesz?

Neville westchnął, ale uznał, że nie pozbędzie się jej, dopóki nie odpowie.

— Od Terry’ego. Palił już w zeszłym roku, ale bardzo się z tym krył. A w tym roku nie ma tak łatwego dostępu do papierosów — raz, że przesyłki są kontrolowane, a dwa, że dostawał je od brata, który… sama wiesz… Więc skorzystał z zapasu Malfoya. Ale inni nie byliby tacy chętni, naprawdę nie znoszą Malfoya i nic by od niego nie wzięli, dlatego zatrudnił Ursulę. Nie wiem, dlaczego dla niego pracuje, pewnie ma w tym jakiś udział, ale wątpię, żeby potrzebowała pieniędzy… No ale sprzedaje dla niego, to wiem na pewno.

— I nie zastanawiasz się, skąd Malfoy bierze towar? — zapytała, czując, że mówienie o „towarze” jest naprawdę dziwne. — Jeśli może odbierać tajne przesyłki albo wychodzić z zamku po więcej… Jeśli są w zamku jakieś nieznane tajne przejścia…

— Nie ma, Hermiono. A Malfoy od początku roku nie dostał chyba ani jednej przesyłki, nie mówiąc o dużych paczkach. I nigdzie nie chodzi sam, zawsze ktoś za nim idzie, pilnują go ludzie ministra. Wiem, bo tacy dwaj mieszkali z nami, kiedy był u nas przez ten tydzień w lecie, i powiedzieli babci, że będą go pilnowali cały rok. — Neville przetarł zmęczonym gestem oczy i znowu odetchnął głęboko. — Podejrzewam, że Malfoy się ich boi, Hermiono. No wiesz… Że mogą w każdej chwili dostać jakieś dodatkowe polecenie od Scrimgeoura. Wie, że zawsze za nim chodzą, więc stara się nigdy nie być sam, żeby go nie zaatakowali.

Hermiona nagle przypomniała sobie różne nietypowe zdarzenia z ostatnich tygodni, które nie wydawały się istotne, ale zwracały uwagę. Malfoy siedzący w bibliotece zaraz przy kontuarze pani Pince, gdzie zawsze kręcili się uczniowie wypożyczający książki, no i sama bibliotekarka. Malfoy przychodzący na zajęcia i wychodzący z nich z Daphne Greengrass, mimo że wcześniej raczej się nie przyjaźnili. Malfoy rozzłoszczony, kiedy spóźniała się na spotkanie i musiał czekać — sam — te kilka minut. I wreszcie zdenerwowany, może nawet spanikowany Malfoy w lochach, gdzie samotnie warzył eliksiry, chociaż Slughorn powinien mieć go na oku.

— I powiem ci jeszcze jedno, Hermiono, chociaż jeśli dotrze to do Malfoya, to pewnie mnie zabije. — Neville uśmiechnął się, jakby wcale nie zmartwiony tą perspektywą. — Malfoy jest spłukany. Jego ojciec nie został pozbawiony majątku, kiedy trafił do Azkabanu, więc technicznie rzecz biorąc, wciąż jest właścicielem rodzinnej posiadłości i skrytki u Gringotta. Normalnie mogłaby z tego korzystać jego żona i nieletnie dzieci, ale matka Malfoya nie żyje, a on skończył siedemnaście lat. Nie ma prawa do niczego, a stary Malfoy nie może kontaktować się z nikim, więc to się nie zmieni. Chyba że Lucjusz Malfoy umrze albo zostanie uwolniony.

— Nie wierzę, że Malfoy nie zabezpieczył w żaden sposób syna — powiedziała Hermiona, szczerze zdziwiona rewelacjami Neville’a. Ubogi Draco Malfoy brzmiało prawie jak oksymoron.

Longbottom uśmiechnął się krzywo w odpowiedzi.

— Zabezpieczył, oczywiście, że zabezpieczył. Draco ma swoją skrytkę, miał otrzymać dostęp do niej w dniu osiągnięcia pełnoletności, czyli jakoś w czerwcu. Tyle że nie zdążył jej uruchomić — w Hogwarcie jej nie potrzebował, a zaraz potem, kiedy poszedł do ministra, Scrimgeour zmusił go, żeby przeniósł na niego prawo do dysponowania skrytką, dopóki jest pod jego opieką. Opłacił z niej tą śmieszną kampanię w „Żonglerze” i pokrył koszty utrzymania go w lecie. Oczywiście to nie wszystko, jestem pewien, że stary Malfoy porządnie wyposażył Draco, ale tak czy inaczej, minister trzyma rękę na pieniądzach i na pewno woli, żeby Draco był od niego uzależniony. Podejrzewam, że teraz nie płaci mu nawet żadnego kieszonkowego, bo Draco nie ma pretekstu w postaci wyjścia do Hogsmeade, więc teoretycznie nie potrzebuje gotówki. Ale pieniądze zawsze są potrzebne, zwłaszcza komuś takiemu jak on. Podejrzewam, że wykorzystałby każdą szansę zdobycia paru galeonów, a za papierosy nieźle sobie liczy — bierze trzy sykle za paczkę, która normalnie kosztuje sykla i parę knutów. Ale za nic się nie przyzna, że potrzebuje tych pieniędzy, więc nie przyzna się też, że to on sprzedaje. A znalazłoby się kilka innych powodów, dla których nie powinien tego robić.

— Owszem — potwierdziła cierpko Hermiona, przypominając sobie, że Tony Goldstein, cholerny cwaniaczek, zaproponował jej pięć sykli za pięć prawie pełnych paczek. — Uważasz, że nie ma sensu próbować z nim rozmawiać?

Neville skinął głową i posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie.

— Ani iść z tym do dyrektor McGonagall — dodał. — Oczywiście narobisz mu kłopotów, jeśli tego chcesz…

— …Nie, wcale nie chcę…

— …Ale nic dobrego raczej z tego nie wyniknie, bo on i tak wszystkiego się wyprze, a biznes będzie się dalej kręcił.

Hermiona pokiwała głową z miną wyrażającą bolesną akceptację takiego stanu rzeczy.

— Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, skąd on bierze papierosy, zwłaszcza jeśli nie ma pieniędzy — westchnęła.

Neville poklepał ją pocieszająco po plecach.

— Są rzeczy, których nawet ty nigdy się nie dowiesz.

 

♠

 

Minął tydzień od katastrofy w Świętym Mungu, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by czas uleczył rany Victorii Frobisher, Stevena Scorthly, Alicii Squere czy któregokolwiek z żałobników. Albo mugolskie przysłowie kłamało, albo — co bardziej prawdopodobne — upłynęło jeszcze zbyt mało czasu. Hermiona nie była na tyle szorstka, by mieć im to za złe, ale duszna atmosfera niegasnącego żalu źle na nią działała. W zamku zrobiło się naprawdę ponuro, gdy wszyscy, nawet najmłodsi, usiłowali zachowywać nieustanną powagę, a przypadkowy śmiech na korytarzu cichł natychmiast, kiedy delikwent uświadomił sobie, jak okropne wykroczenie popełnił owym brakiem empatii. Również pokój wspólny Gryffindoru stał się dziwnie cichy; trio Daily, Headehage i Creevey nie rozrabiało, odkąd Colin udzielił dość ostrej reprymendy młodszemu bratu i jego kolegom za dość niefortunną próbę rozbawienia Alicii.

Nauczyciele bardzo starali się, by wszystko wróciło do normy: straszyli egzaminami i powoli zaczynali zadawać duże prace domowe na ferie, by skutecznie wypełnić uczniom wolne dni. Jednak litościwie przymykali oczy na gorsze wyniki niektórych studentów, eseje niespełniające wymogów długości (a niekiedy w ogóle nienapisane), a nawet napady histerii — jak w przypadku Sally Pritchard, która rozpłakała się zupełnie bez powodu na lekcji Slughorna, ku potępieniu kolegów ze Slytherinu. Ale na ogół wszyscy mieli bardzo dużo współczucia dla pogrążonych w żałobie kolegów i Hermiona spotkała się z otwartym sprzeciwem Krukonów, gdy odjęła kilka punktów Robertowi Derickowi z drugiego roku za agresywne zachowanie na korytarzu. Choć głośno nie przyznałaby się do tego, miała serdecznie dosyć konieczności chodzenia na palcach wokół niektórych osób.

Wydawało jej się zresztą, że Krukoni są przyczyną przynajmniej połowy kłopotów, które sprawiali jej w tym roku uczniowie. Może działo się tak dlatego, że byli najliczniejszym domem, a może po prostu przywykła do problemów z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami, a tamci byli dla niej niespodzianką. Wkrótce wpędzili ją w nowe tarapaty, a konkretniej jeden z nich: Ethan Jackins.

— Jackins, co się stało z twoimi szatami? — zapytała w poniedziałkowe popołudnie, kiedy zobaczyła piątoklasistę pod salą zaklęć.

Jego szaty pozbawione były zwykłych niebieskich obramowań, zastąpionych przez czarne, odcinające się od szaty ze względu na bardziej błyszczący materiał. Na naszywce z nazwiskiem miał czarną kokardkę, częściowo zakrywającą napis.

— Zmieniłem kolor na znak żałoby — odpowiedział na pozór spokojnie, ale minę miał dość bezczelną.

— W Hogwarcie obowiązują szaty w kolorach domu — powiedziała, starając się nie poddawać zmieszaniu. — Obawiam się, że nie możesz chodzić po prostu w czarnych. Wstążkę możesz zostawić, jeśli nie będzie zakrywać nazwiska, ale oblamowanie…

— A co, nie pamiętasz, jak się nazywam? Czy boisz się, że odejmiesz punkty nie temu domowi, co trzeba? — zapytał drwiąco. — Ale wiesz co, dzięki czarnym oblamówkom będziesz widzieć, kto z nas jest w żałobie, więc może wreszcie okażesz nam trochę szacunku.

— Tobie z pewnością przydałaby się jakaś dodatkowa informacja na temat tego, komu okazywać szacunek — rozległ się głos Lisy Turpin za Hermioną, która na chwilę zamarła. — Minus pięć punktów za bezczelność. I jeszcze pięć za nieodpowiedni strój. Zmienisz sam swoje szaty czy mam ci pomóc?

— Mam prawo do żałoby — warknął chłopak i ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do nich plecami, wracając do kółka kolegów zgromadzonych pod salą.

Lisa wyciągnęła różdżkę, by spełnić swoją groźbę, ale Hermiona powstrzymała ją. Była pewna, że potraktowanie Ethana zaklęciem wzbudzi bunt wśród uczniów, a nie chciała, by Lisie oberwało się za to. I tak będzie obwiniana przez Krukonów, że nie stanęła po stronie swojego domu.

— Skonsultujemy to z profesor McGonagall — powiedziała głośno i pociągnęła koleżankę w stronę sali numerologii.

 

Profesor McGonagall wyraźnie miała kłopot z podjęciem decyzji odnośnie żałobnych barw szat. Hermiona rozpoznała to po drobnych zmarszczkach na czole dyrektorki, kiedy wraz z Lisą objaśniały problem. Prośba, by prefekci zjawili się u niej później, potwierdziła to przypuszczenie. Ale kiedy wieczorem wrócili do niej grupą — uboższą o nieobecnego Erniego Macmillana — oświadczyła, że nie powinni odbierać punktów nikomu, kto zechce na znak żałoby nosić szaty z czarnymi oblamówkami.

— Ale pani dyrektor — zaczęła Lisa — to nie jest sprawiedliwe w stosunku do innych uczniów. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś w Hogwarcie traci bliską osobę. Rozumiem, że nie jest im łatwo i że każdy inaczej przeżywa żałobę, ale pozwolenie im na okazywanie żalu w każdej chwili, na takie wyróżnianie się, nie sprawi, że łatwiej pogodzą się ze śmiercią członków rodziny. Przeciwnie, będą w każdej chwili sobie nawzajem przypominać, co się stało.

Hermiona była szczerze wdzięczna Lisie, bo jej odczucia były tożsame, a sama nie chciała się odzywać w obawie, że może zostać źle zrozumiana — jakby zazdrościła innym, że mogą tak otwarcie wyrażać żal, i chciała im tego zabronić. Ale dyrektorka miała odmienną opinię.

— A ty sądzisz, że powinni zapomnieć, panno Turpin? — zapytała profesor McGonagall dosyć ostrym tonem, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. — I czy naprawdę _rozumiesz_ , że każdy przeżywa żałobę na swój sposób? Przywdzianie czerni to nie najgorszy z nich.

Ostatnie zdanie Minerwy McGonagall wcale nie zostało wygłoszone znaczącym tonem, a ona sama nie odwróciła wzroku od Lisy, ale Hermiona nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to ją miała na myśli i że jej zachowanie zaliczyła do gorszych. Zaczerwieniła się i opuściła wzrok, ale zaraz podniosła głowę, by nie zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi. I odkryła, że ktoś jeszcze wziął tę wypowiedź do siebie — Malfoy z tajonym gniewem patrzył na dyrektorkę.

— Spróbuj mieć trochę więcej współczucia — dodała dyrektor nieco łagodniej, ale nie zabrzmiało to miło. — W zawodzie, który planujesz obrać, to będzie niezbędne; naturalnie, jeśli zamierzasz być dobrym dziennikarzem. Zrozumcie, że ci uczniowie to jeszcze dzieci. Jeśli potrzebują zewnętrznych oznak żałoby, niech je mają, jestem pewna, że chwilowo poradzimy sobie bez barw domów na szatach. A w styczniu, po pogrzebach, kiedy minie trochę czasu, wszystko wróci do normy.

Zaakceptowali decyzję zgodnym pomrukiem — wszyscy oprócz Malfoya, ale nie zgłosił oficjalnego sprzeciwu. Patrząc na niego i na stojącą obok Ursulę, Hermiona po raz kolejny zastanawiała się, czy nie powinna jednak zostać chwilę w gabinecie i porozmawiać z profesor McGonagall o tej dwójce. Jakby ściągnięta jej myślami, Ursula Hale spojrzała na nią jednocześnie pytająco i wyzywająco. Wzdychając w duchu, Hermiona minimalnie pokręciła głową, dając znać, że nic w tej kwestii nie zrobi. Ślizgonka uśmiechnęła się do niej lekko i zdecydowanie nie był to pełen wyższości grymas zwycięzcy, jakiego Hermiona by oczekiwała. Mimowolnie odwzajemniła uśmich.

— Przy okazji chciałabym was oficjalnie poinformować, chociaż pewnie już o tym słyszeliście, że w ostatnią sobotę trymestru będzie wyjście do Hogsmeade — powiedziała profesor McGonagall, zaraz dodając wyjaśniająco: — ale na trochę innych zasadach niż dotychczasowe. Wyjście jest grupowe, z opiekunami, nie indywidualne. Wyjeżdżamy po śniadaniu powozami, razem z uczniami, którzy wracają na święta do domu. Najpierw zostaną odprowadzeni na stację, a później będzie zwiedzanie wioski z przystankami tam, gdzie będziecie chcieli się zatrzymać.

— Wszyscy razem? — upewniła się Susan Bones. — Czy to nie będzie trochę… kłopotliwe?

— Będzie, panno Bones, ale wolimy sprawić sobie kłopot niż narazić uczniów na niebezpieczeństwo. A wyjście do Hogsmeade przed świętami, jak rozumiem, jest niezbędne. — Profesorka obrzuciła ich uważnym spojrzeniem, a wszyscy ochoczo potwierdzili. — Poza tym mamy dodatkowy powód, by pozwolić wam na wycieczkę: za wioską, gdzie jest słabsza aura magiczna, uruchomiono punkt komunikacji z mugolami, aby uczniowie z mugolskich rodzin mogli się skontaktować z rodzinami przez telefon lub mugolską pocztę. Domyślam się, że nie wszyscy będą tym zainteresowani, więc grupa się rozdzieli, część zostanie w Trzech Miotłach, reszta pójdzie dalej. Opiekunowie też się podzielą, ale chciałabym, żeby ktoś z prefektów towarzyszył im w drodze do punktu komunikacyjnego. Panno Granger, pani chyba chętnie skorzysta z telefonu? — zapytała dyrektorka, patrząc na nią wyczekująco.

Hermiona skinęła głową potakująco. Istotnie, była to bardzo przyjemna perspektywa, odkąd wróciła do szkoły w ogóle nie rozmawiała z babcią. Christa Duffley niewątpliwie należała do najodważniejszych znanych Hermionie ludzi, ale panicznie bała się ptaków, toteż nie mogła wysłać jej sowy. Zastanawiała się, czy nie zrobić wyjątku z okazji Bożego Narodzenia, ale obawiała się, że nawet w święta babcia może nie znieść ptaka pod swoim dachem. Telefon był znacznie lepszym rozwiązaniem.

— Kto jeszcze? — zapytała tymczasem dyrektorka. Jej wzrok, poszukujący kolejnej ofiary, wyminął szybko Ślizgonów i zatrzymał się na Neville’u. — Panie Longbottom?

— Prawdę mówiąc, nie wybierałem się do Hogsmeade, planowałem wrócić na święta do domu.

— Ja mogę pójść — zgłosiła się Lisa. — Bardzo chętnie zobaczę ten punkt komunikacyjny i porozmawiam z ludźmi, którzy tam pracują.

— Oczywiście — odparła uprzejmie profesor McGonagall z miną, która mówiła „Domyślam się”. — Informacja o wyjściu pojawi się wkrótce w pokojach wspólnych. Zbierzcie listę chętnych. I jeśli mogę mieć jeszcze jedną prośbę — posłała im badawcze spojrzenie — to porozmawiajcie z młodszymi uczniami, którzy nie mają pozwolenia na wyjście, i zapytajcie, czy czegoś nie potrzebują z wioski.

 

♠

 

Wyglądało na to, że pomysł Ethana Jackinsa szybko się przyjął i rozprzestrzenił. Do piątku jedna trzecia uczniów chodziła w szatach z czarnymi oblamówkami; jedni z powodu żałoby, inni — by wyrazić swoje współczucia dla rodzin ofiar. Sam Jackins za każdym razem, gdy widział Hermionę albo Lisę, puszył się jak paw i uśmiechał z satysfakcją. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo ją to irytuje, dopóki Malfoy jej tego nie uświadomił.

— Następna Czarna — mruknął pod nosem, kiedy siedzieli w bibliotece, szukając zaklęć transmutacyjnych związanych z ludzkim ciałem, a przed ich stolikiem przeszła jakaś młoda Puchonka. — Jeszcze wczoraj Choust miała normalne szaty i jestem pewien, że nikt jej nie umarł. Może myśli, że w czarnym jej do twarzy.

Dwa ostatnie zdania wypowiedział głośno, a wspomniana Judith Choust, usłyszawszy je, zaczerwieniła się i szybko wyszła z biblioteki.

— Rosną jak grzyby po deszczu, niedługo będą mogli założyć odrębne stowarzyszenie. Stowarzyszenie Czarnych — świetna nazwa, brzmi bardzo mrocznie. Powinienem im to podsunąć.

Hermiona milczała, pochylona nad pergaminem, na którym wynotowywała zaklęcia do sprawdzenia, ale Malfoy nie dawał jej spokoju.

— No powiedz, Granger, nie irytuje cię to? Nie wkurza cię, że gromada błaznów użala się nad sobą i domaga się uwagi wszystkich dookoła, podczas gdy ty zasługujesz na tyle samo współczucia, ale musisz siedzieć cicho i starać się nie przypominać nikomu o swoim istnieniu?

— Pytasz o mnie czy o siebie? Bo to raczej oddaje twoją sytuację — powiedziała wreszcie i podniosła głowę, by sprawdzić, czy nie posunęła się za daleko. Ale nie, Malfoy raczej nie poczuł się dotknięty, wykrzywił usta w ironicznym uśmiechu. Dodała wyjaśniająco: — Nie obchodzi mnie, jak inni przeżywają żałobę, dopóki pozwalają mi przeżywać moją po swojemu.

— A pozwalają? — Malfoy nachylił się w jej stronę, nadal z tym szyderczym uśmieszkiem, który jej się bardzo nie podobał. — Ile razy, odkąd wróciłaś do Hogwartu, słyszałaś wyrzuty, że tu jesteś? Ile razy ktoś ci zarzucił, że jesteś zdrajczynią, bo zajęłaś się sobą, zamiast pognać na koniec świata z Potterem i Weasleyem? Ile razy mówili ci, że to egoistyczne, tak się pogrążać w żalu podczas wojny?

— Wiele — odpowiedziała sucho, odwzajemniając to palące spojrzenie. — Ale miałam to gdzieś i użalałam się nad sobą, niezależnie od tego, co mówili. Nie mogę wściekać się, że ktoś inny też okazuje żal.

— I nie wkurza cię, że oni mają na to przyzwolenie? Że wcale nie są nagabywani, że się im okazuje współczuje i zachęca do pogrążania w jeszcze głębszym żalu, zamiast zmuszać do natychmiastowego przystosowania się?

Wlepił w nią przeszywające spojrzenie i wiedziała, że nie da jej spokoju, dopóki nie odpowie.

— Dobrze, wkurza mnie to — powiedziała więc cicho. — Ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak nic z tym nie zrobię.

Malfoy, zadowolony, że miał rację, wyprostował się. Nad jego ramieniem zobaczyła zdziwioną minę Padmy Patil, siedzącej przy sąsiednim stoliku, i zdała sobie sprawę, jak źle musiały wyglądać ich szepty nad blatem. Starając się przybrać obojętną minę, sięgnęła ponownie po książkę i leżący na niej pergamin.

— Myślę, że mamy już wszystko z początkowych zaklęć transmutacyjnych, możemy nadać avaddonowi cielesną powłokę i formować jego kształt aż do ludzkiej postaci. Nadal nie chcesz się zajmować organami wewnętrznymi? — Podniosła wzrok, a widząc, że Malfoy kręci głową, wróciła do notatek.

Może i miał rację. Ostatecznie nie było sensu upodabniać avaddona do człowieka pod względem innym niż powierzchowny wygląd; to miałoby znaczenie tylko wtedy, gdyby miał udawać człowieka, co nie było im potrzebne. Lepiej było się skupić na właściwościach magicznych.

— Co dalej? Myślę, że z zakresu transmutacji to wystarczy, może zajmijmy się eliksirami i zaklęciami?

Znów na niego spojrzała. Malfoy kręcił się na krześle, jakby skoncentrowanie się sprawiało mu kłopot. Rozglądał się dookoła ze znudzoną miną i musiała go szturchnąć nogą pod stołem, żeby odpowiedział.

— Może zaklęcia? — zaproponował, ku jej niezadowoleniu. — Czytałem, że avaddon jest odporny na Niewybaczalne.

— Technicznie rzecz biorąc, powinien być odporny na Cruciatusa, o ile nie jest wyposażony w system nerwowy, i na Avadę — w końcu nie ma w nim co umrzeć, a Avada prawdopodobnie niszczy _vita_ , nie naruszając ciała, podczas gdy avaddon jest samym ciałem. Chociaż trudno przewidzieć, jak zaklęcie uśmiercające zadziała na półmartwego avaddona. — Zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się nad tym, po czym pokręciła gwałtownie głową. — Ale raczej tego nie sprawdzimy. Za to Imperius powinien działać, przełamanie go wymaga silnej woli, a avaddon jej nie ma. Chyba że w grę wchodzi wola twórcy — wtedy to pojedynek między nim a tym, kto rzuca zaklęcie. Chociaż z drugiej strony, Imperius tak czy inaczej wpływa na wolę, nagina ją, jeśli ktoś nie jest wystarczająco silny, by się oprzeć, a w avaddonie nie ma na co wpływać… Co oznacza, że nie wiadomo.

— Można by to sprawdzić — zaproponował Malfoy.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — odpowiedziała, myśląc, że nie chce znaleźć się w pobliżu Malfoya miotającego Niewybaczalnymi ani tym bardziej samej je rzucać.

— Zakazane jest rzucanie Niewybaczalnych tylko na drugiego człowieka.

— Szkoda, że nie na czarodzieja. Kto by się przejmował niemagicznymi — zakpiła Hermiona.

— O co ci znowu chodzi, Granger? — Malfoy jęknął teatralnie. — Czy ja sugeruję, że mugole to podludzie?

— O to, że na ludziach świat się nie kończy — odpowiedziała Hermiona zmęczonym tonem, z trudem hamując rozgoryczenie. — Prawo powinno uwzględniać wszystkie istoty żywe, gobliny, skrzaty, trolle, centaury, wilkołaki, wampiry i wiedźmy, których status jest dla niektórych niejasny. Mugole nie wiedzą o ich istnieniu, ale światli czarodzieje powinni być mądrzejsi.

Malfoy spojrzał na nią tak, jakby była nieuleczalnym przypadkiem nudziary.

— Możemy wrócić do avaddona? — zapytał, nawet nie siląc się na podjęcie dyskusji.

— Po prostu nie sądzę, żeby próbowanie na nim Niewybaczalnych miało sens — odpowiedziała zrezygnowanym tonem. — Niewybaczalne nie mają żadnego zastosowania, bo avaddon nie jest człowiekiem, chyba tylko takie, że jego potencjalna odporność zdradza go jako istotę nie-żywą.

— Ale to jest właśnie godne podkreślenia: możemy stworzyć postać na kształt człowieka, pozbawioną jego słabości, jaką jest podatność na cierpienie i śmierć.

Hermiona parsknęła niewesoło.

— Nie nazwałabym tego słabością. — Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym jeszcze raz rozłożyła notatki. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz sam poeksperymentować, ja nie zamierzam ćwiczyć Niewybaczalnych tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić, jak avaddon na nie reaguje. Jest mnóstwo innych zaklęć, na które może być odporny, a których nie muszę się uczyć od podstaw. Poza tym — zaczęła, widząc, że Malfoy jest gotów ciągnąć temat Niewybaczalnych — znacznie bardziej by mnie interesowało, jakie zaklęcia może rzucać avaddon.

— A w ogóle może? Jeśli nie ma różdżki? Nie wspominając o kościach, mięśniach, stawach… Czy avaddon w ogóle będzie mógł się ruszać?

— Sam — nie — odpowiedziała Hermiona.

Już miała wyrazić poirytowanie, że nie przeczytał jej części pracy o samodzielności avaddona, ale przypomniała sobie, że dopiero przed chwilą oddała mu ten fragment. Byłoby to zresztą niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie, bo chociaż skończył już szlaban u Filcha, nadal miał mnóstwo pracy z eliksirami, ale nie wykręcał się od posiedzeń nad wywarem philiosowym — mimo że dodawali po jednym składniku, co mogła zrobić sama — pisał przydzieloną mu część pracy i na bieżąco czytał jej fragmenty. Ba, pomijając początkowe nieporozumienie w kwestii teoretycznych aspektów projektu, spisywał się całkiem nieźle i Hermiona była zadowolona z ich współpracy.

— Jeśli nie ma fizycznej budowy człowieka, to potrzebuje energii zewnętrznej, aby podjąć jakiekolwiek działanie. Demona albo czarodzieja — zreferowała. — Na szczęście nie musimy nim sterować jak przedmiotem za pomocą Wingardium Leviosa, jest zaklęcie, które pozwala kierować avaddonem w pełnym zakresie: ruchem, mową, magią… Ale to dość skomplikowane, dlatego wolałabym to zostawić na następną próbę, a na razie zająć się eliksirami. — Zrobiła zmartwioną minę, sugerującą, że nie ma czasu uczyć się kolejnej inkantacji. — No wiesz, moglibyśmy sprawdzić, co na niego działa, i może poeksperymentować trochę z jego odpornością.

— Rzygam eliksirami — odpowiedział zmęczonym tonem Malfoy. — Nie chcę warzyć więcej niż muszę.

— Więc ja je uwarzę — zaproponowała, starając się mówić równym, obojętnym tonem. Głos nie mógł jej zadrżeć, gdy będzie mówić o Veritaserum. — Zresztą ćwiczyłam przed owutemami i nie wszystko oddałam Slughornowi, zostawiłam po parę kropel dla avaddona. Mam Amortencję, chociaż prawdopodobnie będzie na nią obojętny, Słodki Sen i kończę Veritaserum. A kilka mniej wymagających mogę uwarzyć, mamy jeszcze prawie tydzień.

— W porządku, niech będzie — zgodził się Malfoy. — Kiedy zaczynamy?

— Eliksir philiosowy będzie gotowy w piątek, przed niedzielą musimy go spożyć i stworzyć avaddona. Ale z eksperymentami może lepiej zaczekać tydzień, aż wszyscy wyjadą do domów?

— Po co? — odpowiedział pytaniem. — Przecież nic się nie stanie, będziemy mieli avaddona pod kontrolą. A jeśli w pobliżu Jęczącej Marty będzie się kręciło któreś z Czarnych — zaczął, kiedy do biblioteki weszła kolejna dwójka uczniów bez barw domu — to może lepiej na chwilę spuścić go ze smyczy.

 

♠

 

Umówili się na osiemnastą w sobotę, później niż zwykle, bo kiedy prawie skończyli część teoretyczną, Hermiona poświęcała weekendy na przeglądanie Ksiąg Zakazanych i chciała dokończyć dział o magii krwi. Rozstawała się z nim z żalem, bo chociaż również obfitował w opisy brutalnych aktów, nie były one zbyt drastyczne — może dlatego, że skupiały się na przemocy psychicznej, nie fizycznej. Ale jednocześnie szanse znalezienia tam czegokolwiek na temat horkruksów były znikome, więc nie chciała tracić więcej czasu niż trzeba.

Malfoy był zdania, że powinni zmienić miejsce, bo avaddon i Jęcząca Marta to niezbyt bezpieczne połączenie, zwłaszcza gdyby stracili kontrolę — duch mógłby wywołać niepotrzebną sensację. Jednak uparcie odmawiał przeniesienia się do Pokoju Życzeń i nie miał żadnego innego pomysłu, poza ponownym poproszeniem Slughorna o loch, toteż pozostali w łazience.

Hermiona postanowiła nie polegać na przypadku i wyszukała formułkę prostego zaklęcia egzorcyzmującego. Nie było zbyt silne, posługiwano się nim głównie do okiełznania poltergeistów, ale działało i na normalne duchy. Co prawda Marta nie będzie zachwycona, ale być może nie wróci na tyle szybko, by jej niezadowolenie kogokolwiek dotknęło.

Przed wyjściem zrobiła porządek w dormitorium. Zmniejszyła jedno z łóżek, zajmowane kiedyś przez Lavender, do rozmiaru pudełka zapałek i przesunęła, pozostawiając pustą przestrzeń. Rzuciła zaklęcie nieprzenikalności, dokładnie w chwilę przed tym, gdy Krzywołap spróbował wejść na niedozwolony teren, by zbadać zawartość kurzu spod łóżka. Odbił się od niewidzialnej ściany i prychając z wyrzutem, spojrzał na Hermionę w sposób dobitnie pokazujący, co myśli o takim ograniczaniu go: nie dość, że nie pozwala mu wyjść na błonia, to jeszcze stopniowo redukowała przestrzeń dormitorium. Hermiona pogłaskała go uspokajająco i wypuściła z pokoju, po czym rzuciła na zamknięty obszar zaklęcie czyszczące i lekką blokadę magiczną. W ostatnich dniach czytała mnóstwo o magicznych próżniach — Malfoyowi pozostawiając do zbadania dostępne pełnie oraz potencjał sztucznego wygenerowania takich miejsc — i wiedziała już, że nie może samodzielnie całkowicie oczyścić danego obszaru z magii, ale poznała kilka sztuczek uniemożliwiających używanie magii czy jej przyswajanie z otoczenia. Niestety wszystkie wymagały zbyt dużego wkładu energii, by wypróbowała je teraz, kiedy potrzebowała całej swojej mocy do stworzenia avaddona, ale to jedno, niezbyt silne, zatrzymywało magię w miejscu — nie pozwalało na jej przemieszczenie na jakikolwiek obiekt — a więc nie powinno pozwolić avaddonowi niespodziewanie wchłonąć energii z otoczenia. I choć nie do końca mu ufała, na jedną noc musiało wystarczyć.

Potem zeszła do pokoju wspólnego i z zadowoleniem odkryła, że zarówno Neville, jak i Ginny tam są, niestety nie razem. Neville siedział przy kominku, pochylony nad stertą wykresów i tabel, które produkowali z Susan niemal hurtowo, typując poszczególne cechy określonego klimatu i ich sposób wpływania na właściwości — fizyczne, chemiczne i magiczne — roślin leczniczych. Ginny z kolei grała w eksplodującego durnia z drugo- i trzecioklasistami, wśród których siedzieli Alicia i Steven. Hermiona była pod absolutnym wrażeniem: od ataku w Mungu rudowłosa ani razu nie miała napadu chandry — a może nawet dłużej, tylko Hermiona tego nie zauważyła — i od tygodnia robiła wszystko, by podnieść na duchu trójkę Czarnych i ocieplić atmosferę w pokoju wspólnym. Wyglądało na to, że idzie jej doskonale, toteż Hermiona nie zamierzała przeszkadzać; ruszyła w stronę Neville’a.

— Idę — poinformowała. — Jeśli nie wrócę do ósmej, szukaj moich zwłok w łazience Jęczącej Marty.

— Tylko pamiętaj, żeby w razie czego „pójść dalej”. Cała wieczność w towarzystwie Marty byłaby dla ciebie torturą — odpowiedział Neville, podnosząc głowę znad notatek. — Ale wiesz, to w zasadzie nie jest śmieszne. Malfoy nie zrobi ci krzywdy.

— Malfoy może i nie — przyznała — ale za avaddona trudno ręczyć. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, wolałabym, żebyście szybko to odkryli.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Hermiono — zapewnił ją Neville. — Jesteś genialna, nie ma takiej rzeczy, której nie potrafiłabyś zrobić. A z Malfoyem w parze… Cóż, cieszę się, że ograniczyliście się do zwykłego avaddona.

Hermiona podziękowała mu milcząco za komplement, postanawiając nie informować go, że „zwykły avaddon”, przy odpowiednim pokierowaniu, mógłby roznieść cały zamek.

Pomachała na pożegnanie Ginny, która spojrzała na nią z zaniepokojeniem, i poszła dalej. Wciąż miała sporo czasu, ale nie chciała, żeby Malfoy czekał. Odkąd dowiedziała się, gdzie leży przyczyna jego nerwowości, bardziej dbała o punktualność.

Zamek tonął w mroku; zmierzch nastał już dobrą godzinę temu, a korytarze oświetlało znacznie mniej świec niż zwykle. Było cicho i pusto, w zasięgu wzroku miała tylko skąpane w cieniu obrazy, z których łypały na nią niepokojące postacie, wymieniające uwagi szeptem nie głośniejszym niż szmer. Przełknęła ślinę i natychmiast potrząsnęła głową. Była w Hogwarcie, była bezpieczna; nie mogła ulegać mrocznej atmosferze.

Ale na wszelki wypadek zacisnęła palce na schowanej w kieszeni różdżce i przyspieszyła. Jej kroki rozlegały się głośnym echem, coraz głośniejsze i liczniejsze, aż zdała sobie sprawę, że jej stopy nie są jedynym źródłem tego dźwięku. Ktoś szedł za nią, tym szybciej, im szybciej szła ona.

Puściła się biegiem przed siebie.

— Hermiono… Hermiono! — Usłyszała za plecami zduszony krzyk.

Minęła chwila, zanim go rozpoznała i zatrzymała się; w samą porę, bo dłużej nie dałaby rady biec, już teraz z trudem łapała oddech i kłuło ją w boku. Odwróciła się natychmiast z wyciągniętą różdżką. Przed nią zmaterializowała się niewysoka, drobna kobieta o zupełnie obcej twarzy. Tylko włosy miała znajome: krótkie, postrzępione, w kolorze gumy balonowej.

— Ile osób było w straży przedniej Harry’ego, kiedy pierwszy raz trafiliśmy do kwatery głównej? — zapytała, dźgając kobietę różdżką.

— Obawiam się, że zbyt wiele osób zna odpowiedź — westchnęła Tonks, ale posłusznie odpowiedziała: — Dziewięć. Pozwolisz, że nie będę głośno wypowiadać ich nazwisk?

Hermiona skinęła głową i schowała różdżkę. Tonks wyciągnęła ramiona i uścisnęła ją mocno.

— Dobrze cię znowu widzieć. To znaczy, ja już cię widziałam, więc: dobrze cię znowu spotkać.

— Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu — odparła Hermiona, odwzajemniając uścisk. Kiedy Tonks ją wypuściła, skryły się razem w jednej z okiennych wnęk. — A ty będziesz mieć kłopoty, jeśli ktoś się zorientuje, że się ujawniłaś.

— Mój partner jest zajęty, w sobotę sporo uczniów przesiaduje w bibliotece do późna.

— Nie powinnaś mu towarzyszyć? — zdziwiła się Hermiona.

— Powinnam. — Tonks mrugnęła do niej. — Ale nie sądzę, żeby w bibliotece coś komuś groziło, a do zamknięcia są jeszcze trzy godziny. Zresztą od początku roku mieliśmy tylko dwa nagłe wypadki: raz trzeba było odprowadzić jakiegoś Puchona z Susan Bones do skrzydła szpitalnego i raz musieliśmy zainterweniować, kiedy tych dwóch małych Ślizgonów próbowało spuścić łomot Gryfonom. Oczywiście uczniowie nagminnie łamią regulamin, ale na szczęście nikt nie urządza sobie podejrzanych nocnych wycieczek, a głównie na no mieliśmy zwracać uwagę. Wolałam zobaczyć się z tobą — zakończyła monolog. — Ktoś musi ci wreszcie powiedzieć, żebyś uważała na Malfoya.

Hermiona prychnęła w odpowiedzi.

— Zapewniam cię, że mnóstwo osób już o tym pomyślało.

— Nie, nie o to chodzi. — Tonks wyglądała na zakłopotaną. — Och, oczywiście, mój kuzyn jest niebezpieczny, a chociaż King twierdzi, że możemy mu chwilowo zaufać, to podejrzewamy, że utrzymuje kontakt ze Snape’em — ostatni wyraz wypowiedziała zaskakująco pogardliwym tonem. — Nie w tym rzecz. Scrimgeour narobił sobie wrogów, wspierając publicznie Malfoya, i bardzo możliwe, że będzie musiał złożyć rezygnację przed końcem kadencji. Bardzo byśmy chcieli, żeby zastąpił go King, ale bardziej prawdopodobne, że to będzie ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto bardzo nie lubi Malfoya. I, prawdę mówiąc, nie przepada za tobą, odkąd rozłączyłaś się z Harrym i Ronem, uważa, że to podejrzane. A twoje częste przebywanie z Malfoyem może potraktować jako dowód, że współpracujesz ze śmierciożercami, bo oczywiście nie uwierzył w jego niewinność.

— Malfoy ma kontakt ze Snape’em? — Hermiona zadała pytanie, które najbardziej ją intrygowało.

Tonks skinęła nieuważnie głową.

— Tak sądzimy. W końcu to on wysłał Malfoya do Scrimgeoura z przydatnymi informacjami i chyba nadal nad nim czuwa, chociaż jeszcze nie odkryliśmy, w jaki sposób się kontaktują. — Tonks westchnęła z przygnębieniem. — Ale nie to jest ważne. Hermiono, ogranicz kontakty z Malfoyem…

— To szkolny projekt, do cholery, nie umawiam się z nim na randki — warknęła Hermiona.

— Wiem, wiem, ale uważaj. Za pół roku skończycie szkołę i nie będzie cię chronił status ucznia… — Tonks urwała nagle, gdy w korytarzu rozległy się kroki. Natychmiast wyjęła różdżkę, nakierowała na siebie i zniknęła. — Nie pokazuj się z nim częściej niż to konieczne i nie pozwól, żeby cię z nim łączono. — Usłyszała jeszcze jej szept Hermiona, a potem zapadła cisza; kroki również ucichły, ktoś, kto przerwał rozmowę, musiał się zatrzymać całkiem niedaleko.

Dziewczyna wyszła ze wnęki i rozejrzała się. Tak jak się spodziewała, nikogo nie było widać. Mając nadzieję, że jej samotne sterczenie przy oknie nie zwróciło uwagi, ruszyła przed siebie. Spotkanie z Tonks wprawiło ją w dziwny nastrój, z jednej strony cieszyła się, że zobaczyła aurorkę i że wśród tajemniczych strażników jest ktoś przyjaźnie nastawiony, a z drugiej — była poirytowana ostrzeżeniem przed tym, na co i tak nie miała wpływu. Ograniczyć kontakty z Malfoyem — doprawdy, jakby spotykała się z nim dla przyjmności!

Przypominając sobie o czekającym Malfoyu, przyspieszyła. Pogawędka z Tonks trwała ledwie chwilę, a z pokoju wspólnego wyszła dość wcześnie, więc nie powinna się bardzo spóźnić, ale wolała nie ryzykować.

Dotarła na miejsce pierwsza, Malfoy pojawił się sekundę po niej. Weszli szybko do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi zaklęciem, którego zwykła Alohomora nie byłaby w stanie przełamać. Jęczącej Marty nie było, co odrobinę zmartwiło Hermionę; wolałaby się jej pozbyć magią i mieć pewność, że nie pojawi się, kiedy będą w trakcie zabawy z avaddonem. Pozostawało jej więc upewnienie się w inny sposób.

— Stań na środku — powiedziała do Malfoya.

Starając się zatoczyć jak największy krąg między ścianą a umywalkami, otoczyła ich barierą nieprzenikalności. Potem sięgnęła po torbę i wyciągnęła z niej flaszkę z eliksirem philiosowym, którą zaklęciem podzieliła na dwie mniejsze. Jedną podała Malfoyowi, a on wyciągnął różdżkę i nie patrząc na nią, sprawdził zawartość.

— Ty pierwsza — powiedział, jakby samo zaklęcie nie wystarczyło.

Prychnęła w odpowiedzi, ale bez oporu wypiła zawartość swojej fiolki. Ostatecznie miał rację; gdyby to on stale przetrzymywał eliksir, też nie chciałaby go wypić pierwsza.

Malfoy obserwował ją uważnie, po czym powoli uniósł flakonik do ust.

— I jak? — zapytała, kiedy przełknął. — Ja nie czuję żadnej różnicy.

— Spróbuj rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, które zwykle sprawia ci trudność — zaproponował, po czym dodał z uśmieszkiem: — O ile takie istnieje.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, słysząc ostatnie zdanie, ale faktycznie musiała się zastanowić, jaki czar wybrać. Ostatecznie zdecydowała się częściową transmutację zwierzęcą, którą przerabiali ostatnio u McGonagall, a której jeszcze nie ćwiczyła. I faktycznie: choć ledwie pomyślała o zaklęciu, wcale się na nim nie skupiając, poczuła, że jej oczy się powiększają, a świat dookoła blaknie i matowieje.

— To co z tym ogonem? — zapytał Malfoy, utwierdzając ją w przekonaniu, że nie zapomniał niefortunnego komentarza Jęczącej Marty.

Hermiona rzuciła mu gniewne spojrzenie w odpowiedzi i przywróciła swoim kocim oczom normalny kształt.

— Zaczynajmy.

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami, zupełnie jakby zamierzali się pojedynkować. Ale nie tym razem; równoległe ustawienie miało zapewnić równy udział energii w wytwarzaniu materii.

— Pamiętaj: spirala, dźgnięcie, symbol nieskończoności, fala, dźgnięcie i drżenie — wyrecytowała.

— Pamiętam — zapewnił Malfoy. — Na trzy? — upewnił się, a kiedy skinęła głową, zaczął odliczać: — Raz… Dwa… Trzy.

Równocześnie zaczęli wypowiadać zaklęcie, synchronizując ruchy różdżką. Kiedy doszli do końca formuły, okazało się, że lekkie drżenie sprawi największy kłopot: różdżka Hermiony zachowywała się jak szalona, wprawiając całą rękę, aż po ramię, w makabryczne drgawki, których nie mogła opanować.

— Przepraszam! — Usłyszała zduszony głos Malfoya.

Zerknęła na niego i szybko przerwała zaklęcie. Schylał się po różdżkę, którą musiał wypuścić z ręki, zaskoczony gwałtownym drżeniem.

— To się nie powtórzy — zapewnił. — Jeszcze raz. Raz. Dwa. Trzy.

Tym razem drżenie nie było aż tak silne jak wtedy, gdy przez chwilę sama kontrolowała zaklęcie, ale ramię nadal okropnie jej drgało, stanowczo mocniej niż powinno. Zaklęła w duchu i przytrzymała prawą rękę lewą, starając się ograniczyć drżenie do dłoni. Po chwili nadgarstek zaczął jej pulsować bólem, a przed sobą widziała tylko Malfoya; nic, co mogłoby być choćby zaczątkiem avaddona.

— Przerwij — poleciła cicho i ponownie zerwała zaklęcie.

Malfoy dyszał ciężko; jemu też czar dał się we znaki. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się li pokręciła w zdumieniu głową. Rzuciła na nadgarstek zaklęcie lecznicze i z radością poczuła, jak napięcie ustępuje. Po namyśle dodała jeszcze urok znieczulający, by sytuacja się nie powtórzyła.

— Myślisz, że to w ogóle zadziała? — zapytał Malfoy, kopiując jej ruchy. — Może zaklęcie jest złe? Albo eliksir…?

— Eliksir jest w porządku, transmutacja wyszła bez żadnego problemu. A co do formuły, nie mam pojęcia, ale przecież nie wymyśliliśmy jej sobie, była w książce…

— A książki nigdy nie kłamią — zakpił Malfoy.

Hermiona westchnęła.

— Innego zaklęcia nie mamy. Musimy spróbować jeszcze raz.

Spróbowali nie raz, a dwa. Przy czwartej próbie z końców ich różdżek zaczął się unosić rzadki dym. W pierwszej chwili Hermiona desperacko pomyślała, że udało im się podpalić własne różdżki, ale kiedy dwa szare szlaki przecięły się, pomiędzy nimi zaczął się kłębić mglisty kształt. Różdżka w ręce Hermiony znowu zaczęła bardziej drżeć, ale ścisnęła ją mocniej w ręce, starając się zapanować nad ruchem. Czas płynął, a kulisty kształt nie zmieniał się, mgiełka stawała się jedynie coraz gęstsza. Po kilku minutach, gdy nie mogła dostrzec żadnej zmiany, jej różdżka sama się zatrzymała.

Hermiona spojrzała z powątpiewaniem na Malfoya, który opuścił różdżkę i usiadł na posadzce, nawet nie próbując wyczarować sobie żadnego siedzenia, co zwykle czynił. Wyciągnął nogi przed siebie i oparł się na rękach, półleżąc i zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wyciera szatą podłogę. Poszła w jego ślady.

— Cóż, nie wygląda to zbyt imponująco — powiedział, obrzucając avaddona oceniającym spojrzeniem. — Merlinie, czuję się jak po pojedynku z dziesięcioma przeciwnikami, a wyczarowaliśmy raptem małą chmurkę!

— Ale to chmurka z dużym potencjałem — powiedziała pocieszająco Hermiona, po czym zachichotała.

Malfoy popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale wargi mu zadrżały. Wyczerpanie w połączeniu z tak zwanymi właściwościami relaksującymi eliksiru philiosowego pokonały go i sam się roześmiał. Chichotali jak szaleni przez dobrą minutę, a potem pierwsza fala zmęczenia przeszła i opanowali się. Powoli podnieśli się i podeszli do avaddona, który z obojętnością martwego kłębu mgły unosił się w powietrzu, lekko drżąc.

— Myślisz, że to naprawdę avaddon? — zapytał z powątpieniem Malfoy, obchodząc chmurę dokoła.

— Mam nadzieję — odpowiedziała. — Ale nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie zaczniemy badać właściwości.

— Dzisiaj nie dam rady nic zbadać — odparł natychmiast Malfoy. — Musimy z tym poczekać do jutra, jestem zupełnie wyzuty z energii.

— Ja też — potwierdziła Hermiona z westchnieniem. — Chyba będziesz mi musiał pomóc z zaklęciem niewidzialności, sama mogę sobie nie poradzić. Chociaż lepsze byłoby kamuflujące, wolałabym nie tracić go całkiem z oczu.

— Daj mi chwilę.

Malfoy poświęcił jeszcze moment na przyglądanie się avaddonowi, po czym sięgnął po swoją torbę i wygrzebał z niej czekoladę. Przełamał tabliczkę i podał jej połowę. Podziękowała skinieniem głowy i minimalnie się ociągając w oczekiwaniu, aż Ślizgon ugryzie swoją część, zjadła kostkę. Cóż, gdyby chciał, mógłby zatruć tylko jedną część, ale trudno było jej powstrzymać odruch ostrożności.

Przyjemne ciepło rozeszło się po jej ciele, gdy przełknęła pierwszy kawałek, i zanim się obejrzała, pochłonęła swoją połówkę czekolady. To niewątpliwie pomogło, bo poczuła przypływ energii. Malfoy również odzyskał siły i wyciągnął z powrotem różdżkę.

— Gotowa? — zapytał.

Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi.

 

Wróciła do pokoju wspólnego jeszcze przed wpół do ósmej, ale salon był niemal zupełnie wyludniony. Tylko Ginny i Neville czekali na nią przy kominku, co przyjęła z zadowoleniem. Z ulgą opadła na fotel obok nich, obiecując sobie, że za chwilę wstanie i zajmie się avaddonem.

— Jak poszło? — zapytała Ginny.

Hermiona odchrząknęła, zanim odpowiedziała, bo przy pierwszej próbie z jej gardła wydobył się tylko niezrozumiały pomruk.

— Chyba dobrze — powiedziała — ale to się jeszcze okaże. Jak na razie to tylko mała chmurka.

— Możemy zobaczyć? — zapytał Neville.

Ginny obrzuciła Hermionę pytającym spojrzeniem. Nie wiedziała, że zamierzają przetrzymywać avaddona, zwłaszcza w wieży Gryffindoru.

— Czy to nie jest niebezpieczne?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Hermiona zdjęła z avaddona zaklęcie kamuflujące. Cała trójka zgodnie zatopiła w nim spojrzenia.

— Nie wygląda groźnie — zauważył ostrożnie Neville.

— W ogóle nie wygląda — potwierdziła Hermiona. — I mam nadzieję, że faktycznie na razie nie jest groźny. Ale na wszelki wypadek zabezpieczyłam swoje dormitorium, więc nie musisz się martwić, Ginny. — Uniosła się powoli z fotela, bo ogarnęła ją nagła senność. — Lepiej już go tam zabiorę, bo padam z nóg. Dobranoc.

Pożegnana przez kolegów, udała się do sypialni i ostatkiem sił skierowała avaddona do niewidzialnej klatki, na którą rzuciła jeszcze jedno zaklęcie nieprzenikalności. Potem, wyczerpana do granic, opadła na łóżko i natychmiast zasnęła.


	7. Chapter 7

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

**KRUCZY ŚPIEW**

 

Rozdział siódmy

**Jaka piękna katastrofa**

 

♠

 

Ranek po stworzeniu pierwszego avaddona przyniósł kilka niespodzianek. Przede wszystkim po przebudzeniu Hermiona odkryła, że przespała noc z twarzą we włosach i włosami w ustach, a więc na wielkie szczęście zakrawało to, że się nie zadławiła przez sen. Po drugie, zasnęła w ubraniu, bez wieczornego prysznica, toteż nie pachniała zbyt przyjemnie, a własny oddech przyprawiał ją, córkę dentystów, o mdłości. Po trzecie, była osłabiona i bolało ją wszystko, zwłaszcza nadwerężony nadgarstek i nogi, które zwisały z łóżka, przez co trochę zdrętwiały.

Czwarta niespodzianka sprawiła, że Hermiona krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i strachu.

Avaddon urósł.

Zerwała się z łóżka, łapiąc leżącą na szafce nocnej różdżkę, i zbliżyła się do chmury. Wyglądała równie niewinnie jak wczoraj — ot, szary kłąb dymu unoszący się w powietrzu — ale była zdecydowanie większa. I choć nie miała oczu, twarzy ani żadnych odznaczających się kształtów, Hermiona nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że avaddon śledzi uważnie jej poczynania.

—  _Wingardium leviosa_ — powiedziała cicho, unosząc leżącą w pobliżu książkę i próbując posłać ją do avaddona.

Tom zatrzymał się w powietrzu, kiedy dotarł do niewidzialnej bariery; zaklęcie nieprzenikalności działało. Odstawiła książkę i spróbowała wywołać lekki wietrzyk w przestrzeni, w której zamknęła avaddona; bez skutku. Zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiając się nad tym intensywnie, po czym szybkim ruchem skierowała różdżkę na avaddona, by zmienić barwę mgły. Szarość ustąpiła, a chmura przybrała beżowy odcień kawy z mlekiem.

Hermiona z jękiem opadła na łóżko, trochę pod wpływem rozczarowania sobą, ale głównie dlatego, że zakręciło jej się w głowie i poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. No tak, to było głupie, strasznie głupie z jej strony. Zaklęcie nieprzenikalności działało, ale żadne bariery nie mogły przełamać związku między avaddonem a jego stwórcą, ta więź trwała, dopóki avaddon istniał. Pewne elementy mogły ją nadwątlić, ale bliskość fizyczna — mimo zaklęć przestrzennej nieprzenikalności — z pewnością do nich nie należała. A wystawienie się na działanie avaddona i zaśnięcie przy nim było bardzo, bardzo nierozsądne. Miała wielkie szczęście, że nie wyssał z niej więcej energii; chyba tylko dlatego, że sam był w najbardziej podstawowej formie.

Przetarła oczy ze zdumienia nad własną — i Malfoya — głupotą. Spędzili dwa miesiące nad badaniem właściwości avaddona i jego związku z twórcą, tyle nieprawdopodobnych historii przeczytała… Zaklęła w duchu. Przeczytałaby ich więcej i miałaby większą świadomość zagrożenia, gdyby Malfoy jej nie ograniczał i nie kazał się skupić na samych możliwościach avaddona.

Sięgnęła nerwowym ruchem do torby i wyjęła z niej kamyk. _Urósł_ , napisała i wysłała mu wiadomość. Minęła chwila, zanim dostała odpowiedź, ale na razie nie miała siły na nic więcej niż czekanie.

_Potrzebujesz pomocy?_

Zerknęła z zastanowieniem na avaddona.

_Chyba nie. Ale musimy porozmawiać, nie może tu zostać._

Tym razem odpowiedź nie dotarła, więc po odczekaniu jeszcze kilku minut, Hermiona uznała, że musi się jak najszybciej doprowadzić do porządku i dotrzeć na śniadanie.

 

Kiedy wkroczyła do Wielkiej Sali, Malfoya jeszcze nie było. Zdążyła zjeść dwa tosty, zanim się pojawił, od wejścia szukając jej wzrokiem. Gdy tylko ją dostrzegł, wskazał głową na drzwi, złapał kilka rzeczy ze stołu i wyszedł. Podążyła za nim, starając się zignorować zaciekawione spojrzenia Daphne Greengrass i Blaise’a Zabiniego. Szczęśliwie tylko oni zwrócili na nią uwagę.

Malfoy krążył nerwowo po sali wejściowej, sącząc kawę i podgryzając ciastko, ale przestał, kiedy podeszła.

— Jak to urósł? — zapytał od razu, wyraźnie zaintrygowany.

— Normalnie, najwyraźniej przejął część mojego _vita_ — odpowiedziała, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, choć na samą myśl o tym robiło jej się niedobrze. — Teraz jest całkiem sporą chmurą. Za to ja jestem wrakiem. Nie mogę go trzymać w dormitorium, musimy znaleźć mu inne miejsce.

— Nie ma innego miejsca — mruknął Malfoy. — Wczoraj byłaś zmęczona, może po prostu rzuciłaś za słabe zaklęcie nieprzenikalności… — zasugerował.

— Zrobiłam barierę, zanim zabraliśmy się za avaddona — poinformowała go. — Jest w porządku, sprawdziłam, w jej obrębie nie działa inna magia. Avaddon przejął moc bezpośrednio ode mnie. Właśnie — jak ty się czujesz?

— W porządku. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. Wzrok mu uciekał do niedopitej kawy i ciastka. — Trochę słabiej niż zwykle, ale nie tak źle jak wczoraj.

— Czyli przejął tylko moją energię — podsumowała Hermiona z westchnieniem. — Czuję się koszmarnie. Nie wiem, czy poradzę sobie choćby z prostymi transmutacjami, zaklęcie zmiany koloru zwaliło mnie z nóg.

— Może do wieczora trochę ci przejdzie. Zjedz dużo czekolady.

 _…A potem poszerz sobie szatę_ , dodała w duchu Hermiona. Miała wyrzuty sumienia po wczorajszej połowie tabliczki zjedzonej na noc, nie pierwszej w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Od wakacji fatalnie się odżywiała i nie zanosiło się na poprawę. Kto by pomyślał, że szkolny projekt będzie miał tak negatywny wpływ na jej dietę. Dobrze, że nie zachciało się im badać dementorów.

— I tak wolałabym przełożyć to na jutro. Albo pojutrze — zasugerowała. — Ale jak najszybciej musimy się pozbyć avaddona z mojej sypialni, zanim pochłonie całą moją energię.

— Nie zrozum mnie źle, Granger, bardzo mi przykro, że avaddon cię skonsumował — powiedział Malfoy, ale jego mina wcale nie wskazywała, żeby nad tym ubolewał; raczej sprawiał wrażenie rozbawionego — ale naprawdę nie mamy gdzie go przenieść. Skoro nie chcesz iść do Slughorna ani poprosić McGonagall o interwencję, to nie dostaniemy pustego lochu ani klasy. Nie możemy go trzymać w pierwszym lepszym korytarzu, bo ktoś mógłby na niego wpaść. A Pokój Życzeń, pomijając całą resztę, jest kiepskim rozwiązaniem: pomyśl, ile tam jest magii, avaddon mógłby się nią pożywić równie dobrze jak tobą. I stracilibyśmy kontrolę.

Ostatnie zdanie nie wybrzmiało w pełni, bo zagłuszyło je głośne burczenie, dobiegające z brzucha Malfoya; widać słowo „pożywić” obudziło jego żołądek. Ślizgon wyglądał nie tyle na zażenowanego, co zwyczajnie złego na zdradziecki organizm.

— Może w końcu zjesz to ciastko? — zaproponowała Hermiona, zdając sobie sprawę, że przez nią nie dokończył tego lichego śniadania, które zabrał z Wielkiej Sali. — Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać, o ile nie będziesz na mnie pluł — zapewniła.

Zamierzał chyba odmówić, ale jego brzuch odezwał się powtórnie, więc z rezygnacją upił łyk kawy.

— Postaram się.

— Zostaje nam tylko łazienka Jęczącej Marty — kontynuowała poprzedni wątek Hermiona. — Zrobię takie same bariery jak w dormitorium. Jeśli mi pomożesz, będą dwa razy mocniejsze, więc naprawdę powinny wystarczyć, żeby powstrzymać Jęczącą Martę. A co do przypadkowych uczniów…

— Możemy rzucić jakieś zaklęcie odpychające na drzwi, wtedy nikt nie wejdzie — dodał, pogryzając ciastko. — Na wypadek gdyby Marta nie była wystarczająco odstręczająca.

— W porządku — zgodziła się, uznając, że w razie czego potencjalna uczennica z pełnym pęcherzem nie będzie miała zbyt daleko do następnej toalety. — To idę po avaddona. Bądź przy łazience za piętnaście minut.

Jednak zanim odeszła, z Wielkiej Sali wysypała się grupa uczniów. Wśród nich Hermiona dostrzegła Padmę Patil, która znowu rzuciła jej to szybkie, na poły zdziwione, na poły zaciekawione spojrzenie. Stanowczo jej się ono nie podobało.

— Za piętnaście minut — powtórzyła Malfoyowi i mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda to podejrzanie, postarała się zniknąć z holu jak najprędzej.

 

Trzy dni później, kiedy jak zwykle w środy w „Proroku” ukazał się artykuł Padmy, Hermiona zrozumiała, co oznaczały jej spojrzenia.

— Zobaczmy, co nowego słychać w Hogwarcie. — Neville otworzył swoją gazetę, tradycyjnie zaczynając od _Głosów z Hogwartu_ , po czym natychmiast ją zamknął. — Albo nie, w sumie to nic ciekawego. Mhm, znowu dali marmoladę zamiast dżemu. Ginny, nie uważasz, że marmolada to oszustwo? Zero owoców, zwykła, słodka papka…

— Taaak, wyższość dżemu nad marmoladą to fascynujący temat. Artykuł Padmy musi być naprawdę nudny, skoro wolisz o tym dyskutować — odparła Ginny, po czym skrzywiła się, tłumiąc jęk.

To, w połączeniu ze szturchnięciem, które Hermiona odczuła, kiedy Neville kopał Ginny pod stołem, zwróciło jej uwagę. A kiedy spojrzała na Longbottoma, próbującego zachowywać się obojętnie przy jednoczesnym upychaniu „Proroka” pod kielichem z sokiem dyniowym, natychmiast zrozumiała, o co chodzi.

— Neville, tygodniami próbowałam ukrywać przed Harrym artykuły Rity Skeeter, a ty jesteś jeszcze bardziej nieudolny niż ja wtedy — powiedziała znużonym głosem. — Po prostu mi to daj. Będzie lepiej, jeśli dowiem się teraz.

Ginny, siedząca z jego drugiej strony, posłała Neville’owi zdezorientowane spojrzenie, bo dopiero zrozumiała, czym była ta nędzna próba wciągnięcia jej w pogawędkę.

— Ale Rita Skeeter nie była koleżanką Harry’ego — odparł chłopak, nadal próbując ukryć gazetę. Jednak miał przeciwko sobie nie tylko Hermionę; Ginny przechwyciła dziennik i otworzyła na właściwej rubryce.

— A to świnia — powiedziała zaraz zszokowanym głosem.

Hermiona z westchnieniem zerknęła w gazetę nad talerzem Neville’a. Od razu rzucił jej się w oczy nagłówek _Kto zastąpił Harry’ego Pottera?_ i dwa zdjęcia: jedno z biblioteki, drugie z sali wejściowej. Na obydwu była ona i Malfoy, zaskakująco blisko siebie, co musiało sugerować intymną relację. Zwłaszcza zdjęcie z biblioteki robiło okropne wrażenie, bo postacie, nieświadome aparatu, pochylały do siebie głowy nad stolikiem, niemal stykając się czołami. Ona wyglądała na zawstydzoną, choć pamiętała, że była raczej rozgniewana natrętnymi pytaniami Malfoya, a on patrzył na nią z uśmieszkiem, który przy jej rumieńcu musiał wyglądać na flirciarski, a nie podjudzający. Westchnęła głęboko i nawet nie próbując czytać artykułu, wyprostowała się.

— Cholera, tak mi przykro, Hermiono… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Padma… — zaczął Neville, ale urwał, nie wiedząc, co właściwie chce przekazać.

— Ginny, powiedz mi, proszę, że przynajmniej nie wspomina tych bzdur Skeeter o Wiktorze i Harrym — zwróciła się Hermiona do koleżanki.

— Oczywiście, że tak, od tego zaczęła — warknęła Ginny, posyłając gniewne spojrzenie w stronę stołu Krukonów, przy którym również gorączkowo kartkowano „Proroka”, ku wyraźnemu zadowoleniu autorki artykułu. — „Hermiona Granger (lat 18), która z początkiem września zaskoczyła wszystkich swoim samotnym powrotem do szkoły, znalazła w Hogwarcie nową miłość. Po burzliwym związku z Harrym Potterem, który przerwał, ale nie zakończył, romans z Wiktorem Krumem, słynnym szukającym bułgarskiej reprezentacji narodowej quidditcha…”

— Nie czytaj mi tego — przerwała Hermiona. — Nie potrzebuję wiedzieć, co dokładnie tam nawypisywała.

Ginny posłusznie umilkła, ale co chwilę zapominała się i głośno protestowała przy co gorszych fragmentach.

— No nie! „Teraz już możemy zdradzić, kto zachęcił pannę Granger do przyjazdu do Hogwartu: dobrze znany Czytelnikom »Proroka« Draco Malfoy (lat 17), zbiegły śmierciożerca chroniony przez ministra Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że przyjaciółka Harry’ego Pottera i podwładny Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać zapałali do siebie uczuciem”.

— Fuuuj, ale ohyda! — zawołał Seamus, który wraz z Deanem oraz z innymi Gryfonami, którzy siedzieli wystarczająco blisko, żeby słyszeć, skupili się wokół czytającej Ginny. Ale wbrew swoim słowom, kiedy Hermiona próbowała zamknąć gazetę, Seamus powstrzymał ją, gestem zachęcając Ginny, by kontynuowała.

— „Intymna atmosfera biblioteki sprzyja…” …Ble, nie będę tego czytać, co za… „Również szkolne korytarze mają dobrą aurę: pannę Granger i pana Malfoya widziano znikających w magicznym przejściu, gdzie spędzali zapewne _równie magiczne chwile_ …” Masz rację, Seamus, o-hy-da… „Bliska przyjaciółka panny Granger, która pragnie pozostać anonimowa, zdradziła specjalnemu korespondentowi z Hogwartu, że romans, który trwa nieprzerwanie od kilku miesięcy, ostatnio przybrał na intensywności…” — Ginny odrzuciła nagle gazetę. — Hermiono, przysięgam, że nic takiego nie powiedziałam, ani Padmie, ani nikomu…

Hermiona burknęła tylko gniewnie, sięgając po gazetę, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją przejąć.

— Daj spokój, przecież wiem.

Wyjęła różdżkę i zanim Gryfoni zdążyli zaprotestować, gazeta zniknęła. Oczywiście egzemplarzy nie brakowało i Hermiona była pewna, że usłyszy jeszcze niejeden cytat, ale na razie chciała mieć spokój. A ten akt zniszczenia przyniósł jej chwilową ulgę.

— To nie byłam ja ani Lisa. — Dobiegł Hermionę śpiewny głos Luny, która zbliżyła się do ich stołu i położyła jej rękę na ramieniu w zabawnie dosłownym geście solidarności. — Padma wymyśliła to sobie. A skoro tak, napisała nieprawdę i powołała się na nieistniejące źródło. Myślę, że możesz złożyć skargę w „Proroku”.

— Tyle że nic to nie da — dodała Lisa, która pojawiła się zaraz po Lunie. — Ta „bliska przyjaciółka” to na tyle niekonkretne określenie, że może się pod nim kryć każdy, łącznie z Padmą, więc nic nie wygrasz.

— W ogóle nie zamierzam się tym zajmować — oświadczyła Hermiona, wstając od stołu. Ku swojemu zdumieniu kątem oka zauważyła, że Padma w popłochu opuszcza Wielką Salę, jakby przestraszyła się, że konfrontacja nadciąga. — I wolałabym, żebyś też się na ten temat nie wypowiadała, Liso.

— Oczywiście — odparła Krukonka, dodając pogardliwym tonem: — Ten artykuł jest tak bardzo poniżej jakiegokolwiek poziomu, że byłoby mi wstyd, gdybym w ogóle podejmowała dyskusję. Naprawdę, Hermiono, wcześniej pisała słabo, ale przynajmniej konkretnie, a ta plotkarska szmira ją pogrąży. Wszyscy w Hogwarcie wiedzą, że to nieprawda, doskonale wiemy, co robisz z Malfoyem w bibliotece i wbrew temu, co twierdzi Padma, jakoś nigdy nie widziałam, żebyś gdzieś z nim znikała.

Zaraz rozległo się kilka głosów poparcia, co zdumiało Hermionę, która odwykła od takich przejawów sympatii. Przeciwnie, do tej pory tyle razy spotykała się z niechęcią względem swojej współpracy z Malfoyem, że oczekiwała, iż artykuł znajdzie chętnych odbiorców. Widać dla Gryfonów jej potencjalny romans z Malfoyem był czymś tak absurdalnym, że próba pogłębienia ich niechęci w ten sposób wywołała efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego.

— Problem w tym, że „Prorok” dociera też poza Hogwart — zauważyła Hermiona, przypominając sobie krótkie spotkanie z Tonks w korytarzu. Artykuł Padmy pojawił się w najgorszym możliwym momencie: zupełnie jakby celowo zignorowała ostrzeżenia aurorki. — Nie dbam o to — dodała, widząc zasmucone miny przyjaciół. — To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy „Prorok” mnie prześladuje, naprawdę, a Rita Skeeter była w tym znacznie lepsza.

 

Jakakolwiek była reakcja reszty szkoły na rewelacje Padmy, Hermiona nic o tym nie wiedziała. W bezpośrednich kontaktach z uczniami Hogwartu ten temat nie wypłynął ani razu, a jeśli dyskutowali za jej plecami, to cóż — na tyle dyskretnie, że nawet jej przyjaciele nie słyszeli plotek i o niczym jej nie donosili. Hermionie to odpowiadało, bo zupełnie nie dbała o to, co ludzie o niej myślą. Jeśli się nad czymś zastanawiała, to jedynie nad tym, co o artykule usłyszał Malfoy i, być może, co sam o nim myślał. Chociaż podejrzewała, że zignorował go tak samo jak ona. Zresztą w tym roku miał znacznie większe doświadczenie w ignorowaniu głupich tekstów o sobie niż ona.

Ich stosunki nie uległy żadnej zmianie. Spotykali się dokładnie tak często, jak dotychczas — wtedy, kiedy mieli czas i potrzebę popracować nad projektem — i nie kryli się z tym w żaden sposób. Hermiona odniosła wrażenie, że raz czy dwa ktoś zerknął na nich podejrzliwie, kiedy oddalali się w kierunku łazienki Jęczącej Marty, ale nikt nie był na tyle bezczelny, by ich śledzić, więc miała nadzieję, że nie doczeka się kolejnego tekstu, tym razem obfitującego w aluzje co do ich łazienkowych zajęć.

Malfoy tylko raz poniekąd nawiązał do artykułu, wprawiając ją tym w osłupienie.

— Co zrobiłaś z Ritą Skeeter, żeby dała ci spokój? — zapytał, kiedy spotkali się pierwszy raz po przeniesieniu avaddona do łazienki, by za pomocą transmutacji nadać mu bardziej ludzki kształt.

— Coś, co absolutnie nie zadziała w przypadku Padmy — odpowiedziała, przypominając sobie, że Malfoy wiedział o animagicznej postaci Skeeter. W końcu sam udzielał jej wywiadów obrażających Hagrida, kiedy była zamieniona w żuka. — Zamknęłam ją w słoiku.

Malfoy zachichotał złośliwie.

— Myślę, że można by spróbować, gdyby najpierw użyć zaklęcia redukującego — powiedział i na tym wątek się urwał.

Na razie nie próbowali zarządzać avaddonem za pomocą kierunkowego zaklęcia, ograniczali się do prostych uroków, głównie transmutacyjnych, w których był przedmiotem, nie podmiotem czaru. Malfoy wyglądał na zafascynowanego ich dziełem, rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, podczas gdy Hermiona ograniczyła się do kilku prób, a później obserwowała nieufnie jego poczynania. Oczywiście wiedziała, że tego rodzaju magia nie wpłynie znacząco na poziom ich energii i że osłabienie po tamtym uroku koloryzującym wynikało z tego, że przez całą noc traciła siłę i nie miała jej zbyt wiele, a nie było skutkiem zaczarowania avaddona; ale nie miała ochoty na sprawdzenie tego. Nadal czuła się niepewnie na myśl, że avaddon przejął bezprawnie jej energię, choć zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej sama mu przekazała sporą część, kiedy go tworzyli.

W ciągu pół godziny zabawy — Hermionie trudno to było inaczej określić — Malfoyowi udało się nadać avaddonowi prawie ludzką postać. Miał około metra wysokości, człekopodobny kształt, kończyny wyposażone w palce, twarz o mocnej, kwadratowej szczęce z dużymi oczami, nosem i ustami, pozbawioną jednak rysów. Został nawet wyposażony w ubranie przypominające szkolną szatę i z daleka mógłby uchodzić za bardzo niskiego pierwszoklasistę, ale z bliska sprawiał dość przerażające wrażenie za sprawą pustej, martwej twarzy.

— To na nic — odezwał się Malfoy. — Pół godziny pracy i nadal nie wygląda tak, jak powinien. Na egzaminie nie będziemy mieli tyle czasu, a pozostawienie go w niecielesnej postaci nie zrobi wrażenia na egzaminatorach. Powinniśmy od razu wyczarować go w odpowiednim kształcie.

— To chyba da się zrobić — odparła Hermiona, której przyszło na myśl coś podobnego. — Na pewno będzie miał ludzki kształt, jeśli przekażemy mu więcej _vita_ , wtedy powinien przypominać nas. A to nie do końca bezpieczne, lepiej byłoby go stworzyć w jakimś konkretnym wcieleniu. Zapytam Hagrida, może będzie wiedział coś na ten temat.

— Skąd _Hagrid_ miałby wiedzieć cokolwiek na ten temat? — zapytał kpiącym tonem Malfoy, bawiąc się kształtem uszu avaddona.

— Miał znajomego, który potrafił stworzyć avaddony, widział, jak to się robi — powiedziała spokojnie.

Nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że od paru dni Malfoy jest nerwowy i nieco nadpobudliwy. Częściej bywał złośliwy, szukał zaczepki i prowokował ją, jak wtedy w bibliotece. Ale starała się ignorować jego zapędy, co chyba działało, bo do żadnego starcia nie doszło.

 

Doszło natomiast do konfrontacji z Padmą, chociaż Hermiona do niej nie dążyła ani też nie szukała kontaktu z Krukonką. Na obronie przed czarną magią jak zwykle się pojedynkowali, a profesor Charfield, nieświadomy lub niezainteresowany cichym konfliktem między swoimi uczennicami, ustawił je w parze.

— Nie chciałam sprawić ci przykrości, Hermiono — zaczęła nerwowo Padma, kiedy stanęły naprzeciwko siebie. Hermiona zastanawiała się, czy to jej wyciągnięta różdżka tak rozstroiła Krukonkę. — Ale sama wiesz, że twoje bliskie kontakty z Malfoyem dziwnie wyglądają, a czytelników interesują takie rzeczy.

Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, ale też nie rozpoczęła pojedynku, chociaż wszyscy naokoło zaczęli rzucać klątwy. Patrzyła w milczeniu na Padmę, a ona zaczerwieniła się mocno.

— Sam Winfred Mack poprosił mnie o jakiś gorący artykuł na temat Malfoya! Rozumiesz, że nie mogłam odmówić.

Hermiona jednak nie rozumiała.

— To, co napisałaś, to kłamstwo — powiedziała powoli. — Nieważne kto o to poprosił.

— Przecież nie napisałam nic konkretnego, tylko kilka domysłów i wypowiedzi różnych osób…

— …które nie istnieją — dokończyła Hermiona. — Cały ten artykuł to tylko twoja fantazja, niepoparta żadnymi faktami. Miej chociaż tyle uczciwości, żeby to przyznać.

Padma zagryzła wargi, a jej twarz zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

— Nie odwołam niczego, co napisałam — powiedziała ostro. — Jeżeli w jakikolwiek sposób ci to zaszkodzi, to naprawdę mi przykro, czy w to wierzysz, czy nie… Ale nie żałuję, że miałam odwagę napisać o tobie i Malfoyu, nawet jeśli to…

— Obrzydliwe kłamstwo? — podpowiedziała Hermiona, a dostrzegając, że profesor Charfield patrzy na nie ponaglająco, uniosła różdżkę i rzuciła lekką Drętwotę.

Padma, która się tego nie spodziewała, oberwała zaklęciem i upadła na podłogę. Spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem.

— Nie — syknęła. — Nawet jeśli to dotrze do Harry’ego Pottera.

Krukonka nie wstała z podłogi, więc pojedynek był zakończony. A szkoda, bo Hermiona chętnie potraktowałaby ją kolejnymi urokami.

Nie rozmawiały więcej, a kiedy w sobotę Padma wraz ze swoim kufrem stanęła w grupie uczniów wracających na święta do domu, Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Szczerze cieszyła się, że nie będzie musiała jej oglądać przez co najmniej dwa tygodnie.

 

Zanim uczniowie wrócili na święta do domów, odbyło się świąteczne przyjęcie u Slughorna. Pierwotnie profesor zapraszał na sobotę, ale kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wtedy spośród jego faworytów w zamku zostałyby raptem dwie osoby, przesunął spotkanie na piątek. Było to kolejne ustępstwo z jego strony, gdyż ze względu na sytuację w magicznym świecie i odizolowanie Hogwartu, nie pozwolono mu zaprosić gości spoza szkoły. Zresztą, jak wyjaśniał niezbyt zainteresowanemu Zabiniemu, nawet gdyby dyrektor McGonagall ustąpiła, każda osoba przekraczająca bramę musiałaby zostać poddana kontroli, a na taki nietakt Slughorn nigdy by sobie nie pozwolił.

Pozostawało mu więc zadowolić się mniej wystawnym przyjęciem o formule zwyczajnego podwieczorku czy kolacji. Jednak nie na tyle skromnym, by wypadało przyjść w codziennej szacie, toteż Hermiona, zmuszona wcześniej do obietnicy, że pojawi się na przyjęciu, wygrzebała z samego dna kufra swoją nową, jeszcze nieużywaną szatę wyjściową. Dobrze się złożyło, że podczas kompletowania strojów u madame Malkin poprosiła również o tę, bo w przeciwnym razie musiałaby się teraz natrudzić z transmutowaniem codziennego ubrania, a czary odzieżowe nie były jej mocną stroną.

Aby urozmaicić nieco wieczór, Slughorn zaproponował gościom, by przyprowadzili osoby towarzyszące, w nadziei, że dzięki temu będzie mniej nużąco niż zazwyczaj — choć tego stary Ślimak już nie dodał. Hermiona, źle wspominając swoją zeszłoroczną „randkę”, bez namysłu zaprosiła Neville’a. On zaś równie szybko odmówił, tłumacząc, że nie ma ochoty spędzać ostatniego wieczoru w Hogwarcie z profesorem, który po pierwszym spotkaniu przestał go zapraszać, a nawet zauważać, i jego gromadą młodych snobów spokrewnionych z kimś ważnym. Ale nie wymigał się wystarczająco zręcznie — czy też niezbyt kategorycznie — a Hermiona miała wsparcie w Ginny, jako że rudowłosa postanowiła nikogo nie zapraszać i dołączyć do nich; koniec końców poszli we trójkę. Dziewczyny były zadowolone, a Neville nieco urażony, a zmarkotniał jeszcze bardziej, gdy odkrył, że jest jedną z nielicznych osób towarzyszących — tylko Myron Grakch przyprowadził Ursulę Hale, która uśmiechnęła się trochę przekornie na widok Hermiony. Na szczęście chwilę później przybyła Krukonka z piątego roku wraz z kolegą, Jeremym Stone’em, i Neville wdał się w pogawędkę — regularnie wymieniali plotki, ponieważ Neville znał wszystkie, a Jeremy pisał o połowie z nich w „Głosie Hogwartu” Lisy.

Sama Lisa również pojawiła się na przyjęciu Slughorna, ku zdumieniu Hermiony.

— Dostałam zaproszenie dopiero wczoraj, nigdy wcześniej mnie nie zapraszał — poinformowała Gryfonki szeptem, kiedy stali w okrągłym saloniku Slughorna, oczekując na ostatnich gości i gospodarza. — I szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego tu jestem.

Więcej niespodzianek nie było. Wśród gości znaleźli się Krukoni, odkryci przez Slughorna we wrześniu bliźniacy Duinty z trzeciego roku, którzy mieli ojca-pisarza, dość znanego w magicznym świecie, i piątoklasistka Claire Vega, na tyle bystra — nawet jak na standardy Ravenclawu — że zwróciła uwagę nauczyciela; Ginny i Hermiona, nadal cieszące się sympatią gospodarza; oraz Blaise Zabini i Myron Grakch ze Slytherinu. Obecności Zabiniego Hermiona nawet nie próbowała uzasadnić. Niewątpliwie musiał mieć mnóstwo przydatnych znajomości — trudno żeby ich nie miał, skoro za sprawą kolejnych małżeństw matki był spowinowacony z połową najstarszych czarodziejskich rodów — ale nie chciała uwierzyć, że to wystarczało komuś tak wybrednemu jak Slughorn. Myron z kolei był wisienką na torcie: jego ród wywodził się podobno od samego Tyberiusza Grakchusa, jak wskazywały posiadane przez rodzinę dokumenty i drzewa genealogiczne, których prawdziwości nikt nie zdołał zakwestionować. Tym samym Grakchowie byli najstarszą czarodziejską rodziną na świecie, przynajmniej dwukrotnie starszą niż Hogwart, jakiekolwiek ministerstwo magii czy pierwsze czarodziejskie instytucje. Oczywiście ci włoscy — brytyjska gałąź rodziny liczyła raptem dwieście lat, ale bardzo dbała o to, by się zanadto nie odsunąć od potomków z linii prostej. To robiło wrażenie nawet na Hermionie, której może nie imponowała czystość krwi, ale historia i tradycje rodzinne sięgające drugiego wieku przed Chrystusem — już bardziej. Choć, niestety, Myron był aż nazbyt świadomy niezwykłości swej rodziny i na każdym kroku podkreślał swoją wyższość. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie, gdyż jako jednostka, pozbawiony zalety, jaką było jego nazwisko, nie miał się czym pochwalić: był próżny, raczej głupi, a momentami wręcz prymitywny; jakby dwa tysiąclecia nie wystarczyły Grakchom, by wypracować właściwy wzorzec wychowania latorośli.

Jedyną tegoroczną nowością z Gryffindoru była Janny Leight. Z tego, co Hermiona zrozumiała, w wakacje matka trzecioklasistki ponownie wyszła za mąż za czarodzieja, który miał wyjątkowy talent: potrafił władać magią bez użycia różdżki. I o ile Hermiona mogła zrozumieć chęć poznania wspomnianego maga, o tyle idea zaprzyjaźniania się z jego pasierbicą była jej obca. Choć Janny była całkiem sympatyczną osobą — co jednak zwykle nie wystarczało Slughornowi.

Natomiast z niekłamaną radością Hermiona odnotowała brak Tony’ego Goldsteina. Co prawda Krukon raczej nie wzbudzał zachwytu swoimi umiejętnościami i chyba nie miał ważnych znajomości, ale zyskał ostatnio taką popularność, że obawiała się, iż powiększy grono ulubieńców starego Ślimaka.

Wyglądało na to, że Claire i Jeremy byli ostatni, bo zaraz po ich przybyciu pojawił się Slughorn.

— Witajcie! — zawołał profesor znacznie głośniej, niż to było potrzebne. Dwanaścioro jego gości stało na tyle blisko, że doskonale by go słyszało, nawet gdyby mówił tylko nieco głośniej niż szeptem. — Niezmiernie się cieszę, że wszyscy zechcieliście wziąć udział w moim małym przyjęciu. Co prawda miałem nadzieję, że przyprowadzicie więcej gości i będziemy mogli zorganizować mini-bal… Ale nic nie szkodzi, z pewnością spędzimy miły wieczór, a być może i na tańce przyjdzie pora.

Hermiona i Ginny wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia, a stojący zaraz za nimi Zabini prychnął z wyraźną pogardą. Tańce! Doprawdy, stary Ślimak musiał naprawdę zwątpić w ich umiejętności konwersacyjne, skoro posunął się do złożenia takiej propozycji.

Zresztą jej realizacja mogła sprawić pewien kłopot. Salonik profesora, podczas poprzedniego przyjęcia bożonarodzeniowego specjalnie powiększony, dzisiaj był zaledwie trochę większy niż pokoje innych nauczycieli, a jego centralną część zajmował spory, okrągły stół, zastawiony na trzynaście osób. Również dekoracje nie mogły się równać z zeszłorocznymi. Zniknęły czerwonawe baldachimy biegnące przez całą długość sufitu i lampy o barwnych abażurach dających ciepłe światło, zastąpione przed unoszące się w powietrzu smukłe, eleganckie świece w srebrnych lichtarzach. Jedyną ozdobą były liczne zielone flakony wypełnione kwiatami i misy z owocami — trudno stwierdzić, czy prawdziwymi — sprawiające, że wystrój wnętrza budził natrętne skojarzenie ze Ślizgonami. Prócz tego we wszystkich kątach, na każdym skrawku wolnej przestrzeni komód i stoliczków piętrzyły się fotografie Slughorna z jego ulubieńcami z poprzednich lat. Centralne miejsce, na największej komodzie w stylu rokokowym, posrebrzanej i stojącej na delikatnych nóżkach, zajmowało duże zdjęcie z nimi z zeszłego roku, co zapewne miało stanowić uprzejmy ukłon w stronę gości. Hermiona odnalazła na nim dość ponurą Ginny, Harry’ego z ręką Slughorna na ramieniu i Lunę obok niego, a wreszcie samą siebie, nie dość dyskretnie wyrywającą się ze śliskich objęć Cormaca McLaggena. Cormac! Co za fatalna pomyłka! Większy błąd popełniła chyba tylko z Wiktorem Krumem, choć on przynajmniej był miły.

— Tęsknisz za Cormakiem? — zapytała szeptem Ginny ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku, kiedy Slughorn poprosił ich do stołu.

— Strasznie — odparła Hermiona.

Kątem oka spostrzegła, że Zabini uważnie przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie, ale zignorowała go. Chwilę później ze zdumieniem odkryła, że przy stole zajął miejsce niedaleko, zaraz obok Lisy, która usiadła przy niej; Neville i Ginny znaleźli się z jej drugiej strony.

— Mmm, jedzenie wygląda pysznie — zamruczała Ginny. — Jaka szkoda, że nie ma Belby’ego, nikt nie potrafi docenić dobrej kuchni tak jak on!

— Gdyby tu był, mogłoby zabraknąć dań dla pozostałych — odparł Slughorn, który dosłyszał jej komentarz, chociaż siedział na drugim końcu stołu, między Myronem a bliźniakami Duinty. — Ponieważ jego apetyt tym razem nam nie zagraża, mam nadzieję, że smakołyków dla wszystkich wystarczy. Myron, możesz zacząć od blinów, świetnie smakują z łososiem, awokado i wasabi… Swego czasu ich nie znosiłem, spędziłem w Rosji kilka lat i ciągle mnie nimi karmili, aż zbrzydły mi całkowicie. Ale kiedy wróciłem do Anglii, nagle zatęskniłem, ich smak przypomina mi wiele wspaniałych wieczorów…

— Nie przepadam za kawiorem — odparł Myron, ale posłusznie nałożył sobie przystawkę.

— Drogie panie, czego życzycie sobie do picia? — zwrócił się do nich profesor. — Obawiam się, że niepełnoletnim mogę zaproponować tylko piwo kremowe, chyba że wolicie sok dyniowy… Ale Hermionę i Lisę mogę uraczyć pysznym cydrem z czerwonych owoców, dostałem od przyjaciela kilka butelek… I Ursulę również, zdaje się, że skończyłaś siedemnaście lat? — upewnił się profesor, a Ursula skinęła głową. — Znacznie lepszy niż klasyczny jabłkowy.

— Chętnie spróbujemy — zapewniła Hermiona, a jej puchar wypełnił się lekko musującym, czerwonym napojem z lodem.

— No a panowie? Może coś mocniejszego? — zwrócił się do Ślizgonów.

Zadowolony uśmieszek Zabiniego sugerował, że zawartość kielicha bardzo mu odpowiada, a i Neville dostał coś innego niż sok dyniowy. Co więcej, dyskretne pokasływanie Jeremy’ego po tym, jak upił łyk, podpowiedziało Hermionie, że w stosunku do chłopców Slughorn ma inny przelicznik pełnoletności, bo Krukon chyba nawet nie miał szesnastu lat. Dobrze, że chociaż trzynastoletni bliźniacy Duinty nie zostali uznani za wystarczająco dorosłych, by pić alkohol.

Slughorn ponownie poświęcił całą uwagę Myronowi, wypytując o wszystkich członków rodziny z gałęzi brytyjskiej, włoskiej, a nawet francuskiej, i aż do deseru rozmowa toczyła się w mniejszych grupkach. Neville i Jeremy bez wytchnienia dyskutowali o wszystkich kolejnych artykułach z „Głosu Hogwartu”, wspierani przez Lisę, skrzętnie omijając temat rubryki Padmy w „Proroku” — czy to ze względu na konflikt Lisy i Padmy, czy z powodu ostatniego artykułu Patil i obecności Hermiony przy stole.

— Zamierzasz pisać o Czarnych, Turpin? — nieoczekiwanie włączył się do rozmowy Zabini, który przez cały wieczór bez oznak skrepowania przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie; podobnie jak Ursula, znudzona pogawędką Myrona i Slughorna.

Hermiona, w przerwie między raczej niesmaczną zupą z krewetek a przepyszną kaczką w żurawinie, zapytała dyskretnie Neville’a, czemu Myron przyprowadził akurat Ursulę, skoro nie zauważyła, żeby się przyjaźnili. Neville, jak zwykle doskonale poinformowany, odparł, że ze wszystkich jego koleżanek z roku Ursula pochodzi z najlepszej — bo najstarszej — rodziny, na co Hermiona parsknęła w kielich z cydrem, słusznie zachwalanym przez Slughorna.

— Nie — odparła tymczasem Lisa, odwracając się do Zabiniego. — Nie widzę potrzeby pisania o czymś, co wszyscy widzą.

— Wolisz pisać o tym, o czym jeszcze nie wszyscy wiedzą? — zapytał z wyjątkowo ślizgońskim uśmieszkiem, a jego spojrzenie przelotnie spoczęło na Hermionie; wystarczająco długo, by było oczywistym, do czego pije.

— Tak, o ile mam pewność, że to, co piszę, jest prawdą, i mam na potwierdzenie konkretne źródła informacji — odparła natychmiast Lisa i dość ostentacyjnie odwróciła się.

— To się nazywa rzetelne dziennikarstwo — pochwalił nieoczekiwanie Slughorn. — Niezmiernie podobał mi się twój ostatni materiał, Liso, ten o magicznych stworzeniach w Hogwarcie. To prawdziwie pożyteczny tekst, o wartości edukacyjnej i poszerzający horyzonty. Sam nie wiedziałem, że na skałach nad jeziorem mamy tyle szczuroszczetów, a to przecież takie pożyteczne stworzenia.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, słysząc to ostatnie. Znając Slughorna, już zrobił użytek ze zdobytej dzięki artykułowi Lisy wiedzy i pobrał trochę narośli szczuroszczetów podczas spaceru nad jezioro.

— Zapewne musiałaś poświęcić sporo czasu na badania w terenie, to się chwali — kontynuował tymczasem profesor.

— Niezupełnie zasługuję na pochwały, miałam pomocnika — odparła Lisa, skinieniem głowy wskazując Neville’a.

— Wspaniale. — Slughorn przeniósł spojrzenie na Gryfona. — Widzę, że nie próżnujesz w tym roku, Neville. Profesor McGonagall mówiła, że jest pod wrażeniem tego, jak łączysz obowiązki prefekta i zwykłe szkolne zajęcia. Podobno w tym roku osiągnąłeś bardzo dobre wyniki w nauce.

— Staram się — powiedział głośno Neville, a szeptem dodał zwracając się do Hermiony: — Ale nie na tyle dobre, żeby mnie zaprosić na przyjęcie.

— Naprawdę godne podziwu — pochwalił jeszcze raz Slughorn.

— Istotnie, to wspaniała zmiana — włączył się Zabini, a jego złośliwy uśmieszek nadał wypowiedzi ironiczny ton. — Profesor McGonagall musi być mile zaskoczona. Słyszałem, że kiedy dawała ci odznakę, nie była przekonana. W normalnych okolicznościach miałbyś małe szanse na zostanie prefektem ze względu na słabe wyniki w poprzednich latach.

Hermiona zachmurzyła się i zagryzła wargi, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś niemiłego. Słowa Zabiniego były niemal dokładnym powtórzeniem tego, co profesor McGonagall powiedziała jej i Malfoyowi na początku roku. Ta niedyskretna fretka musiała podzielić się z kolegami ze Slytherinu wszystkimi informacjami, może nawet razem naśmiewali się z Neville’a. A ona była przekonana, że z kim jak z kim, ale z Neville’em Malfoy ma całkiem dobre relacje i wyrobił sobie o nim lepszą opinię.

— To miła odmiana, pozytywnie zaskoczyć profesor McGonagall — oświadczył żartobliwie Neville. — Zwykle zaskakiwałem ją raczej negatywnie.

— Dalej, Neville — odezwała się Ginny. — Opowiedz nam o swoim największym przewinieniu. Kiedy najbardziej _zaskoczyłeś_ profesor McGonagall?

— Trudny wybór, tyle tego było. — Neville westchnął z udaną zadumą, a Janny Leight zachichotała. — Ale trzeci rok chyba wygrywa. Wiecie, wtedy kiedy zostawiłem na wierzchu listę haseł do pokoju wspólnego, a Syriusz Black ją wykradł i wpadł do naszego dormitorium.

— Codzienne zmiany hasła Sir Cadogana! Pamiętam! — Ginny roześmiała się głośno, a pozostali poszli w jej ślady — raczej dlatego, że zarażała śmiechem, niż na wspomnienie Sir Cadogana, którego nie mogli znać.

Ale Syriusz, w opinii powszechnej okrutny morderca i zbiegły więzień z Azkabanu, zbyt mocno kojarzył się z niedawnymi wydarzeniami — ucieczką dementorów, później śmierciożerców, a wreszcie atakiem w Mungu — by można o tym swobodnie rozmawiać. Dlatego Slughorn zaraz zmienił temat na swój ulubiony i zwrócił się do bliźniaków Duinty.

— Czy pan Duinty pracuje nad czymś nowym? Byłem zachwycony jego ostatnią publikacją, chociaż nie przepadam za beletrystyką, to poniekąd marnotrawstwo czasu… Na szczęście trzyma się konwencji realistycznej, oswajanie kuguara było opisane zupełnie prawdziwie… No jak, kiedy możemy się spodziewać następnej książki?

Bracia Duinty, obaj jasnowłosi, niewysocy i drobni, przybrali identycznie zmartwiony wyraz twarzy i wymienili uzgadniające spojrzenia, po czym Alister — ten odrobinę okrąglejszy na twarzy — zwrócił się do nauczyciela:

— Tata na razie jest zajęty porządkowaniem rodzinnych spraw. Odziedziczył majątek w Niemczech po jakiejś ciotce i porządkuje dom.

— I spłaca krewnych — mruknął Zabini, niby szeptem, ale na tyle głośno, by wszyscy usłyszeli.

Bracia zarumienili się w odpowiedzi.

— Ale mama w lecie wydała książkę — powiedział szybko Alec, drugi z bliźniaków. — Mama też jest pisarką, ale pisze dla mugoli.

— A tak, słyszałem, że pani Duinty przerabia powieści męża tak, by można je sprzedać mugolom bez łamania Zasad Tajności — przypomniał sobie Slughorn, a w jego głosie Hermiona usłyszała tłumioną wzgardę. — To się jakoś specjalnie nazywa, prawda? Ten ich gatunek, ich wyobrażenie o magii?

— Tak, to fantastyka — poinformował Alec. — Ale mama nie przepisuje książek taty, oni piszą osobno, zaczynają od tego samego pomysłu, a potem rozwiązują fabułę tak, jak im pozwalają narzędzia świata czarodziejów i świata mugoli — wyrecytował Alec, jakby cytując wypowiedź rodzica.

Slughorn chyba też to dostrzegł.

— Tak, oczywiście. To całkiem chwalebne przedsięwzięcie waszej matki, że rozpowszechnia literaturę ojca również w świecie mugoli. Działanie godne dobrej żony. À propos żon — obrócił się w kierunku Janny. — Jeszcze raz serdeczne gratulacje dla twojej matki, Janny. Miccah Hetherson to wspaniały czarodziej, sam miałem przyjemność go spotkać tego lata u pewnego wspólnego znajomego, ale niestety nie znamy się zbyt blisko… Zapewne jego niezwykłe umiejętności przynoszą wam wiele korzyści?

— Miccah na co dzień używa różdżki, jak każdy czarodziej, panie profesorze. Mówi, że magia bezróżdżkowa wymaga zbyt wielkiego nakładu sił, by ją wykorzystywać w codziennych, domowych czynnościach… — Janny wyglądała na zakłopotaną, że nie może udzielić nauczycielowi bardziej satysfakcjonującej wypowiedzi, a jednocześnie brzmiała tak, jakby dość często odpowiadała na takie pytania. — Ale faktycznie jest bardzo sympatyczny, cieszę się, że mama za niego wyszła.

— Z pewnością — potwierdził Slughorn uprzejmie i już szukał następnej ofiary.

Hermiona natomiast zatrzymała spojrzenie na Janny. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby jej ulżyło, że nie musi dalej mówić, i z ochotą zabrała się za swoje lody — zdecydowanie najmniej eleganckie z podanych dań, ale być może najsmaczniejsze. Gryfonka nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto spędził wakacje w towarzystwie wyjątkowo potężnego — lub też tylko uzdolnionego — maga, ale może nie należało się temu dziwić; ostatecznie jej ojczym zaraz po ślubie miał na głowie inne rzeczy niż budowanie relacji z pasierbicą. Hermiona szczerze jej zazdrościła, magia bezróżdżkowa była fascynująca i wiele by dała, by nią władać. Nieraz próbowała rzucać zaklęcia bez różdżki, ale nigdy jej się to nie udało, chyba nawet w dzieciństwie nie miewała zbyt często niekontrolowanych wybuchów magii, inaczej rodzice znacznie szybciej by się zorientowali, że nie jest normalnym, mugolskim dzieckiem. Widocznie nie miała tego talentu. Była jednak przekonana, że Harry, gdyby się bardziej postarał, potrafiłby czarować bez różdżki — często gdy się wściekał, otoczenie reagowało, szkło trzeszczało, ogień groźniej buzował w kominku, a raz w sali zaczął sypać śnieg. Może mógłby to robić w sposób kontrolowany, gdyby pobierał nauki u kogoś takiego jak Miccah Hetherson. Tyle że Harry nie był skory poświęcić się dodatkowej nauce, zawsze miał inne sprawy na głowie, a tego widocznie nie potrzebował — w przeciwnym razie Dumbledore by go szkolił. Ktoś tak potężny jak on na pewno potrafił posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową.

— …A gdyby to nie wyszło, zawsze możesz dobrze wyjść za mąż, Claire! — Slughorn ze śmiechem zakończył rozmowę ze swoją krukońską faworytką o jej planach na przyszłość, a humor dopisywał mu na tyle, że zapytał nawet Jeremy’ego — bądź co bądź tylko osobę towarzyszącą — o jego życiowe ambicje.

— Strasznie to wszystko szowinistyczne — szepnęła tymczasem Lisa do Hermiony, która spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. — Jak ci się życie nie uda, możesz wyjść za mąż, tak jak zrobiła to mądra matka Janny Leight. Bo w zasadzie i tak ci się nie uda, nawet jeśli osiągniesz dokładnie tyle samo co twój mąż — wskazała podbródkiem bliźniaków Duinty — to będziesz żyć w jego cieniu.

— Faktycznie jakoś tak mu dzisiaj wyszło — odparła Hermiona szeptem — ale nie sądzę, żeby szowinizm można dopisać do jego licznych wad. Raczej nie zauważyłam, żeby dyskryminował dziewczyny.

— Minie parę lat i sama docenisz zalety posiadania wpływowego męża — wtrącił się nieoczekiwanie Zabini. Nie mówiły na tyle głośno, by mógł usłyszeć je przypadkiem, musiał się wysilić. — Weź przykład z Granger, ona już zaczęła się rozglądać, jak donosi „Prorok”. Swoją drogą, Granger, słyszałem, że sprezentowałaś Patil pięknego oszołamiacza u Charfielda, wyrazy uznania.

Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, nic sobie nie robiąc z morderczego wzroku Lisy i mniej morderczego, ale bardziej pogardliwego Hermiony.

— Myślałam, że inteligentny z ciebie facet, Zabini — mruknęła Lisa — a ty w takie głupoty wierzysz.

— Może mam dokładniejsze informacje niż Patil. Z pierwszej ręki, że tak powiem. — Rzucił Hermionie prowokujące spojrzenie, ale dalej mówił do Lisy: — Jeśli ładnie poprosisz, może ci co nieco opowiem i będziesz miała lepszy tekst niż ona.

— Nie interesują mnie plotki — odparła Lisa z godnością. — I nie sądziłam, że ciebie tak obchodzą sprawy matrymonialne. Chociaż może nie powinnam się dziwić, skoro twoja matka siedem razy wychodziła za mąż…

— Osiem — poprawił ją uprzejmie Ślizgon. — W walentynki została panią Fawley. Sądziłem, że kto jak kto, ale ty będziesz dobrze poinformowana…

— Mówiłam ci: plotki mnie nie interesują — odparła Lisa, kończąc rozmowę, ale zrobiła to nieco za późno: Slughorn dostrzegł ich konwersację i wyciągnął z niej jak najgorsze wnioski.

— Skoro się już posililiśmy, to pora na tańce! Niewiele nas dzisiaj, ale nie odmówimy sobie tej małej przyjemności. Liso, Blaise, na pewno zaszczycie nas walczykiem, prawda? — Przerażone spojrzenie Lisy i nieco zniesmaczone Zabiniego nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia: albo źle je zinterpretował, albo nie chciał ich dobrze odczytać. — Każdy umie tańczyć walca, poradzimy sobie… — perswadował. — Hermiono, jesteś najstarsza — nie odmówisz chyba swojemu profesorowi?

I już sunął do niej, jednocześnie jednym ruchem różdżki usuwając stół i krzesła, co wprawiło w lekki popłoch tych, którzy na nich siedzieli. Drugim zaklęciem uruchomił muzykę i nadal wymachując różdżką, zagonił kolejne osoby na parkiet.

— Ginny i Neville, Claire i Jeremy, Ursula i Myron… To już pięć par. I może nawet któryś z Duintych poprowadzi Janny… No, panowie, nie zawsze można wszystko robić razem — kto pierwszy, ten lepszy!

Bliźniacy zrobili przelęknione miny, a kiedy zerknęli na równie spłoszoną pannę Leight, całą trójką zgodnie usunęli się w kąt. Ci, którzy chcąc nie chcąc utworzyli pary, mieli ochotę do nich dołączyć, ale zdecydowanie nie wypadało, toteż ulegli Slughornowi, ustawili się w kole i dreptali w rytm muzyki, usiłując tańczyć walca z mniejszym lub większym powodzeniem.

— Wspaniale! — zachwycał się tymczasem profesor, kiedy wykonał z Hermioną trzeci pełen obrót. — Wspaniale tańczysz, Hermiono!

Hermiona szczerze wątpiła w te zapewnienia — krótki kurs tańca przez balem bożonarodzeniowym na czwartym roku bynajmniej nie mógł z niej uczynić wspaniałej tancerki — ale uśmiechnęła się grzecznie. Slughorn tymczasem zatrzymał się, blokując wszystkich, i klasnął w dłonie.

— Zamiana! Serdecznie dziękuję, Hermiono… I zostawiam cię w dobrych rękach. Liso, czy mogę prosić?

Lisa z wyrazem bolesnej ulgi na twarzy poszła w objęcia Slughorna, a Hermiona pozostała w miejscu, skazana na Zabiniego. Miałą nadzieję, że po prostu się odwróci i sobie pójdzie, ale Ślizgon bez słowa zajął pozycję i wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Przyjęła ją z oporem, oczekując kolejnych złośliwości przez całe trzy i pół minuty, które przetańczyli, a które upłynęły w milczeniu. Mile ją to zaskoczyło, chociaż i tak z radością porzuciła Zabiniego na rzecz Neville’a. Później przeszła w ręce Myrona i Jeremy’ego, a potem wreszcie Slughorn poczuł się ukontentowany i dał im spokój.

Zaraz też przyjęcie się skończyło. Uczniowie byli zbyt przestraszeni perspektywą kolejnej rundki tańców, by chcieć zostać dłużej, a i profesor wyglądał na zmęczonego. Zbliżała się zresztą pora ciszy nocnej i nawet bankiet Slughorna nie usprawiedliwiłby kręcenia się po korytarzach. Pożegnali się więc ochoczo, ale uprzejmie, i małymi grupkami wrócili do pokojów wspólnych.

— Jak ci się podobało tańczenie z potomkiem słynnych braci Grakchów? — zapytała Ginny, kiedy wspinały się po schodach do dziewczęcych dormitoriów.

— Poczułam się bardzo historycznie — zapewniła Hermiona. — Myślę, że już nigdy w życiu nie spotka mnie nic, co mogłoby się z tym równać.

Ginny zachichotała cicho. Była zaczerwieniona, rozczochrana i rozbawiona, bo kiedy Slughorn nie patrzył, Hermiona podmieniała kielichy i częstowała ją cydrem, który sam się uzupełniał, skutkiem czego obie wypiły go dość dużo.

— Był tak sztywny, że ledwo mnie trzymał — oświadczyła Ginny. — Ale to i tak lepiej niż Zabini, ten mnie prawie zgniótł. A Jeremy okropnie mocno nadepnął mi na małego palca, obawiam się, że jest zmiażdżony. Myślisz, że da się go odratować? I chyba szeptał mi jakieś sprośne rzeczy do ucha, ale nie słyszałam, bo byłam zajęta uciekaniem przed jego obcasami.

Zdjęła buta i pomachała stopą, blokując Hermionę, która zatoczyła się lekko, nie zauważywszy tego w porę.

— Ups, przepraszam. — Ginny znów zachichotała i założyła z powrotem buta, zapominając o rzekomo zmiażdżonym palcu. — Ale może nie powinnam wybrzydzać. W końcu nie każdy tańczy tak doskonale jak Cormac.

 

♠

 

Sobota była dziwnym dniem, w zasadzie już od śniadania. Uczestnicy przyjęcia może nie wyróżniali się w tłumie za bardzo, ale kiedy Hermiona odszukała wzrokiem kolejne osoby, wszyscy wyglądali dość nietypowo. Janny Leight dłubała w jedzeniu bez apetytu, a jeden z bliźniaków Duinty ziewał szeroko, siedząc samotnie przy stole Krukonów — jego brat jeszcze nie dotarł. Lisa wyglądała na naburmuszoną, a Claire Vega była naburmuszona — może dlatego, że Jeremy Stone z kolei sprawiał wrażenie nieco nietrzeźwego. Jedynie Myron Grakch zachowywał się tak dostojnie jak zawsze, bo nawet z Zabinim coś się stało; chociaż zajmował swoje codzienne miejsce między Milicentą Bulstrode i Daphne Greengrass a Malfoyem, nie odzywał się do żadnego z nich. Malfoy natomiast, co Hermiona spostrzegła zaraz potem, rzucał mu co chwila gniewne i jakby nieco zazdrosne spojrzenia.

— Wyglądamy na winowajców — podsumowała Ginny, grzebiąc łyżką w owsiance. — Po co nałożyłam sobie aż tyle? — mruknęła pod nosem, a trochę głośniej dodała: — Nie wiesz, co się stało z moją stopą? Okropnie bolą mnie małe palce.

— Jeremy Stone podeptał cię podczas tańców.

— A, on. — Podniosła głowę, a widząc wspomnianego przy stole Ravenclawu, pomachała do niego. Krukon gwałtownie poczerwieniał na twarzy i schował głowę w ramiona. — O co mu chodzi? — zdziwiła się Ginny.

Hermiona postanowiła jej nie uświadamiać.

— Tańce! — jęknął z boku Neville. — Nie mam pojęcia, co odbiło Ślimakowi, ale nigdy więcej — zapamiętajcie to sobie dobrze — nigdy więcej nie dam się wam wyciągnąć na te koszmarne przyjęcia, jeśli tak to ma wyglądać.

— Nie sądzę, żeby tańce nam jeszcze kiedykolwiek w Hogwarcie groziły — odparła Hermiona. — Ale masz moje słowo, że ja też się u niego więcej nie pokażę.

Zaraz po śniadaniu uczniowie wraz z kuframi zebrali się na głównym dziedzińcu, a choć było ich kilkakrotnie razy mniej niż zwykle, pożegnania wydawały się równie gwarne jak w poprzednich latach. Prócz nawoływań, śmiechów i szlochów dało się słyszeć pohukiwania sów, miauczenie kotów i rechot kilku ropuch. Aż trudno było uwierzyć, że ten bałagan uda się uporządkować i zapakować do powozów, by przetransportować wszystko do Hogsmeade. A z drugiej strony — Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć, że ludzie, którzy wyjeżdżają raptem na dwa tygodnie, potrzebują zabierać ze sobą tyle rzeczy; choć jednocześnie pamiętała, że sama miała ich niewiele mniej, kiedy spędzała święta poza szkołą.

Tego roku na ferie zostawało w Hogwarcie zaledwie dziesięcioro uczniów: dwoje Ślizgonów, czwórka Krukonów i cztery Gryfonki. Dwie młodsze Gryfonki co roku zostawały w szkole i nigdy nie mówiły głośno o swoich rodzinach; Bulma Morton z Ravenclawu wychowywała się w mugolskim sierocińcu, a Jeremy Stone od dawna był skłócony z rodzicami. Ślizgonka, Shirley Blackwood, mieszkała u dziadków, których nie znosiła, a Malfoy i Anthony Goldstein nie mieli dokąd wracać. Jeśli pominąć Hermionę i Ginny, to jedynie Lisa Turpin zdecydowała się zostać w zamku nieprzymuszona taką koniecznością.

Stanowili dość żałosne grono. Dało się to zauważyć, kiedy pojawili się w ośmioro — trzecioklasistki z Gryffindoru nie miały pozwolenia na wyjście do Hogsmeade — pośród małego tłumu i bagaży. Choć nie stali razem, wyróżniali się wśród hałaśliwych uczniów: byli milczący, spokojni i dziwnie wyobcowani. Patrząc na radosnych, niecierpliwiących się kolegów, Hermiona pożałowała, że zorganizowano wycieczkę i że nie zostali po prostu w zamku, z którego pustką już się oswoiła, więc nie odczułaby jej tak dotkliwie.

Pojechali do Hogsmeade powozami, prosto na stację, gdzie ci, którzy nie wracali do domów, jeszcze raz mogli odczuć swoje wykluczenie. Tony Goldstein znosił to zdecydowanie najgorzej, może dlatego, że do tej pory zawsze spędzał święta z rodziną. A chociaż bez przerwy błyskał białymi zębami w uśmiechu, było coś przygnębiającego w tym, że nie mógł się rozstać z kolegami; wszedł nawet do pociągu i wybiegł z wagonu dopiero, kiedy rozległ się gwizdek.

Później ruszyli w ciszy główną drogą pod eskortą profesor Sinistry i profesora Charfielda. Opiekunów, jak na ich nieliczną grupę, i tak było zbyt wielu, a Hermiona podejrzewała, że mają jeszcze dodatkową, niewidzialną obstawę. Musieli dziwnie wyglądać, kiedy szli przez wioskę, ale brakowało ludzi, którzy zwróciliby na to uwagę — Hogsmeade nie mogło w tym roku narzekać na nadmiar odwiedzających. Zapewne z tego samego powodu brakowało zwyczajnych świątecznych ozdób i świecących choinek, a miasteczko, zwykle pełne uroku, sprawiało dość ponure wrażenie.

Powędrowali bez przekonania do Miodowego Królestwa, gdzie jednak było kilku klientów. Magia czekolady zadziałała i na widok stosów różnorodnych słodyczy nabrali otuchy, zwłaszcza gdy właściciel przywitał ich ze szczerym, szerokim uśmiechem — który zbladł nieco, gdy dowiedział się, że to nie pierwsza fala, ale wszyscy uczniowie, jakich może dzisiaj oczekiwać. Z torbami pełnymi łakoci — Hermiona i Ginny zabrały również coś dla swoich młodszych koleżanek — ruszyli dalej, do Zonka, gdzie Krukoni spędzili zaskakująco dużo czasu, i mieszczącego się tuż obok sklepu odzieżowego Gladrag, na prośbę Shirley Blackwood i Ginny. Hermiona traciła cierpliwość, kiedy jedni i drudzy świetnie się bawili, bo chciała zajrzeć do Scrivenshafta, by uzupełnić zapas piór i pergaminu. Nie mogła pójść tam sama, mimo że budynek był tuż obok, bo nauczyciele nie zgodzili się rozdzielić na więcej niż dwie grupy, aby żaden z uczniów nie pozostał bez opieki. Był to ostatni punkt na liście miejsc do odwiedzenia, jako że szczęśliwie nikt nie wybierał się do Derwisza i Bangesa. Co prawda Hermionę kusiło, by udać się jeszcze do księgarni, ale uznała, że to zbyteczne; i tak niewiele miała czasu na lektury dodatkowe, podczas gdy w jej kufrze wciąż spoczywało kilka tomów, które nabyła latem na Pokątnej. Zresztą nie znosiła przeglądać książek, gdy ktoś ją popędzał, choćby niewerbalnie — co zwykle czynili Harry i Ron — a po swoich obecnych towarzyszach niczego innego się nie spodziewała.

Potem podzielili się na dwie grupy: część wróciła z profesor Sinistrą do Trzech Mioteł, a pozostali ruszyli dalej, na skraj wioski, do punktu komunikacyjnego. Hermiona nie zdziwiła się bardzo, kiedy odkryła, że raczej brakuje chętnych do tej drugiej wycieczki. Oprócz niej i Lisy zdecydowała się pójść tylko Bulma Morton, a po głębszym namyśle dołączyła do nich Ginny; widać nie miała ochoty spędzić następnych kilku kwadransów w towarzystwie Ślizgonów, Tony’ego i Jeremy’ego.

Na miejsce dotarli dość szybko. Budynek był niski i mały, a w środku mógł mieć nie więcej niż trzy pomieszczenia; pierwsze z nich, to, do którego prowadziły drzwi wejściowe, stanowił główną salę.

— Hogwart! — ucieszyła się na ich widok czarownica w okropnej, pomarańczowej szacie, która miała chyba imitować mugolski płaszcz z rodzaju tych, jakie mugolki nosiły późną wiosną lub wczesną jesienią — lekki, półdługi, z szerokimi rękawami do łokcia. — Miałam nadzieję, że przyjdziecie, profesor McGonagall zapowiadała waszą wizytę. Wszyscy będziecie dzwonić?

Profesor Charfield potwierdził, zaskakując trochę swoje uczennice, przekonane, że tylko im towarzyszy.

— Ja jestem tylko obserwatorem — zastrzegła Lisa. — Jestem redaktorką szkolnej gazety, „Głos Hogwartu”, i chciałabym napisać o tym punkcie komunikacyjnym. Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna, gdyby udzieliła mi pani kilku informacji.

— Oczywiście, z wielką chęcią — zgodziła się czarownica. — Chociaż pierwsze słyszę o „Głosie Hogwartu”, za moich czasów tego nie było, wiadomości rozchodziły się poczta pantoflową… Mam nadzieję, że będę mogła dostać kilka egzemplarzy, kiedy pojawi się artykuł? Chętnie wysłałabym go znajomym… — Lisa wyraźnie rozpromieniła się na taką propozycję i skinęła ochoczo głową. — No dobrze, to za chwilkę porozmawiamy, ale najpierw może pomogę w obsłudze telefonu… Mamy na razie tylko dwa aparaty, kto pierwszy?

Hermiona zgłosiła się szybko, jako że planowała jeszcze wysłać paczkę w czasie, gdy inni będą rozmawiali. Bulma stanęła tuż obok niej.

— No dobrze… To dość stare modele, ale działają niezawodnie — zapewniła kobieta, prowadząc ich do dwóch przedzielonych cienką ścianą boksów, które musiały być osłonięte zaklęciem dźwiękoszczelnym. Tam, na ladzie, stały dwa czerwone telefony z okrągłymi tarczami do wykręcania numeru, jakie Hermiona widziała tylko na filmach. — Trzeba podnieść słuchawkę i wykręcać pojedynczo cyfry numeru, pod który chcecie zadzwonić…

— Myślę, że wszyscy dość dobrze orientujemy się, jak korzystać z telefonu — poinformował ją z uśmiechem profesor Charfield.

— No faktycznie. — Czarownica odwzajemniła uśmiech. — Zapomina się o tym, jak się na co dzień ma do czynienia z takimi czarodziejami, co to podnoszą słuchawkę, kręcą jakiekolwiek numery, albo wszystkie po kolei, i wołają „Halo”, bo nie wiedzą, że każdy ma swój numer i że ten numer najpierw trzeba znać, żeby gdziekolwiek zadzwonić… No, to ja nie przeszkadzam, pogadam z waszą koleżanką… Tylko pamiętajcie o numerze kierunkowym!

Hermiona z pewną dozą nieufności podniosła słuchawkę, ale uspokoiła się, usłyszawszy normalny sygnał, i pewną ręką wykręciła numer.

— Dzień dobry, babciu. Tu Hermiona — powiedziała, usłyszawszy znajome „Halo”.

Oczy niespodziewanie załzawiły jej się, gdy dotarł do niej znajomy głos. Odwróciła się tyłem do pomieszczenia, żeby nikt nie zauważył, gdyby się jeszcze bardziej wzruszyła.

— Hermiona! — ucieszyła się Christa Duffley. — Jak wspaniale, że dzwonisz! Dobrze, że dzisiaj, jutro już by mnie nie było, właśnie się pakuję. Rano wylatuję do ciotki Sally-Beth, a jutro o tej porze będę leżeć na plaży w Heraklionie, może z jakimś _Morderstwem_ , może w Mezopotamii albo na Nilu, w każdym razie gdzieś, gdzie jest ciepło… Nie wyobrażam sobie piękniejszych świąt… Ale co z tobą? — W jej radosny świergot nagle wkradło się zaniepokojenie. — Zmieniłaś plany? Jednak przyjeżdżasz na święta? Bo jeśli tak, to jeszcze mogę odwołać lot albo przebukować bilet, żebyśmy razem poleciały…

— Nie, babciu, wszystko w porządku — zapewniła Hermiona. — Zostanę w Hogwarcie, tak jak planowałam. Po prostu okazało się, że w wiosce przy mojej szkole pojawiły się telefony, więc pomyślałam, że zadzwonię.

— To świetnie. — Głos babci odzyskał jasną barwę. — A może mają tam pocztę? Mogłabym wysłać wcześniej twój prezent, nie musiałby czekać do lata.

— Mają, ale to może okazać się skomplikowane, muszę jeszcze o tym porozmawiać z panią, która tu pracuje. — Hermiona rzuciła spojrzenie czarownicy, która z pasją odpowiadała na pytanie Lisy, szeroko gestykulując. — Przyślę ci instrukcje z twoim prezentem.

— Mina, wiesz, że nie musisz mi nic kupować — powiedziała babcia, z rozpędu używając zdrobnienia, jakim zwracała się do niej, gdy była dzieckiem. Hermiona nie przepadała za nim, bo wzięło się z pomyłki: zaraz po jej urodzeniu babcia była przekonana, że ma na imię Hermina, bo tak nazywała się jej sąsiadka, a Hermiona brzmiało w jej uszach jeszcze oryginalniej.

— To nic kupionego — zapewniła w odpowiedzi — ale mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

Rozmawiały jeszcze chwilę, ale niezbyt długo, bo Hermiona widziała przez ramię zerkającego na zegarek profesora Charfielda, a pamiętała, że on także chciał zadzwonić. Potem oderwała zafascynowaną Lisę od pracownicy punktu komunikacyjnego, żeby przedstawić jej swój problem. Ta pierwsza nie poczuła się urażona, przeciwnie — jej zamyślony wyraz twarzy sugerował, że już konstruuje artykuł; ta druga natomiast okazała się nadspodziewanie pomocna. Koncepcja Hermiony była taka, by wolno jej było wysyłać sową list dla babci do punktu komunikacyjnego, gdzie ktoś naklejałby na niego odpowiedni znaczek i wysyłał dalej pocztą mugolską, z której tutaj korzystano; i z drugiej strony — listy babci przychodziłyby do Hogsmeade, a później były posyłane sową do niej. Punkt co prawda nie oferował takiej usługi, ale ekscentryczna czarownica uznała to za świetny pomysł i postanowiła wcielić go w życie jako kolejny kanał komunikacji magiczno-mugolskiej. Na razie pobrała od Hermiony wstępną opłatę za znaczki i pozwoliła nadać pierwszą paczkę.

Hermiona wyjęła więc z torebki prezent dla babci i przywróciła mu zaklęciem normalny rozmiar. Była to wełniana chusta w kwietne wzory, z rodzaju tych, które babcia uwielbiała. Zrobiła ją na drutach z jednobarwnej włóczki, a potem pomogła sobie czarami, by zrobić wzór za pomocą zmiany koloru niektórych splotów. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i rzuciła małe zaklęcie, żeby kwiaty na chuście falowały wraz z poruszeniem się osoby, która miała ją na sobie, ale sądziła, że nie zwróci to niczyjej uwagi — ostatecznie każdy mugol uzna, że materiał ruszał się pod wpływem ruchu ciała; albo że mu się przywidziało. Hermiona była przekonana, że babci spodoba się prezent, toteż cieszyła się, że jej ślęczenie nad drutami, kiedy produkowała czapeczki dla skrzatów, przyniosło chociaż taki pozytywny skutek.

W postscriptum napisanego wcześniej listu dołączyła oficjalny adres „urzędu pocztowego” w Hogsmeade, na który babcia miała wysyłać przesyłki, prosząc, by pakowała listy w podwójne koperty, a na wewnętrznej zapisywała jej nazwisko i słowo „Hogwart”. Zapakowawszy wszystko do pudełka, podała przesyłkę wyczekującej czarownicy, która wydawała się tym dziwnie podekscytowana.

— Dużej paczki jeszcze nie mieliśmy, tylko same listy — wyjaśniła tamta, niepytana. — A to zupełnie inni papierek! — dodała, ochoczo biorąc się za wypełnianie blankietu przesyłki, co na zwyczajnej poczcie Hermiona powinna zrobić sama. Nie śmiała jednak pozbawić czarownicy zabawy.

Profesor Charfield skończył rozmowę, a Bulma nadal wisiała na słuchawce drugiego aparatu, ale widząc, że tylko na nią czekają, z niechęcią rozłączyła się. Ruszyli dalej. Bulma pogrążyła się w posępnym milczeniu; widać rozmowa wcale nie polepszyła jej humoru. Ginny nadal trzymała wartę przy Hermionie, ale z jakiegoś powodu — może dlatego, że się nie wyspała, a może udzieliło jej się powszechne przygnębienie — nie była zbyt rozmowna. Lisa, przeciwnie, nie milkła nawet na chwilę; szła z tyłu z profesorem Charfieldem, a Hermionę dobiegał jej wesoły głos, gdy wypytywała nauczyciela o co ciekawsze zaklęcia z zakresu obrony przed czarną magią.

Droga do Trzech Mioteł zajęła mniej czasu niż przebycie tej samej trasy w drugą stronę, zapewne dlatego, że nie zatrzymywali się już nigdzie. W pubie dość łatwo zlokalizowali resztę grupy: nie było tłumu, choć przy dwóch czy trzech stolikach siedzieli czarodzieje. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że profesor Sinistra, Tony Goldstein i Draco Malfoy, wzbogaceni o Jeremy’ego Stone’a i Shirley Blackwood wyglądali groteskowo, kiedy popijali piwo kremowe, siedząc przy jednym stole. A kiedy dosiadły się one, wraz z profesorem Charfieldem, wcale nie było lepiej.

Profesorowie wdali się w niezobowiązującą rozmowę o zbliżających się świętach, a uczniowie milczeli jak zaklęci. Jedynie Lisa dzielnie asekurowała nauczycielom, starając się utrzymać złudzenie miłej pogawędki, do czego udało jej się wreszcie włączyć Ginny i Tony’ego. Hermiona tymczasem obserwowała Malfoya, zastanawiając się, czy byłoby wskazane umówić się z nim na testowanie eliksirów dzisiaj, skoro już się widzą, czy lepiej nie ryzykować, że mogłoby to nadmiernie kogoś zainteresować, i uciec się jak zwykle do pomocy kamieni. Po namyśle uznała, że lepiej zostawić to na później; Malfoy nie wyglądał jakby chciał rozmawiać z kimkolwiek o czymkolwiek.

Właściwie nie dziwiła mu się. To chyba były jedne z nielicznych świąt, które spędzał w Hogwarcie, i pierwsze święta bez matki. Musiał to dotkliwie odczuć, bardziej niż ona — ostatecznie dość często nie przyjeżdżała w Boże Narodzenie do rodziców, nawet jeśli nie zostawała w szkole, to spędzała ferie razem z Harrym i Ronem z Weasleyami. Nie była nawet samotna: może brakowało jej chłopców, ale miała przy sobie namiastkę Weasleyów w postaci Ginny. Malfoy natomiast, zostając w wyludnionym Hogwarcie, co chwila musiał sobie przypominać, dlaczego tu jest.

Wyglądało na to, że próbuje się pocieszyć słodyczami. W Miodowym Królestwie zrobił takie zapasy, że Hermiona poważnie zwątpiła w relacje Neville’a o jego rzekomym braku gotówki; chyba że papierosowy interes przynosił mu większe dochody niż można by przypuszczać. W Trzech Miotłach też nie oszczędzał; właśnie dopił piwo — zdaje się, że drugie — i bez słowa wstał, by zamówić przy barze następne. Zabawił tam zaskakująco długo, pertraktując z madame Rosmertą, która pogroziła mu żartobliwie palcem, ale jak mogła zauważyć Hermiona — a czego nie mogli widzieć profesorowie, bo filar zasłaniał im Malfoya — dodała coś specjalnego do jego szklanki, zanim napełniła ją kremowym piwem. Hermiona uniosła brew w wyrazie dezaprobaty, kiedy wracał na miejsce, a Ślizgon, widząc to, uśmiechnął się tak absurdalnie bezczelnie, że Hermiona zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

— Merlinie, Hermiono, miej trochę przyzwoitości, ludzie patrzą — syknęła jej do ucha Ginny.

Hermiona spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale nie odpowiedziała, bo profesor Charfield w tym samym czasie zwrócił się do Ślizgona:

— Panie Malfoy, jako że mamy święta, a ty jesteś pełnoletni, będę udawał, że tego nie widziałem, ale na przyszłość proszę pamiętać, że wciąż jesteś uczniem i obowiązują cię pewne zasady.

— Oczywiście, panie profesorze, to się nie powtórzy — zapewnił Malfoy zaskakująco grzecznym tonem.

Tony i Jeremy popatrzyli na nich z zainteresowaniem, ale na tym wymiana zdań się urwała. Mimo pozorów rozluźnienia, nikt się nie bawił zbyt dobrze, więc wkrótce zebrali się i wrócili na stację, gdzie czekały na nich dwa powozy. Każdy z nich przystosowany był do przewozu czterech pasażerów, więc było im trochę ciasno w środku, ale Hermiona domyśliła się, że profesorowie znowu nie chcą pozostawić nikogo bez opieki, choć w tamtą stronę jechali z mniejszą ostrożnością. Szczęśliwie to Lisa, a nie ona, musiała siedzieć zaraz przy profesorze Charfieldzie, a w zasadzie prawie na nim, co powinno być żenujące, ale Krukonce najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało. Przeciwnie, dalej nagabywała nauczyciela w sprawie serii artykułów o niezwykłych urokach i przeciwurokach, które z jego pomocą mogłaby napisać, a kiedy złapała temat i rozmówcę, żadne warunki jej nie przeszkadzały.

 

♠

 

Reszta weekendu minęła dość ponuro i nudno. Malfoy odłożył projekt na poniedziałek, twierdząc, że najpierw chce odrobić prace domowe, zanim go dorwie świąteczne rozleniwienie. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że to ma sens, ale sama była zbyt przemęczona, żeby od razu odrobić wszystkie lekcje, więc ograniczyła się do poświęcenia niedzieli wyjątkowo nużącemu esejowi dla Slughorna, uznając, że jeśli rozprawi się z najgorszym wypracowaniem, to z pozostałymi pracami jakoś się później upora. Gdy pisała go w bibliotece, nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że starając się podejść do zagadnienia jak najbardziej wnikliwie, z uwzględnieniem wszystkich szczegółów, uczyniła je jeszcze nudniejszym. Zapewne miało to jakiś związek z tym, że z przyzwyczajenia usiadła przy stoliku, który zwykle zajmowali z Malfoyem, a ten niejednokrotnie dawał do zrozumienia, co sądzi o jej stylu.

Ginny z kolei przez większość weekendu była pochmurna i mrukliwa. Hermiona sądziła, że nie unika jej tylko dlatego, że nie ma innego towarzystwa, choć spędziła sporo czasu z trzecioklasistkami, Kimberly Jackwhile i Joanne Mickee. W poprzednich tygodniach uznałaby to za całkiem miłe z jej strony, że stara się podnieść na duchu młodsze koleżanki, ale teraz czuła, że to pretekst, żeby nie przebywać z nią. Bo Ginny, choć nie bywała tak wredna jak na początku roku, stała się trochę nieprzyjemna. Hermiona próbowała się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi, nawiązując do jej dziwnego komentarza w Trzech Miotłach, ale rudowłosa spławiała ją i wyraźnie traciła humor, kiedy padało nazwisko Malfoya. To uświadomiło Hermionie, że od dobrych paru tygodni — od ich sprzeczki — nie słyszała, by dziewczyna w ogóle o nim wspomniała. Nawet kiedy rozmawiała z nią o projekcie, Ginny używała form „ty” i „twój projekt”, a nie „wy” i „wasz”. To uparte milczenie przy jednoczesnej ponurości irytowało ją i pożałowała, że w zeszłym tygodniu, w przypływie przyjaznych uczuć, spędziła trzy długie wieczory w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego prezentu gwiazdkowego dla niej, zamiast poświęcić je na naukę do ostatnich, przedświątecznych testów. Kiedy w niedzielę pakowała wyjątkowo ładny album poświęcony najsłynniejszym zawodniczkom quidditcha, myślała o koleżance raczej ze złością niż z czułością.

Toteż z radością powitała nadejście poniedziałku, kiedy zaraz po śniadaniu — które jedli teraz przy jednym stole z profesorami, co początkowo było nieco niezręczne, ale z czasem spodobało się Hermionie — udała się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty z garścią eliksirów w torbie. Tym razem nie liczyła na nieobecność Marty, w zamku było tak mało ludzi, że nieprawdopodobnym wydawało się, by jakiś młodzieniec brał kąpiel, a właśnie to zazwyczaj zachęcało Martę do wizyt w innych łazienkach. I faktycznie, duch zajmował swoje zwyczajne miejsce, a kiedy weszli do środka, natychmiast przerwał zawodzenie, by zacząć krążyć im nad głowami.

— Nie wiem, co wy dwoje kombinujecie, ale nie podoba mi się to towarzystwo — zaskrzeczała Marta, wskazując palcem na zamkniętego w kącie avaddona. — On jest dziwny. Wygląda jak człowiek, ale na pewno nie jest człowiekiem. Nie jest też duchem ani nikim, kogo bym znała, a spotkałam już różne stworzenia, bardzo, bardzo dużo różnych stworzeń!

— To avaddon, Marto — poinformował ją Malfoy. — Forma przeddemoniczna.

— Po co jej to mówisz? — spytała szeptem Hermiona, kiedy Marta wydała z siebie głośne „Oooooch!” i podpłynęła w powietrzu do avaddona, który przyjął jej fascynację dość obojętnie; jak zresztą wszystko do tej pory. — Może to rozgadać i wzbudzić panikę.

— Właśnie temu próbuję zapobiec — poinformował ją cicho Malfoy, po czym zwrócił się głośniej do ducha: — Może tu zostać, Marto? Nie mam gdzie go przechować, inni uczniowie mogliby się go przestraszyć, są tacy niemądrzy… Tu byłby bezpieczny, wiem, że tobie można zaufać.

— Oczywiście! — zapewniła Marta, zmieniając obiekt zainteresowania na bardziej żywy. — Nic nikomu nie powiem!

Hermiona stłumiła chichot, widząc, jak Marta zawzięcie mruga i próbuje się otrzeć o Malfoya, a ten — odsunąć się na tyle dyskretnie, by jej nie urazić.

— To może wreszcie zaczniemy? — zaproponowała Hermiona, wyciągając eliksiry i ustawiając je na transmutowanym z płytki stoliczku. — Właściwie nie wiem, czy jest sens podawać mu Słodki Sen, bo na pewno zadziała, ale możemy sprawdzić. Wzięłam małą dawkę, po niej będzie spał może z dziesięć minut… trudno stwierdzić, to zależy od masy ciała, a nie wiem, czy możemy uznać jego…powłokę… za ciało. I czy ma odpowiednią masę.

— Ma — odpowiedział dość niespodziewanie Malfoy, przeprowadzając avaddona przez barierę, bliżej nich, czym na chwilę odwrócił uwagę Jęczącej Marty. — Sprawdziłem, waży tyle, ile powinien ważyć człowiek jego postury. Podajemy mu eliksiry doustnie, jak człowiekowi, czy wchłaniamy zaklęciem?

— Doustnie, eliksiry wchłaniane są wtedy, kiedy avaddon ma nabyć odporność na nie… Przynajmniej tak twierdzi autor tej książki. — Wyciągnęła z torby dość obszerny tom _Demony i półdemony_ , którą po długich poszukiwaniach znalazła w bibliotece, a która stanowiła jej główne źródło przy pisaniu pracy. Pomachała Malfoyowi książką przed nosem, ale stanowczo odmówił zagłębiania się w treść, by sprawdzić prawdziwość jej słów, wobec czego schowała tomiszcze i sięgnęła po pierwszą flaszkę z eliksirem. — Ty to zrób — powiedziała szybko, po czym dodała, zanim zdążył zaprotestować: — Jesteś wyższy, będzie ci łatwiej.

— Jakby to miało coś do rzeczy — warknął Malfoy, ale wziął fiolkę.

Istotnie, avaddon nie był zbyt wysoki i wlanie mu eliksiru do ust nie mogło stanowić problemu. Kłopot polegał na czymś innym: choć głośno o tym nie mówili, żadne nie miało ochoty za bardzo się do niego zbliżać, nie wspominając o dotykaniu go. Hermiona nie wiedziała, dlaczego reagują taką instynktowną niechęcią; avaddon nie był niebezpieczny, nie w tej postaci i nie dla nich, kiedy byli razem, silni i zregenerowani, i mieli nad nim pełną władzę. Być może chodziło o to, że był tworem sztucznym, stworzonym nie z natury, ale jakby wbrew niej; albo o to, że chociaż tak bardzo przypominał człowieka, nie był nim i dało się to wyczuć w pierwszej sekundzie po zerknięciu na niego.

Malfoy zbliżył się do avaddona i ostrożnie wlał mu eliksir między wargi, starając się uniknąć dotykania, a avaddon bezwolnie przyjął napój. Nie przełykał i zdecydowanie nie miał żołądka, ale widać eliksir trafił tam, gdzie powinien, bo zadziałał natychmiast: avaddon zamknął oczy i upadł na posadzkę.

— Nie żyje? — zapytała z lękiem Marta.

Zignorowali ją.

— Dziesiąta czterdzieści siedem — powiedział Draco. — Dokładnie przeliczyłaś dawkę?

— Tak, zakładając, że waży osiemdziesiąt kilo.

— Waży osiemdziesiąt trzy, ale to niewielka różnica. Co tam jeszcze masz? — Wskazał podbródkiem na dwie pozostałe flaszki.

— Regeneracyjny, ale najpierw trzeba by go jakoś uszkodzić, i coś specjalnego — powiedziała i odkorkowawszy drugą buteleczkę, podała mu, by powąchał.

Malfoy przysunął fiolkę do nosa i wziął głęboki wdech, a jego twarz nabrała dziwnego wyrazu. Marta przysunęła się do niego i też powąchała eliksir.

— Oooooch! — zawyła, bo „Oooooch” było chyba jej ulubionych okrzykiem. — Eliksir miłosny! A nie mówiłam! Ona próbuje cię otruć eliksirem miłosnym, Draco!

— Eliksir miłosny nie jest trucizną — zauważyła Hermiona, ale Marta zignorowała ją, nie tylko dlatego, że tak właśnie zwykle robiła, ale też dlatego, że Malfoy akurat uraził jej uczucia, mówiąc:

— To ty czujesz zapachy?

— Oczywiście, że czuję! To, że jestem martwa, nie znaczy, że nie mogę odczuwać! Czuję bardzo dużo, jestem niesłychanie wrażliwa, chociaż niektórzy nie pamiętali o tym nawet wtedy, gdy jeszcze byłam żywa! — Ostatni wyraz wykrzyczała naprawdę głośno i z głuchym wyciem odleciała w kierunku swojej kabiny.

— No to mamy ją z głowy — oświadczył spokojnie Malfoy, kiedy usłyszeli charakterystyczny plusk. — To co, Amortencja następna?

— Mhm — zgodziła się pomrukiem Hermiona. — Ale brakuje ostatniego składnika. Włos osoby, do której avaddon ma zapałać uczuciem.

Spojrzała na niego znacząco. Malfoy początkowo przytaknął z roztargnieniem, ale widząc jej wzrok, zrozumiał, o co chodzi.

— O nie, nie ma mowy — zaprotestował. — To nie będzie mój włos. Nie chcę, żeby avaddon się za mną uganiał.

— Dlaczego ja miałabym chcieć?

— Bo jesteś dziewczyną — odparł, jakby to było jednoznaczne. — Lubisz być obiektem uwielbienia.

— Nie półdemonicznej istoty — zapewniła go.

— To nie jest półdemon, to forma przeddemoniczna — powiedział Malfoy, nawiązując do problemów taksacyjnych, jakie mieli przy części teoretycznej.

— On twierdzi inaczej. — Popukała znacząco w ukrytą w swojej torbie książkę.

Malfoy prychnął pogardliwie.

— On twierdzi, że upiorogacek to jednorazowe przywołanie mniej istotnych demonów, które straszą ofiarę. Ale to bez znaczenia — dodał szybko, widząc, że jest gotowa rozpocząć obronę takiego poglądu. — To twój eliksir, więc skończ go ze swoim włosem. Obronię cię, jeśli avaddon zacznie się do ciebie dobierać — dodał z bardzo złośliwym uśmiechem sugerującym, że raczej będzie spokojnie oglądał przedstawienie.

Hermiona zmieniła taktykę.

— Dobrze — powiedziała. — Ale następnym razem ty sprawdzasz eliksir.

I doskonale wiedziała, jakiego eliksiru użyją następnym razem.

Pewnym ruchem wyrwała z głowy krótki włos, jeden z tych, które rosły nad czołem i nigdy nie dały się sensownie zaczesać, i wrzuciła go do fiolki, a kiedy avaddon ocknął się, natychmiast mu podała.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to zadziałało — powiedziała, odwracając się do Malfoya. — Avaddon nie ma jak się zakochać, nie rozumie, co to w ogóle znaczy być zakochanym i nie może uczynić czegoś, czego… — Urwała, bo nieoczekiwanie poczuła dotknięcie na dłoni.

— …nie zna? — dokończył za nią Malfoy, wpatrując się w coś za nią.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie. Avaddon, z pochyloną głową wyglądający niemal jak normalny mężczyzna, klęczał za nią, trzymając w jednej dłoni jej rękę, a w drugiej — bukiet czerwonych róż.

— Skąd on to wziął?! — zapytała Hermiona nieco piskliwym głosem.

— Wyczarował — odparł Malfoy. — Nie wiem jak. W jednej chwili miał puste ręce, a w następnie już trzymał kwiaty. Co on robi? Co to za mruczenie?

Teraz, gdy Ślizgon zwrócił na to uwagę, i Hermiona usłyszała dziwny pomruk dobiegający z ust avaddona, który powoli przybierał na sile, aż zorientowała się, że on śpiewa. Kilka sekund później rozpoznała słowa głupiej, mugolskiej piosenki, którą pamiętała z jakiejś telenoweli oglądanej w dzieciństwie.

— To coś w rodzaju serenady. Piosenki miłosnej, którą mugole śpiewają swoim ukochanym — wyjaśniła powoli. — Ale skąd on ją może znać?

Malfoy parsknął śmiechem. Patrzył na nią i dalej się śmiał, nie mogąc się uspokoić, a Hermiona mimo najszczerszych chęci nie potrafiła zrozumieć, o co mu chodzi. Oczywiście, ta piosenka była śmieszna — głupia i żałosna, konkretniej rzecz ujmując — ale nie mogła wzbudzić aż takiego ataku wesołości.

— Nie rozumiesz? — wydukał w końcu Malfoy między jednym a drugim chichotem. — On _nie zna_ tej piosenki, nie może jej znać. Ale _ty_ ją znasz. Ty uwarzyłaś eliksir i był w nim twój włos — avaddon stara się odzwierciedlić _twoje_ wyobrażenie o miłości.

—  _To_ nie jest moje wyobrażenie o miłości — odparła Hermiona stanowczo, doskonale wiedząc, że i tak go nie przekona. — Nie jestem aż tak powierzchowna, Malfoy, cokolwiek o tym myślisz.

— Ale _on_ jest. — Wskazał palcem avaddona, opanowując wreszcie śmiech. — Być może zinterpretowanie twoich niewątpliwie głębokich przemyśleń o miłości i przełożenie ich na konkretne zachowanie przekraczało jego możliwości, ale najwyraźniej odczytał te najprostsze skojarzenia, które mogą być zakorzenione głębiej, niż sądzisz — zakończył z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi, nie chcąc wchodzić w dyskusję, bo gdzieś na skraju świadomości ćmiła jej się myśl, że Malfoy może mieć rację, a tego z pewnością by nie przyznała.

Avaddon nadal trzymał jej rękę, której do tej pory mu nie zabrała. Jego dotyk, wbrew temu, co sobie wyobrażała wcześniej, nie był odrażający, przeciwnie: dłonie miał silne, ale delikatne i miękkie jak dziecko, a trzymał ją tak niepewnie, że wzbudzał w niej coś na kształt czułości.

— Zajmijmy się regeneracyjnym — powiedziała do Malfoya.

Automatycznym ruchem przeniosła rękę na głowę avaddona i pogłaskała go po włosach. Avaddon w odpowiedzi jęknął boleśnie i upadł na posadzkę.

Spojrzała na niego ze strachem. Na twarzy miał szerokie cięcie zadane klątwą tnącą. Przeniosła oburzony wzrok na Malfoya. Ten wzruszył ramionami, chowając różdżkę.

— Mieliśmy sprawdzić regeneracyjny, więc najpierw trzeba go zranić — powiedział obojętnie. Miał ten okropny, bezduszny wyraz twarzy, który jednocześnie ją przerażał i wywoływał agresywne odruchy.

— Nie musiałeś ranić go aż tak okrutnie — warknęła, boleśnie świadoma, że Malfoy, w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie uznaje okrucieństwa za coś złego; zbyt mocno było wpisane w jego naturę.

Sięgnęła szybko po eliksir i zaaplikowała avaddonowi kilka kropel. Rana natychmiast zasklepiła się, a ofiara obdarzyła ją czułym uśmiechem, znowu nie odrywając od niej wzroku.  

— Daj mi antidotum na Amortencję, jest w mojej torbie — powiedziała do Malfoya, nie chcąc wyrywać avaddonowi swojej ręki, którą ponownie chwycił, a jednocześnie czując, że przetrzymywanie go dłużej pod wpływem eliksiru byłoby podłe.

Malfoy bez słowa rzucił jej torbę, więc nieco na ślepo wygrzebała najmniejszą fiolkę i podała antidotum avaddonowi. Jego spojrzenie zgasło w chwilę po tym, jak płyn trafił do ust, mogła obserwować, jak znów staje się zimną, obojętną powłoką bez duszy. Wypuściła dłoń luźno zwisającą w jej uścisku.

— Na dzisiaj wystarczy — powiedziała, nie patrząc na Malfoya. Zebrała swoje rzeczy i wyszła, uznając, że tym razem może sam się zająć doprowadzaniem łazienki do porządku.

Wróciła do Wieży Gryffindoru rozdrażniona i szybkim krokiem wyminęła Ginny siedzącą w salonie z Kimberly i Joanne, bo nie chciała pogarszać sobie humoru jeszcze bardziej. Niecierpliwie odsunęła od siebie Krzywołapa, który pojawił się w dormitorium zaraz po niej i zaczął ocierać się o jej nogi w nadziei na odrobinę głaskania. Jej zachowanie zdecydowanie nie spodobało się kotu; co prawda nigdy na nią nie prychał, ale miauknął z dobrze słyszalną pretensją. Szybko podeszła do kąta pokoju, w którym miała swoją mini-pracownię eliksirów. Zamieszała drewnianą chochlą w kociołku, sprawdziła wywar zaklęciem i po chwili z uśmiechem pełnym satysfakcji przyciągnęła Krzywołapa do siebie, gotowa jednak poświęcić mu trochę uwagi.

Veritaserum było gotowe.

 

Przez całe popołudnie zachowywała się jak lunatyczka. Zupełnie nie mogła się na niczym skupić, unikała kontaktu z innymi ludźmi, a choć spędziła kilka godzin na czytaniu książki, przerzuciła raptem kilkanaście kartek, bo co chwilę przyłapywała się na tym, że tylko błądzi wzrokiem po tekście, nie przyswajając ani słowa. Biła się ze sobą w myślach, czy umówić się z Malfoyem na jutro, czy poczekać, aż sam się odezwie. Uznała, że to drugie wyjście będzie lepsze, ale zżerała ją niecierpliwość. Przy kolacji nieco zbyt często wychylała się do przodu, żeby na niego spojrzeć — co nie było łatwe, jako że siedział po tej samej stronie stołu, ale znacznie dalej — aż za którymś razem dwie młodsze Gryfonki zachichotały, patrząc na nią i wymieniając szeptem jakieś uwagi, a Ginny spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. Wtedy opanowała się trochę, tłumacząc sobie, że i tak raczej nie porozmawia z Malfoyem, więc wpatrywanie się w niego nic jej nie da.

Szczęśliwie Ślizgon chyba też nie narzekał na nadmiar rozrywki w święta — ostatecznie za jedyne towarzystwo miał w Slytherinie Shirley Blackwood, która chyba za nim nie przepadała — bo zaraz po kolacji dostała wiadomość od niego. _Jutro Veritaserum?_ Zupełnie jakby sam się dopraszał o mały test… Jeśli się zawahała, trwało to tylko niedostrzegalny ułamek sekundy. _O 10?_ , zapytała przez kamień.

 _Tak_.

A więc postanowione. Ścisnęła mocniej kamień, zastanawiając się, czy po jutrzejszym dniu jeszcze kiedykolwiek go użyje. Być może Malfoy będzie tak wściekły, że ich współpraca się zakończy. Na dobrą sprawę nie zaszkodziłoby to projektowi — najważniejsze zrobili, inne testy mogli przeprowadzać osobno, a jeśli chodzi o konstruowanie następnego avaddona, to cóż… Wystarczyłoby się spotkać podczas egzaminu w maju. W zasadzie to powinna być ich pierwsza próba, według oficjalnych wytycznych przed terminem prezentacji powinni się przygotować tylko teoretycznie, a umiejętności praktyczne przedstawić dopiero wtedy.

Ale szkoda by było, gdyby tak się stało. Wówczas mogliby pokazać egzaminatorom jedynie proces wytwarzania avaddona i kilka transmutacji, ewentualnie zaklęcie sterujące — jeszcze go nie ćwiczyli, ale pewnie poradziliby sobie bez przygotowania. To, co dotychczas robili z eliksirami, było tylko wprawką, a to, o co im chodziło — nie wpływ eliksirów na avaddona, ale możliwości uczynienia avaddona odpornym na eliksiry — było całkiem proste do przeprowadzenia, wystarczyło zmienić metodę aplikacji eliksiru. Avaddon z dziwnych przyczyn wchłaniał magię wewnętrznie — i wtedy był jej poddany — albo zewnętrznie, przez cielesną powłokę, a wtedy czynił ją częścią siebie. Pozostawała więc tylko kwestia tego, co zamierzali zrobić przy następnym podejściu — stworzyć człowieczą formę avaddona od razu za sprawą zaklęcia tworzącego, a nie późniejszych transformacji. Tego z kolei nie można było przeprowadzić z marszu, bez ćwiczeń, ryzyko porażki było zbyt duże; toteż jeśli Malfoy odmówi dalszego udziału w projekcie, będą musieli o tym zapomnieć.

Oczywiście najlepszym rozwiązaniem, gwarantującym, że między nimi będzie tak jak do tej pory, byłoby rzucenia na Malfoya zaklęcia zapomnienia zaraz po podaniu mu antidotum na Veritaserum. Ale Hermiona wzdrygała się przed tym; nie chciała się uciekać do większej przemocy niż to konieczne. Samo zmuszenie go do powiedzenia prawdy, kiedy być nie miał na to ochoty, było przekroczeniem granicy, czymś, czego nie powinna robić; ale istniał dobry powód, by się na to zdobyć. Dla pozbawienia go wspomnień, choćby kilkuminutowych, a więc _de facto_ grzebania w jego głowie, nie miała takiego usprawiedliwienia. Wolała się zmierzyć z ewentualnymi konsekwencjami swojego postępowania.

Zmarszczyła nagle brwi, uderzona pewną myślą. Merlinie, poświęciła pół godziny na rozważanie, jak bardzo obrazi Malfoya swoim postępowaniem, i zupełnie pominęła fakt, że jeśli Malfoy okaże się winny napadu na jej dom, choćby częściowo, to zupełnie nie będzie zainteresowana tym, czy poczuł się urażony. Po prostu go zabije.

Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy dotarło do niej, co właśnie pomyślała. Jak szybko, jak łatwo przyszła jej do głowy myśl o morderstwie. Jak w ogóle nieodstręczająca była… Wciąż myślała o tym coraz intensywniej, coraz bardziej _otwarcie_ i wciąż nie odrzucała jej perspektywa zabójstwa. A przecież nawet nie nienawidziła Malfoya, nie budził już jej odruchowej odrazy, jak jeszcze parę miesięcy temu. Nie czuła też wściekłości na myśl o tym, że mógł się przyczynić do śmierci jej rodziców. W ogóle nic nie czuła, była spokojna, opanowana i w pełni przekonana o słuszności swego rozumowania: jeśli Malfoy był winny, zasługiwał na karę; jeśli odebrał życie jej rodzicom, ona odbierze życie jemu.

Pokręciła głową, jakby starała się mechanicznie szturchnąć w swoim umyśle obszar odpowiedzialny za moralność, współczucie czy skłonność do przebaczania — cokolwiek, co potwierdziłoby, że jest człowiekiem, za jakiego się zawsze miała: sprawiedliwym, ale nie bezlitosnym.

Ale nic się nie stało. Myśl o zabójstwie nie obrzydzała jej, a kiedy starała się wzbudzić w sobie odruch protestu, jakaś okrutna część niej natychmiast podpowiadała, że obrzydliwe było zabójstwo jej rodziców, a morderca zasługuje na śmierć.

A może po prostu myślała tak spokojnie o potencjalnym ukaraniu Malfoya, bo w głębi duszy zupełnie nie wierzyła, że miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego? Może po prostu wiedziała, że myślenie o karze wciąż przynależy do sfery abstrakcji, nie ma żadnego przełożenia na rzeczywistość, bo jeszcze nie zetknęła się z winnymi?

Tak, niewątpliwie. Musiała przyznać, że nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić Malfoya w swoim domu tamtego wieczoru, że kiedy myśli o jego zachowaniu i o wszystkich spędzonych razem godzinach, nie wierzy, by mógł uczynić jej taką krzywdę, a w parę miesięcy później siedzieć z nią przy stole nad tą samą książką. To było zupełnie nieprawdopodobne. Gdyby się okazało, że jednak mógł być tak bardzo fałszywy, byłaby głęboko rozczarowana.

Więc zabicie go tym bardziej nie byłoby trudne.

Warknęła z rozdrażnieniem, kiedy ta myśl, na chwilę oddalona, wróciła nieproszona do jej głowy. Musiała się powstrzymać, musiała się opanować. Tym się zajmie później, jeśli Malfoy okaże się winny, nie wcześniej. Nie ma sensu teraz rozważać jakichkolwiek scenariuszy, prędzej to doprowadzi ją do szału. Musi przestać, musi zająć się czymś konstruktywnym.

Plan, trzeba koniecznie wymyślić plan. Musi zaplanować, jak jutro działać, co zrobić, żeby Malfoy połknął, najlepiej dobrowolnie, ten przeklęty eliksir.

Musi zachowywać się naturalnie. Najlepiej będzie mu podsunąć Veritaserum pod pretekstem spróbowania, jak gdyby nic, bo to jego kolej. Oczywiście będzie to podejrzane, ale jeśli zachowa się swobodnie, zakpi z jego obaw, ale jednocześnie uspokoi, że zada mu tylko proste pytanie sprawdzające, powinien ustąpić. A jeśli nie… Cóż, może go zmusić do wypicia wywaru. Będzie miała różdżkę w pogotowiu.

Z ciężką głową, jakby nabrzmiałą od myśli, zabrała piżamę i ruszyła do łazienki, zastanawiając się, czy kilka kropel eliksiru Słodkiego Snu, który zapewni jej spokojną noc, nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem.

 

Przy śniadaniu trzęsły jej się ręce. Zauważyła to, kiedy dżem spadł jej z łyżki w drodze z miseczki na chleb.

— Wszystko w porządku, Hermiono? — zapytała cicho Ginny z troską w głosie.

Przytaknęła głową, ale stanowczo nie było w porządku. Umysł miała spokojny, ale ciało ją zdradzało. Musiała opanować nerwy, zanim zacznie zwracać na siebie uwagę. Wyjęła różdżkę i usunęła plamę, a Ginny w tym czasie dyskretnie posmarowała jej tost. Na szczęście dzisiaj trzecioklasistki były zbyt zajęte szeptaniem do siebie, by spostrzec jej działania.

— Przeprowadzam dzisiaj bardzo ważny eksperyment i trochę się stresuję — powiedziała, widząc, że Ginny nadal patrzy na nią pytająco. — To nic ryzykownego — dodała, kiedy rudowłosa zrobiła zaniepokojoną minę. — Ale to bardzo ważne i wiele od tego zależy.

Właściwie nawet nie skłamała; wszystko, co powiedziała, było prawdą, tylko przedmiot badań był nieco inny, niż Ginny mogła przypuszczać.

Przed dziesiątą wkradła się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, a usłyszawszy zawodzenie w ostatniej kabinie, zajrzała do środka i rzuciła na ducha zaklęcie przepędzające. Marta, jak mogła sądzić z wyrazu twarzy, na poły zszokowanego, na poły rozgniewanego, nie była zachwycona, ale zaraz zniknęła. Dzisiaj Hermiona chciała się jej pozbyć bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, potrzebowała spokoju i samotności. Tylko ona, Malfoy i Veritaserum. I, naturalnie, avaddon, ale tym razem to nie on miał być głównym bohaterem przedstawienia.

— O, jesteś już — zdziwił się Ślizgon, kiedy za pięć dziesiąta pojawił się w łazience. Zwykle przychodził chwilę przed nią. — Co tak wcześnie?

— Spieszę się — powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że to wyjaśni jej nerwowe ruchy, kiedy niezgrabnie grzebała w torebce, po części celowo nie odnajdując od razu tego, czego szukała. — Mam Veritaserum, ale trochę za krótko się warzyło, chociaż użyłam kamienia księżycowego, więc powinno wystarczyć. Ale musimy sprawdzić, bo paskudnie się pomylimy, jeśli spróbujemy uodpornić avaddona na niedziałający eliksir… Dzisiaj twoja kolej na testowanie. Co się dobrze składa, bo ja mam zbyt wiele sekretów, a twoje tajemnice już wszyscy znamy dzięki „Żonglerowi”. — Uśmiechnęła się drwiąco, wyciągając wreszcie dwie małe fiolki. — Jedna dla ciebie, jedna dla avaddona — powiedziała, podając mu pierwszą.

Pogratulowała sobie w duchu, bo wypadło to całkiem nieźle.

A potem nieoczekiwanie coś poszło nie tak.

Ręka, którą wyciągnęła do chłopaka, nie drżała, i popatrzyła mu w oczy, krótko i otwarcie, mimo że miała ochotę się odwrócić w obawie, by nie wyczytał wszystkiego w jej twarzy. Malfoy odkorkował butelkę, rzucając z przekąsem:

— Nie wątpię, że masz mnóstwo brudnych sekretów — i nagle znieruchomiał.

Nie wiedziała, co się stało. Czy patrzyła na niego zbyt długo, czy dostrzegł w jej twarzy coś dziwnego — przedwczesną ulgę i zadowolenie, kiedy otwierał fiolkę, a potem nieopanowane zaniepokojenie, kiedy się zatrzymał — ale już wiedział.

Zapadła cisza.

— Więc cały czas o to chodziło — powiedział po przerażająco długiej sekundzie milczenia. — Tygodniami się zastanawiałem, czemu chciałaś ze mną robić projekt, bo przecież nawet ty nie mogłaś być aż tak szurnięta, żeby dla lepszego stopnia współpracować ze mną. Myślałem, że McGonagall ci kazała, żeby mieć kolejnego szpicla, ale widzę, że jednak działasz w pojedynkę. — Potrząsnął delikatnie fiolką. — O co chodzi? Nie uwierzyłaś McGonagall i Scrimgeourowi? Trzy razy testowali mnie tym gównem. To za mało dla ciebie? Czy może uważasz, że druga i trzecia próbka eliksiru też mogłyby być wadliwe, a oni są takimi naiwniakami, że nie zauważyli? No, o to ci chodzi?

— Mogli zadawać nieodpowiednie pytania — odpowiedziała cicho, bo zaschło jej w gardle, ale wpatrywał się w nią tak niecierpliwe i agresywne, że musiała odpowiedzieć.

Ku jej zdumieniu zaśmiał się, krótko i niewesoło.

— No tak, mogło tak być — zauważył niemal uprzejmie, a potem, zaskakując ją jeszcze bardziej, zbliżył butelkę do ust. — Dobra, miejmy to za sobą. — Przełknął eliksir i skrzywił się, choć wiedziała, że nie powinien mieć smaku. — Pytaj.

Pokręciła głową, zbyt zszokowana, żeby zareagować.

— Pytaj! — warknął. — Dalej, nie marnuj miesiąca warzenia i dwóch miesięcy udręczania się moim towarzystwem. Masz trzy minuty, potem mogę się _zdenerwować_.

Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechem, ale z pewnością nie był rozbawiony. Nie chciała tego. Naprawdę nie chciała mieć naprzeciwko siebie Malfoya chwilowo okiełznanego, ale gotowego w każdej chwili wpaść w szał. Czytała o zastosowaniu Veritaserum, wiedziała, że w pojedynkę, bez innych eliksirów albo zaklęć, nie otępia ofiary i nie czyni jej bezwolną, po prostu zmusza do mówienia prawdy; ale mimo to podświadomie spodziewała się, że będzie łatwiej, że Malfoy po prostu wypije eliksir i zacznie mówić. Nie przewidziała, że będzie wyglądał jak zawsze, z wykrzywionymi w grymasie złości wargami, i że będzie tak doskonale świadomy jej poczynań, a nawet da jej przyzwolenie. To wytrąciło ją na chwilę z równowagi, ale Ślizgon miał rację — chociaż poszło zupełnie nie tak, nie mogła stracić tej okazji.

— Czy brałeś udział w zamordowaniu moich rodziców? — zapytała wreszcie.

Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu, a napięcie mięśni twarzy zelżało, wykrzywione wargi złagodniały.

— Nie.

Jego „nie” było szybkie i ciche, ale niezachwiane. Hermiona poczuła, że coś z niej opada, i staje się znacznie lżejsza. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i aż się zdziwiła, jak bardzo jej ulżyło.

— Czy byłeś w moim domu podczas tego napadu? — upewniła się.

— Nie — odpowiedział tak samo, a po chwili dodał: — Przez te parę dni, zanim trafiłem do ministra, nie widziałem Czarnego Pana ani żadnego śmierciożercy oprócz Snape’a. Nie brałem udziału w żadnych akcjach.

Skinęła głową nieuważnie i sięgnęła do torebki po antidotum.

— To wszystko? — zapytał ze zdziwieniem.

Przytaknęła w odpowiedzi i podała mu buteleczkę, którą przyjął z wahaniem, ale nie odkorkował. Uniósł nagle podbródek, jakby coś postanowił.

— Nie — powiedział. — Pytaj dalej. Zapytaj mnie, czy jestem wierny Voldemortowi.

Skrzywił się, wypowiadając to imię, ale minę miał zdecydowaną, więc cicho zapytała:

— Czy jesteś wiernym śmierciożercą?

— Byłem, nie jestem — odpowiedział natychmiast i ruchem głowy zasugerował, żeby pytała dalej.

— Czy jesteś wierny Voldemortowi?

— Nie.

— Czy szpiegujesz dla niego?

— Nie.

— Czy przekazujesz komuś informacje, które do ciebie docierają z kręgu przeciwników Voldemorta?

Nie odpowiedział tak szybko jak poprzednio i Hermiona wyczuła jego niepewność.

— Tak, ale nie są przeznaczone dla Voldemorta i nie sądzę, żeby do niego docierały.

— Snape — powiedziała, kręcąc głową w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

To nie było pytanie, więc nie odpowiedział, ale po jego twarzy widziała, że ma rację. Postanowiła jednak nie naciskać.

— Czy zamierzasz wspierać Zakon Feniksa, ministerstwo albo innych przeciwników Voldemorta? — zapytała w zamian za to.

Malfoy się skrzywił. To pytanie mniej mu odpowiadało.

— Nie — odpowiedział niechętnie. — Ale nie wykluczam, że będę musiał. Nie zamierzam wspierać ani nie zamierzam nie wspierać. Zamierzam przeżyć.

— Całkiem słusznie — powiedziała, ni to pochlebnie, ni ironicznie. — Chcesz, żebym o coś jeszcze zapytała?

Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, ale nadal obracał fiolkę w palcach, jakby się zastanawiał. Postanowiła zaryzykować jeszcze jedno pytanie.

— Dlaczego? — Podniósł głowę, obrzucając ją nierozumiejącym spojrzeniem. — Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym się tego dowiedziała.

Wykrzywił usta w tym swoim niewesołym uśmiechu i odkorkował buteleczkę.

— Żebyś mi zaufała.

Wypił antidotum i oddał jej pustą fiolkę, po czym odwrócił się i podszedł do avaddona. Bardzo starał się na nią nie patrzeć, a Hermiona doskonale go rozumiała. Czuła się okropnie niezręcznie i z chęcią wróciłaby do dormitorium, nakryła się kocem i przespała kilka godzin, żeby jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie musieć myśleć o tym, co się stało, co z tego wynika i co robić dalej. Ale Malfoy najwyraźniej zamierzał pracować dalej.

— Załóżmy, że eliksir był dobry — rzucił, a Hermiona prychnęła pogardliwie i niechętnie zbliżyła się do niego i avaddona.

— Oczywiście, że był — mruknęła. — Przecież nie dałabym ci niepewnego.

— Istotnie, to by się mijało z celem — zauważył i sprawnym ruchem wlał zawartość drugiej fiolki do ust avaddona.

Tym razem nie było żadnych wyraźnych sygnałów, że eliksir jakoś na niego podział; avaddon siedział na podłodze dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, w jakiej go zastali, i żaden grymas nie skaził idealnie pustego, bezmyślnego oblicza. Malfoy rzucił jej znaczące spojrzenie, ale nie odwzajemniła go. Zaczynała odczuwać coś na kształt wyrzutów sumienia i nie mogła wytrzymać jego wzroku.

— Spróbujmy — zadecydował, po czym zwrócił się do avaddona. — Jak się nazywasz?

— Nie mam imienia — odparł cichym, drżącym głosem, jak ktoś, kto rzadko przemawia. Nie pobrzmiewały w nim żadne emocje i dopiero teraz Hermiona zrozumiała, że specyficzny ton Malfoya, który brała za obojętność, aż drżał od namiętności w porównaniu z tym.

— Kim jesteś?

— Avaddonem — odparł już nieco wyraźniej i z każdym słowem mówił coraz lepiej. — Istotą stworzoną przez czarodzieja, magią obleczoną w materialny kształt.

— Kto cię stworzył?

— Wy dwoje, w rytuale równomiernej eksploatacji magii. Ale mam w sobie więcej jej magii. — Wskazał palcem na Hermionę, a ona wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie pod wpływem przeszywającego spojrzenia zimnych, czarnych oczu. — Użyczyła mi później swoich mocy.

— Na tyle dużo, żebyś przejął jej _vita_? — zapytał Malfoy, a Hermiona spojrzała na niego z mimowolnym uznaniem.

— Nie, jeszcze nie. To wciąż dużo za mało.

— Czy jesteś niebezpieczny?

— Mogę być.

— Czy stanowisz dla nas zagrożenie?

— Na razie nie, wciąż jestem słaby.

Albo jej się wydawało, albo z każdym kolejnym zdaniem głos avaddona upodabniał się do głosu Malfoya, gdyby ten drugi pozbawiony był intonacji. Ślizgon też to chyba odkrył, bo rzucił jej pytające spojrzenie.

— Twoja kolej — mruknął.

— Nie mam pomysłu — odparła, ale zwróciła się do avaddona. — Co się z tobą dzieje, kiedy zostajesz sam?

— Nic.

Uniosła brwi w wyrazie zdumienia, ale avaddon nie uzupełnił swojej wypowiedzi. Widocznie to było prawdą.

— Czy czerpiesz moc z jakiegoś innego źródła niż my?

— Mógłbym, gdyby nie bariery — powiedział. Jego głos znowu zmienił barwę, stała się bardziej kobieca. — One nie pozwalają mi czerpać mocy od kogokolwiek innego, nawet ducha, który tu przebywa.

— Czy teraz karmisz się naszą energią?

— Tak.

Spojrzała z niepokojem na Malfoya, ale ten wzruszył ramionami. Widocznie nie było to nic, czego by się nie spodziewał.

— W jakim stopniu? — zapytał.

— Im bliżej jesteście, tym więcej mocy mogę czerpać, ale to małe ilości. Zaklęcia wzbogacają mnie bardziej, każdy wasz urok dostarcza mi magii w zależności od jego siły.

— A eliksiry?

— Dotychczasowe nie. Tylko te, które przyswajam zewnętrznie.

— Dlaczego znasz odpowiedzi na nasze pytania? — spytał wreszcie Malfoy.

Avaddon nie odpowiedział ani później niż na poprzednie pytania, ani nie zmienił tonu, ale mimo to zabrzmiał bardziej złowieszczo niż dotychczas:

— Bo wy je znacie. Jestem ucieleśnieniem waszej magii, waszej mocy i waszych umysłów. Wiem tyle, ile wy wiecie. Jestem tym, czym wy jesteście.

Hermiona znowu zadrżała. Wiedziała o tym, tak naprawdę avaddon nie powiedział nic, czego by nie przeczuwała — ale tak wyraźne wyartykułowanie tego wpędziło ją w dziwny stan i uznała, że na tym powinni zakończyć, a Malfoy nie oponował. Podali avaddonowi antidotum i opuścili go, odnowiwszy na wszelki wypadek bariery.

— To niesamowite — powiedział Malfoy z zafascynowaniem, kiedy wyszli z łazienki i chyba po raz pierwszy poszli dalej razem. — Trochę straszne, z tym upostaciowieniem magii, ale niesamowite. On _nie powinien_ mówić, ale mówi. A wcale nie rzuciliśmy zaklęcia, tylko podaliśmy eliksir… On nie żyje, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, jest martwy, a zachowuje wszystkie funkcje życiowe…

— Nie jest człowiekiem, zwykłe reguły go nie obowiązują — odpowiedziała Hermiona. Była zadowolona z postępów, ale nie ekscytowała się tym aż tak jak Malfoy. Chociaż może dobrze się złożyło, że projekt tak go wciągnął; przynajmniej nie nawiązywał do własnej próby Veritaserum. — To projekcja, Malfoy. To oznacza, że on w zasadzie nie istnieje, jest tylko naszą ożywioną magią, więc przy odpowiednim bodźcu potrafi tyle, co my. Ale nie robi tego świadomie i nie ma świadomości. I bardzo dobrze — zakończyła i zmarszczyła czoło, bo dotarło do niej, że avaddon może zyskać świadomość i powinni zadbać, by do tego doszło.

— Wiem — odparł Malfoy. — Ale to nadal niesamowite.

Nie odpowiedziała i on też już się nie odezwał, kiedy szli przez korytarz. Dostrzegła kątem oko, że zerka na nią co chwilę, i była przekonana, że przypomniał sobie o Veritaserum. Policzki zaczynały ją palić; podejrzewała, że ma poczucie winy wypisane na twarzy.

Dotarli do rozwidlenia dróg i Hermiona zatrzymała się, żeby pójść w innym kierunku niż Malfoy. Wzięła się w garść i spojrzała na niego, ale nie zdradzał żadnych gwałtownych emocji. Zapytał tylko:

— To co robimy jutro?

— Właściwie to chyba powinniśmy już rozebrać tego avaddona, robi się zbyt silny, i kontynuować na następnym.

— Nów jest dopiero za tydzień, to strata czasu — zaoponował. — A nawet jeszcze nie sprawdziliśmy tego kierunkowego zaklęcia…  

— Więc wciąż będziemy mieli tydzień, zanim reszta wróci — argumentowała. — Naprawdę wolałabym nie ładować w tego avaddona więcej magii.

Malfoy nie odpowiedział, ale jego zrezygnowana świadczyła, że przyjął do wiadomości ten punkt widzenia.

— A przećwiczenie rozkładu avaddona też nam się przyda. Tylko może zregenerujmy się najpierw porządnie. Czwartek może być?

— Dam ci znać przez komunikator — powiedział nieuważnie, najwyraźniej myśląc już o czymś innym, i bez pożegnania poszedł w prawo.

Starając sobie wmówić, że niczego innego nie należało oczekiwać i że ich spotkanie zakończyło się znacznie lepiej, niż mogła przypuszczać jeszcze wczoraj, ruszyła w swoją stronę.

 

♠

 

Znowu miała koszmary.

Specjalnie starała się uspokoić, mieć miły, nudny dzień, by łatwiej przeżyć noc. Większą część przesiedziała z Ginny — która uprzejmie zapytała, jak jej poszło to trudne zadanie, i zachowywała się całkiem przyjaźnie — przeglądając magazyny pożyczone od trzecioklasistek i podjadając różne smakołyki, choć napisała też część pracy z numerologii. Oczywiście widziała jeszcze Malfoya przy posiłkach w Wielkiej Sali, ale nie wyglądał inaczej niż zwykle, więc uznała, że chyba nie musi się nim przyjmować. Ani ich rozmowie, ani avaddonowi nie poświęciła choćby jednej myśli, przynajmniej nie świadomie; i może właśnie dlatego podświadomość zaatakowała.

Nie było nawet w połowie tak strasznie, jak mogło być. Znów stała przed drzwiami sypialni rodziców, które uchylały się pod dotykiem jej dłoni przeraźliwie wolno z nienaturalnie głośnym skrzypieniem. Znów stała w nich odziana na czarno postać z białą maską. Ale kiedy sięgnęła, by zdjąć jej maskę, odkryła, że patrzy na avaddona. „Jestem tym, czym ty jesteś”, powiedział nie swoim zwyczajnym, obojętnym głosem, ale tym tonem, którym mruczał jej serenadę. A potem dotknął opuszkami palców jej policzka, tak miękko i czule, że pokiwała głową i potwierdziła, „Jesteś tym, czym ja jestem”. Gdy avaddon pod jej wpływem skierował różdżkę w stronę matki, na szczęście obudziła się.

Nie było więc nawet w połowie tak strasznie, jak mogło być, ale wytłumaczyła sobie to dopiero po paru minutach. W chwilę po przebudzeniu jeszcze krzyczała, wciąż czując na twarzy dotyk avaddona.

Wigilijne śniadanie upływało w przyjemnej atmosferze wyczekiwania, chociaż Hogwart wciąż jeszcze wyglądał normalnie — wielkie ozdabianie zaplanowano właśnie na dzisiaj. Hagrid bawił ich opowiadaniem o tym, ile choinek przytaszczy z Zakazanego Lasu i gdzie będą stały, a profesor Flitwick już planował rozdysponowanie skromnych zasobów uczniowskich, które zamierzał wykorzystać do pomocy.

— Filiusie, bądź tak miły i zwolnij pannę Granger po obiedzie — wtrąciła się profesor McGonagall, gdy nauczyciel zaklęć chwalił Hermionę za jej wkład w dekorowanie zamku w poprzednim roku. — Będzie mi potrzebna.

Hermiona dyskretnie spojrzała na dyrektorkę, bo bynajmniej nie dostała wcześniej żadnego zlecenia, ale Minerwa McGonagall posłała jej tylko uspokajający uśmiech i wróciła do rozmowy z profesorem Charfieldem.

To nie mogło mieć nic wspólnego z Harrym i Ronem. Z sowią pocztą przyszła kartka od nich, równie nieciekawa jak zwykle, okraszona dodatkowym „wesołych świąt”. Ginny już dawno przejęła ją na własność. Hermiona zastanawiała się przez chwilę, czy nie wysłać chłopcom jakiegoś drobiazgu w ramach świątecznego prezentu, ale zrezygnowała; przesyłka większa niż zwykle mogłaby niepotrzebnie zwrócić uwagę.

Tylko jeden niemiły incydent zepsuł na chwilę atmosferę. Gdy pojawił się „Prorok”, Kimberly i Joanne otworzyły go od razu na stronie z rubryką Padmy i zaraz utkwiły w Hermionie pytające spojrzenie, a i inni chyba poświęcili chwilę lekturze _Głosów z Hogwartu_. Ale przy stole w połowie wypełnionym nauczycielami nikt nie ośmielił się rzucić żadnej uwagi.

Ginny przejęła egzemplarz Gryfonek i rzuciwszy na niego okiem, prychnęła z pogardą.

— Widzę, że była naprawdę zdesperowana.

— Jest naprawdę beznadziejny — dodała z boku Lisa, która zdołała już prześledzić cały tekst. — Powtarza w kółko to samo, ale chyba zabrakło jej polotu, bo stylu to w ogóle nie ma… A wiesz, jak to zatytułowała? Cytacikiem. _Hermiona Granger: „Nie dbam o Harry’ego Pottera”_. Powiedziałaś chociaż coś takiego?

— Nie przypominam sobie.

— No to mamy wierutne kłamstwo — ucieszyła się Lisa. — I fałszywe przytoczenie. Możesz to zgłosić.

— Nie dbam o Padmę Patil — poinformowała ją Hermiona. — I technicznie rzecz biorąc, mogłam coś takiego powiedzieć. Od początku roku trochę się nasłuchałam i mogłam którymś razem stracić cierpliwość.

Zerknęła kątem oka na Ginny, bo obawiała się, że ta mogłaby ją źle zrozumieć, ale Gryfonka przytaknęła tylko.

— To nadal kłamstwo — powiedziała Lisa i złożyła gazetę.

Na tym temat — skądinąd niezbyt fascynujący — urwał się.

Wstając od stołu, profesor McGonagall potwierdziła swoją prośbę i zaprosiła Hermionę do gabinetu zaraz po obiedzie, na którym sama nie zamierzała się pojawić. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, po co dyrektorka ją wzywa. Podejrzewała, że w sprawie horkruksów, choć od czasu, gdy ostatnio o tym rozmawiały, nic się nie zmieniło. W przypływie paniki może pobiegłaby do biblioteki, by podjąć szaleńczą próbę wyszukania czegoś w ostatniej chwili — żeby przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie, że się stara — ale nie mogła tego zrobić ze względu na plany profesora Flitwicka.

Całe przedpołudnie spędzili, dekorując zamek, a właściwie bawiąc się magią, bardzo ładną i efektowną magią. Zwykle robili to prefekci — znacznie wcześniej niż w wigilię — ale tym razem pomagali wszyscy, niektórzy na korytarzach, inni w Wielkiej Sali i w holu. Rozwieszali okrągłe wianki z ostrokrzewu ze wstęgami i dzwonkami, same dzwonki na kolorowych kokardach, małe świece, których ciepłe światło nadawało łagodności zwykle dość ponurym obrazom, girlandy z pachnącego igliwia i szyszek, ciągnące się przez całe korytarze. Lewitowali kolorowe świecidełka i błyszczące bombki na świąteczne drzewka. Zamek po raz pierwszy od dawna rozbrzmiewał radosnymi dźwiękami i gwarem, bo do chichotów uczniów dołączyły się postacie z portretów. Bardzo przyjemnie było iść z Ginny jednym z korytarzy, pozostawiając za sobą światło i zapach żywicy. Ale w zeszłych latach, kiedy ubierała choinki z Ronem, było znacznie zabawniej: Ron nie potrafił powiesić jednej ozdoby, dopóki nie przymierzył jej w przynajmniej trzech miejscach, musiał wieszać wszystko wyżej niż inni, co chwilę udawał, że coś podpalił świeczką, próbował niemal każdego łakocia, zanim powędrowało na drzewko, i nieustannie śpiewał magiczne wersje kolęd, które w uszach Hermiony, przyzwyczajonej do tych mugolskich, brzmiały śmiesznie. I choć niekiedy irytowała się, że praca z nim idzie tak wolno, cieszyła się każdą chwilą. Okropnie za tym teraz tęskniła. Tęskniła za Ronem.

Zrobiło się zbyt sentymentalnie, więc nakazała sobie spokój i odrobinę niemyślenia, żeby się przypadkiem nie rozkleić w towarzystwie.

Przy obiedzie wszyscy — nawet ci, którzy zazwyczaj wyglądali najbardziej ponuro — byli weseli, dyskutowali żywo i co chwilę ktoś wybuchał śmiechem. Skrępowanie wywołane koniecznością dzielenia stołu z profesorami ostatecznie ustąpiło i uczniowie swobodnie gawędzili z nauczycielami; profesor Flitwick opowiadał anegdotki starsze od słuchaczy, Lisa znowu wdała się w rozmowę z profesorem Charfieldem, a Tony Goldstein bawił młodą profesor Sinistrę w sposób, który tylko krok dzielił od bezczelnego flirtu. Ale Hermiona wyjątkowo nie miała mu tego za złe; przeciwnie, w ostatnich dniach był tak mrukliwy i nieswój, że z ulgą powitała powrót jego zwykłej osobowości.

I tylko Malfoy wyglądał jeszcze smętniej niż rano, jakby święta wpędzały go w czarną rozpacz i tylko ze względu na towarzystwo jakoś się trzymał.

Kiedy skończyła deser, zanim jeszcze inni się zebrali, mruknęła Ginny, że zobaczą się później, i powędrowała do gabinetu dyrektorki. W tym roku bywała tam tak często, że szła, niemal nie patrząc, a przekazanie hasła chimerze było równie naturalne jak rozmowa z Grubą Damą.

— Proszę wejść! — Usłyszała w odpowiedzi na swoje pukanie.

— Chciała mnie pani widzieć, pani profesor? — zapytała uprzejmie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

— Nie do końca o mnie chodziło — odparła dyrektorka.

Hermiona odwróciła się i powiodła wzrokiem po pokoju. Istotnie, nie były w nim same, przy kominku, na skraju światła, znajdowały się dwie postacie. Pierwsza z nich, nieco niższa, ruszyła szybkim krokiem w jej stronę z wyciągniętymi ramionami.

— Harry…! — jęknęła Hermiona, kiedy chłopak ścisnął ją mocno w pasie.

Czarne, rozczochrane włosy łaskotały ją. Okropnie urosły, bo chyba nie strzygł się przez całe pół roku, sięgały mu do ramion i sprawiały wrażenie lekko przetłuszczonych. Mugolskie ubranie miał szorstkie, pogniecione i też nie całkiem czyste, a sam nie pachniał zbyt dobrze, ale mogłaby zostać w jego uścisku przez bardzo, bardzo długi czas. Gdyby ponad jego ramieniem nie widziała drugiego ze swoich przyjaciół, nadal ukrywającego się w cieniu i wyraźnie naburmuszonego.

— Ron? — powiedziała pytającym tonem, odsuwając się nieco od Harry’ego.

— Ron jest trochę… — zaczął Potter, ale nie dokończył, bo Ron w mgnieniu oka wyminął go, złapał Hermionę i zamknął ją w niedźwiedzim uścisku, unosząc nieco nad ziemię.

— Przykro mi z powodu twoich rodziców. I cieszę się, że z tobą wszystko w porządku — mruknął jej do ucha. Był chyba pierwszą osobą, oprócz Luny Lovegood na dworcu, która tak po prostu to powiedziała.

Łzy zapiekły ją pod powiekami, zamrugała szybko, żeby się ich pozbyć. Przez większość czasu Ron bywał dupkiem niewrażliwym na innych ludzi, za to stanowczo przewrażliwionym na swoim punkcie i, co za tym idzie, dość niemiłym. Przez większość czasu uważała, że możliwości empatyczne stawiają ją na wyższym stopniu rozwoju, przynajmniej pod względem socjalizacji. Ale miał takie momenty, kiedy kogoś lubił na tyle, by zapomnieć o sobie, że jego szczerość i autentyczna troska uświadamiały Hermionie, o ile lepszym jest człowiekiem niż ona.

— Zostawię was samych, żebyście mogli porozmawiać — powiedziała profesor McGonagall, wstając od biurka, ale Hermiona powstrzymała ją przed wyjściem.

— Czy nie można by sprowadzić tu Ginny? — zapytała.

Dyrektorka i chłopcy wymienili znaczące spojrzenia; ta pierwsza surowe, ci drudzy naglące.

— Ustaliliśmy, że im mniej osób wie o tym, że pan Potter i Pan Weasley są w zamku, tym lepiej — stwierdziła profesorka, ale miny chłopców jasno sugerowały, kto to ustalił.

— Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby Ginny stanowiła dla nas jakieś zagrożenie. Przeciwnie, trudno byłoby mi ją okłamać, a spotkanie z nimi dobrze by jej zrobiło.

— Nie widziałem mojej rodziny od pół roku i jeszcze długo nie zobaczę — dodał Ron. — Więc chciałbym chociaż zobaczyć moją siostrę.

Hermiona miała świadomość, że ich argumenty są słabe, i widziała po twarzy dyrektorki, że ona również o tym wie. Ale Minerwa McGonagall, kiedy nie była wcieleniem surowości, stawała się dość miękka, zwłaszcza w kwestii relacji międzyludzkich, i w tym Hermiona upatrywała szansy. I faktycznie: kobieta westchnęła ciężko, po czym oznajmiła:

— Niech wam będzie, przyprowadzę pannę Weasley.

— Dzięki — mruknął Harry, kiedy dyrektorka wyszła. — Próbowaliśmy ją do tego nakłonić, ale nie chciała się zgodzić. Powołała się nawet na ciebie.

— A nie na tajemnicę? — zapytała Herrmiona.

— Nie, wypaplaliśmy Ginny wszystko w lecie i McGonagall o tym wie — oświadczył bezceremonialnie Ron. — Ale powiedziała, że ty mogłabyś się źle czuć z nami w obecności Ginny — dodał, marszcząc czoło, częściowo przykryte rudą grzywą. Włosy miał jeszcze dłuższe niż Harry, ale układały mu się równo po bokach głowy, dzięki czemu nie wyglądał aż tak niechlujnie.

— Miałyśmy z Ginny różne poglądy na pewne tematy i to było dość… trudne — dokończyła kulawo.

— Tak, mogę się domyślić — odparł o dziwo Ron, a jego twarz poczerwieniała nieznacznie. — Ja też nie najlepiej się zachowałem.

Ron Weasley przyznający się do winy był tak rzadkim zjawiskiem, że mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie gniewam się — powiedziała miękko. — I przepraszam, że z wami nie pojechałam. Wiem, że coś innego ci obiecałam, Harry.

— I wiesz, że nigdy tego nie chciałem. Jestem całkiem zadowolony, że przynajmniej jedno z was jest bezpieczne — odparł Harry, a Ron wydał z siebie głośny jęk, który musiał oznaczać coś w rodzaju „A-on-znowu-zaczyna”. — Miałaś inne sprawy na głowie i ja to rozumiem, zresztą sam nie wiem, jakbym się zachował, gdyby… A w naszej sytuacji nic by to nie zmieniło. Nie wymyśliłabyś nic więcej z nami, niż tutaj…

— No ba, tu jest przecież biblioteka. — Ron wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, po czym gwałtownie posmutniał. — Ale może przynajmniej jedlibyśmy trochę lepiej…

— Szczerze wątpię, jestem beznadziejna w gotowaniu i przez lato się nic nie zmieniło — pocieszyła go.

— Gdzie spędziłaś wakacje? — zapytał Harry.

— U babci, pod Reading.

— Idealne miejsce dla ciebie — zażartował Ron.

— A wy? — zapytała, ale nie zdążyli odpowiedzieć, bo otworzyły się drzwi.

Wróciła profesor McGonagall z Ginny, która wyglądała na dość zaskoczoną, dopóki nie zobaczyła chłopaków; wtedy zaskoczenie ustąpiło zachwytowi.

— Ron! — krzyknęła, rzucając się bratu w ramiona. — Ron… — powtórzyła jeszcze, zanim ochłonęła i przesunęła się dalej. — Harry — przywitała się z uśmiechem, po czym uścisnęła go szybko i dość powściągliwie — czy to ze względu na brata, czy dyrektorkę.

— Nie krępujcie się — mruknął ten pierwszy, ale profesor McGonagall nie podzielała jego zdania, sądząc po jej znaczącym chrząknięciu.

— Skrzaty za chwilę dostarczą wam obiad, domyślam się, że jesteście głodni — powiedziała profesorka, a Ron rozpromienił się. — Możecie skorzystać z mojego salonu. — Podążyła do drugich drzwi w gabinecie, tych niedaleko kominka, gestem nakazując, by poszli za nią. — Nie mogę wam dać więcej niż pół godziny, dłuższe zniknięcie panny Granger i panny Weasley w moim gabinecie byłoby zbyt podejrzane. Panno Granger, proszę się w międzyczasie zastanowić, co mogłabyś powiedzieć, gdyby ktoś zapytał, po co cię wezwałam.

To powiedziawszy, dyrektorka skinęła im głową i wróciła do gabinetu. Ledwo drzwi się za nią zamknęły, a Ron rzucił się do niewielkiego stołu, na którym już spoczywało kilka półmisków. Hermiona i Ginny roześmiały się, ale Harry znalazł się na drugim krześle zaledwie sekundę później.

— Obiad! — powiedział z radością Ron, nakładając sobie wszystko po kolei. — Tak dawno nie jedliśmy normalnego obiadu. Jesteśmy beznadziejni w gotowaniu — dodał, już jedząc, a dykcję miał zaskakująco dobrą jak na kogoś, kto mówi z pełnymi ustami. Widać i w tym wypadku praktyka czyni mistrza. — Harry przynajmniej umie zrobić jajecznicę i bekon, ale ja zupełnie sobie z niczym nie radzę, no i skąd wziąć na wsi bekon?

— Mieszkaliśmy głównie na wsi — wyjaśnił Harry, kiedy Hermiona i Ginny zajęły miejsca naprzeciwko nich.

— Czy to było bezpieczne? — zapytała Hermiona, ukradkiem rozglądając się dookoła.

Salonik Minerwy McGonagall nie sprawił jej wielkiej niespodzianki, pasował do swojej właścicielki: niewielki, ale niezagracony meblami. Oprócz stojącego na środku stołu z czterema krzesłami znajdował się tu olbrzymi regał z książkami, dwa mniejsze, niska komoda i wygodna kanapa z dwoma fotelami. Sprawiał wrażenie miłego i ciepłego miejsca, równie schludnego i uporządkowanego jak sama Minerwa. Jedynymi ozdobami tutaj były duża lampa o pięknym, haftowanym abażurze, portret nieznanego czarodzieja i kilka zdjęć na komodzie.

— Raczej tak — opowiadał tymczasem Harry. — Przenosiliśmy się na tyle często, by nikt nas nie wytropił. Dlatego unikaliśmy miejsc publicznych, staraliśmy się kupować chleb, mleko, ser i jajka od mugoli we wsi i czasem tylko zaglądać do jakiś małych sklepów.

— …No ale ile można jeść jajek! — dodał Ron. Tempo pochłaniania miał niesamowite, połowa zawartości jego talerza już zniknęła, ale na szczęście półmiski same się uzupełniały. — Serio, prawdziwy obiad — pycha. Tęsknię za Hogwartem. I za mamą.

— Nawet za jej wrzaskami? — zapytała podchwytliwie Ginny.

— Gdyby wrzeszcząc, podawała mi kolejne dania — to tak, nawet za wrzaskami. A teraz pewnie miałaby mi dużo do powiedzenia — zakończył ze śmiechem. — Nawialiśmy z Harrym bez pożegnania. Rodzice chyba się tego spodziewali, byli niespokojni, odkąd do nas przyjechał w lipcu. Tata nawet dał mi do zrozumienia, że wie, co planujemy, i nie ma nic przeciwko, ale mama…

— Nie było tak źle — pocieszyła go Ginny. — Zwłaszcza że po paru dniach King powiedział tacie w ministerstwie, że sytuacja jest pod kontrolą i z wami wszystko w porządku.

— To dobrze. Chociaż chciałbym ją zobaczyć. — Westchnął głęboko, robiąc chwilową przerwę w jedzeniu; ale niewiele dłuższą, niż tego wymagało ponowne napełnienie pustego talerza. — Ale to niemożliwe, pytaliśmy McGonagall. Powiedziała, że nasza rodzina jest cały czas pod obserwacją śmierciożerców. Zakon wie o dwóch, którzy pracują dla ministerstwa. Nie złapali ich, bo ci idioci wymieniają informacje w ministerstwie i bardzo łatwo można ich podsłuchać… Fred i George się o to postarali… Nie są zbyt ważni i nie dowiadujemy się o zbyt istotnych rzeczach, ale przynajmniej znamy ruchy Voldemorta w ministerstwie.

— Skąd to wszystko wiecie? — zapytała Ginny. — Przyjęli was do Zakonu?

Chłopcy równocześnie parsknęli śmiechem.

— Wątpię, żeby kiedykolwiek uznali nas za wystarczająco dorosłych — powiedział Ron, a Harry dodał:

— Zresztą Zakon się trochę rozleciał, nie ma zebrań, wszyscy kontaktują się pojedynczo, trzon stanowią McGonagall i King. Z Kingiem się nawet raz czy dwa widzieliśmy, a resztę — czyli niewiele — wiemy od McGonagall. Mamy zaczarowany pergamin, za pomocą którego się kontaktujemy. 

— O tych w ministerstwie dowiedzieliśmy się dzisiaj — uzupełnił Ron. — No i widzieliśmy Tonks. Pracuje tutaj w Hogwarcie, nie wiedziałyście o tym?

Ginny zaprzeczyła w tej samej chwili, kiedy Hermiona potaknęła.

— Ujawniła mi się raz — wyjaśniła.

— No a dzisiaj przyprowadziła nas do McGonagall, pod peleryną niewidką — kontynuował Ron. — Podczas posiłków wszyscy strażnicy są w Wielkiej Sali, tak jak uczniowie i nauczyciele, więc wtedy pojedyncze osoby mogą się urwać… Tonks powiedziała swojemu partnerowi, że weźmie prysznic, a w tym czasie zgarnęła nas z dziedzińca. Niby peleryna Harry’ego ciągle dobrze działa, ale lepiej było nie ryzykować i przejść, kiedy nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu.

— No pewnie. To dziwne, że po tylu latach nadal działa, skoro należała jeszcze do twojego ojca, Harry.

— Hej, to peleryna Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Oczywiście, że jest wyjątkowa. — Ron wyszczerzył zęby. — Myślicie, że będzie deser? — zapytał. — O, wspaniale! — zawołał, kiedy na stole natychmiast pojawiła się patera z ciastem i owocami, a obok miska puddingu. — Ale nie zbierajcie reszty, mogę się jeszcze namyślić — dodał, zwracając się do stołu. — Swoją drogą, Hermiono, jednak zawsze miałaś rację co do skrzatów, chętnie zabrałbym jednego ze sobą, są mega. Nie dość, że obsługują Wielką Salę, to jeszcze gabinety — u Snape’a też dostaliśmy jedzenie, pamiętasz, Harry?

— Kiedy Snape was nakarmił? — zapytała Ginny, bo Hermiona była gotowa rozpocząć kampanię uświadamiającą, że skrzaty mają mnóstwo innych zadań, którym również muszą podołać.

— Nie Snape, no proszę cię, McGonagall w jego gabinecie. Wtedy na naszym drugim roku, jak przylecieliśmy do Hogwartu fordem taty.

— Wolałbym o nim nie rozmawiać — powiedział cicho Harry, a Ron zmieszał się niespodziewanie.

— Jasne. Zwłaszcza że mamy tylko pół godziny, zajmijmy się ważniejszymi sprawami.

— Hermiono, możesz nam powiedzieć dokładnie, co się stało u ciebie w lecie? — zapytał Harry, zwracając na nią uważne spojrzenie, za którymi natychmiast podążyły dwa inne, Weasleyowskie.

Była pod wrażeniem delikatności, z jaką o to zapytał; może dlatego, że przywykła do pytań bardziej agresywnych, zadawanych z przeświadczeniem, że jej obowiązkiem jest udzielenie odpowiedzi. Harry, któremu faktycznie była winna wyjaśnienia, pytał zaskakująco subtelnie i przez to niezobowiązująco, tak aby mogła się wykręcić, gdyby chciała.

Ale nie chciała. Ukrywała się z tym nawet przed samą sobą blisko pół roku, najwyższa pora podzielić z kimś ten okropny ból, tę wściekłość, którą cały czas odczuwała. A z kim, jeśli nie z jedynymi przyjaciółmi, których miała?

— To nie jest zbyt przyjemna historia — zaczęła, zaciskając ręce na kubku herbaty, który niespodziewanie pojawił się przed nią. — Po tym, jak przyjechałam do domu z Hogwartu, miałam z rodzicami małą kłótnię. Chcieli wyjechać z Anglii gdzieś, gdzie będzie bezpiecznie, a ja nie chciałam. Nie słuchali moich argumentów, zresztą może dla nich nie były zbyt dobre… Wyszło trochę głupio, bo zdenerwowałam się i zostawiłam ich, poszłam do siebie. I więcej już z nimi nie rozmawiałam. — Urwała na chwilę, gdy ponownie uderzyło ją, jak źle wyglądał jej ostatni wieczór z rodzicami, ich ostatni wieczór. Ron patrzył na nią współczująco, Harry uścisnął mocno jej dłoń, a Ginny… Ginny spijała każde słowo z jej ust, jakby czekała wiele długich miesięcy, aż to usłyszy. Może zresztą tak było. — W nocy obudził mnie jakiś dźwięk, ktoś się potknął o kufer… Kufer został na dole, przy drzwiach, nie zabrałam go do siebie. Myślałam, że to tata, ale usłyszałam, że ktoś rzucił zaklęcie, więc zeszłam na dół. Nie mogłam znaleźć różdżki, spieszyłam się i jej nie wzięłam. Nie wzięłam cholernej różdżki, kiedy śmierciożercy napadali na mój dom. — Zacisnęła mocniej palce na kubku. Nikt nic nie powiedział. — Byli w sypialni rodziców, torturowali ich. Kiedy przyszłam, tata już nie żył, wyglądał okropnie, a mama… mama chyba właśnie umarła, bo widzę testrale. W drzwiach stanął jeden ze śmierciożerców, a ja… Ja spanikowałam. Deportowałam się, nawet nie wiem jak, bo nie pomyślałam o tym, to cud, że się nie rozczepiłam… To znaczy, rozczepiłam się — kontynuowała coraz chaotyczniej, nie chcąc zatrzymywać się dłużej przy drzwiach sypialni rodziców — ale dopiero później, deportowałam się z miejsca na miejsce, aż trafiłam do babci, pod Reading, i tam rozszczepiłam sobie ramię. Jakieś pół godziny później zadzwoniła policja, bo mój dom spłonął, z rodzicami w środku, według policji to było przyczyną ich śmierci. Zresztą podejrzewali mnie o podpalenie, ale przestali, bo babcia powiedziała, że całą noc spędziłam u niej… Szukali winnych, ale to oczywiste, że nie znaleźli, jak mugole mogliby sobie z tym poradzić, skoro nawet nie wiedzieli, co się stało…

— A ministerstwo? — zapytała Ginny. — Nie zainteresowali się tym? Nikt cię nie przesłuchiwał?

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Nie mieli powodu mnie przesłuchiwać, zmarli mi rodzice, ale mam innego opiekuna, a nawet gdybym nie miała, to przecież jestem pełnoletnią czarownicą, nie muszą się mną przejmować. Nikogo nie obchodzi dwójka mugoli, zwłaszcza w czasie wojny.

— Mnie obchodzi — powiedziała Ginny, a Ron przytaknął.

— Rozpoznałaś kogoś z nich? — zapytał cicho Harry.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Nie, mieli szaty i maski, i nie odzywali się, tego jednego słyszałam przez sen i myślałam, że to tata… Zresztą to wszystko to był jeden wielki koszmar, nie myślałam normalnie, inaczej wzięłabym różdżkę i walczyła, zamiast uciekać…

— I zginęłabyś — przerwał jej Ron brutalnie. — Zrobiłaś najlepsze, co mogłaś. To nieprawda, że nie myślałaś. Przemyślałaś to dokładnie tak szybko jak zwykle i wybrałaś najlepsze wyjście.

— To nie była twoja wina — dodał cicho Harry i oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że właśnie to potrzebowała usłyszeć. — Myślisz, że ktoś, kogo znamy, mógł tam być? — zapytał ostrzejszym tonem. — Snape albo… Malfoy?

— Widziałam tylko jedną osobę, była bardzo wysoka, znacznie wyższa niż oni, ale mogło mi się wydawać.

— A Malfoy prawie od razu uciekł od śmierciożerców, jego matka została zamordowana zaraz na początku lipca — przypomniała opornie Ginny.

— Ale chyba nie pierwszego dnia? — zauważył Ron.

— No nie. — Ginny zamyśliła się. — Minął chyba tydzień, zanim przyszedł do Scrimgeoura, i nikt nie wie, gdzie był przez ten czas.

— Myślę, że Scrimgeour i McGonagall mają pewne podejrzenia — powiedziała powoli Hermiona, uznając, że nie powie, jak wiele ona sama wie na ten temat. — Ale Malfoya tam nie było, Harry. Też o tym myślałam przez jakiś czas, ale to nie był on.

Ginny rzuciła jej pełne powątpienia spojrzenie spod wpół przymkniętych powiek, ale Harry zapytał tylko:

— Skąd wiesz?

— Bo podałam mu wczoraj Veritaserum.

Przez chwilę zrobiło się głośno, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli mówić na raz.

— To dlatego! — jęknęła Ginny z szeroko otwartymi oczami, kiedy Ron krzyknął „Jesteś obłędna, Hermiono!”, a Harry powtórzył kilka razy „Cooo zrobiłaś?!”. — Merlinie, Hermiono, przepraszam… Nie przyszło mi nawet do głowy, że… Wczoraj! Wczoraj tak się denerwowałaś…!

— Jak ci się udało to zrobić? — zapytał wreszcie Ron, kiedy ochłonęli nieco.

— Właściwie to sam je wypił. Mój podstęp nie wyszedł — przyznała z niechęcią — zorientował się w trakcie. Ale dobrowolnie wypił Veritaserum, odpowiedział na moje pytania i kazał zadać jeszcze kilka — czy jest jeszcze śmierciożercą, czy jest po stronie Voldemorta… I nie jest.

— Ale _czemu_ to zrobił? — zapytał Harry.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Powiedział, że chciał, żebym mu zaufała. Wiedział, że to dotrze do ciebie, Harry. I podejrzewam — dodała po chwili — że szykuje sobie wyjście awaryjne na wypadek, gdyby Scrimgeour nie utrzymał się u władzy. Wie, że ty możesz mu pomóc.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy zwróci się do nas z prośbą o pomoc — oświadczył Ron. — A wtedy z prawdziwą satysfakcją mu odmówię.

— Ron… — zaoponowała Hermiona, ale rudzielec trzymał się swojego zdania.

— No co? Sześć lat czekałem, aż ten dupek będzie musiał się przede mną płaszczyć, a ja go zgniotę.

— On zapewne myśli o tobie równie ciepło — uświadomiła go Ginny.

— Ale na razie to my jesteśmy górą — odparł Ron. — Ale powiedz mi coś więcej, Hermiono, bo nadal nie rozumiem. Jak to się stało, że w ogóle mogłaś spróbować podać Malfoyowi Veritaserum?

— Robią razem projekt z magii kreatywnej — odpowiedziała za nią Ginny. — No wiesz: wykorzystanie magii w jakiś innowacyjny sposób. Wymyślanie zaklęć i takie tam. Hermiona i Malfoy robią avaddona.

— Nawet nie będę udawał, że wiem, o co chodzi — mruknął Ron.

— To stąd ten ciekawy artykuł w „Proroku”? — zapytał Harry. — Czytaliśmy dzisiejszego, kiedy na was czekaliśmy, i te _Głosy z Hogwartu_ trochę nas zdziwiły. Kto to pisze? Chyba nie Rita Skeeter?

— Padma Patil — odpowiedziała krótko Hermiona.

— Padma Patil? — zdziwił się Harry. — Nigdy nie wyglądała na taką zołzę. 

— Żartujesz! — wykrzyknął w tym samym czasie Ron. — Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest wredna, już na balu bożonarodzeniowym była dla mnie okropna…

— Nie bardziej niż ty dla niej — zauważyła Hermiona.

— Ale czemu to robi? Czemu pisze takie bzdury? — zainteresował się Harry. — I kogo to interesuje w czasie wojny?

— Bo naczelny jej kazał — odpowiedziała Ginny na pierwsze pytanie. — Winfred Mack jest bardzo cięty na Malfoya i na Scrimgeoura, przy okazji. Od dawna szykanował ich obydwu, a znajomość z Hermioną siłą rzeczy stawiała Malfoya w lepszym świetle… Najłatwiej było to odwrócić i spróbować oczernić Hermionę.

— No dobrze, ale skąd ludzie wiedzieli, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie i kto z kim robi jakiś projekt… — zaoponował Ron.

— Z tego samego źródła — powiedziała Hermiona. — Padma pisała na bieżąco o różnych drobnych zdarzeniach z Hogwartu.

— Więc wykopała pod sobą dołek — dokończyła Ginny. — A jej ostatni artykuł był naprawdę beznadziejny, wszyscy to mówią.

— Widać nie wszyscy mają dar obrażania i wyśmiewania innych ludzi — zakończył Harry. — Zostało nam mało czasu. Hermiono, masz coś dla nas?

Pokręciła smutno głową.

— Niestety nie, szukam w każdej wolnej chwili, ale naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby hogwarcka biblioteka mogła nam pomóc, nie znalazłam nawet najmniejszej wzmianki. Ale będę szukać dalej. A wam jak idzie?

— Nadal żyjemy. Powiedziałbym, że to spore osiągnięcie, biorąc pod uwagę, że Voldemort na nas poluje. — Harry wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po sakiewkę z kłami, którą kiedyś dostał w prezencie od Hagrida. — Trochę ją ulepszyłem, żeby była bardziej pojemna, dzięki temu najważniejsze rzeczy mam zawsze przy sobie — powiedział, zanurzając w niej rękę niemal po łokieć. Hermiona już miała go pochwalić za świetnie użyte zaklęcie powiększające, kiedy coś innego przyciągnęło jej uwagę: mała czarka, którą Harry właśnie wyciągnął. — Na razie mamy tylko to.

Czarka była nieduża, ale dość szeroka, złota i bardzo kobieca — uchwyty miała delikatne i mocno powyginane, zdecydowanie niepraktyczne, lecz bardzo eleganckie. Na ściance, po zewnętrznej stronie, był wygrawerowany borsuk, który biegał dookoła kielicha, a na nóżce kolejny, śpiący. Hermiona złapała za uchwyt, kiedy Harry przekazał jej kielich, i przesunęła palcami po śpiącym borsuku. Skrzywiła się, kiedy nagle ogarnęło ją dziwne, nieokreślone uczucie, jakby skumulowana złość, niechęć i… obrzydzenie?

— Czujesz to? — zapytał cicho Harry. Skinęła głową, doskonale wiedząc, co ma na myśli. — Jest w tym coś dziwnego, coś złego, czuć to już przy pierwszym dotyku.

— A im dłużej to trzymasz, tym gorzej — dodał Ron. — Harry kiedyś miał to w rękach przez godzinę i było trochę strasznie.

— To chyba mówiło do mnie — powiedział Harry, widząc jej pytające spojrzenie. — A przynajmniej jakoś wpływało na moje myśli i uczucia… Wszystko było okropne i nie było żadnej nadziei, byłem wściekły i…

— …dość wredny — uzupełnił Ron, szczerząc zęby do przyjaciela. — Więc schowaliśmy to i nie wyjmujemy na dłużej niż kilka minut.

— Ale ciągle nie wiemy, jak to zniszczyć i gdzie szukać następnych. — Harry wziął czarkę od Ginny, która przejęła ją dosłownie na sekundę i natychmiast mu oddała. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i zapytał cicho: — Dziennik taki nie był, prawda?

Pokręciła głową ni to się zgadzając, ni przecząc.

— Nie, na początku nie, ale po jakimś czasie… był jeszcze gorszy. Ale jego moc ujawniała się dopiero później, kiedy się w nim pisało.

— To był jego pierwszy horkruks, mógł być nieco słabszy — zauważył Harry, po czym zmęczonym gestem oparł łokcie na stole, a twarz na dłoniach. — Ale dzisiaj nie mam na to siły, zostawmy to na jutro.

— Zostajecie na jutro! — ucieszyła się Ginny. — I żaden z was nic nie powiedział!

— No… w końcu przyjechaliśmy na święta, nie? A Boże Narodzenie jest jutro. — Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Na tym rozmowa się urwała, bo zaraz później pojawiła się profesor McGonagall. Chwilę zajęło im ustalenie odpowiedniej wymówki na potrzeby potencjalnych zainteresowanych, bo trudno było im wymyślić coś, co wymagałoby półgodzinnej obecności w gabinecie zarówno Hermiony, jak i Ginny. Oczywiście istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że nikt o to nie zapyta, ale bezpieczniej było mieć ustaloną jedną spójną wersję. Ostatecznie przyjęły, że Hermiona z braku wolnego czasu postanowiła podzielić się częścią obowiązków z Ginny, która zgodziła się trochę ją odciążyć, i ustalały zakres tej pomocy z dyrektorką.

— To jest dobre rozwiązanie — pochwaliła McGonagall — bo istotnie zamierzałam zaproponować ci coś specjalnego, panno Granger.

— Jakby prefektura, avaddon i spędzanie połowy życia w bibliotece ci nie wystarczało — mruknęła pod nosem Ginny, co mogło dotrzeć do profesorki, bo zmarszczyła na chwilę czoło.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, że masz dużo zajęć, ale skoro część obowiązków prefekta zostanie ci odjęta, a projekt z magii kreatywnej, jak rozumiem, jest blisko zakończenia, być może w przerwie między nauką a poszukiwaniami zechcesz poświęcić się czemuś jeszcze. — Spojrzała uważnie na Hermionę, a ona bez wahania skinęła głową. Dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się. — Chciałam zaproponować, abyś spróbowała swoich sił w animagii. Oczywiście wszyscy uczniowie będą mogli podjąć kilka prób i ewentualnie kontynuować proces samodzielnie, po zakończeniu szkoły, ale uznałam, że pod moim okiem, panno Granger, mogłabyś sobie poradzić z nauką do końca roku i przed opuszczeniem Hogwartu zdać egzamin. Jeden egzamin więcej — to chyba nic wielkiego dla ciebie?

Ron, który stał za McGonagall, ułożył wargi w nieme „Łaaał”. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Oczywiście, chętnie spróbuję.

— Doskonale. Myślę, że będziemy miały jeszcze sposobność pomyśleć o tym później, do końca ferii zostało półtora tygodnia. Jutro — zwróciła się też do Ginny — wyjdźcie, proszę, wcześniej ze śniadania, zanim inni skończą. Tonks przejmie was w korytarzu i przyprowadzi tutaj, będziecie mieli czas do obiadu. Nikt nie powinien zwrócić uwagi na waszą nieobecność, wszyscy będą myśleli, że jesteście w Wieży Gryffindoru. Mam nadzieję, że nie muszę nikogo z was — posłała surowe spojrzenie chłopcom — przestrzegać przed próbą potajemnego spotykania się w nocy i przypominać, jak wielkim i niepotrzebnym ryzykiem by to było?

Potwierdzili zgodnym pomrukiem, chociaż nikomu z nich się to nie podobało. Ale konieczność rozstania wobec możliwości spędzenia kilku godzin razem następnego dnia nie była tak bolesna, toteż dziewczyny opuściły kwatery profesor McGonagall bez sprzeciwu.

Korytarzem szły w milczeniu, bo chociaż miały sobie wiele do powiedzenia, nie chciały, żeby ktoś je podsłuchał. W połowie drogi Hermiona zatrzymała się, czując znajome ciepło w kieszeni szaty.

— Poczekaj chwilę — poprosiła Ginny. Wyjęła kamyk i odczytawszy wiadomość, zmarszczyła brwi. _Problem z avaddonem, potrzebuję pomocy_. _Pilne._ — Chyba muszę iść — powiedziała, a widząc, że Ginny przymierza się do zaprotestowania, ruszyła szybko przed siebie. — Zobaczymy się później! — krzyknęła przez ramię.

Zastanawiała się, którędy pójść i jakiego tajnego przejścia użyć, żeby pozbyć się ogona w postaci straży, ale ostatecznie stwierdziła, że to bez znaczenia. Strażnicy pewnie i tak wiedzieli, że przesiadują z Malfoyem w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Zresztą ona do damskiej toalety wchodziła zupełnie legalnie, więc nie miała się o co martwić.

Bariery Malfoya bez problemu ją przepuściły i weszła do łazienki. A potem zatrzymała się gwałtownie.

— Co tu się stało? — zapytała zaskoczona.

Malfoy półleżał na podłodze po samą ścianą, ściskając w jednej ręce różdżkę, a w drugiej kamień. Nie miał pod sobą żadnej poduszki, skąd wnioskowa, że upadek nie był celowy, a jego zmieszany i jednocześnie bolesny wyraz twarzy, bladość i spocona grzywka podpowiedziały jej, że Ślizgon prawdopodobnie nie ma siły wstać.

Na środku łazienki, spory kawałek od niego — widocznie chłopak odsunął się tak daleko, jak tylko zdołał — stał avaddon. Ale nie był to ten sam avaddon, którego Hermiona widziała poprzedniego dnia, a przynajmniej nie wyglądał tak samo. Był wyższy i chudszy, miał półdługie, białe włosy i bladą twarz o ostrych rysach; tylko oczy pozostawały wciąż tak samo czarne, choć zmienił się ich kształt. Mógłby być bliskim krewnym Draco, może starszym bratem albo kuzynem, tak mocno go przypominał. Tyle jego mocy przejął.

— Coś ty zrobił? — zapytała szeptem, kucając przy nim.

Malfoy przełknął głośno ślinę. Miał minę małego chłopca przyłapanego na złym uczynku, zbyt przerażonego konsekwencjami swoich działań, by się usprawiedliwiać albo zaprzeczać.

— Chciałem trochę… poćwiczyć… zanim go rozbierzemy — powiedział szeptem, lekko chrypiąc.

Rozbiegane, błyszczące oczy śledziły całe pomieszczenie, ale omijały środek, gdzie znajdował się avaddon. Hermionie nie podobał się ich chorobliwy blask. Automatycznym ruchem przyłożyła rękę do jego czoła.

— Chyba masz gorączkę — powiedziała. — To musiało cię naprawdę wyczerpać, a on przejął dużo twoich sił. Co na niego rzuciłeś?

Malfoy nie odpowiedział. Myślała, że jej nie słyszy albo nie może się skupić, ale kiedy podniosła do góry jego podbródek, a on nadal unikał jej wzroku, dotarło do niej, że nie chce powiedzieć.

— Co to było? — zapytała agresywniej. Znowu przełknął głośno ślinę, a kiedy popatrzył wreszcie na nią, nadal nie odpowiadając, zrozumiała. Puściła go gwałtownie. — Niewybaczalne. Rzuciłeś na niego Niewybaczalne!

Nadal nic nie mówił, ale wiedziała, że ma rację.

— Malfoy, to są zaklęcia zakazane, _nie wolno_ ich używać!

— Na człowieku — odparł w końcu. — On nie jest człowiekiem, sama powiedziałaś.

— Nie, jest _tylko_ istotą półdemoniczną, która wysysa z ciebie olbrzymie ilości energii, tym więcej, im mocniejsze zaklęcie rzucisz! A Niewybaczalne są jednymi z najsilniejszych! Którego użyłeś? — zapytała już spokojniej. — Imperius?

— Raz — powiedział cicho.

— Były inne?! — Skulił się, kiedy podniosła głos, jak nie on. Nakazała sobie spokój. — Cruciatus?

Zwilżył językiem pękniętą wargę.

— Trzy albo cztery. Nie jestem pewien, bo jedno nie wyszło.

Trzy Cruciatusy. Albo cztery. Rzucone po kolei na cholernego avaddona. I… Cholera jasna. Milczała przez chwilę, zbierając się w sobie, po czym zapytała, starając się mówić jak najspokojniej:

— Rzuciłeś na avaddona Avadę?

Przygryzł mocno wargę, raniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Wyglądał żałośnie, naprawdę żałośnie i chciała być na niego wściekła, bo na pewno na to zasłużył, ale nie mogła mu nie współczuć, kiedy leżał skulony naprzeciwko jak ucieleśnienie nędzy i rozpaczy.

— Tak.

Skinęła głową, nie wiedząc, co mogłaby na to odpowiedzieć.

— Zadziałało — dodał cicho Malfoy. — Byłem już mocno osłabiony, ale zadziałało. On… upadł na chwilę. A potem po prostu wstał. Wtedy wyglądał już zupełnie jak ja. Po Cruciatusach zmieniały się szczegóły, ale zorientowałem się dopiero, jak zbielały mu się włosy… — Urwał na chwilę, po czym utkwił w niej spojrzenie, już nieco mniej rozkojarzone. — Wiesz, co to znaczy? On dosłownie pochłania magię, przez chwilę zaklęcie ma nad nim władzę, ale potem przezwycięża je, przejmuje zamkniętą w nim moc. Jest odporny na wszystko, nawet Avada go nie zabije.

— Niby co miałoby w nim umrzeć? — zapytała retorycznie Hermiona. Skoro czuł się już nieco lepiej, jej instynkt opiekuńczy odzyskał zwyczajne proporcje. Podniosła się z klęczek. — To znaczy, że jest bardzo, bardzo silny, Malfoy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie. Poza tym tak go naładowałeś swoją magią, że mogę mieć problemy z kontrolowaniem go, a ty nie jesteś w stanie nim sterować — zakończyła, niemal warcząc. — To było głupie i nieodpowiedzialne. I musimy się go natychmiast pozbyć. Wstawaj.

— Nie dam rady rzucić żadnego zaklęcia — odpowiedział Malfoy, nie poruszając się, więc zrozumiała, że w istocie miał na myśli „Nie dam rady wstać”.

— Nie będziemy go rozbierać zaklęciami. Masz gdzieś czekoladę? — zapytała, a kiedy wskazał jej głową porzuconą przy drzwiach torbę, sięgnęła po nią. Wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale nie zdążył, bo już wyjęła ze środka tabliczkę czekolady i przyniosła mu. — Zamierzam się go pozbyć w całości w magocentrum — kontynuowała, kiedy jadł. — Hagrid powiedział, że jest przy szklarni numer trzy, a ja mam odpowiednie zaklęcie, więc powinnam sobie poradzić sama. Ale musisz pójść ze mną, bo nie wiem, czy dam radę go przetransportować. — Zerknęła na wciąż nieruchomego avaddona. — Lepiej?

Malfoy skinął głową i podniósł się powoli. Podała mu torbę, starając się udawać, że nie dostrzega jego ślamazarności. Rzuciła na avaddona zaklęcie kameleona, dzięki któremu nadal widziała, pod odpowiednim kątem, kształt ciała, ale nie powinien on być widoczny dla kogoś, kto nie wiedział, gdzie patrzeć. Udało się, choć odniosła wrażenie, że musiała w to włożyć więcej wysiłku niż zwykle. Złapała avaddona za rękę i wymacawszy drugą, podała Malfoyowi.

— Złap za ramię, poprowadzimy go — powiedziała.

— Nie możemy tego zrobić zaklęciem? — zapytał. — Wolałbym go nie dotykać.

— Nie — odpowiedziała. — Ja będę miała problemy z utrzymaniem zaklęcia, bo poważnie osłabiłeś moje połączenie z nim, a ty w ogóle nie masz siły. Lepiej zrobić to mechanicznie.

Niechętnie zastosował się do polecenia i ruszyli. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, jak dziwnie wyglądają, idąc w pewnej odległości od siebie z niewidzialnym avaddonem pod ramię. Ale mieli szczęście, bo na nikogo nie trafili po drodze — a przynajmniej na nikogo widzialnego; nawet otwarcie drzwi nie zwróciło uwagi. Śniegu nadal było mnóstwo, tylko na dziedzińcu i za bramą go usunięto, dalej zalegał do wysokości połowy łydki. Poszli w kierunku cieplarni ścieżką wydeptaną przez Neville’a i profesor Sprout — zbyt wąską, by zmieściły się w niej trzy osoby, więc szli gęsiego, Malfoy ciągnął za sobą avaddona, który nieco chętniej poddawał się jego działaniom, a Hermiona popychała. Zanim dotarli do cieplarni numer trzy, była cała spocona, ale uznała, że zdjęcie zaklęcia rozgrzewającego, choćby na chwilę, mogłoby być zgubne w skutkach.  

— Dasz sobie radę sama? — zapytał Malfoy.

Nie odpowiedziała od razu, bo musiałaby warknąć, że powinien o tym pomyśleć wcześniej. Wyjęła różdżkę i zdjęła zaklęcie kameleona z avaddona. Wolała mieć go na oku.

— Tak, to tylko zaklęcie wiążące go z przestrzenią, żeby nie mógł uciec od wpływu magocentrum. W pełni avaddon próbuje pochłonąć otaczającą go energię, ale nie może wchłonąć takiej ilości, więc, praktycznie rzecz biorąc, pęka od nadmiaru. Próżnia z kolei pochłania jego, aż do zera.

— A czarodziejom nie szkodzi? — zapytał Malfoy, uważnie obserwując jej gesty, kiedy rzuciła niewerbalnie zaklęcie wiążące.

— Ludzie nie są stworzeni z magii — powiedziała. — Gotowe, teraz musimy tylko chwilę poczekać.

— I w pełni, w i próżni używasz tego samego zaklęcia, tak?

— Tak, tylko w próżni możesz mieć problem z rzuceniem jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia — odparła. — Wtedy trzeba by spróbować związać avaddona z pewnej odległości, a to mogłoby nie zadzia… — urwała, bo nagle zaczęło się coś dziać.

Najpierw avaddon trochę napęczniał. Stracił naturalny kształt, stał się jakby bardziej obły i trochę rozmyty. Mienił się na ciele, jego skóra na zmianę bledła i czerwieniała, a potem zaczęła odlepiać się płatami i znikać. Hermiona skrzywiła się, przewidując, że pod skórą ujrzy wnętrzności, ale tam, gdzie jej płaty odpadły, ziała pustka. Nie minęły trzy minuty, kiedy avaddon zniknął.

— To by było na tyle — stwierdziła, starając się nie okazywać szoku. — Dobrze, że mieliśmy okazję przećwiczyć stopniowy rozbiór — zakpiła.

— To było bardziej widowiskowe — stwierdził Malfoy i nagle zakaszlał. — Myślisz, że on naprawdę zniknął? A nie tylko… zmienił formę na parę wodną albo coś?

— Nie ma zaklęcia wykrywającego obecność avaddona, więc musimy uwierzyć, że zadziałało. — Spojrzała na niego bystro, bo znowu zakaszlał. — Zdjąłeś z siebie zaklęcie rozgrzewające? — zapytała.

— Było mi gorąco — powiedział.

— Malfoy, jesteś skrajnie osłabiony i masz gorączkę! Stanie w samej szacie na śniegu to wyjątkowo głupi pomysł! — Szybkim ruchem różdżki przywróciła zaklęcie i złapała go za rękaw. — Idziemy do madame Pomfrey.

— Trochę kaszlu to nie powód, żeby pozwolić jej się nade mną znęcać — odparł, ale był zbyt słaby na protest, więc pozwolił się zaprowadzić do skrzydła szpitalnego.

Pani Pomfrey miała bardzo dużo do powiedzenia nie tylko na temat grypy, a nawet zapalenia płuc, którego z pewnością się nabawił, wychodząc na zewnątrz bez ciepłego płaszcza. Znacznie bardziej zainteresowało ją magiczne wyczerpanie, o które natychmiast obwiniła szkolny program, zmuszający dzieci do pracy ponad siły.

— Magia kreatywna! Kto to widział! Zachęcać dzieci, żeby eksperymentowały z magią, nie znając swoich możliwości, bez opieki jakiekolwiek dorosłego czarodzieja! Skandal! To się kiedyś źle skończy, będziemy tu mieli jakiś wybuch dzikiej magii i komuś stanie się krzywda!

Ale Hermiona nie zamierzała jej słuchać, uznała, że Malfoy swoim zachowaniem zasłużył na to, by samotnie zmierzyć się z jej gniewem i gadulstwem. Upewniwszy się, że trafił w dobre ręce i niebezpieczeństwo zostało zażegnane, wymknęła się, zanim jeszcze Ślizgon dostał piżamę i nakaz udania się do łóżka.

 

— Gdzie byłaś tyle czasu? — zapytała Ginny, kiedy spotkały się na kolacji.

— Malfoy narozrabiał, musiałam posprzątać — powiedziała zmęczonym tonem. — Avaddon nie nadawał się już do ćwiczeń, więc mam wolne przynajmniej do poniedziałku, dopóki nie zrobimy nowego.

— To dobrze, nawet tobie przyda się trochę odpoczynku. Coś poważnego mu się stało? — zapytała, widząc, że miejsce zajmowane zwykle przez Ślizgona jest puste.

— Magiczne wyczerpanie — odpowiedziała, sięgając po sok. — Zostanie w skrzydle szpitalnym przez jakiś czas.

— Przykre, przeleżeć święta w szpitalu.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby sprawiło mu to różnicę — powiedziała Hermiona. — Raczej nie cieszył się z tego, że spędza Boże Narodzenie w Hogwarcie bez rodziny i przyjaciół. A podejrzewam, że to i tak więcej, niż będzie miał w przyszłym roku.

Ginny przytaknęła, jakby faktycznie litowała się trochę nad Malfoyem. Zresztą kto wie, może naprawdę tak było.

Do salonu wróciły dość szybko i Ginny natychmiast zaciągnęła Hermionę do swojego dormitorium, żeby młodsze Gryfonki nie mogły ich podsłuchać.

— Mam pomysł i potrzebuję twojej pomocy — powiedziała. — Nie mam nic dla chłopaków, bo nie przyszło mi do głowy, że w ogóle będzie można się z nimi skontaktować, nie mówiąc o spotkaniu. Mogłabym im dać trochę słodyczy, ale… Ale wolałabym, żeby to było coś lepszego, coś, co im się przyda.

— To znaczy? — zapytała Hermiona, gotowa przystąpić do planu. — Bo mi nic nie przychodzi do głowy.

— Mogłybyśmy zrobić coś na drutach. Mama na pewno zrobiła im swetry, nawet jeśli nie może ich wysłać, ale my mogłybyśmy zrobić peleryny, byłoby trochę łatwiej… Chusta dla babci wyszła ci świetnie.

— Ale zrobienie jej zajęło mnóstwo czasu — przypomniała Hermiona.

— Pomogę ci, mama mnie uczyła, tylko mam mało wprawy. Ale my dwie i trochę czarów — to powinno wystarczyć.

Zmęczenie ogarniało Hermionę stopniowo, odkąd zobaczyła Malfoya leżącego w łazience Jęczącej Marty, a teraz sięgało niemal zenitu. Ślęczenie nad drutami było ostatnim, na co miała ochotę. Wolałaby gorącą kąpiel i miły wieczór w łóżku z książką. Z okazji świąt może nawet pozwoliłaby sobie z nią zasnąć, nie dbając o to, że może się zniszczyć. A chłopcy na pewno nie potrzebowali kolejnej peleryny, zwłaszcza zrobionej przez równie nieudolne szwaczki jak one.

Przemyślawszy to wszystko, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Idź po kakao, ja skoczę po moje druty.

 

Była trzecia trzydzieści, kiedy skończyły. Rozsiadły się przy kominku, bo uznały, że nie ma potrzeby się ukrywać z głupią peleryną; zresztą Joanne i Kimberly zaraz po kolacji poszły do siebie. Pracowały szybko, chociaż prawie cały czas rozmawiały i popijały kakao, a później kawę. Zrobiły jedną dużą pelerynę, pomagając sobie dodatkowymi drutami unoszącymi się w powietrzu, a później magicznie podzieliły ją na dwie i uformowały odpowiedni kształt. To i pakowanie zajęło im kolejne pół godziny.

Kiedy wreszcie powiedziały sobie „dobranoc” na schodach prowadzących do dormitoriów dziewcząt i rozstały się, Hermiona czuła się nie tyle zmęczona, co pijana. Nawet zataczała się lekko. I chyba tylko tak mogła wyjaśnić to, co zrobiła później.

Jak zawsze przed snem, automatycznie poszła zerknąć na swoje laboratorium, gdzie w ramach przygotowań do owutemów warzyła kolejne eliksiry. Rano skończyła robić Felix Felicis, ale nie zdążyła go przelać, więc postanowiła to zrobić teraz. Eliksir tracił objętość z każdą kolejną fazą warzenia, toteż udało jej się uzyskać tylko malutką flaszeczkę, która będzie musiała leżakować jeszcze sześć miesięcy, zanim będzie gotowa do spożycia. Zapisała na pergaminie datę uwarzenia i przyczepiła do flakoniku. A potem, nie do końca świadomie, złapała drugi kawałek pergaminu i napisała na nim „Wesołych świąt”.

Jak co roku w święta, przywołała jednego ze skrzatów domowych i podała mu paczuszki.

— Ta duża jest dla Ginny Weasley, ale poczekaj z nią jeszcze z godzinę — poinstruowała, wskazując na przyczepione karteczki z nazwiskiem. — Średnia dla Lisy Turpin w Ravenclawie, a najmniejsza dla Draco Malfoya w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Bardzo ci dziękuję.

— Nie ma za co, panienko! — zapiszczał skrzat i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

Naprawdę nie wiedziała, dlaczego to zrobiła. Może dlatego, że miała dobry dzień i jutro czekał ją następny, więc życzyła innym tego samego; może dlatego, że zrobiła prezenty dla swoich przyjaciół, a on prawdopodobnie nic nie dostanie, bo nie miał żadnych przyjaciół; może dlatego, że był dzisiaj tak przeraźliwie słaby i nieszczęśliwy; a może dlatego, że ze wszystkich ludzi, których znała, on najbardziej potrzebował odrobiny szczęścia.

Postanowiła o tym więcej nie myśleć. Zrobiła to i koniec, nie da się tego odwołać. Pozostaje tylko mieć nadzieję, że to nie obróci się przeciwko niej.

Ziewając, przebrała się w piżamę i nie wyrzucając już sobie niczego, zagrzebała się w pościeli.

 

♠

 

— Jakby mi ktoś powiedział jeszcze rok temu, że będę na to tak spokojnie patrzył albo że nawet dam swoje przyzwolenie, to bym nie uwierzył — powiedział smętnym tonem Ron, patrząc na Ginny i Harry’ego siedzących w pewnym oddaleniu. — A gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że będą się migdalić na kanapie McGonagall, zabiłbym go śmiechem.

Hermiona roześmiała się cicho, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi dwójki przestępców.

— Bez przesady — powiedziała. — Oni tylko rozmawiają, nie migdalą się. A ty już w czerwcu się z tym pogodziłeś.

— Jak nie migdalą, jak ona prawie na nim leży. O, zobacz, jak miętosi jej ręce.

Siedzieli znowu we czwórkę w saloniku Minerwy McGonagall. Ron i Hermiona zostali przy stole, a Harry i Ginny po jakimś czasie przenieśli się na kanapę w poszukiwaniu drobnej namiastki prywatności, to jest na odległość, która pozwalała im nie słyszeć wyraźnie pomruków Rona i mieć pewność, że on ich szeptów też nie usłyszy.

— Nic nie miętosi, tylko trzyma — zaoponowała Hermiona. — Miej trochę wyrozumiałości, nie widzieli się prawie pięć miesięcy.

— Tak, a wcześniej ją rzucił — przypomniał Ron. — Nie żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie… — urwał na chwilę i zawinął się wygodniej w swoją nową pelerynę, tak pieczołowicie wykańczaną nad ranem przez Hermionę i Ginny. Właściwie wcale jej nie potrzebował. W pokoju było wystarczająco ciepło, ale prezent tak mu się spodobał — jak to ujął, dzięki niemu był wreszcie kompletnym czarodziejem — że nie mógł się z nim rozstać. Zresztą bardzo możliwe, że ostatnimi czasy zdarzało mu się porządnie zmarznąć. — Mam nadzieję, że dobrze mu to zrobi i wreszcie przestanie mi jęczeć. Jego genialny pomysł rzucenia Ginny, żeby się nie musiała o niego martwić i żeby on nie musiał się martwić o nią, nie wypalił, bo okazało się, że jednak martwi się jeszcze bardziej, że ktoś ją poderwie. A wtedy całe to bohaterstwo będzie zupełnie bez sensu, nie? Po co być bohaterem, skoro ktoś zgarnia ci sprzed nosa dziewczynę, kiedy ty ratujesz świat?

Uśmiechnęła się znowu, kręcąc głową, ale za chwilę spoważniała.

— Można by pomyśleć, że świetnie się bawisz i że wy dwaj wcale nie narażacie życia w prawie niewykonalnej misji.

— Jestem w Hogwarcie, Hermiono, jestem w domu — powiedział spokojnie. — Widzę ciebie, widzę Ginny i to mnie cieszy. Cholera, cieszy mnie nawet widok McGonagall, to miła odmiana po oglądaniu jej pisma na kawałku pergaminu. Muszę się tym nacieszyć, naładować baterie, jak to mówi tata. Nie chcę na razie myśleć o tym, jak kiepsko sobie radzimy, i z tą misją, i ze sobą, i że zaraz wrócimy do jakiegoś wiejskiego domku, gdzie znowu będziemy się żreć, bo czasami obaj jesteśmy dupkami. Właściwie to przez większość czasu.

Pogłaskała go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

— Świetnie sobie radzicie. Lepiej niż gdybym była tam z wami i próbowała wami dyrygować.

— Wtedy może przynajmniej zjedlibyśmy czasem coś dobrego — rozmarzył się Ron.

— Przeceniasz mnie. Mówiłam ci już, że nie umiem gotować. — Zachichotała.

— Nauczyłabyś się. Szybko się uczysz wszystkiego.

— Nie przy takich kłopotach z zaopatrzeniem, najpierw musiałbyś coś upolować.

— Raz próbowałem upolować zająca — pochwalił się. — Ale równie dobrze on mógłby próbować upolować mnie, byłem beznadziejny. I do tej pory mi głupio, jak sobie przypomnę, z jakim zapamiętaniem go ścigałem, jakby od tego zależało moje życie… A to przecież tylko głupi zając. Ale Harry’emu wcale nie szło lepiej, a przecież jest szukającym, łapanie to jego specjalność.

— Jakbym go gonił na miotle, tobym go złapał — powiedział głośno Harry, dosłyszawszy ostatnie zdanie.

Ron pokazał mu język.

Było cudownie siedzieć z chłopakami i Ginny w Boże Narodzenie, zajadać smakołyki i popijać gorącą herbatę; zupełnie jakby to były zwyczajne święta w Norze albo nawet w jakimś zapomnianym, porządnie wyczyszczonym pokoju na Grimmauld Place 12. Było tak swojsko, ciepło i przyjaźnie, że nawet przywoływane co chwilę historie z okresu rozstania nie psuły atmosfery. Perspektywa rozstania i powrotu do szarej codzienności nie niszczyła tego, że teraz byli razem.

Przyszły z Ginny zaraz po śniadaniu, jeśli można nazwać śniadaniem dwie połówki tostów, które pochłonęły niecierpliwie, chcąc jak najszybciej wydostać się z Wielkiej Sali. W drodze nie rozmawiały z Tonks, która je prowadziła w postaci profesor Trelawney — nauczycielka wróżbiarstwa była jedyną osobą, która nie jadała w Wielkiej Sali; oprócz Firenza, ale Tonks byłoby trudno poruszać w jego ciele, nawet gdyby potrafiła się zmienić w centaura — i szła przodem, sprawdzając trasę. Dopiero pod portretem wymieniły kilka słów, ale i to było dość ryzykowne.

Chłopcy wyglądali znacznie lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile mogła im pomóc długa, gorąca kąpiel i naprawione ubranie, bo włosy, chociaż czyste, ciągle mieli potwornie długie. Hermiona zastanawiała się, jak to jest, że są w stanie się ogolić, a obciąć już nie, ale uznała, że nie będzie pytać.

Kiedy dały im prezenty, ci najpierw się ucieszyli — Ron aż za bardzo — a potem zmieszali, bo nic dla nich nie mieli; i widocznie się zawstydzili, choć dziewczyny niczego się nie spodziewały.

— A my jeszcze wisimy ci prezent urodzinowy, Hermiono — zauważył Ron. — No chyba że chciałabyś dostać piękny, złoty puchar z borsukiem, mamy jeden na zbyciu. Zabytkowy, jest pewnie równie stary jak ten zamek — zachęcał.

— Nie, dziękuję — odparła, patrząc na Harry’ego. — Ja też się nie spisałam z twoim.

— Nie szkodzi, nie jestem zbyt rozpieszczony, jeśli chodzi o prezenty urodzinowe — zauważył Harry, a Ron mu przerwał.

— O nie, nawet nie próbujcie się dogadać, że to rok bez prezentów. Ja mój chcę dostać. Pamiętajcie, że to może być mój ostatni prezent urodzinowy.

Ron najwyraźniej próbował radzić sobie z sytuacją, żartując z niej choćby w makabryczny sposób, więc nie próbowali mu w tym przeszkodzić. Ale to, siłą rzeczy, skierowało rozmowę na horkruksy; ostatecznie musieli kiedyś poruszyć ten temat, im szybciej, tym lepiej.

— Dziennik i pierścień są zniszczone, mamy czarę Hufflepuff, nie mamy medalionu ani pojęcia, co jest piątym horkruksem, a szósty to wąż — wyliczył Harry, mimo że wszyscy, łącznie z Ginny, już to bardzo dobrze wiedzieli. — Chociaż zaczynam świrować i myśleć, że Dumbledore się pomylił i Voldemort nie mógł stworzyć horkruksa po powrocie do Anglii.

— Był wtedy bardzo słaby — zgodziła się Hermiona. — I ledwo miał coś, co można określić duszą, więc niby jak miałby to podzielić… Ale nie musiał tworzyć horkruksa od razu, mógł zakląć cząstkę swojej duszy w Nagini później, jak odzyskał ciało.

— Bertę Jorkins zamordował cały rok wcześniej — przypomniał Harry. — Nie sądzę, żeby zaklęcie przenoszące duszę w horkruksa można było rzucać tak długo po dokonaniu zabójstwa, skoro to ono rozdziera duszę… A nikogo innego później nie zabił, oprócz tego mugola, ale to też było w lecie… No, przynajmniej nie swoją różdżką. Chyba że użył innej…

— Po prostu załóżmy, że węża też trzeba się pozbyć — zaproponował Ron. — Jedno więcej, jedno mniej — co za różnica. Z wężem przynajmniej powinno być łatwiej niż z innymi, wystarczy go zabić.

— Nie wiemy tego na pewno. Może dusza wtedy przenosi się w pierwszy lepszy przedmiot — zauważyła Ginny.

— Poza tym jeśli wąż nie jest horkruksem, wtedy jednego nie zniszczymy i zabicie samego Voldemorta nic nie da — dodała Hermiona. Miała absurdalne wrażenie, że ze śmieszną łatwością mówią o zabijaniu. A ona wstydziła się wcześniej, że choćby o tym myślała. Wyglądało na to, że w towarzystwie była jeszcze bardziej bezwzględna.

— Nie no, raczej zobaczymy, czy coś dziwnego z niego wychodzi — nie zgodził się Ron. — Z dziennikiem tak było, prawda? — zwrócił się do Ginny i Harry’ego.

— Horkruks z dziennika zaczął przejmować nade mną kontrolę i czerpał ze mnie energię pozwalającą mu na utworzenie ciała. To co innego — powiedziała Ginny.

Harry również zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

— Riddle z dziennika, nie zniknął tak po prostu, miotał się i wrzeszczał… Jestem pewien, że będziemy widzieć, kiedy dusza zostanie zniszczona. Upewnimy się, jak zniszczymy czarę.

— Więc po prostu nie możemy zostawić węża na koniec, żeby się nie okazało, że chcemy dopaść Voldemorta, a tu jeszcze jedna z jego zabawek gdzieś sobie leży — stwierdził Ron. — Gorzej, ze wąż jest zwykle przy nim…

— Trudno, zajmiemy się tym, jak już nie będziemy mieli innych rzeczy na głowie. Musimy jeszcze zlokalizować medalion. Ciągle nie wiemy, kim jest ten R.A.B. Nie znalazłaś nikogo o tych inicjałach, Hermiono?

— Nikogo oprócz tych, o których ci mówiłam w czerwcu.

— Co z ostatnim horkruksem? — zapytała Ginny. — Macie jakiś pomysł?

Równocześnie pokręcili głowami.

— Myślimy, że to coś, co należy do Roweny Ravenclaw, bo za Gryffindorem Voldemort raczej nie przepadał, skoro był potomkiem Slytherina — powiedział Ron.

— Ale jakby znalazł coś, co do niego należało, to pewnie by nie pogardził — dodał Harry. — Dumbledore mówił, że jedyne, co pozostało po Gryffindorze, to miecz, a on cały czas był tutaj. Dopóki nie zniknął, razem z testamentem Dumbledore’a, tak? — zwrócił się do Rona, który mu przytaknął.

— To też ciekawe, ale pewnie się nie dowiemy, co się z nimi stało — dodał rudzielec.

— Więc Ravenclaw — powtórzył Harry. — Ale nie mamy pojęcia, co to może być i gdzie to ukrył. Jedyne miejsca z przeszłości Voldemorta, które jeszcze znamy, to sklep Borgina i Burkesa na Nokturnie i sam Hogwart. Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym bardziej mi się wydaje, że schował to w szkole.

— A ja obstawiam sklep. Tyle tam czarnomagicznych gratów, co za problem ukryć jeszcze jeden?

— Burkes mógłby go sprzedać…

— Voldemort był raczej mądrzejszy niż Burkes, na pewno potrafiłby go przed nim ukryć.

— Ale Hogwart był dla niego ważniejszy. No i czegoś tu chciał, kiedy przyszedł ubiegać się o posadę nauczyciela, przecież wiedział, że jej nie dostanie…

Ron wzruszył ramionami, a Hermiona i Ginny wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia, bo obydwie miały wrażenie, że chłopcy raczej odtwarzali na ich użytek dyskusję niż faktycznie dyskutowali. Widać przerabiali tę rozmowę już nie raz.

— Hogwart jest olbrzymi — powiedziała Hermiona. — Marne szanse, żebyśmy coś znalazły.

— Zwłaszcza że nie wiecie, czego szukać — zgodził się Harry. — Na razie będziemy musieli to zostawić. Ale możecie spróbować poszukać czegoś o pamiątkach pozostawionych przez Rowenę. A my w tym czasie spróbujemy rozgryźć sprawę medalionu.

— Skupcie się na tym, żeby was nie znaleźli — powiedziała miękko Ginny i na tym zakończyli temat horkruksów.

Później rozmawiali weselej, żartując i przekomarzając się ze sobą. Ginny i Harry zerkali na siebie coraz częściej z głupimi uśmiechami na twarzy i wyraźnie ich do siebie ciągnęło, bo ciągle dotykali się, niby przypadkiem, ale zbyt często, by ktoś w to uwierzył. Hermiona nie miała im tego za złe; sama co chwilę głaskała Harry’ego albo Rona, jakby musiała się stale upewniać, że wciąż tu są. W końcu Ron nie wytrzymał i kazał im iść sobie porozmawiać „na osobności”, bo, jak powiedział, miał dosyć patrzenia, jak się migdalą.

— Dobrze, że ty zawsze jesteś taki dyskretny — odcięła się Ginny, ale posłuchała go.

A Ron zaczerwienił się po koniuszki uszów.

Zostali więc sami przy stole i wbrew temu, co Hermiona mogłaby przewidywać — gdyby w ogóle przewidywała, że się spotkają — nie było to ani trochę niezręczne. Ron był tak zabawny i przyjacielski, jak w swoich najlepszych chwilach. Zdążyła już zapomnieć, ze względu na rozstanie i sytuację z Lavender w zeszłym roku, jak bardzo lubi jego towarzystwo. Choć byłoby jej łatwiej, gdyby nie było między nimi żadnych niezamkniętych spraw.

Jakby czytając w jej myślach, Ron, nie patrząc na nią, powiedział:

— Oni chyba już sobie wszystko wyjaśnili. A co z nami?

Kochała go. W takich chwilach, gdy był bardziej szczery i odważny niż ona kiedykolwiek by potrafiła, gdy cały jej zawiły problem sprowadzał do krótkiego pytania, gdy był zupełnie opanowany, kiedy ona się prawie trzęsła — kochała go. Może dlatego kiedyś myślała, że kocha go permanentnie i już zawsze będzie.

— Jesteś moim przyjacielem — powiedziała cicho. — I nie chciałabym tego stracić.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Ja też nie. A nic by z tego nie było, gdybyśmy byli razem. Rozwiódłbym się z tobą ze trzy razy, zanim zdążyłbym się ożenić, taka jesteś nieznośna.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech i uścisnęła jego dłoń.

— Ty też jesteś paskudny.

I już.

Śniło jej się to czasami w przerwach między innymi koszmarami. Śnił jej się wściekły Ron, Ron obrzucający ją najgorszymi epitetami, Ron obrażony na zawsze. Ale to nie był prawdziwy Ron. Prawdziwy Ron popełniał błędy i sporo czasu zajmowało mu zauważenie tego, ale zawsze wracał. Za to też go kochała.

— No dobra, opowiedz mi trochę o tym projekcie, zanim zrobi się jeszcze dziwniej. Będziesz mówić tak mądrze, że poczuję się tak głupio, jakbym znowu był normalnie w szkole.

Zaśmiała się, ale opowiedziała mu trochę o avaddonie — nie mądrze, raczej tak, żeby go zainteresować. Niestety interesowało go nie to, co powinno.

— Więc jak przekazujesz moc avaddonowi, to on zaczyna wyglądać jak ty?

— No tak.

— A jak Malfoy — to wygląda bardziej jak Malfoy?

— Tak.

— A jak rozdzielacie moce równo…

— To ma trochę moich cech i trochę jego.

— Jak dziecko — stwierdził nagle Ron i zrobił przerażoną minę. — Na Merlina, Hermiono, to tak jakbyście ty i Malfoy mieli wspólne dziecko. Obrzydliwe! — powiedział, a jego twarz wyrażała tak wielkie zniesmaczenie, że nie mogła się nie roześmiać. — Chyba że coś jest w tym, co piszą w „Proroku” — dodał podchwytliwie.

— Myślałam, że już się nauczyłeś, że w „Proroku” rzadko piszą prawdę.

— Tak, ale czasami piszą. A ona w to uwierzyła. — Wskazał podbródkiem Ginny. — Może cię bronić jak lwica, ale znam swoją siostrę, wiem, że w to uwierzyła. Więc może coś w tym jest… — zakończył pytającym tonem.

Westchnęła cicho.

— Miałyśmy bardzo dużo problemów z Ginny w tym roku — powiedziała szeptem. — Raz się pożarłyśmy tak strasznie, że… Obydwie mówiłyśmy podłe rzeczy. I w ogóle byłyśmy dla siebie podłe. A ona insynuowała mi różne rzeczy, więc nie dziwię się, że mogła myśleć coś podobnego jak Padma Patil.

— Ale to nieprawda? — zapytał znowu Ron. — Bo wiesz… — dodał konspiracyjnym szeptem. — Malfoy to Malfoy.

— Da się zauważyć — odparła.

— Jest okropny.

— Jest.

— Jest jednym z najbardziej okropnych ludzi na świecie. 

— No, może nie jest aż tak źle — zaoponowała, starając się nie dostrzegać zgrozy w oczach Rona. — Prawdę mówiąc, jego aktualna sytuacja jest dość żałosna. Chyba bardziej niż wasza.

— On nie ma całego świata na swoich barkach — zauważył Ron.

— Nie — zgodziła się z uśmiechem, po czym kontynuowała: — Żal mi go. I tak, czasem go lubię, bo jest inteligentny i dobrze mi się z nim pracuje, lepiej niżbym przypuszczała. I wypił dobrowolnie to cholerne Veritaserum — dodała, niespodziewanie dla samej siebie. — Ale jest też okrutny, agresywny i czasami mnie przeraża. Nie potrafię policzyć, ile razy w ciągu tego roku zrobił coś takiego, że się go bałam, a różdżkę mam zawsze w pogotowiu. Ale nie mów o tym Ginny, bo będzie chciała mnie pilnować, a po ich pierwszej _rozmowie_ nie chcę ich widzieć nigdy więcej w odległości bliższej niż kilka metrów.

— Bądź ostrożna — powiedział tylko Ron. — Uważaj na niego.

— Uważam.

Południe minęło zbyt szybko i zaraz musieli się pożegnać. Hermiona i Ginny musiały iść na obiad, a Harry i Ron chcieli jeszcze znaleźć sobie lokum na kilka najbliższych dni, a woleli to zrobić, zanim się ściemni. Hermiona wcisnęła im przy pożegnaniu sporządzoną przed śniadaniem listę zaklęć, które mogły im się przydać, i bardzo się ucieszyła, kiedy powiedzieli, że spora część należy do ich codziennego repertuaru. Później uściskała ich mocno, jakby w ten sposób mogła ich jakoś ochronić.

— Nie dajcie się złapać — powiedziała im obydwu, a potem szepnęła jeszcze do Harry’ego: — Pisz do Ginny, bo dostaje świra bez wiadomości od ciebie.

Poczuła jego uśmiech przy uchu, kiedy odszepnął:

— Będę.

 

♠

 

Po rozstaniu z Harrym i Ronem było jej dziwnie. Oczywiście, odczuwała żal, że musi znowu zostać sama, teraz kiedy tak dobrze odczuła, co znaczy mieć ich przy sobie. Ale to spotkanie przysporzyło jej tyle radości, napełniło ją siłą i dało nadzieję, że wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze — tak bardzo, że wspomnienie tych dwóch wspaniałych dni przepełniało ją raczej szczęściem niż żalem.

Ginny też była w o wiele lepszym humorze i tym razem w jej zachowaniu było więcej szczerości niż samozaparcia.

— W sumie to się nie dziwię, że nie jestem w stanie ci ich zastąpić — powiedziała w czwartek rano, kiedy wychodziły z dormitoriów. — Jesteście tak zżyci, że prawie czytacie sobie w myślach, rozumiecie się tak świetnie, jakbyście byli jedną osobą.

Ale to nie była prawda, nie pierwsza część jej wypowiedzi. Teraz, kiedy Ginny wiedziała wszystko, Hermiona czuła się dobrze w jej towarzystwie i nie wymieniłaby jej na inną przyjaciółkę. Tyle że to, co łączyło ją z Harrym i Ronem, daleko wykraczało poza zwykłą przyjaźń.

W sobotę, zgodnie z planem, wrócił Neville, a razem z nim Ernie Macmillan. Nie widzieli go prawie miesiąc i może dlatego jego pompatyczność wydała się znacznie mniej irytująca, a szczera sympatia, jaką darzył ich małą grupkę, sprawiła, że kilka dni spędzili w piątkę w bibliotece, wspólnie odrabiając pozostałe zadania domowe i pomagając Puchonowi nadrobić zaległości. Nawet Lisa, która najczęściej na niego narzekała, zachowywała się przyjacielsko i przyznała, że stęskniła się za Macmillanem.

— Przynajmniej wreszcie ruszymy dalej z naszym projektem — powiedziała Hermionie, po czym natychmiast dodała żartem: — Nie myśl, że już ci wybaczyłam, że poszłaś do Malfoya zamiast do mnie, i skazałaś mnie na Erniego. Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę.

Lisa miała ostatnio doskonały humor, bo w niedzielę dostała dość niespodziewaną wiadomość. Redaktor naczelny „Proroka”, Winfred Mack, poinformował ją, że jest pod wrażeniem dziennikarskich próbek, które im wysłała, i zaprosił ją do współpracy, oferując możliwość tworzenia środowej rubryki _Głosy z Hogwartu_. Jakby zupełnie nie pamiętał, że teksty wysłała im pół roku wcześniej, a rubrykę do zeszłej środy prowadził ktoś inny. Nie wspomniał o Padmie ani słowem, ale wywnioskowały, że musiała zrezygnować — albo została wyrzucona, jak złośliwie stwierdziła Lisa.

Hermiona przez chwilę podejrzewała, że dziewczyna zmieni zdanie na temat polityki „Proroka”, skoro dostała szansę dołączenia do reakcji, ale szybko okazało się, że nie doceniła koleżanki.

— Odpisałam im, że nie jestem zainteresowana współpracą z ludźmi, którzy nie podzielają moich dziennikarskich ideałów, a zwłaszcza prowadzeniem plotkarskiej, nieopartej na dobrym researchu rubryki — powiedziała Lisa, a Hermiona poczuła, że Krukonka jej zaimponowała.

I nie omieszkała jej tego powiedzieć.

Malfoy spędził w szpitalu cały tydzień. Nie był aż tak wyczerpany — Hermiona nie odwiedzała go, ale zajrzała kilka razy do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, żeby podpytać madame Pomfrey — a i choroba ustąpiła po dwóch dniach, ale, jak stwierdziła kobieta, jego organizm potrzebował „regeneracji i oczyszczenia”. Mimo że nie dodała nic więcej, Hermiona domyśliła się, że chodzi o papierosy, a madame Pomfrey próbuje pomóc mu wyjść z nałogu. Zastanawiała się, czy jej się uda. Nawet mugole mieli problem z rzuceniem, a Malfoy zapewne nawet nie chciał zrezygnować z palenia.

Spotkali się znowu w czwartek popołudniu. Niewiele mówili; Malfoy był przygaszony, a Hermiona trochę otępiona, bo razem z Ginny i Neville’em obchodzili dość hucznie sylwestra, siedząc do późna przy kominku i racząc się domowym winem pani Longbottom. Zresztą po wydarzeniach zeszłego tygodnia chyba nie czuli się zbyt dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, oboje zachowywali bezpieczną odległość i unikali patrzenia na siebie.

Wypili dawkę eliksiru philiosowego i kiedy zaczął działać, zabrali się za zaklęcie. Tym razem poszło łatwiej, udało im się już za drugim podejściem. Trzymali zaklęcie tak długo, aż avaddon uformował się w wyraźniejszy kształt niż chmura, a i wtedy nie przestali, kontynuowali, dopóki kształt nie nabrał zupełnie materialnej postaci. Wbrew niesmacznym żartom Rona, avaddon nie przypominał żadnego z nich, przeciwnie: pod każdym względem wydawał się być czymś w połowie pomiędzy Draco a Hermioną, każda jego cechę stanowiła pewną średnią: wzrost, figura, nawet jasnobrązowe — albo ciemnoblond — włosy. Ucieszyło ją to, bo oznaczało, że udało im się równo wyważyć moce i będą mieli nad nim idealnie taką samą kontrolę.

Obłożyli go barierami i na tym poprzestali, bo chociaż nie byli tak wykończeni jak ostatnio, woleli się nie przeciążać, zwłaszcza że oboje nie byli w formie, Malfoy po szpitalu, Hermiona po alkoholu.

Tym razem nie poczęstował jej czekoladą i nie starał się nawiązać kontaktu, więc szybko zebrała swoje rzeczy i skierowała się do wyjścia, zanim on się ruszył. Dlatego zdziwiła się, kiedy ją zatrzymał.

— Granger… — powiedział cicho i jakby z wahaniem. Odwróciła się i czekała cierpliwie, zanim zebrał się w sobie. — Dziękuję za prezent — powiedział z miną człowieka, który zdobył się na wielki trud. — Też mam coś dla ciebie.

Uniosła brwi, zdziwiona, i czekała, aż sięgnie do torby czy gdziekolwiek, gdzie miał owo „coś”. Ale Malfoy nie zrobił nic takiego.

— Banjamin Jugson, Arnold Yaxley, Philippa i Milan Stanford. — Popatrzył jej wreszcie w oczy i nie odwrócił wzroku, dopóki nie skończył mówić. — To śmierciożercy, którzy byli w twoim domu i zabili twoich rodziców. Stanfordowie już nie żyją, dwaj pozostali są na wolności. Zrób z tym, co uważasz za słuszne.

Wyminął ją i wyszedł szybkim krokiem, jakby nie chcąc, by zadawała mu jakieś dodatkowe pytania. Nie musiał się obawiać. Stała jak skamieniała tam, gdzie ją zostawił, i przez bardzo długi moment nie mogła się ruszyć. Zaschło jej w ustach, a myśli galopowały jak szalone, ale nawet nie drgnęła, jakby myślenie całkowicie zużywało jej energię i zabrakło jej na działanie.

Nie zastanawiała się, skąd Malfoy to wie ani dlaczego to zrobił. Nie wątpiła też, że mówił prawdę. Mogła myśleć tylko o tym, co zrobić z nowo uzyskaną wiedzą.

W końcu ruszyła się, bo łazienka Jęczącej Marty nie była odpowiednim miejscem do obmyślania planów. Zresztą najważniejsze już zostało ustalone.

Na razie nic nie zrobi. Dopóki jest w Hogwarcie, jest bezpieczna i jest bezwolna, nic nie zdziała.

Ale później, kiedy skończy szkołę… Później znajdzie ich.

Znajdzie ich i sprawi, że będą modlili się o śmierć.

 

♠

 

Przez dwie kolejne noce miała problemy ze spaniem, ale później uspokoiła się i funkcjonowała stosunkowo normalnie. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi: wszyscy byli już trochę znudzeni zbyt długimi feriami i oczekiwali powrotu pozostałych uczniów i normalnych zajęć.

— Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że zatęsknię za nauką — mruknęła Ginny w piątek wieczorem znad podręcznika transmutacji.

Chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd Hermiona ją poznała, uczyła się na zapas, zamiast tylko przygotowywać się do testów i egzaminów, ale jeśli brakowało jej nauki, to nie miała wyjścia — wszystkie prace domowe już dawno odrobiła.

Neville zawzięcie pracował nad projektem, bo chciał skończyć kilka tabelek, zanim wróci Susan, a Hermiona odpuściła chwilowo owutemowe powtórki na rzecz podczytywania podręcznika poświęconego animagii. Profesor McGonagall udało się rozbudzić jej ambicje.

W sobotę, oczekując godziny przyjazdu pociągu, snuli się bez celu, wymieniając zdawkowe uwagi, bo byli zbyt znudzeni, żeby chociaż rozmawiać. Toteż Hermionę mile zaskoczyła prośba profesora Charfielda, żeby pełnoletni prefekci dołączyli do niego jako straż i udali się na stację w Hogsmeade. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że jest pod wrażeniem jego rozsądku i taktu, bo w ten sposób zebrał wszystkich najstarszych uczniów, z wyjątkiem Tony’ego, który — jak profesor musiał już zauważyć podczas swoich pojedynkowych lekcji — nie na wiele mógł się przydać podczas faktycznego zagrożenia.

Hermiona i Neville ucieszyli się na wycieczkę i razem z Erniem, Lisą i Malfoyem — mniej entuzjastycznym, ale równie zadowolonym — oraz profesorem Charfieldem zapakowali się do powozu, tym razem odpowiednio powiększonego. Dookoła nich jechało z piętnaście pustych powozów, a ich stukot na odśnieżonej drodze rozbrzmiewał miłym echem.

Żadne z nich nie oczekiwało, że wsparcie faktycznie może być konieczne, toteż nie byli w najmniejszym nawet stopniu przygotowani na piekło, które się rozpętało, kiedy pociąg wjechał na stację.

Ledwo stanął, uczniowie wysypali się z drzwi, niektórzy wyskakiwali oknami na tory i biegli bezmyślnie w złą stronę, dopóki profesor Charfield nie ustawił bariery, która miała ich powstrzymać przed zbytnim oddaleniem się, a która wpędziła ich w jeszcze większą panikę. Wszyscy krzyczeli, zewsząd dobiegał wrzask i płacz, a wśród tego rozbrzmiewało w kółko jedno słowo:

— Śmierciożercy! Śmierciożercy! Śmierciożercy!

— Wyciągnąć różdżki! — poinstruował nauczyciel; zupełnie niepotrzebnie, wszyscy już dawno to zrobili.

Ruszyli grupą w stronę wagonów, ale profesor ich powstrzymał.

— To może być niebezpieczne, lepiej będzie, jeśli wejdę sam, wy spróbujcie opanować uczniów.

Ale nie mógł się przedostać do pociągu, bo młodsi uczniowie, kiedy go zauważyli, skupili się wokół niego, jakby to mogło im pomóc. Profesor z trudem starał się przeciskać naprzód, przekazując dzieci pod opiekę prefektów.

— Niech się pan nie fatyguje. — Dobiegł ich głos Zabiniego, ledwie Charfield przeszedł parę kroków. — To atak histerii, tam w środku już żadnego z nich nie ma. Tylko trupy.

Hermiona — i cała reszta — natychmiast skierowała na niego spojrzenie. Cyniczny, wredny Zabini trzymał w rękach szlochającą dziewczynkę, a w ramię wczepiały mu się dwie inne, starsze dziewczyny.

— Mimo to sprawdzę — powiedział profesor. — Zbierzcie się tutaj wszyscy! — krzyknął. Gwar trochę zmalał, choć nie ucichł całkiem. — Już wszystko dobrze, nie musicie się bać, wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Nie oddalajcie się stąd, zostańcie przy prefektach, oni się wami zajmą.

Nie wyglądało na to, by uczniowie mu uwierzyli, ale przepuścili go wreszcie. Neville i Malfoy bez słowa ruszyli za nim, wspierani przez nieco spóźnionego Erniego, i nie zareagowali, kiedy nauczyciel polecił im zostać na miejscu. Hermiona i Lisa spróbowały natomiast opanować zgromadzony tłum.

— Uspokójcie się, wszystko już jest dobrze, jesteście w bezpiecznym miejscu — powiedziała głośno Hermiona, ale nie dodała nic więcej, bo nagle ją zatkało, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że grupa jest znacznie mniejsza niż ta, która wyjeżdżała na święta.

— Hermiona! — Dziewczynka w ramionach Zabineigo wyrwała się, gdy usłyszała jej głos, podbiegła do niej i przywarła całym ciałem. To była oaza spokoju, samotna pierwszoroczna Krukonka, Samantha Hopeford. — Zostałam sama, zabili wszystkich, zostałam sama!

Krukonka rozełkała się na nowo, dławiąc się z płaczu i bardzo długo żadne próby jej uspokojenia nie dawały skutku, a Lisa pozostała z całą resztą rozhisteryzowanych uczniów. Na szczęście starsi dość szybko doszli do siebie i pomogli uspokoić młodszych.

Później z pociągu wyszli chłopcy i profesor Charfield. Nie byli sami, dźwigali inne osoby. Przez chwilę Hermiona łudziła się, że to ranni koledzy, ale zaraz Neville podszedł do niej, kiwając smutno głową.

— Zabili całą obsługę, konduktora i panią z wózkiem, i wszystkich sześciu strażników. I kilku młodszych uczniów, którzy stanęli im na drodze. Profesor Charfield nie chciał, żeby reszta to widziała, ale nie możemy zostawić ciał w pociągu, bo teraz jest magicznie sterowany i zaraz odjedzie. Wezwał już pomoc, ale na razie potrzebuje nas, żeby się jakoś osłonić. Poproś siódmoklasistów, żeby zabrali młodszych bliżej powozów i chodź z Lisą do nas.

Hermiona posłusznie wykonała jego polecenie, odsyłając dzieci, a potem razem z Lisą rozwinęły szeroką kurtynę oddzielającą uczniów od ciał. A tych przybywało, kiedy chłopcy raz po raz wchodzili do pociągu. W ostatecznym rachunku nie było ich tak wiele, nie w porównaniu z atakiem w Mungu, ale kiedy patrzyło się na znajome twarze, martwe jedna obok drugiej, mnożyły się w oczach.

Obok dorosłych leżały dzieci, najmłodsze. Hermionę zemdliło, kiedy zdała sobie sprawę, że Samantha nie histeryzowała, mówiła prawdę: wszyscy pierwszoroczniacy nie żyli, była jedyną, która ocalała. Nieśmiały w towarzystwie Brom Headehage obok rozbieganego Hansa Daily, Carey Lemon może próbował ich bronić… Natrętna Elizabeth miała szeroko otwarte oczy, ale nie było w nich zwykłej przebiegłej ciekawości… Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Mała Theresa i Puchonka, Yoanna Prange, musiały jechać razem, a ich kolegę, Irona Santurna, wynieśli prawie na samym końcu… Zaraz przed tymi ślizgońskimi diablętami, Christopherem Selwynem i Alanem Traversem, zawsze razem, nawet teraz… Już nigdy na nich nie nakrzyczy, bo już nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodzą, bo są martwi i już zawsze będę martwi.

— Hermiono, w porządku? — zapytał niepewnie Neville, kiedy gwałtownie oparła się o niego. — Słuchaj, może jednak będzie lepiej, jeśli…

Nie posłuchała, nie zdążyła. Mdłości przybrały na sile i zwymiotowała mu pod nogi, płacząc głośno i dygocząc, a potem, kiedy zwróciła już wszystko, jeszcze długo trzęsły nią torsje.


	8. Chapter 8

CZĘŚĆ PIERWSZA

**KRUCZY ŚPIEW**

 

Rozdział siódmy

**Jaka piękna katastrofa**

 

♠

— Podjęłam decyzję: Hogwart zostanie zamknięty.

Minerwa McGonagall potoczyła spojrzeniem po osobach zebranych w jej gabinecie, jakby oczekując, że ktoś zaprotestuje. Ale zgromadzeni nie byli skłonni do zabierania głosu, a poza tym wszyscy spodziewali się tego, choć nie tracili nadziei.

— To po co nas pani wzywała, pani dyrektor? — zapytał Malfoy.

On i Hermiona zostali zaproszeni na spotkanie dodatkowo, jako prefekci naczelni i przedstawiciele uczniów, choć podejrzewała, że to tylko pretekst, żeby włączyć w dyskusje Malfoya — ostatecznie dla niego zamknięcie Hogwartu było znacznie większym problemem niż dla pozostałych. Resztę gości stanowili opiekunowie domów, profesor Charfield i Hagrid. Wszyscy sprawiali dość ponure wrażenie, ale niegrzeczny komentarz Malfoya na chwilę wyrwał ich z marazmu.

— Ponieważ musimy rozstrzygnąć, kiedy szkoła zostanie zamknięta, panie Malfoy. Ministerstwo naciska, aby jak najszybciej odesłać uczniów do domów, ale prawdę mówiąc, nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. Doświadczenie wskazuje, że Hogwart jest odpowiednio zabezpieczony, luką w systemie okazał się Hogwart-Express. I nie wydaje mi się właściwym ponowne wsadzenie do niego uczniów, tak szybko po ostatnich zdarzeniach. Dlatego chciałam usłyszeć wasze opinie.

— Uczniowie nie muszą wracać do domów Hogwart-Expressem, możemy ich odesłać kominkami. A najlepiej — poprosić rodziców, aby odebrali swoje dzieci — zauważyła profesor Sprout.

— Nie wszyscy będą mieli czas, żeby tu przybyć, i nie wszyscy mają kominki. Zwłaszcza mugole — zaprotestowała w odpowiedzi profesor Vector.

— I nie wszystkie dzieci mają rodziców — nie omieszkał przypomnieć Malfoy.

Większość go zignorowała, tylko Slughorn posłał mu niechętne spojrzenie, które Ślizgon odwzajemnił. Hermionie również nie podobało się jego zachowanie, ale miała więcej wyrozumiałości: po jego nieustannie poruszającej się stopie poznała, że chłopak jest bardzo zdenerwowany i dlatego nie panuje nad sobą. Nie dziwiła się; właśnie mu oświadczono, że jego rok względnego bezpieczeństwa dobiegł końca sześć miesięcy przed czasem.

Nie musiał zresztą nikomu o tym przypominać; ani o tym, że niektórzy rodzice nie mają już dzieci. Pamiętali aż za dobrze.

Jeśli myśleli, że atak miał na celu zastraszenie ich i pokazanie, że Hogwart nie jest ostatnim bastionem czarodziejów, ich bezpieczną przystanią, to byli w błędzie. Zamysł Voldemorta sięgał głębiej: chciał pokazać, że Hogwart to jego wróg i wszyscy, którzy się z nim zwiążą, będą jego celem niezależnie od przekonań. Co wyjaśniało brak dzieci śmierciożerców w szkole.

Dzień po ataku na pierwszej stronie „Proroka” ukazał się dziwny artykuł, niesygnowany żadnym nazwiskiem. Nie miał tytułu ani zwykłej formy, napisany był większą czcionką i głosił jasne przesłanie: Lord Voldemort nie zgadza się na nauczanie magii dzieci mugoli; dopóki Hogwart będzie przyjmował nieczystokrwistych uczniów, będzie na liście instytucji, które zostaną usunięte; a każdy, kto pośle swoje dzieci do szkoły, więcej ich nie zobaczy, bo śmierciożercy wymordują wszystkich, zaczynając od tych najmłodszych. Te same zdania powtarzały się w kółko przez całą stronę, sprawiając tym powieleniem upiorne wrażenie.

Winfred Mack miał problemy, bo ministerstwo oskarżyło go o wspieranie Voldemorta i wszczęto przeciw niemu postępowanie. Wzbudzał podejrzenie zwłaszcza dlatego, że nie był w stanie wskazać autora tekstu i tylko zaklinał się, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Uratowała go dokładność i zamiłowanie do biurokratycznego porządku, o jakie nie podejrzewałaby go Lisa Turpin. Okazało się, że każdy numer „Proroka” drukował w sposób tradycyjny, a dopiero potem magicznie powielał. Kiedy czarodziejska policja go aresztowała, wciąż miał jeszcze rozłożone szpalty pierwszą stroną w normalnym kształcie, a w drzwiach zaklęcie kontrolujące wejścia do redakcji i wyjścia. W nocy, kiedy drukowano „Proroka”, naczelnego nie było w biurze, a redaktor dyżurny zeznał pod Veritaserum, że numer wyszedł bez dziwnego artykułu, co oznaczało, że musiał się on pojawić później, rozpowszechniony jakimś zaklęciem na każdym egzemplarzu. Macka oczyszczono z zarzutów, ale krążyły plotki, że właściciele „Proroka” zwolnią go, aby się zrehabilitować w oczach czytelników.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy pozwolić zostać do końca roku tym uczniom, których nie zabiorą rodzice. O ile tacy będą — powiedział zmęczonym tonem profesor Flitwick. — Przynajmniej piąto- i siódmorocznym, żeby zdali swoje sumy i owutemy. To byłoby okrutne, odesłać ich teraz, po tym, co przeszli.

Mały czarodziej siedział na krześle zgarbiony, przez co wydawał się jeszcze mniejszy. Hermiona nie dziwiła się jego wyjątkowemu, nawet jak na sytuację, przygnębieniu. Nie dalej jak wczoraj rozmawiał z rodzicami Leanne Donne, drugoklasistki, którą śmierciożercy zamordowali zamiast Samanthy. Oboje byli mugolami i nie rozumieli, co się stało. Kiedy rok wcześniej posyłali ją do szkoły, usłyszeli, że sytuacja polityczna jest trochę niestabilna, ale w Hogwarcie Leanne będzie bezpieczna, pozna ludzi takich jak ona i nauczy się panować nad swoimi umiejętnościami. Zamiast tego spotkała ją śmierć. Państwo Donne nie potrafili tego zrozumieć, a Flitwick — wyjaśnić. Dyrektorka nie miała mu za złe, bo czegoś takiego nikt nie mógłby wytłumaczyć.

Samantha dość szybko doszła do siebie, chociaż dwa dni po ataku spędziła w skrzydle szpitalnym w stanie głębokiej histerii. Hermiona odwiedzała ją co kilka godzin i wreszcie dowiedziała się, co się stało, a wtedy poczuła, że więcej chyba już nie zniesie.

Śmierciożercy wpadli do pociągu na krótko przed Hogsmeade, od razu rzucili zaklęcia demaskujące i odkrywszy strażników, wymordowali wszystkich, razem z innymi dorosłymi. Dzieci nie ruszali, wyjąwszy specjalnie wybranych pierwszoklasistów, których wyszukiwali, idąc przez dwa krótkie wagony i wywołując popłoch w pasażerach. Niektórzy próbowali walczyć, ale niewiele zdziałali, bo śmierciożercy otoczyli się tarczami. Uczniowie mieli szczęście, bo tamci, poszukując wyznaczonych celi, nie atakowali pozostałych, toteż tylko lekko zranili kilka osób, które próbowały stanąć im na drodze.

Samantha siedziała z Puchonami, Yoanną i Ironem, w wagonie restauracyjnym. Została zaatakowana razem z nimi, ale ocalała, bo śmierciożerca zajął się najpierw jej przyjaciółmi. Wtedy rzuciła na niego Expelliarmusa wyuczonego pod okiem Hermiony, pozbawiając go różdżki, a zanim jakiś inny to zauważył, wpełza pod siedzenie i przeczołgała się pod następne. Kolejne pół godziny, do końca podróży, spędziła twarzą w twarz z martwym Ironem.

Hermiona była zdziwiona, że dziewczynie wystarczyły dwa dni faszerowania eliksirami do odzyskania względnej równowagi; widać dzieci miały jednak większą odporność. Ona sama od niemal tygodnia funkcjonowała na eliksirze uspokajającym; o pierwszy poprosiła w skrzydle szpitalnym, gdzie Neville zaprowadził ją od razu po powrocie do zamku, kolejne uwarzyła sobie sama. Starała się przyjmować coraz mniejsze dawki, żeby się nie uzależnić, ale na razie nie mogła całkiem z niego zrezygnować. Raz próbowała i nie skończyło się to dobrze; wyglądało na to, że potrzebowała świadomości, że przyjmuje leki, żeby czuć się dobrze, choćby to była najmniejsza ilość.

Chodziła przez to nieco otępiała, ale nie wyróżniała się z tłumu. Wielu uczniów potrzebowało pomocy farmakologicznej, a ci, którzy z niej nie korzystali, byli jeszcze gorsi — wybuchali nagle płaczem, wpadali we wściekłość, reagowali agresywnie i szukali zaczepki. Nikt nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić, bo przecież nie było ich winą, że nie radzili sobie z traumą samodzielnie, a czarodzieje, o czym Hermiona myślała z żalem, nie rozwinęli za bardzo dziedziny nauki, jaką była psychologia, i nie korzystali w tym zakresie z dorobku mugoli.

— Prawdę mówiąc, myślałam o tym, aby umożliwić podejście do egzaminu wszystkim, którzy będą tego chcieli — powiedziała tymczasem dyrektorka, wyrywając ją z zadumy. Zdała sobie sprawę, że chyba ominął ją fragment dyskusji. — Czwartorocznym i piątorocznym również. Wiem, że będą mieli olbrzymią ilość materiału do zrealizowania, półtora roku w sześć miesięcy, ale klasy będą bardzo małe, więc każdemu poświęcimy znacznie więcej czasu i uwagi. Myślę, że to powinno wystarczyć, jeśli się przyłożą. Naturalnie pod warunkiem, że będziemy mieli nauczycieli. Czy mogę liczyć na to, że zostaniecie do końca roku?

— Oczywiście — zgodził się jako pierwszy Charfield, a pozostali poparli go.

— Niby gdzie miałbym pójść? — mruknął pod nosem Hagrid.

Niemniej liczba uczniów faktycznie drastycznie zmalała. W pociągu, poza pierwszorocznymi, były trzy ofiary: Leanne Donne z Ravenclawu, Carey Lemon z Gryffindoru i Titus Ubrenn ze Slytherinu.

Zachariasz Smith powiedział przy Malfoyu, że dobrze się stało, że trafiło na Titusa: stracił oboje rodziców w Mungu, więc przynajmniej nikt nie będzie go opłakiwał. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, Malfoy rzucił na niego trzy klątwy tnące po kolei; przymierzał się do kolejnej, gdy napatoczył się na nich Filch, który zaprowadził go do opiekuna domu. Slughorn dał mu szlaban, a McGonagall anulowała karę; rzekomo dlatego, że nie było wiadomo, czy uczniowie zaraz nie zostaną odesłani do domów, ale wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, że po prostu przyznała mu rację.

I nie tylko ona. Po wyjściu ze szpitala, wciąż z brzydkimi ranami na twarzy, Zachariasz skarżył się, że madame Pomfrey nie uleczyła go wystarczająco szybko i skutecznie, a już na pewno mogłaby to zrobić mniej boleśnie, gdyby rzuciła zaklęcia, zamiast leczyć go eliksirami. Kiedy to dotarło do Malfoya, wyraził ubolewanie, że nie wiedział wcześniej, kogo będą kurować _jego_ eliksirem; wtedy postarałby się, żeby Smitha bolało jeszcze bardziej. Dodał też złowieszczo, że być może nic straconego, bo Zachariasz szybko wróci do szpitala, jeśli nadal nie będzie uważał, co mówi. Szeptano, że właśnie dlatego Puchon zniknął z Hogwartu zaraz następnego dnia.

Niektórzy uczniowie — w tym Padma Patil — nie wrócili po świętach do szkoły, innych rodzice zabrali wkrótce po przyjeździe; następni pewnie pojadą do domu po ogłoszeniu McGonagall. I nie należało się temu dziwić, zwłaszcza w przypadku drugo- i trzecioklasistów: jeśli nie będą mogli podejść do sumów i owutemów, bo w przyszłym roku nie będzie Hogwartu, to nie było sensu zostawać w nim teraz i narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo wobec jawnej groźby Voldemorta.

— Zastanawiam się — zaczął ostrożnym głosem profesor Slughorn — czy nie powinniśmy jednak rozważyć odesłania do domu dzieci mugoli. — Zerknął kątem oka na Hermionę, jakby bojąc się, że ją obrazi. — Są w szczególnym niebezpieczeństwie. A ten potwór mógłby uznać, że przyjęliśmy jego warunki, i dać nam spokój.

— Tak, zaproponujmy jeszcze etat jego śmierciożercom na świeżo utworzonym wakacie nauczyciela czarnej magii — warknęła profesor Vector. Hermiona nigdy nie widziała jej tak wytrąconej z równowagi i po raz pierwszy była skłonna uwierzyć, że nauczycielka faktycznie kiedyś należała do Domu Gryffindora. — A najlepiej jemu samemu, będzie mógł osobiście stwierdzić, kto jest godny uczenia się magii, a kto nie.

— Septimo, proszę — spróbowała ją uspokoić profesor McGonagall, po czym zwróciła się do Slughorna: — Nikt, kto został przyjęty do Hogwartu, nie zostanie z niego wyrzucony, jeśli nie popełnił czynu, który regulaminowo kara się wydaleniem. Dla każdego, kto zechce kontynuować naukę, znajdzie się miejsce. Uczniowie mugolskiego pochodzenia często są chlubą Hogwartu, o czym sam dobrze wiesz, Horacy, bo trafiają do grupy twoich faworytów. — Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że wzrok McGonagall na sekundę na niej spoczął. — A my nie będziemy pozwalać Lordowi Voldemortowi sterować nami. Nie okażemy strachu, ponieważ go nie odczuwamy.

Zapadła cisza, którą przerwało teatralne kasłanie Malfoya.

— Bardzo piękna przemowa, pani dyrektor, ale niezbyt prawdziwa. — Hermiona rzuciła mu druzgoczące spojrzenie, które wcale nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. Nie ugiął się nawet pod wzrokiem dyrektorki. — Przepraszam, ale nie zostałem wychowany w atmosferze wzniosłych ideałów honoru i odwagi Godryka Gryffindora, a rozsądek mówi mi, że skoro Czarny Pan może nas zaatakować mimo całej tej tajnej i doskonale wyszkolonej straży, mimo wszelkich zapewnień, że jesteśmy bezpieczni… to jednak jest się czego obawiać. I zgadzam się z panią w kwestii tego, że uleganie mu nic nie da… Na pewno się nie nabierze na odesłanie mugolaków, chyba że odeślemy ich prosto do niego… — Wykrzywił się ironicznie do Slughorna. — Ale chciałbym poznać nasze realne, a nie wyimaginowane szanse na ochronę, skoro dotychczasowa zawiodła.

— Nie zawiodła na terenie szkoły, panie Malfoy, jak już mówiła profesor McGonagall — zauważył Charfield, a poirytowany Slughorn dodał:

— Poza tym zmniejszona liczba uczniów oznacza, że każdy będzie chroniony przez zwiększoną liczbę strażników — powiedział z nerwową prędkością. — Więc jeśli przestaniesz sabotować działania _swojej_ straży, będziesz bezpieczny.

— Pan Malfoy ma trochę racji — przerwała im profesor McGonagall, bo Malfoy szykował się do kolejnej, zapewne jeszcze mniej grzecznej wypowiedzi. — Choć wyraża to w dość obraźliwy sposób — dodała, rzuciwszy mu uważne spojrzenie znad okularów, na co chłopak mruknął pod nosem coś, co mogło brzmieć jak „Przepraszam”. — Nasze zasoby ochronne są zbyt małe. Hogwart chronią potężne zaklęcia, ale większość z nich uruchamia dopiero zbiorowy atak lub próba oblężenia; natomiast nie mają zastosowania, kiedy w grę wchodzą pojedyncze ataki małych grup, co mogliśmy zaobserwować w czerwcu. Natomiast kiedy polegamy na ludziach, nigdy nie możemy liczyć na niezawodność. Musimy pamiętać, że zamek jest olbrzymi: ministerstwo w żadnym wypadku nie może nam zapewnić wystarczającej liczby strażników, a przy tym, żeby mieć pewność, że nikt z zewnątrz nie przedostanie się do środka, musielibyśmy sami zamknąć się w bezpiecznych granicach. Rozważałam ograniczenie obszaru, po którym się poruszamy, do jednego lub dwóch pięter — mamy tam dość sal lekcyjnych — ale to by oznaczało konieczność przeniesienia uczniów z dormitoriów.

— To się chyba jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło — oświadczyła protestującym tonem profesor Sprout.

— Pomijając noc Syriusza Blacka — mruknął Malfoy.

— To rozsądne rozwiązanie. I dość wygodne, bo zostanie nam niewielu uczniów, lepiej mieć ich wszystkich na oku — poparł dyrektorkę profesor Charfield.

— Ale zamknięcie budynku oznaczyłoby całkowite odizolowanie cieplarni — zaoponowała nauczycielka zielarstwa. — Nie mogę się na to zgodzić, Minerwo, rośliny potrzebują stałej opieki!

— Cieplarnie i tak są mniejszym problemem, Pomono — zauważyła profesor McGonagall. — Rośliny można przenieść, ostatecznie możesz nadal tam chodzić ze strażą. Większym kłopotem będą dla nas lekcje astronomii albo wróżbiarstwa, jeśli nie będziemy mogli wypuścić uczniów na wieże… Ale to dopiero wstępne plany, do omówienia z ministrem. Nie możemy nic ustalić, dopóki nie wiemy, ilu uczniów będziemy mieli. Dlatego jeszcze dzisiaj napiszę do rodziców i opiekunów z prośbą o decyzję i wtedy skupimy się na zapewnieniu pozostałym uczniom ochrony. Oficjalne oświadczenie wydam przy kolacji, ale chciałabym, żebyście przedstawili sytuację w swoich domach — zwróciła się do opiekunów. — Mogę na was liczyć? — Usłyszawszy wyrażające zgodę pomruki, zakończyła spotkanie: — To wszystko, dziękuję wam za współpracę. Panno Granger, czy mogłabyś zostać? — dodała ciszej, kiedy nauczyciele zaczęli się zbierać.

Hermiona skinęła głową. Poczekała, aż wszyscy wyjdą, i zbliżyła się do biurka.

— Tak, pani dyrektor?

— Dlaczego nie zgłosiłaś się do mnie w sprawie animagii? — zapytała dość surowym tonem profesorka. Rozmowa wyraźnie ją zmęczyła i wyczerpała ostatnie rezerwy łagodności. — Zrezygnowałaś?

— Nie — odpowiedziała nieco zdziwiona dziewczyna. — Po prostu myślałam, że wobec tego, co się stało, propozycja jest nieaktualna. Wszyscy spodziewaliśmy się, że szkoła zostanie zamknięta…

— Dla ciebie to bez znaczenia, jesteś dorosła i możesz się swobodnie przemieszczać… — zauważyła McGonagall. — Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile to możliwe. I wygląda na to, że dotrwamy do końca roku, choć Rufus Scrimgeour będzie miał mi sporo do powiedzenia na ten temat… — Dyrektorka pochyliła głowę, krzywiąc się. Przez chwilę wyglądała naprawdę źle, ale po kilku sekundach podniosła wzrok i utkwiła w Hermionie uważne spojrzenie. — Więc jesteś gotowa podjąć kurs?

— Tak, oczywiście — odpowiedziała. — O ile może mi pani poświęcić trochę czasu.

— Komu jak komu, ale tobie zawsze warto poświęcić trochę czasu, panno Granger. — Dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się, chociaż wypadło to słabo w zestawieniu ze zmęczonymi oczami. Ale był to pełen uznania uśmiech, jaki rzadki u niej widywano; a i komplementów nie rozdzielała zbyt hojnie. — A w tej sytuacji najlepsze, co możemy uczynić, to starać się dalej robić swoje. Dobra, pożyteczna praca pomaga wiele przetrwać. Chyba sama o tym najlepiej wiesz. Rozumiem, że to, co przerabialiśmy na zajęciach, już opanowałaś? — dodała po chwili.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

— W takim razie na początek mam dla ciebie dwie… nie, trzy książki. — Wyciągnęła z szuflady biurka dwa niezbyt grube tomy i jeden dość duży i wręczyła je dziewczynie. — Daj mi znać, jak się z nimi uporasz. Nie musisz się spieszyć — dodała, zerkając na nią zza okularów, jakby zgadła, że Hermiona zamierza jeszcze dziś się za to zabrać.

Hermiona przytaknęła i pożegnawszy się, opuściła gabinet. Chłodnym korytarzem, szczęśliwie już pozbawionym świątecznych ozdób — ich widok w niedzielę po ataku był nieznośny dla wszystkich — dotarła do portretu Grubej Damy, przy którym minęła się z profesor Vector.

— Słyszałaś już? — zwróciła się Ginny, kiedy usiadła przy jej stoliku w pokoju wspólnym. Rudowłosa skinęła głową. — I co, zostaniesz w Hogwarcie?

— Zamierzam zdawać owutemy, Hermiono. — Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado. — O ile mi pomożesz.

— Jasne — zgodziła się Hermiona. Zerknęła na zapisany przez Ginny pergamin, wyglądający na list. — Piszesz do…? — Upewniła się spojrzeniem. — Nie pisz mu za dużo — powiedziała nieco ostrzej. — Może wpaść w niepowołane ręce.

— Uważam, Hermiono — zapewniła ją Ginny. — Piszę tylko o tym, co się dzieje w Hogwarcie, a to wie każdy… Sama-Wiesz-Kto nic by z tego nie wyniósł.

— W przypadku Syriusza wystarczyło mu wiedzieć, że jest ważny dla Harry’ego — szepnęła Hermiona. — Nie narażaj się na takie niebezpieczeństwo. I jego.

— Będę ostrożna — powtórzyła z pełnym przekonaniem Ginny i schowała list.

Hermiona zdusiła westchnienie i skinęła głową. Sama długość listu wzbudzała w niej zaniepokojenie, zwłaszcza że był to drugi czy trzeci od Bożego Narodzenia. A choćby Ginny nie napisała nic konkretnego, musiał być kopalnią wiedzy dla kogoś, kto umiał czytać między wierszami.

Ale zwracanie uwagi Ginny nie przynosiło skutku; cieszyła się zyskaną możliwością korespondowania z Harrym i czerpała z niej, ile mogła, jakby na zapas, w obawie, że później jej to odbiorą. Pozostawało więc mieć nadzieję, że faktycznie zachowa ostrożność i nie wzbudzi zainteresowania kogoś, kogo nie powinna.

 

♠

 

Do końca tygodnia ci, którzy mieli opuścić Hogwart, wrócili do domów, część kominkami, pozostali pociągiem, pod opieką rodziców. Jedni, jak Zachariasz Smith, odchodzili dyskretnie, nie uprzedzając kolegów, drudzy, zwłaszcza dziewczęta, na parę dni przed wyjazdem żegnali się głośno i płaczliwie. Niektóre rozstania nie zrobiły na Hermionie wrażenia, bo nie zdążyła się zżyć ze wszystkimi, inne były przykre. Jak patrzenie na Seamusa, który do ostatniej chwili kłócił się z matką, że skończy szkołę, aż ta, zamiast krzyczeć i grozić, rozpłakała się, prosząc głośno, żeby nie zostawiał jej samej z młodszymi dziećmi, teraz kiedy ojca prawie nie ma w domu. Gorsze było chyba tylko pożegnanie z zupełnie zdruzgotanym Deanem, który stwierdził, że jako mugolak nie będzie bezpieczny w szkole i powinien poszukać lepszego miejsca, choć nie był w stanie żadnego wymyślić.

Zostało ich trzydzieścioro dwoje, głównie szósty i siódmy rok. Mieszkanie w dotychczasowych kwaterach stało się ewidentnym marnotrawstwem i kuszeniem losu, a wielu uczniów — głównie garstka młodszych — nie chciało sypiać w pustych dormitoriach. Toteż plan McGonagall, przynajmniej w tym aspekcie, został wcielony w życie: przenieśli się do czterech specjalnie przystosowanych apartamentów na pierwszym piętrze, z których każdy składał się z saloniku, dwóch sypialni i dwóch łazienek. Hermiona nie była pewna, czy pokoje znajdowały się tam wcześniej, bo budową nie przypominały mieszkań profesorów, liczących zwykle tylko trzy pomieszczenia; bardziej prawdopodobne, że zostały tam przeniesione, by pełnić funkcję zminiaturyzowanych siedzib czterech domów. Ale w gruncie rzeczy to nie miało znaczenia.

Hermiona źle zniosła rozstanie ze swoim dormitorium, zwłaszcza że nowe musiała dzielić nie tylko z Ginny, ale również Natalią McDonald, Kimberly Jackwhile i Joanne Mickee. Przywykła do samotności i nieograniczonej przestrzeni, a teraz musiała zrezygnować z jednego i z drugiego. Zebranie wszystkich porozrzucanych notatek, książek i odpowiednie zabezpieczenie niedokończonych eliksirów — których zapewne nie będzie miała gdzie skończyć — zajęło jej pół dnia, a kiedy przekroczyła próg swojej nowej sypialni, stało się jasnym, że nie zdoła się całkiem rozpakować. To dormitorium było może nieco większe niż jej własne, ale za to przeznaczone dla pięciu osób i nawet zaklęcie powiększające przestrzeń na wiele by się nie zdało, skoro przez jej terytorium przechodziłyby inne osoby; a więc trzymanie swoich rzeczy na wierzchu, zwłaszcza eliksirów, nie wchodziło w grę.

Marudzenie na ciasny pokój nie byłoby jednak stosowne, toteż Hermiona z zaciśniętymi wargami zutylizowała najmniej istotne eliksiry, a pozostałe przeniosła do nowej pracowni eliksirów — ulokowanej na drugim piętrze — gdzie Slughorn pozwolił je przetrzymywać i w miarę możliwości dokończyć. On również nie wyglądał na zachwyconego tym, że przenieśli mu salę, ale przynajmniej mógł zatrzymać gabinet, chociaż wejście do niego znajdowało się teraz gdzie indziej.

Wszystkie używane klasy i gabinety — a przynajmniej wejścia do nich — mieściły się teraz na parterze, pierwszym albo drugim piętrze i były położone centralnie przy głównych schodach; do innych lokalizacji, takich jak skrzydło szpitalne czy biblioteka, można było dojść tylko jedną trasą. Gdy ktoś chciał wyjść na zewnątrz, do dyspozycji miał tylko dziedziniec z zapieczętowanym przejściem na błonia, na które nie wolno było wychodzić. W przyszłości lekcje zielarstwa miały stanowić wyjątek, ale na razie tylko profesor Sprout i Hagrid zapuszczali się dalej.

Astronomia odbywała się w Wielkiej Sali, choć profesor Sinistra narzekała, że niewiele widać przez sufit, choćby i pozornie przejrzysty. Kurs wróżbiarstwa się skończył, bo nie został nikt, kto by na niego uczęszczał, chociaż i profesor Trelawney, i Firenzo pozostali rezydentami zamku; ta druga nadal przebywała w Wieży Północnej, ku irytacji profesor McGonagall, bo, jak powiedziała, wewnętrzne oko uprzedzi ją, jeśli ktoś będzie czyhał na jej życie. Profesor Hooch i profesor Burbage, nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa, odeszły ze szkoły, uznając, że ich obecność jest zbędna, skoro brakuje im uczniów, a Hagrid zamierzał wrócić do swojej chaty; tylko na usilne prośby dyrektorki zgodził się zostać. I choć trzy piętra w olbrzymim zamku to wciąż zbyt wiele dla tak małej liczby mieszkańców — na dobrą sprawę zmieściliby się ze wszystkimi klasami w samej Wielkiej Sali — nagle zrobiło się ciasno i niewygodnie, kiedy co chwilę ktoś na kogoś wpadał.

Jednocześnie zapanowała dziwna atmosfera gorliwej pilności, jakiej Hermiona nie znała nawet z okresu egzaminów, a która podobała jej się. Czy to z braku innych rozrywek, czy może w nagłym zrozumieniu, że to ostatnie miesiące szkolnej edukacji — ale gdzie nie spojrzeć, wszędzie ktoś czytał książkę, coś pisał, ćwiczył zaklęcia. Uczyli się wszyscy, i ci, którzy mieli zdawać sumy lub owutemy, i ci z młodszych roczników, którzy się jeszcze nie zdecydowali, i najmłodsi. Biblioteka nigdy nie bywała pusta, często uczyli się też w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie obecnie zamiast czterech długich stołów znajdowało się dziesięć małych, czteroosobowych; widocznie nowe pokoje wspólne nikomu nie przypadły do gustu. Największym powodzeniem cieszyły się lekcje obrony przed czarną magią i zaklęć, głównie ze względów praktycznych, jednak i teorii poświęcali dużo czasu. Profesor McGonagall miała rację: praca pozwalała na chwilę zapomnieć i oprócz zmęczenia, dawała wytchnienie.

A pracowali ciężko. Terry Boot i Blaise Zabini stracili swoich partnerów od projektu — Terry współpracował z Padmą, a Blaise z Zachariaszem — a że nie byli tak gorliwi jak Hermiona i Draco, mieli sporo do zrobienia. Uczniowie z czwartego i szóstego roku zawzięcie nadrabiali materiał wyższych klas pod okiem nauczycieli, udzielających im dodatkowych lekcji, aby zwiększyć swoje szanse na zdanie sumów i owutemów. Lisa Turpin męczyła wszystkich po kolei, żeby wzięli udział w jej prywatnym projekcie: uhonorowania pamięci zabitych uczniów serią artykułów w „Głosie Hogwartu”. Nikt jej nie odmówił, skutkiem czego stworzyła kilka poruszających sylwetek, które zostały przedrukowane w „Żonglerze”. Ale wcześniej trafiły do rodziców i krewnych zmarłych dzieci w postaci egzemplarzy „Głosu Hogwartu”, co przyniosło jej zaskakujący — zwłaszcza ją samą — rozgłos.

— Jeśli po szkole faktycznie założę gazetę, nazwę ją „Głos” — powiedziała Hermionie zaraz po propozycji „Żonglera”. — Będzie się dobrze kojarzyć. I jeśli pewnego dnia Hogwart zostanie ponownie otwarty, dopilnuję, żeby „Głos Hogwartu” również reaktywowano jako jej organ.

Ale to były bardzo odległe plany. Zamknięcie szkoły w czerwcu zostało już oficjalnie zatwierdzone przez ministerstwo. Terminu ponownego otwarcia nawet nie poddano pod dyskusję, wszyscy wiedzieli, kiedy szkoła będzie mogła wznowić działalność: gdy Voldemort zostanie pokonany.

Hermiona znowu rzuciła się w wir poszukiwań, z coraz większą zawziętością i z coraz mniejszą wiarą. Chwilowo dała spokój horkruksom i zajęła się Roweną Ravenclaw, chociaż niewiele korzyści to przyniosło. Przeczytała sporo książek na jej temat, ale większość, co zrozumiałe, koncentrowała się na jej życiu, a nie na otaczających ją przedmiotach. W innych nie brakowało baśniowych opowieści o magicznych artefaktach, których posiadanie przypisywano Rowenie, ale były to historie zbyt wydumane, by w nie wierzyć. Z wyjątkiem jednej: tej o diademie dającym mądrość każdemu, kto go założy. Powtarzała się w podobnych wersjach na tyle często, że Hermiona uznała istnienie diademu, niekoniecznie tak magicznego, za prawdopodobne.

— Wiesz coś o diademie Roweny Ravenclaw? — zapytała którego dnia Lisę.

—  _Rozum jest największym skarbem człowieka_ — zacytowała w odpowiedzi napis, który rzekomo był na nim wygrawerowany. — Niewiele, poza tym, że Rowena go miała, a po jej śmierci zniknął i nigdy go nie odnaleziono. Ma go na każdym portrecie, ale zawsze wygląda trochę inaczej. Nie ma co się dziwić, diademy w średniowieczu były dosyć popularne. Ale nie wierzę, żeby istniał; myślę, że to tylko ładna metafora jej mądrości.

— Szkoda — mruknęła Hermiona.

Lisa, źle ją rozumiejąc, odparła:

— Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby był ci potrzebny.

Nie odpowiedziała, ale kiedy Krukonka odeszła, pomyślała, że jest potrzebny im wszystkim; diadem i cała reszta horkruksów, których należy się pozbyć. Jak tylko znajdą jakiś sposób na ich zniszczenie.

Zamknęła z irytacją kolejną księgę o założycielach Hogwartu. Myślała o tym w każdej wolnej chwili i coraz bardziej czuła, że coś przeoczyli, kiedy rozmawiali w gabinecie McGonagall. To było coś o Dumbledorze… Pomyślała wtedy, że nie dostali wskazówki, którą powinni mieć. Tak, przypomniała sobie, to było, kiedy Ron wspomniał o zaginionym testamencie, a ona uznała, że to absolutnie niemożliwe, żeby Dumbledore pozostawił ich z wiedzą o horkruksach, ale bez wiedzy o tym, jak je zniszczyć. Być może właśnie testament zawierał jakąś informację albo chociaż coś, co mogłoby ich nakierować na właściwy trop… Czyżby dlatego zniknął? Ale nie, nikt nie wiedział o horkruksach, a dyrektor nie napisałby o nich tak po prostu… Zresztą testament się magicznie nie znajdzie na ich życzenie, więc mogli o nim zapomnieć. Cała wiedza Dumbledore’a trafiła razem z nim do grobu. A musiał wiedzieć, przecież zniszczył jednego horkruksa.

 _Niemal tracąc życie_ , przypomniała sobie Hermiona.

A jednak Harry zniszczył dziennik tak po prostu. Nie, nie po prostu — dusza Riddle’a opuściła już dziennik, zmaterializowała się, mógł kontrolować bazyliszka i, prawdopodobnie, różdżkę; w ten sposób zaatakować Harry’ego. Czy każdy horkruks działał tak samo? Stawał się jakby człowiekiem, przynajmniej zmaterializowaną istotą w określonym kształcie? Ale nie, to nie było istotne. Harry nawet z nim nie walczył, on zniszczył tylko przedmiot, dziennik, przebił go kłem bazyliszka…  Dlaczego to zadziałało? Nie mogło chodzić o sam ostry przedmiot, chłopcy próbowali różnych zaklęć i siły…

Jad bazyliszka! Hermiona poruszyła się gwałtownie na krześle, strącając przypadkiem książkę. Kiedy ją podniosła, ktoś już stał przy jej stoliku.

— Zamierzasz jeszcze kiedyś zrobić coś z avaddonem? — zapytał naburmuszonym głosem Draco Malfoy. Były to chyba pierwsze słowa, jakie wypowiedział do niej od tygodnia; nawet gdy testowali zaklęcie sterujące, pracowali w ciszy.

— Nie teraz, Malfoy — warknęła, myśląc gorączkowo.

Jad bazyliszka był niezwykle silną trującą substancją… Czyżby wystarczająco silną, żeby zniszczyć horkruksa? I… Coś przeszło jej przez myśl, błysnęło i zgasło, bo Malfoy oparł ręce na stole i ze złością syknął:

— A kiedy, jak nie teraz? Kiedy bawisz się z McGonagall w animagię? Kiedy przeglądasz za Weasley zagadnienia owutemowe, bo jest zbyt leniwa, żeby samej to zrobić? Czy kiedy wymieniasz z Turpin plotki do nowego numeru jej gazety?

— Nie twoja sprawa, co robię w wolnym czasie — odpowiedziała równie niemiłym tonem. Myśl uciekła i była pewna, że nie wróci zbyt prędko; im więcej będzie o tym myślała, tym mniejsza szansa, że sobie przypomni. — Dla twojej wiadomości, moja część pracy teoretycznej jest zakończona i zrobiliśmy z avaddonem niemal wszystko, co można. Zaklęcie sterujące działa bez zarzutu, inne zaklęcia jest w stanie pokonywać po kilku minutach, z eliksirami też skończyliśmy. Przetestowałeś na nim nawet Niewybaczalne, Malfoy — przypomniała mu zjadliwym szeptem. — Jeśli nie chcesz go rozbierać, to nie mam już pomysłów, co jeszcze moglibyśmy zrobić.

— Istotnie, wyobraźnia nie jest twoją mocną stroną — zakpił.

— Daruj sobie — odparła, już znacznie spokojniej, pakując torbę. — Jeśli sarkastyczne uwagi to wszystko, co masz mi do powiedzenia, po prostu sobie daruj.

— Miałbym do powiedzenia znacznie więcej, gdybyś zechciała czasem zająć się projektem — mruknął. — Ale jeśli nie jesteś zainteresowana, to twoja osoba nie jest mi do niczego potrzebna.

— Świetnie, miłej zabawy. — Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i wypadła z biblioteki.

Ginny niestety upodobała sobie naukę w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie nie było książek i kręciło się sporo ludzi potrzebujących więcej przestrzeni niż zapewniały ich salony albo złudzenia przebywania pod gołym niebem. Hermiona nie mogła jej zrozumieć, ale dziewczyna twierdziła, że wymuszona przez panią Pince cisza krępuje jej myśli znacznie bardziej niż rozmowy ludzi dookoła. Nie pozostawało więc nic innego, jak przysiąść się do niej i dyskretnie rzucić dookoła nich zaklęcie antypodsłuchowe.

— Czy byłabyś w stanie opowiedzieć mi, co się stało w Komnacie Tajemnic? — zapytała bez wstępów, bo kiedy otrząsnęły się z pierwszego szoku po ataku na Hogwart-Express — a może właśnie po to, by o nim zapomnieć — horkruksy były głównym tematem ich rozmów, przynajmniej wtedy, gdy nikt ich nie słyszał.

— Nie, przez większość czasu byłam nieprzytomna, kiedy się ocknęłam, było po wszystkim. — Ginny odłożyła książkę i westchnęła. — Prawdę mówiąc, w ogóle niewiele mogłabym ci powiedzieć o tamtym roku, zaniki pamięci i długie godziny funkcjonowania bez przytomności… Wspomnienia nigdy nie wróciły, poza jakimiś migawkami. Zresztą może i dobrze.

— Domyślam się, że to nic przyjemnego — powiedziała współczująco Hermiono. — Ale na coś wpadłam. Harry przebił dziennik kłem bazyliszka. Wydaje mi się, że chodzi o jad. Trucizna musiała być wystarczająco silna, żeby zniszczyć horkruksa.

— Nie mamy więcej kłów bazyliszka — zauważyła Ginny, ale w jej głosie pobrzmiewało pytanie.

— Nie — potwierdziła Hermiona. — Myślę, że w Komnacie Tajemnic wciąż jest ich sporo, ciało bazyliszka tam zostało… Ale nie są już jadowite, minęło pięć lat, a one nie były przetrzymywane w hermetycznych warunkach.

— I nie mamy drugiego bazyliszka — dodała Ginny. — Chyba że poprosimy Hagrida, żeby jakiegoś wyhodował.

— To nie jest dobry pomysł.

— Przecież tylko żartowałam. — Ginny przewróciła oczami.

— Wiem, ale Hagrid mógłby potraktować to dosłownie. — Hermiona rozejrzała się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie dziwi ich niema rozmowa, ale wszyscy w sali zajęci byli swoimi sprawami. — Tak się zastanawiam… Chciałabym zobaczyć, co się stało w Komnacie Tajemnic. Harry mi opowiadał, ale to było dość dawno temu, zresztą usłyszeć a zobaczyć to dwie różne rzeczy…

— Co masz na myśli?

— Myślodsiewnię — przyznała Hermiona. — Chciałabym zobaczyć jego wspomnienia. Albo twoje — dodała, patrząc Ginny w oczy. — Wiem, że byłaś nieprzytomna, ale byłaś tam. Być może to by wystarczyło, żeby zobaczyć, co się działo.

— Wątpię. Takie wspomnienia mają chyba narzuconą perspektywę osoby, która w nich uczestniczy… No wiesz, nie możesz odejść za daleko od tej osoby, widzisz tyle, ile ona widziała… No, nie zawsze świadomie, może raczej tyle, ile się wokół niej działo. Ale to jest to, co się zarejestruje, choćby nieświadomie. Ja byłam nieprzytomna, nie rejestrowałam nic.

— Tego nie wiesz na pewno — zauważyła Hermiona. — Śpiączki, utraty przytomności i wszelkie stany zawieszenia nie są zbadane. Być może jednak jakoś zarejestrowałaś, co się działo, i dałoby się to odtworzyć jako wspomnienie w myślodsiewni.

— Nie mamy myślodsiewni. A myślodsiewnie są bardzo drogie, nie możemy jej po prostu kupić.

Hermiona mimowolnie nachyliła się bardziej i wyszeptała, chociaż wciąż nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć:

— W Hogwarcie były dwie myślodsiewnie — przypomniała, po czym wyprostowała się, uświadomiwszy sobie, jak podejrzanie wyglądają. — Nie wiem, co się stało z tą Dumbledore’a, pewnie trafiła razem z resztą rzeczy do jego spadkobierców. Ale Snape również miał myślodsiewnię. I kiedy uciekł z zamku, raczej nie zabrał jej ze sobą. Nikt nie zajął jego gabinetu — dodała — więc być może wciąż tam jest.

— Ale lochy są teraz poza strefą bezpieczeństwa. — Ginny spojrzała na nią z przekorą. — Zamierzasz złamać zakaz?

— Nie wiem, czy byłybyśmy w stanie, niewykluczone, że przejście jest magicznie zablokowane, a próba pokonania blokady uruchamia alarm — powiedziała Hermiona. — Ale jeśli zdołamy przekonać profesor McGonagall, że to ważne, pomoże nam. Jej zakaz raczej nie dotyczy.

— Pewnie nie. Chociaż nadal uważam, że to nie wypali. Wspomnienia Harry’ego byłoby lepsze. — Ginny ziewnęła szeroko i przeciągnęła się. — Szkoda, że nie pomyślałyśmy o tym wcześniej, ale było tak mało czasu… Gdybyśmy to zrobili wtedy, chętnie wyciągnęłabym z Harry’ego parę innych wspomnień — zachichotała cicho.

— Tak, ja też — mruknęła Hermiona bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. Ginny spojrzała na nią z zaskoczeniem. — Nie to miałam na myśli — dodała, widząc minę rudzielca. — Chciałabym zobaczyć jego spotkania z Dumbledore’em. I ze Slughornem.

— Hermiono, nie chcę ci mówić rzeczy oczywistych — zaczęła Ginny — ale masz Slughorna na miejscu. Możesz po prostu z nim porozmawiać.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

— Harry’emu zajęło mnóstwo czasu przekonanie go, żeby oddał mu wspomnienie, no i użył Felix Felicis, a Slughorn ma do niego słabość. Mnie nie da swoich wspomnień.

— Nie potrzebujesz wspomnień, potrzebujesz wiedzy — przypomniała Ginny. — Zapytaj go. Ja i McGonagall złożyłyśmy przysięgę milczenia, nie możemy z nim porozmawiać, ale ty tak. Opowiadanie zawstydzi go znacznie mniej niż wpuszczenie kogoś do swojej głowy. A ty masz bardzo dobry powód, żeby go nagabywać.

— Myślisz, że to cokolwiek da? — zapytała. — Czy tylko wścieknie się, że więcej osób wie, co zrobił?

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie dowiesz się, dopóki nie sprawdzisz. I będziesz żałować, jeśli nie spróbujesz.

 

Postanowiła nie czekać, aż opuści ją odwaga. Od razu ruszyła do gabinetu Slughorna, zastanawiając się, co może mu powiedzieć, aby nim wstrząsnąć. I przychodziło jej do głowy tylko jedno: pokazać mu, do jak wielkiego zła się przyczynił. Choć to mogłoby go tylko bardziej rozjuszyć.

Szła z obezwładniającą niechęcią, starając się pocieszać tym, że przynajmniej coś robi. Ba, w ciągu jednego popołudnia zrobiła więcej niż przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy — mogłaby sobie pogratulować, gdyby tylko nie zgubiła wątku, kiedy zaczepił ją Malfoy. Niezbyt to dobrze świadczyło o jej dotychczasowej pracy, ale skupiła się na szukaniu, nie na myśleniu. A to był błąd. Przecież Minerwa McGonagall powiedziała jej na początku roku: pomyśl, wywnioskuj; Dział Zakazany miał być tylko kołem ratunkowym. Na ile się to zdało? Ile razy faktycznie zastanowiła się nad horkruksami? Czy chociaż uporządkowała w myślach to, co już wiedzieli?

Nie. Bała się myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż kwestie typowo teoretycznie. Nie chciała myśleć o horkruksach, bo musiałaby myśleć o Harrym i Ronie i znów czuć się winna z ich powodu i z powodu rodziców. Uciekała całe przeklęte cztery miesiące od myślenia i nie wpadła na nic, co by im mogło pomóc. A kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby solidnie przyłożyła się do swojego zadania, skoro jedno popołudnie wystarczyło, żeby pchnąć sprawy naprzód. Może już by było po wszystkim, może nie byłoby Munga i Hogwart-Expressu.

Może. Tego nigdy się nie dowie. Powinna po prostu nie tracić więcej czasu i tym razem zrobić to, co trzeba. Na przykład zapukać w końcu do drzwi Slughorna.

Wzięła głęboki oddech i zastukała krótko.

— A, Hermiona! — powitał ją radośnie profesor, wpuszczając do środka. — Jakiś kłopot z eliksirami? Tak jak ustaliliśmy, możesz do nich zaglądać w każdej chwili, profesor McGonagall zapewniła mnie, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Czy może potrzebujesz jakiejś wskazówki? — Obdarzył ją szerokim uśmiechem.

— Nie, panie profesorze — odpowiedziała cicho, czując się podle, że go poniekąd oszukała. Nie chciała zetrzeć mu z twarzy tego ufnego uśmiechu. Ale musiała. Wzięła się w garść. — Przyszłam prosić, żeby powiedział mi pan wszystko, co pan wie o horkruksach.

Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Slughorna, wykrzywiając jego wargi w dół.

— Powiedział ci — wyszeptał profesor z trwogą. — Zaufałem mu, zgodziłem się oddać mu wspomnienie, a on ci powiedział.

— Musiał mi powiedzieć — odparła szybko Hermiona. — Nie poradzi sobie sam, potrzebuje pomocy, a ja potrzebuję wiedzy… Nikt pana nie oskarża, panie profesorze, to nie…

— Nic nie wiem. — Slughorn zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę. — Nic nie wiem i nic nie powiem, powinnaś już iść, panno Granger.

Odwrócił się z zamiarem zniknięcia w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.

— Profesorze, proszę! — zawołała Hermiona. — Voldemort stworzył sześć horkruksów! — krzyknęła. Slughorn zatrzymał się tyłem do niej. — Sześć, panie profesorze. Nie jednego. Harry szuka ich, ale nie wie, jak je zniszczyć. Jednego udało mu się zniszczyć przypadkiem, kiedy miał dwanaście lat, sam nie wie jak. Drugiego zniszczył profesor Dumbledore w zeszłym roku, ale też nie wiemy, w jaki sposób.

— Jego ręka… — Slughorn odwrócił się powoli. — Jego ręka była martwa?

Hermiona skinęła głową.

— Harry znalazł jeszcze jednego, ale to dopiero połowa, zostały jeszcze trzy — powiedziała cicho. — A Voldemort zabija. To się nie skończy, dopóki nie znajdziemy i nie zniszczymy wszystkich horkruksów.

Profesor opadł na fotel przy kominku. Zbliżyła się powoli, a nie słysząc sprzeciwu, usiadła naprzeciwko niego.

— Był takim uprzejmym, elokwentnym młodzieńcem — wyszeptał tak cicho, że musiała się nachylić, żeby usłyszeć. — Taki bystry i tak dobrze wychowany, mimo że dorastał w mugolskim sierocińcu… Zawsze pozwalał sobie na więcej, niż powinien, ale zachowywał się tak, że nie można go było za to winić… I szanował mnie. Wszyscy mnie szanowali. Wtedy moi studenci byli inni, chcieli przychodzić na moje przyjęcia i słuchali, co miałem do powiedzenia, cenili mnie… A teraz żadne z was nie chce przychodzić, a kiedy już jesteście, rozmowa się nie klei… Nic nie wiecie, nic was nie interesuje, o własnych krewnych nie potraficie nic powiedzieć, bo ich wcale nie znacie… I śmiejecie się ze mnie. Nie jestem głuchy, może stary i faktycznie śmieszny, ale nie głuchy. Zarzucacie mi coraz więcej, Draco Malfoy na każdym kroku drwi ze mnie w żywe oczy, a Lisa Turpin na moim własnym przyjęciu, pierwszy raz zaproszona, nazywa mnie szowinistą… Merlinie, jakbym kiedykolwiek kogoś wyróżniał ze względu na płeć… Lily Evans była moją ulubienicą, a Gwenog Jones sam wprowadziłem do pierwszoligowego zespołu… A że źle wyraziłem się o Amandzie Duinty? Caradoc Duinty był doskonałym, pomysłowym uczniem, jako piętnastolatek tworzył własne zaklęcia ze swoją ówczesną narzeczoną, Sarah McGregor… I mógłby zajść znacznie dalej, gdyby nie porzucił jej dla tej małej Amandy, która ledwo radziła sobie z prostymi urokami, a na owutemach zdała chyba tylko mugoloznawstwo… Myśleć o niej nie mogę, czy to tak bardzo źle, że unikałem rozmowy na jej temat i pochwaliłem ją za jedyną zaletę, jaką posiada?

— Nie — odpowiedziała cicho Hermiona, czując, że ma ochotę porządnie wytargać Lisę za jej głupie komentarze. Albo raczej: że miałaby ochotę to zrobić, gdyby sama nie pozwalała sobie na równie niegrzeczne uwagi.

Slughorn wzdrygnął się, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o jej obecności, i westchnął głęboko.

— Nie mogę ci pomóc, Hermiono, nie wiem o horkruksach wiele więcej niż wtedy powiedziałem Tomowi Riddle’owi. Zapewne wiem nawet mniej niż ty teraz, bo właśnie temu poświęcasz tyle czasu w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, prawda? — Skinęła głową, a profesor znowu westchnął. — Więc Minerwa też wie?

— Wie tylko o istnieniu horkruksów — powiedziała cicho. — A nawet gdyby wiedziała, nie winiłaby pana, nie powiedział mu pan nic, czego by nie wiedział albo nie podejrzewał… Chociaż nie wiem, skąd czerpał wiedzę, bo w bibliotece nic nie ma.

— Oczywiście, że nie, Dumbledore nie był głupi. Zapewne usunął wszystkie zbyt złowrogie tomy, jeśli nie wtedy, to w zeszłym roku, kiedy Harry pokazał mu moje wspomnienie… Być może w jego prywatnych rzeczach coś byś znalazła. Musiały trafić do jego brata, Aberfortha. Mieszka w Hogsmeade, o ile dobrze pamiętam.

— Teraz wycieczka do Hogsmeade jest niemożliwa — zauważyła Hermiona. Temat rzeczy Dumbledore’a znowu powrócił, a ona znowu przeklinała siebie za to, że zabrała z jego gabinetu tamte książki. Gdyby nie jej nadgorliwość, czekałyby na nią w Hogsmeade, na wyciągnięcie ręki, jeśli nie teraz, to za parę miesięcy. — I nie wiem, czy brat Dumbledore’a będzie chciał komuś udostępnić rzeczy po nim.

— Przeceniasz braterskie uczucia, Albus i Aberforth nigdy za sobą nie przepadali — powiedział Slughorn. — Musisz szukać dalej, bo ja nie wiem, jak zniszczyć horkruksy. Czarodzieje, którzy je tworzą, raczej nie chcą, by zostały zniszczone, a skoro wiedza o ich tworzeniu jest tak trudno dostępna, to cóż dopiero mówić na temat zniszczenia… Znam tylko najprostszą, a zarazem najtrudniejszą metodę ponownego połączenia cząstek duszy: kiedy ten, który ją rozszczepił, zabijając człowieka, gorzko żałuje swego czynu i jest gotowy ponieść konsekwencje. Ale sprawia to ból, który trudno przeżyć… A w przypadku, o którym myślimy, raczej nie ma co na to liczyć. Sześć horkruksów! — jęknął na zakończenie Slughorn.

— A samo zaklęcie? — zapytała Hermiona.

Spojrzał na nią ostro.

— Nie znam go, a gdybym znał, to nie zamierzałbym nikogo instruować.

— Nie o to mi chodziło, panie profesorze — powiedziała szybko. — Nie jestem skłonna ani dzielić swojej duszy, ani nikogo zabijać — dodała, po czym zdała sobie sprawę, że to ostatnie to nie do końca prawda, więc wróciła do tematu: — Zastanawiam się, jak wygląda procedura, bo musimy wiedzieć, ile czasu może minąć od morderstwa do przeniesienia duszy. Czy to może być rok?

— Nie sądzę — odpowiedział powoli, zamyślając się. — Morderstwo rozszarpuje duszę, ale w normalnym wypadku nie opuszcza ona ciała, inaczej mordercy mieliby mnóstwo horkruksów. Zaklęcie przenosi ją w wybrany przedmiot — trzeba mieć przedmiot, naturalnie — i musi zostać wypowiedziane na tyle szybko, by przeniesienie było możliwe, rana musi być świeża.

— A jeśli robi się to kolejny raz, piąty albo szósty? I kiedy zabija się co chwilę? Czy wtedy dusza nie jest na tyle okaleczona, że można ją rozszczepić w dowolnym momencie?

— Nie wiem, Hermiono — odpowiedział smutno profesor. — To, co zrobił Tom Riddle, jest tak niezwykłe i tak nieznane w historii magii, że trudno przewidzieć, jak reaguje jego dusza, jeśli jeszcze ją posiada. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby rozszczepiała się przypadkowo, nawet bez zaklęcia, po tylu bestialskich zbrodniach. Ale to tylko teoretyzowanie.

— A co ze zniszczonym horkruksem? — zapytała Hermiona. — Uwięziona część duszy ginie, kiedy przedmiot ulegnie zniszczeniu, czy wraca do właściciela?

— Żeby dusza się scaliła, potrzebna jest skrucha. Więc nie, nie wydaje mi się, żeby sama z siebie wracała… Myślę, że zniszczenie przedmiotu automatycznie oznacza zagładę cząstki duszy. Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak go zniszczyć.

Zapatrzył się w ogień w kominku. Hermiona została jeszcze chwilę. Nie wiedziała, o co jeszcze mogłaby zapytać, a obawiała się, że podobna okazji może się już nigdy nie powtórzyć. Zakrawało na cud, że Slughorn zgodził się z nią porozmawiać, i wiele go to kosztowało. Nie chciała już więcej narażać go na przykre rozpamiętywanie własnych błędów, bo wiedziała, że czegokolwiek by mu nie powiedziała, i tak nigdy sobie nie wybaczy, że dał się uwieść Tomowi Riddle.

— Bardzo dziękuję za pomoc, panie profesorze — powiedziała wreszcie jak najserdeczniejszym tonem, wstając. — Dobrej nocy.

Nie oderwał wzroku od kominka, ale jego „Dobranoc” brzmiało na tyle przyjaźnie, że opuściła gabinet nie gnębiona wyrzutami sumienia.

 

♠

 

Plan zbadania wspomnień Ginny nie wypalił; choć nie wzbudził zachwytu Minerwy McGonagall, może zgodziłaby się na jego przeprowadzenie, gdyby nie fakt, że nie była w posiadaniu żadnej myślodsiewni.

— Rzeczy z gabinetu Severusa Snape’a zniknęły dzień do jego ucieczce, zanim komukolwiek przyszło do głowy, żeby się im przyjrzeć — powiedziała od razu Hermionie. — Czemu się absolutnie nie dziwię, miał wiele rzadkich woluminów, których strata niewątpliwie by go zabolała — dodała z zaciętością dość jasno sugerującą, że kobieta nie powstrzymałaby się przed niczym, co mogłoby sprawić Snape’owi ból. — Niestety ani ja, ani nikt z kadry, o ile mi wiadomo, nie posiada myślodsiewni. Ale nie przejmuj się tym zanadto, panno Granger, obejrzenie wspomnień panny Weasley, o ile byłoby to w ogóle możliwe, niewiele by nam dało.

— Sądzi pani profesor, że to błądzenie we mgle? — zapytała zrezygnowanym tonem Hermiona.

Dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się.

— Przeciwnie, sądzę, że twoje myśli wreszcie podążają odpowiednim torem. Ale to akurat błędny trop. Doskonale wiesz, co się stało w komnacie tajemnic, masz dobrą pamięć.

— Tak, tylko nie mogę się pozbyć wrażenia, że coś mi umknęło — wyznała Hermiona, a później to samo powtórzyła Ginny.

Rudowłosa pokręciła tylko głową ze smutnym uśmiechem.

— McGonagall się starzeje, skoro ciągle ci tak kadzi.

Istotnie, dyrektorka ostatnimi czasy nie szczędziła jej wyrazów uznania; w tym miesiącu Hermiona usłyszała od niej więcej komplementów niż w ciągu kilku ostatnich lat. No, chyba że za komplement uznać „Prawidłowo, panno Granger, pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru”.

Tego ostatniego z kolei nie słyszała już od dość dawna. Nauczyciele zrezygnowali z przyznawania punktów, a konkurs o Puchar Domów zawieszono, uznając, że rywalizacja byłaby niesprawiedliwa — Hufflepuff liczył zaledwie trzech członków, podczas gdy Ravenclaw aż dwunastu. Hermiona rozumiała to i w pełni popierała decyzję profesorów; zresztą poczucie wspólnoty było teraz zbyt silne i zbyt potrzebne, żeby je jakoś zacierać. Ale brakowało jej wymiernej oceny działań, kiedy tak bardzo się starała; a każda rzecz, z której ograbiano Hogwart, choćby słusznie i rozsądnie, przywoływała widmo zamknięcia szkoły.

— Nie narzekaj, że profesor McGonagall jest zbyt miła, bo jeszcze usłyszy i przestanie — powiedział Neville, który właśnie wszedł do opustoszałego pokoju wspólnego i usłyszał ostatnie zdanie. — Chociaż dla mnie i tak nie jest miła. Wczoraj byłem w jej gabinecie, żeby poprosić o zgodę na wyjście na błonia pod opieką profesor Sprout, i była dokładnie taka sama jak zawsze… _Longbottom, czy myślisz, że obowiązują cię inne zasady niż pozostałych uczniów?_ No tak właśnie pomyślałem, skoro mój projekt zakłada badanie roślin w różnych warunkach, a nie w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu… Mówcie, co chcecie, ale mnie McGonagall zawsze będzie przerażała bardziej niż Dumbledore, chociaż nad jej biurkiem nie wisi okropnie ostry miecz.

— Miecz! — wykrzyknęła nagle Hermiona, zrywając się na równe nogi, bo w jednej chwili wszystkie elementy układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. — Miecz Gryffindora! Harry wyciągnął go z tiary i przebił nim bazyliszka!

— Tak, Hermiono, wszyscy znamy tę historię — powiedział Neville, zajmując jej miejsce, swój ulubiony fotel. — Ale nie ma sprawy, jeśli chcesz, możesz ją opowiedzieć jeszcze raz. Ku pokrzepieniu serc.

Hermiona spojrzała na Ginny w poszukiwaniu zrozumienia, ale go nie znalazła, choć rudowłosa miała większe pojęcie na ten temat niż Neville. Przypomniawszy sobie o jego obecności — i innych, jeszcze mniej świadomych osób — w pokoju, Hermiona uspokoiła się i wyszeptała:

— Miecz Gryffindora został wykuty przez gobliny. Ostrza wykute przez gobliny wchłaniają substancje, które je wzmacniają. Harry wbił miecz w bazyliszka, miecz jest nasycony jego jadem!

Oczy Ginny rozbłysły, jakby doznała iluminacji. Neville natomiast przesunął wzrokiem od jednej do drugiej, po czym westchnął teatralnie z rezygnacją i przysunął się bliżej kominka z pianką nabitą na krótki patyk, łudząco podobny do różdżki.

— Miecz zaginął. — Ginny posmutniała, a Hermiona skinęła głową.

— Tak, pamiętam, ale trzeba to przekazać, na wypadek gdyby się pojawił.

Nawet jeśli ponowna wizyta, tak krótko po pierwszej, zdziwiła Minerwę McGonagall, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Przyjęła wiadomość o mieczu ze znacznie większym zadowoleniem niż plan z myślodsiewnią, chociaż również uważała, że szanse na jego odnalezienie są marne. Ale obiecała jak najszybciej wysłać wiadomość chłopcom.

Hermiona opuściła gabinet z nadzieją, że dzisiaj już tam nie wróci. Dwie wizyty na jeden dzień to aż nadto, chociaż w ostatnich dniach dużo czasu poświęcała animagii i tak często bywała dyrektorki, że przywykły do siebie nawzajem. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było tego widać, bo zwracały się do siebie zupełnie oficjalnie, jak zawsze, ale w pewien sposób dostroiły się do siebie: Hermiona zawsze wiedziała, co nauczycielka chce usłyszeć, a co jest zbędne, a dyrektorka traciła na chwilę swoją zwyczajną oschłość i zaczynała mówić nieco innym, łagodniejszym tonem.

Nauka szła powoli, zdecydowanie za wolno dla Hermiony. Na razie przerabiały tylko teorię, wchodząc w coraz bardziej złożone zagadnienia. Profesor McGonagall zlecała jej kolejne lektury i odpytywała z najistotniejszych faktów; chciała mieć pewność, że Hermiona będzie doskonale przygotowana, kiedy przystąpią do praktyki. Nie musiała się martwić, bo jej podopieczna zapatrywała się bardzo podobnie na tę kwestię.

 

♠

 

Malfoy miał rację, kiedy zarzucił jej, że zawala projekt, ale brakowało jej czasu. Zresztą avaddon nie był tak ważny jak horkruksy i — Hermiona zaniepokoiła się na myśl, że to istotniejszy powód braku zainteresowania — projekt nie dawał takiej satysfakcji jak wcześniej, gdy doszczętnie wykorzystała tkwiący w nim potencjał. Zbadała chyba każdy aspekt avaddona jako formy przeddemonicznej, z demoniczną nie chciała mieć do czynienia, więc co jeszcze mogła zrobić?

Jednak mimo udzielenia sobie rozgrzeszenia, czuła się źle, kiedy tydzień później szła do łazienki Jęczącej Marty — szczęśliwie położonej na drugim piętrze, w obrębie strefy bezpieczeństwa — gdzie mieli wreszcie zająć się stopniowym rozkładaniem avaddona. Kiedy weszła do środka, Malfoy już tam był, z avaddonem podobnym do niego nieco bardziej, niż kiedy ich widziała ostatnio, ale nie aż tak jak poprzedni, co przyjęła z ulgą; widać Ślizgon wyniósł jakąś nauczkę z przykrych doświadczeń.

„Rozbieranie” avaddona było znacznie prostsze niż jego tworzenie, ale wymagało znacznie więcej pracy i cierpliwości. Najpierw trzeba było zneutralizować działanie wszelkich zaklęć i eliksirów, którymi został napełniony — a najlepiej poczekać, aż czas ich działania dobiegnie końca. Oczywiście dotyczyło to magii, pod której wpływem był avaddon; ta, którą wchłonął, stawała się jego integralną częścią. Później pozostawało już tylko wykonywanie nużących, pulsacyjnych ruchów różdżką podczas zaklęcia rozkładającego, tym dłuższe, im bardziej „naładowany” był avaddon; jak podczas tworzenia oddawało się avaddonowi swoją energię, tak przy niszczeniu odbierało się ją z powrotem.

Długo zastanawiali się, czy to oznacza, że po rozebraniu avaddona nabędą jakichś specjalnych mocy; według niektórych przekazów, twórca avaddona mógł przejąć jego właściwości (razem z demonem, gdyby taki zdążył się zalęgnąć w avaddonie), ale wydawało się to niemożliwe, skoro pewne umiejętności avaddona były niedostępne czarodziejom. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że będą mieli więcej energii, bo skoro odzyskają swoją straconą wcześniej moc, to tak jak gdyby skumulowali w sobie niewykorzystane rezerwy z poprzedniego dnia. Co nadal brzmiało nieco fantastycznie.

— To co z nim robiłeś? — zapytała cicho, kiedy zabrali się do pracy.

Powolne ruchy nie wymagały zbyt wielkiego skupienia, wystarczała odrobina uwagi, toteż kiedy Malfoy nie odpowiedział, była przekonana, że nie tyle nie może, co nie chce z nią rozmawiać. Uznała to za okropnie dziecinne zachowanie i może to wyczuł, bo w końcu powiedział obrażonym tonem:

— Eksperymentowałem z ciałami obcymi.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie ludzkimi? — mruknęła.

— Z przedmiotami, Granger — odwarknął dość nieprzyjemnie.

Coś zaświtało Hermionie w głowie i poczuła dziwną ekscytację połączoną z niepokojem, choć jeszcze nie odkryła, co jest jej źródłem.

— To znaczy? — zapytała szybko, czekając z niecierpliwością na każde kolejne słowo.

— To znaczy, że przyniosłem kilka magicznych zabawek i patrzyłem, jak avaddon zareaguje na nie — wycedził jakby to było oczywiste. — Wyssał je do reszty, do niczego się nie nadawały, więc spróbowałem z czymś mocniejszym, ale zapewniam cię, że nie chcesz wiedzieć więcej — dodał już normalnym głosem.

Hermiona opuściła różdżkę i utkwiła w nim spojrzenie.

— Chcę.

— Zaklęcie! — warknął i gwałtownym ruchem przerwał urok. Avaddon zatrzymał się na etapie lekko przezroczystego, ale wciąż człekopodobnego kształtu. — Mogłaś uprzedzić!

— Czy avaddon pochłania magię z przedmiotów? — zapytała ochryple, bo zaschło jej w ustach, ale myśli pędziły jak szalone. Nie, to nie było możliwe, nie mogła mieć odpowiedzi na wyciągnięcie ręki od miesięcy. Ktoś by o tym wiedział, McGonagall albo Hagrid…

 _McGonagall niespecjalnie interesowała się avaddonem_ , przypomniała sobie. _A Hagrid nie wie o horkruksach_.

— Tak, przecież pochłania magię ze wszystkiego! — przypomniał Malfoy agresywnie. — W normalnych warunkach dosyć wolno, a w przypadku przedmiotów, których magia jest jakoś chroniona, może nawet wcale, ale zaklęcie wiążące przyspiesza proces.

— Dlaczego mi o tym nie powiedziałeś wcześniej? — jęknęła. — Czemu o tym nie napisałeś w pracy?

— Bo to zupełnie nieważne — odpowiedział, wyraźnie poirytowany. — Nie będę tworzył elaboratów o każdej małej właściwości avaddona, pochłania magię z otoczenia — to pochłania, czy to przedmiot, czy człowiek.

— To ważne, to najważniejsze! — warknęła i odwróciła się.

Trzymając ręce na skroniach, krążyła w to i z powrotem, szepcząc do siebie. Musiała wyglądać jak wariatka — spojrzenie Malfoya jej to uświadomiło — ale nie mogła się powstrzymać; kiedy tyle myśli na raz przemykało jej przez głowę, musiała je jakoś uporządkować.

Avaddon pochłania magię z otoczenia, również z przedmiotów. Horkruksy są przedmiotami. Powinien pochłaniać magię z horkruksów. Pytanie: czy tylko magię, magiczne właściwości przedmiotów, które artefakty takie jak pamiątki po założycielach zapewne mają, czy również zaklętą w nich duszę? Powiedziałaby, że skoro horkruksa tak trudno zniszczyć, to pewnie dusza pozostaje w nim nadal, nienaruszona, ale… Avaddon pochłaniał _vita_ człowieka, a czy _vita_ nie jest duszą? Czy nie powinien więc pochłaniać czegoś tak słabego — z jego perspektywy — jak ułomna część duszy zaklęta w przedmiocie?

Odpowiedź: powinien. Pytanie: co się wtedy stanie? Kiedy avaddon pochłaniał _vita_ , po siedmiu godzinach stawał się demonem. Co się stanie, jeśli pochłonie duszę z horkruksa?

Odpowiedź: nie wiadomo.

— Skąd wiesz, że avaddon pochłania magię z przedmiotów? — zapytała, zatrzymawszy się.

— Przecież to oczywiste — odparł pogardliwie, ale nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, więc przez zaciśnięte zęby wysyczał: — Z mojej książki. Zadowolona?

— Chcę ją przeczytać.

— Nie — odpowiedział tak samo jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz wyraziła takie życzenie.

Nie myśląc, wyciągnęła różdżkę; zareagował natychmiast i wyjął swoją, ale zanim zdążył jej użyć, rozbroiła go.

— Odbiło ci? — warknął dosyć piskliwie, z wyczuwalnym strachem.

Właściwie nie dziwiła się. Zapewne pierwszy raz od dawna był pozbawiony różdżki i czuł się bezbronny, a poza tym musiała wydawać mu się nawiedzona. Pokręciła głowa, próbując się uspokoić, i opuściła różdżkę. Zawahała się, czy oddać mu jego, ale uznała, że, zdenerwowany, mógłby ją z miejsca przekląć.

— Potrzebuję tej książki — powiedziała, starając się mówić łagodnie. — Jeśli sam mi jej nie dasz, pójdę do McGonagall i ona cię zmusi, żebyś mi ją dał.

— To idź — syknął z pogardą. Pogratulowała sobie w duchu, że jednak nie zwróciła mu różdżki, bo zapewne teraz zrobiłby jej krzywdę, jego oczy błyszczały z gniewu. Z drugiej strony, nie emanowałby nienawiścią, gdyby wcześniej mu tej różdżki nie odebrała. Draco Malfoy nikogo nie nienawidził tak mocno jak tych, których się bał. — Ale nic ci to nie da, i tak nie dostaniesz książki. Prędzej podziękuję McGonagall za gościnność niż ci ją oddam, więc możesz się nie fatygować.

— To tylko książka! — warknęła, przymierzając się do dłuższego monologu, gdy nagle zamarła z otwartymi ustami. … _Dostałem ją od… pewnego przyjaciela…_ … _Czy przekazujesz komuś informacje, które do ciebie docierają z kręgu przeciwników Voldemorta? Tak, ale nie są przeznaczone dla Voldemorta i nie sądzę, żeby do niego docierały… …Chociaż King twierdzi, że możemy mu chwilowo zaufać, to podejrzewamy, że utrzymuje kontakt ze Snape’em…_ — Nie — przypomniała sobie, patrząc na niego uważnie. — To książka Snape’a. Za jej pomocą kontaktujesz się z nim.

Nie odezwał się, ale nienawiść w jego oczach była wystarczająco wymowną odpowiedzią.

— To śmierciożerca — powiedziała cicho.

— To jedyny człowiek, którego obchodzę! — warknął. — McGonagall i Scrimgeour prędzej czy później się mną znudzą, już teraz przerzucają mnie miedzy sobą, tylko jemu naprawdę zależy, żebym przeżył.

— To morderca Dumbledore’a — syknęła.

— Nie dbam o Dumbledore’a, tak jak on o mnie nie dbał — odsyknął. — Gdzie był, kiedy Czarny Pan zlecił mi tę pieprzoną misję? W swoim gabinecie, ukryty za chimerą, kiedy Snape składał matce Przysięgę Wieczystą, że będzie mnie chronił! Co dla mnie zrobił w ciągu całego roku? Nic! Patrzył, jak się miotam, i pozwoliłby mi zostać mordercą bez mrugnięcia okiem, nic go nie obchodziło. Tylko czekał aż przyjdę błagać o litość, do ostatniej chwili nawet nie spróbował mi pomóc, nawet na samym końcu tylko czekał, aż zacznę się przed nim płaszczyć…

— Jak miał ci pomóc, skoro ty nie chciałeś niczyjej pomocy? — zapytała, nagle przypominając sobie z zaskakującą łatwością wszystkie urywki doniesień Harry’ego na temat Malfoya, które z takim samozaparciem starała się ignorować, widząc w tym niezdrowym zainteresowaniu początki obsesji. — Nawet od Snape’a.

— Bo myślałem, że działa na polecenie Dumbledore’a i chce mi zaszkodzić. Bellatriks… — urwał, jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że za dużo mówi. — Oddaj mi różdżkę — powiedział, wyciągając rękę. Patrzył na nią spokojnie, ale nie dała się zwieść; w jego oczach czaił się strach.

— To Snape wysłał cię do Scrimgeoura? — zapytała.

Skrzywił się ze złością, ale odpowiedział:

— Tak. I przekazał mi przydatne informacje. Oddaj mi różdżkę.

— Mówi ci, co masz robić?

— Tak, Granger, _oddaj mi_ _różdżkę_.

— Dlaczego go słuchasz?

Rzucił się w jej stronę, ale zdążyła wyczarować niewidzialną barierę, od której odbił się i upadł na podłogę. Wstał jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Po jego minie widziała, że ocenia swoje szanse, więc czekała w milczeniu, aż sam dojdzie do wniosku, że nie ma wyjścia.

— Bo mnie ocalił. Nikomu innemu nie mogę zaufać. Zamierzasz oddać mi różdżkę?

— Tak — odpowiedziała powoli. — W zamian za książkę.

— Nie mogę ci jej oddać — warknął przez zaciśnięte wargi.

Widziała szaleńczą determinację w jego spojrzeniu i widziała wciąż czający się tam strach. Było jej go żal, bo miał rację: ani McGonagall, ani Scrimgeourowi nie zależało na nim. Jeśli Snape faktycznie zamierzał utrzymać go przy życiu, to Malfoy miał jakieś szanse, ale jeśli odbierze mu możliwość kontaktowania się z tamtym zbrodniarzem…

… _To za parę miesięcy będzie martwy_ , podpowiedział jakiś głos w jej głowie.

Nienawidził jej i gdyby mógł, rozszarpałby ją, może nawet tu i teraz, gdyby oddała mu różdżkę, był do tego zdolny. Powinna natychmiast powiedzieć McGonagall, czego się dowiedziała, i pozwolić odebrać mu książkę. W ten sposób nie tylko znaleźliby sposób na zniszczenie horkruksów, ale jeszcze — może — dotarliby do Snape’a, a przez niego do Voldemorta.

Ale zanim znaleźliby resztę horkruksów, Malfoy byłby martwy.

Nie mogła znieść myśli o przyczynieniu się do tego.

— Nie potrzebuję dokładnie tej książki — powiedziała bardzo cicho, boleśnie świadoma, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Jeśli później Snape zaatakuje ich, jeśli zabije któregoś z jej przyjaciół dlatego, że żal jej było Malfoya, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy. I będzie wiedziała, że zasłużyła na wszystko, co ją spotkało. — Wystarczy mi kopia, sam tekst. Może tak być?

W milczeniu przyswajał jej słowa, jakby z opóźnieniem docierało do niego, co znaczą i co z nich wynika. Potem skinął głową.

Nie patrząc na niego, oddała mu różdżkę. Kiedy ją z powrotem dostał, stał przez chwilę przy niej, ale nie podniosła wzroku. Słyszała, jak przełykał ślinę, jakby się w sobie zbierał, żeby coś powiedzieć. Ale nie powiedział nic.

— Za godzinę w Wielkiej Sali — mruknęła więc do niego i uciekła, żeby się nie rozmyślić.

 

♠

 

W ciągu następnego tygodnia niemal cały wolny czas spędziła nad książką Snape’a. Odkładała ją jedynie po to, by odrobić lekcje — wyjątkowo niestarannie, jak na nią — i raz, by dokończyć usuwanie drugiego avaddona. Na stworzenie trzeciego się nie zgodziła, uznając, że na razie nie ma na to czasu, i nie dała się skusić nawet tym, że Malfoy obiecał jej pokazać, jak avaddon pochłania magię z przedmiotów. Nie musiała tego widzieć, wierzyła mu, bardziej jej zależało na zbadaniu, czy z horkruksem zadziała to tak samo.

Kopia książki, którą dostarczył jej Malfoy, nie miała okładki i strony tytułowej, ale w zamian za to Ślizgon zachował dopisane ręcznie komentarze Snape’a, które — jak się domyślała, pamiętając o podręczniku Księcia Półkrwi — mogły okazać się niezbędne. Zawierała zaledwie kilka rozdziałów poświęconych różnym niezwykłym rodzajom magii; ten o avaddonie nie należał do najdłuższych, ale było w nim wiele rzeczy, które zawarła w swojej pracy po długotrwałych poszukiwaniach w bibliotece, podczas gdy Malfoy miał je przez cały czas w skondensowanej formie. Nie była mu za to wdzięczna, ale nie odważyła się narzekać na cokolwiek w związku z książką, żeby mu nie przypominać o okolicznościach, w jakich wymusiła na nim udostępnienie treści. Od czasu potyczki w łazience Jęczącej Marty zachowywali względem siebie daleko idącą ostrożność. Malfoy przestał ją drażnić i lepiej nad sobą panował, co powinno jej odpowiadać, ale nie odpowiadało; wolała, kiedy był przy niej swobodny, bo wtedy nie czuła się zobowiązana do odwzajemnienia uprzedzającej grzeczności, z którą — przynajmniej względem niego — nie najlepiej sobie radziła. Zresztą nie mogła przestać się zastanawiać, co on kombinuje, bo wiedziała, że przed tą pozorną uprzejmością coś się kryje. Szczęśliwie teraz nie miała z nim zbyt wiele do czynienia, bo skryta w najdalszym zakątku biblioteki, gdzie nikt jej nie przeszkadzał, raz po raz czytała rozdział o avaddonie.

Akapity poświęcone przyswajaniu magii z przedmiotów nie były zbyt rozbudowane, bo dla autora stanowiło to tylko ciekawostkę w zakresie tematu czerpania mocy przez avaddony. Jedynym interesującym zdaniem był komentarz Snape’a: _Może unieszkodliwić przedmiot czarnomagiczny_. Stanowił on jakąś wskazówkę, ale trudno uznać, czy odnosił się również do horkruksów — przedmiotów zdecydowanie czarnomagicznych, być może aż zanadto, by dotyczyła ich ogólna zasada.

Znacznie częściej wracała do podrozdziału dotyczącego przejmowania _vita_. Wczytywała się w każde zdanie, jakby w nadziei, że nagle zabrzmi inaczej i potwierdzi jej przypuszczenia. Szczególnie obiecujący był fragment, w którym autor rozróżniał przejmowanie _vita_ twórcy — przy zbyt bliskim lub intensywnym kontakcie — i przejmowanie czyjegoś innego _vita_ , czy to na życzenie twórcy, czy samowolnie. Twierdził, że wtedy odzyskanie duszy przez ofiarę nie jest możliwe, nawet przy unicestwieniu avaddona w magocentrum, bo chociaż przed upływem siedmiu godzin nie powinien przebudzić się w nim demon, _vita_ obcej osoby, niezwiązanej z avaddonem, stanie się elementarną częścią avaddona i zniknie razem z nim, podczas gdy _vita_ twórcy, choćby niemal w całości przejęte, zawsze w jakimś ułamku pozostaje w nim, więc stracenie avaddona pozwala je odzyskać. No chyba że w avaddonie zagnieździ się demon. Demon przywiązuje _vita_ znacznie silniej niż avaddon i jeśli znika, zabiera skradzione _vita_ ze sobą, niezależnie od tego, do kogo należało.

A to by oznaczało, że po wchłonięciu horkruksa avaddon przejąłby już na stałe ukrytą w nim cząstkę duszy i można by ją unicestwić razem z nim.

Kłopot polegał na tym, że inni autorzy, których Hermiona czytała, nie zgadzali się z twierdzeniem autora książki, uznając, że przed upływem siedmiu godzin da się odzyskać każdą pochłoniętą duszę, a Snape na ten temat się nie wypowiedział. A wtedy, po zniszczeniu avaddona w magocentrum, cząstka duszy Voldemorta byłaby wolna i albo wróciłaby do przedmiotu, albo do właściciela. To drugie, jak twierdził Slughorn, było niemożliwe, więc znowu istniały dwa wyjścia: albo jednak zniknie z avaddonem, albo — znowu — wróci do przedmiotu. A gdyby przedmiot w tym czasie zniszczyć — bo bez duszy być może stałby się podatny na uszkodzenia — to… nie miała pojęcia, co by się stało. Zniknąłby? Czy mieliby do czynienia z kolejnym Voldemortem, takim jak Tom Riddle z dziennika?

Na tym polegał cały problem. Wszystkie rozważania prowadziły donikąd, mnożyły tylko przypuszczenia, nie dając żadnej pewności. I choć była przekonana, że avaddon poradzi sobie z horkruksem, wchłonie cząstkę duszy z przedmiotu, to nie wiedziała, jaki to będzie miało skutek, jak avaddon z cząstką duszy Voldemorta zadziała i czy pozbycie się go nie będzie przypadkiem jeszcze trudniejsze niż zniszczenie samego horkruksa.

Właściwie tylko jedna opcja gwarantowała pełne powodzenie: pozwolić, aby w avaddonie przebudził się demon. Usuwając go w magocentrum, na pewno pozbyliby się jednocześnie cząstki duszy Voldemorta. Ale avaddon wyposażony nie tylko w duszę Voldemorta, ale jeszcze w demona wydawał się czymś tak przerażającym, że nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć.

Zresztą kombinacje z avaddonem i horkruksem z zasady groziły wywołaniem demona. Dusza to dusza, niezależnie od tego, czy przejęta od człowieka, czy z przedmiotu. Na zniszczenie avaddona mieliby tylko siedem godzin, a niezbędne byłoby magocentrum. Ryzykowne, okropnie ryzykowne.

I nadal nie wiadomo, czy zadziała.

Po tygodniu, kiedy nadal nie doszła do żadnych pewnych wniosków, zdecydowała się wreszcie na wizytę u McGonagall. Potrzebowała więcej czasu na szukanie… I więcej rąk do pracy. Choć nie miała pojęcia, jak dyrektorka zareaguje na jej propozycję.

— Panna Granger — ucieszyła się Minerwa McGonagall na jej widok. — Już myślałam, że się nigdy nie przebijesz przez tego Tilliegramma. Istotnie ma dosyć ciężki styl.

— Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłam, pani profesor — powiedziała powoli.

— Nie? — Dyrektorka rzuciła jej badawcze spojrzenie ponad okularami. — Coś cię od tego oderwało?

Hermiona skinęła głową i zaczęła mówić. Kobieta jej nie przerywała, chociaż z sekundy na sekundę wyglądała na coraz bardziej zaskoczoną.

— Więc avaddon jest tym, czego szukamy — powiedziała, kiedy dziewczyna wreszcie skończyła.

— Wiele na to wskazuje. — Hermiona przetarła ręką zmęczone oczy. — Żałuję, że wcześniej na to nie wpadłam.

— Równie dobrze mogłabyś mi zarzucić, że ja o tym nie pomyślałam, panno Granger. Od początku byłam wtajemniczona w wasz projekt — pocieszyła ją. — Obawiam się, że nie doceniałam jego potencjału.

— Potencjał to bardzo dobre określenie — powiedziała Hermiona — bo nie mam absolutnie żadnej pewności, czy to zadziała. Ani co się stanie, jeśli zadziała. Naturalnie, będę jeszcze szukać czegoś na ten temat w bibliotece… Do tej pory przeglądałam Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych pod innym kątem, gdybym skupiła się na avaddonie, może znalazłabym coś, co potwierdziłoby moje przypuszczenia… Ale to ciągle tylko zbieranie opinii różnych autorów, w ten sposób nie będziemy mieć pewności… — urwała, obawiając się mówiąc dalej.

Dyrektorka wyczuła jej wahanie.

— Co chcesz zrobić?

— M-myślę — zająkała się Hermiona — że jedyne wyjście to związanie avaddona z czarą Helgi Hufflepuff i sprawdzenie, jak to zadziała.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie to niebezpieczne?

Skinęła głową.

— Dlatego powinniśmy być przygotowani na wszystko. Na to, że avaddon przejmie za dużo mocy, że zamieni się w demona, że stracę nad nim kontrolę i będzie potrzebna szybka interwencja…

— Do czego zmierzasz? — dyrektorka spojrzała na nią ostro, jakby już wiedziała, o co jej chodzi.

— Potrzebuję pomocy Malfoya — odpowiedziała stanowczo. — Zna temat równie dobrze jak ja, gdyby sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli, potrafiłby przeciwdziałać, a gdyby coś mi się stało, będzie mógł stworzyć następne avaddony dla kolejnych horkruksów.

Minerwa przez chwilę patrzyła na nią badawczo, jakby nie tylko rozważała jej słowa, ale też oceniała ją samą.

— Nie możemy mu powiedzieć o horkruksach — stwierdziła w końcu. — Malfoy… jest wyjątkowo podatny na wpływ czarnej magii. To by się mogło źle skończyć.

— Tego też możemy potrzebować — powiedziała cicho Hermiona. — Jego znajomości czarnej magii i skłonności do okrucieństwa… Jeśli avaddon przejmie nie tylko duszę Voldemorta, ale i moją… Harry sobie z nim nie poradzi. Malfoy nie będzie miał tego problemu. I nie musimy mu mówić o horkruksach — dodała szybko, jakby nie chciała, by dyrektorka zbyt długo rozpamiętywała jej poprzednie słowa i skupiała się na ryzyku. — Wystarczy, jeśli będzie wiedział, że musimy zniszczyć szereg czarnomagicznych przedmiotów, żeby osłabić Voldemorta. Może się czegoś domyśli, ale wiedza o horkruksach jest tak rzadka, że nie powinien dotrzeć do informacji o nich.

Zapanowało milczenie. Hermiona obserwowała dyrektorkę, próbując wyczytać coś z jej twarzy, kiedy ta wpatrywała się ślepo przed siebie. Wreszcie drgnęła, a w jej oczach pojawiło się zdecydowanie.

— Zgoda — powiedziała. — Jeśli to jedyna szansa, jaką mamy, spróbujemy.

 

Pół godziny później Hermiona i Malfoy stali w bibliotece, zaraz przy wejściu, obserwując, jak przy kontuarze profesor McGonagall pertraktuje z panią Pince w sprawie rozszerzenia zgody na przeglądanie Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych na Draco. Okazało się to jeszcze bardziej czasochłonne niż podobna dyskusja na początku roku, kiedy w grę wchodziło wpuszczenie między regały Hermiony. Nieoczekiwanie wyszło na jaw, że w jej umiejętności obchodzenia się z tomami pani Pince nie wątpiła — czego Hermiona nigdy by się sama nie domyśliła, biorąc pod uwagę notoryczne strofowania bibliotekarki i jej krzywe spojrzenia — ale do Malfoya nie miała za grosz zaufania. Posunęła się nawet do tego, że postawiła mu nie tylko zarzut profanowania książek, ale i czerpania z nich nieodpowiednich nauk, chociaż o tym akurat nikomu nie musiała przypominać. McGonagall, rozmawiając z Malfoyem, poświęciła dobry kwadrans na ostrzeżenie go, że dostanie dostęp do Zakazanego Działu w jasno ustalonym zakresie, pod kontrolą Hermiony, i jeśli pojawiają się podejrzenia, że go przekracza, zostaną wyciągnięte wobec niego konsekwencje.

Malfoy nie przejął się tym, zapewne zgadując, że owe podejrzenia już istnieją, choć jeszcze nie otworzył ani jednej książki, ale udowodnienie mu czegokolwiek będzie trudne; przecież Hermiona nie będzie mu ciągle zaglądać przez ramię.

Propozycję McGonagall przyjął bez wahania, choć nie wyraził specjalnej wdzięczności. A zdaniem Hermiony powinien; dyrektorka posunęła się znacznie dalej, niż ustaliły, i zaoferowała mu opiekę całego Zakonu, dopóki będzie dla nich pracował.

Ową „pracą” miało być wytwarzanie avaddonów, rzekomo potrzebnych Zakonowi, i tym dyrektorka argumentowała potrzebę sięgnięcia dalej w jego właściwości i poznania możliwie wszystkich niepożądanych skutków nadmiernego eksploatowania. Malfoy słuchał jej z miną świadczącą o tym, że dla świętego spokoju jest skłonny udawać, że w to wierzy, ale swoje wie. Zresztą nic dziwnego; jeśli wziąć pod uwagę reakcję Hermiony na wiadomość, że avaddon pochłania magię z przedmiotów, i późniejsze gorączkowe przeglądanie książki — musiał się domyślać, że chodzi o coś więcej.

Odkąd przeszli z gabinetu dyrektorki do biblioteki, obserwował ją czujnie, jakby próbował wyczytać z jej twarzy, w co właściwie go wplątała. Miała już tego serdecznie dosyć.

— Oceniasz moją wartość rynkową? — zapytała gburowatym tonem, z satysfakcją kończąc etap dotychczasowych uprzejmych pogawędek.

— Nie muszę — odpowiedział z krzywym uśmieszkiem. — Jeśli Potter wygra, będziesz bezcenna.

Nie spodobał jej się drwiący nacisk położony na owo „jeśli”. Zacisnęła wargi.

— A jeśli przegra? — spytała w ten sam sposób.

— Będziesz martwa, jak my wszyscy.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko i gdyby go nie znała — i gdyby to nie brzmiało tak upiornie — uznałaby, że to uśmiech szczerej radości.

Przerażał ją.

— No, mam nadzieję, że wszystko załatwione. — Minerwa McGonagall wróciła do nich. — Możecie wchodzić do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych bez osobnego zezwolenia, ale pani Pince życzy sobie, żebyście zawsze wpisywali się na listę i zapisywali, z czego korzystacie. Wystarczy numer regału, to nie musi być każda książka — uspokoiła Hermionę, która już miała zaprotestować przeciwko takiej ilości zbędnej pracy; wiedziała, że pani Pince byłaby zdolna do przedstawienia podobnego wymagania. — Możecie korzystać z działu również po zamknięciu biblioteki, pani Pince pokaże wam zaklęcie otwierające.

— Możemy przemieszczać się po zamku w godzinach ciszy nocnej? — zdziwił się Malfoy.

— Pod ochroną straży i tylko do biblioteki — podkreśliła dyrektorka. — W dzień może wam zabraknąć czasu, a macie przed sobą dużo pracy. Postaram się, żeby stale towarzyszył wam ten sam strażnik — zwróciła się do Hermiony, a ta zrozumiała, że ma na myśli Tonks. — Gdyby pani Pince sprawiała jakieś trudności — dodała szeptem — zwróćcie się z tym do mnie.

Skinęła im głową na pożegnanie i wyszła. Hermiona, zastanawiając się, jak szybko pożałuje, że znowu chciała z nim współpracować, spytała Malfoya:

— Możemy zacząć dzisiaj?

— Tak — odpowiedział z przekąsem. — Chociaż nie wiem, jak mogę ci pomóc, skoro nie mam pojęcia, czego ode mnie chcecie.


End file.
